Back To Life
by Pches
Summary: Lily and Jess moved to LaPush and become close to the pack, even if they're unaware of each other's secrets. Too wrapped up in his dramas with Bella, Jake's been a constanst 'no show' but when they finally meet, they change each other's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1&2

**Chapter 1 – **

Dear Diary,

It's been two months. We've been out of Los Angeles and in LaPush for two whole months. Sixty days of not looking over my shoulder when I walk, of not double checking the locks, or having to worry if my ex-best friend, the guy I loved like a brother and have known since I was a toddler, will make a comeback. It's nice to be myself again.

Jess couldn't be happier, he's loving all the attention he gets from girls at school, his grades rock, and his new bffs, Seth, Collin and Brady are the best he could ever find. Enough that I don't mind they're here 24/7, eating everything in sight. I went from having one little brother to having four, who would've thought…lol

The tribe elders have been very welcoming, a little overprotective, but I always knew they would be, a fifteen year old pubescent boy with a crazy sixteen year old girl as his guardian, could've gone either way. Sam and they guys are very sweet, constantly dropping by to check in. I gotta admit they're the reason I feel so safe around here. :D

I'll try to write more often, or at least if anything interesting happens, cross your fingers…lol

Ps. the infamous sixth has yet to surface. First he was too caught up with his bff, then heartbroken over losing her, and now, now he's a mess. I don't know if I'm curious, intrigued or annoyed.

Lily closed her laptop and headed for the shower, had a meeting with Jess's principal. She asked it to be before school, not too many kids around. Jess had no problem with her being there but she knew to most kids, having your sister, who's only 11 months older than you, as a legal guardian, is a little strange. Of course they also think it's incredibly cool, mostly because they believed or wanted to believe their house consisted of party after party. They couldn't be any more wrong. There was a reason a judge granted Lily emancipation at 16, and custody of her little brother Jess a month later. She was more than capable of watching over Jess. Hell she'd been doing it all his life.

Lily was teenager, but there was absolutely nothing ordinary about her. Parents divorced at 11, father gone and mother constantly m.i.a. at 12, found out she was a witch at 13, high school graduate at 15, inherited millions few weeks later, emancipated at 16, granted custody of her brother a month later, and at almost 17, putting herself through college while maintaining a stable, somewhat normal household for herself and her brother, yeah, ordinary would not be a word to describe her in anything.

Hiding the fact that she was a teenager was impossible, but she'd always tried to look a bit more mature when meeting with Jess's teachers, counselors, or anybody else with whom she had to prove her authoritive role to. She learned quick adults trusted her more if she resembled a Duggar and not a Spears, whoever this time was different. As a present for his 16th birthday, Lily gave Jess the Cadillac Escalade, the one he'd been drooling over for months, and to be honest, the one she'd bought for him but couldn't give until he was legal, which had been on Saturday. He was stoked, but it left her without a car until the mini arrived on Friday, meaning she had to walk back from Forks High, and no way she about to walk 15 miles in anything other than jeans and sneakers.

"**You ready?"** Jess yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing his only hurry was to show off his new wheels.** "Come on Lil!"**

"**I'm coming!"** she yelled back. Lily knew Jess well enough to know he was pacing around the living room, playing with his keys, and would not think twice about running up and carrying her out if she took too long. She might be the older sister, but Jess has a good 4 inches on her, not to mention about 30lbs. She grabbed her ipod and hoodie on her way out the room "**You're so impatient"** she jokingly complained as she rapidly made her way down the stairs **"You'd think you'd never driven the thing" **she smiled as she all but pushed her out the door.

"**Driving it once to the store doesn't count"** Jess smiled.

Lily sat back and looked out the window as Jess drove to school, music blaring the entire way of course. It wasn't until they pulled into the school's parking lot that he lowered the volume. He had a smile from ear to ear, even though the entire school wasn't there to witness his grand entrance, but they would be there for his exit. That was the reason Lily refused to borrow the Escalade, he'd been dying to drive that car for months, she wasn't about to ruin his first official run, even if she had to walk 15 miles.

With only a few kids scattered around, Lily and Jess walked their way to the principal's office. Lily hated these meetings, they were usually never good. Jess opened the door and laughed lightly as she took a deep breath before walking in.

*****

The past 24 hours had been torture for Jake. Deep down he knew Bella was not gonna attend the tip-off party with Charlie, but he was hoping. A huge lump appeared in his throat when his father's best friend walked into the house alone. After almost smackdown between the pack and her beloved Cullen's, he was certain he knew the reason for her absence but his heart stopped the moment he heard the truth from Charlie. A weekend trip to Jacksonville. Jake feared he had seen his human best friend for the last time that his beloved would never be again. Three days was more than enough to turn someone.

Relieve washed over him as her was heard though the receiver, it sounded the same, but that was no safe bet. Even knowing Bella would be at school was not a guarantee that all was well, the bloodsucking Cullen's attended school, and they could easily teach her the tricks. The only way to be certain was to see her and that's just what he was doing. As he rode his dirt bike to Forks High he was certain one of two things was gonna happen, if Bella wasn't a bloodsucker he was gonna warn her leech about him and his family keeping their fangs on their side before they lose them, and if she was, the war was declared.

I parked the bike on the curve and waited for the stupid Volvo to appear, car that like its owner, always seemed so out of place next to the old, run down, hand-me-down cars in the school's lot. Well except for the tricked out black Escalade, suv that thanks to the pack, Jake knew belonged to the new neighbors. Jake had seen the brother a few times with Seth, but had yet to officially meet him, and the pack constantly went on and on about the sister but it's not like Jake had interest in meeting girls. The kids soon began to arrive, and between the live version of pimp my ride, and the enormous dangerous looking Indian kid, they were getting a show to remember. Funny, Jake thought, they had no clue the best was yet to come. And like on cue, the Volvo appeared.

A million different feelings washed over Jake at the same time, warmth at the sight of Bella's face, sorrow at the fearful, worried expression of her face, relief at the lovely sound of her heartbeat, anger at the sight of the bloodsucker, and above all, jealousy as they walked over hand in hand. The urge to rip his arms off reminded him of what a good idea it was to have witnesses. Besides their love for Bella, the leech and he shared two things, their short temper and unbearable urges to murder each other. The fury that filled Jake disappeared for a split second as he looked into Bella's brown eyes, she missed him as much as he missed her and it took everything in him not to run over and take her in his arms, at least for a quick hug but his anger overtook him again as the always possessive filthy bloodsucker kept a Bella several feet away and stood in front of her to hide her from view.

"**You could've called us" **Edward said, quickly loosing his fake, calm demeanor

"**Sorry"** Jake smirked. _Us? Is he serious?_ "**I don't have any leeches on my speed dial"**

"**You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course" **Jake's body tensed as he tried to maintain calm**. **_**Ok, n**__ot killing him is gonna be a lot harder than expected. _**"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"**

_Is this leech for real? Does he expected me to make an appointment, or maybe he wants us to meet at a cafe and discuss thing over a latte?_** "Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school" **Jake snorted. _Asshole!_** "What's wrong with now?"**

It didn't surprise Jake that the bloodsucker had hidden all the events of Saturday night. Protecting her, my ass! If it was up to his overproctive ass, Bella would be kept in a bubble, hidden from the world and fed with lies he considered justified. Bella panicked as usual, fearful that Paul and the big leech had gone at it, though no way Jake could tell if she was fearful for Paul or the big vamp, probably the leech. Bella getting upset at the leech for keeping her in the dark felt pretty good, but the agony in his eyes as Jake played out Bella's behavior and appearance while he was gone, that was, well only one way to describe it, freaking awesome.

"**What are you doing to him?"** Bella demanded

"**It's nothing; Bella**" the leech lied **"Jacob just has a good memory, that's all"**

Knowing that for once the mind reading was giving him a good bite in the ass, Jake grinned.

"**Stop it! Whatever you're doing"** Bella further demanded

"**Sure, if you want"** Jake shrugged** "It's his own fault if he doesn't like what I remember, though"**

Jake looked around, they had gathered quite an audience. _Everyone was waiting for the fight to break out. It would be such a shame to disappoint_. Just as he thought of another hundred memories to torture the bloodsucker, Jake's attention was called elsewhere. The double doors to the main entrance opened and from them emerged the most beautiful creature Jake had ever seen. Could it be possible for your heart to speed up and slow down at the same time?

The incredible beauty was tall, nowhere near his 6'7, but for a girl, nearly 5'10 was tall. Her creamy, sun kissed skin was the color of a tropical beach's sand, her chocolate brown soft curls fell a little shy of her small waist, auburn and gold streaks shinning away in the little sun there was. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved t-shirt that clung onto her luscious breasts and flat belly, resting a few inches over the black jeans that hugged every one of her marvelous curves. As if he was calling her name, she looked up and directly at Jake, his black eyes meeting the glory of hers, big, almond shaped chocolate brown pools with swirls of honey and green, superbly framed with long curly eyelashes. Then with one simple action she changed his life forever.

Everything inside Jake became undone. All the lines that held him to his life were sliced away, everything that made him who he was, the love for Bella, the love for his father, the loyalty to his pack, the love for his brothers, his hatred for the bloodsuckers, his home, his name, himself disconnected in that second. New strings held him where he was. Not strings but millions of steel cables, all tying him to one thing, to the very center of the universe. He could see that now, how the universe swirled around one point. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place he stood. It was this beautiful girl smiling at him.

His head spun for a millisecond before he realized what had just happened. He imprinted!

*****

The meeting went a lot better than Lily expected. School felt Jess should be tested for a possibility to skip 11th grade and begin his senior year in the fall. Jess loved the idea and she was ok with it, meeting over, right? Not! Even though it was obvious she was well informed of how the process took place,_ hellooo? I did skip 2 grades!_ , the principal felt it was necessary to go over every single detail. By the time it was over, the halls were filled with teenagers.

"**Hi Jess" **came from behind them in a very overenthusiastic voice. Lily kept walking as Jess stopped and turned around. **"Principal's office already? School hasn't even began" **she laughed

"**Nah"** Jess answered **"Sis had a meeting"** he added as he grabbed Lily's shoulders and turned her around.

Lily smiled expecting a 'hi' but the short girl stared with wide eyes. Confused, Lily turned to her brother before returning her eyes to the girls.

"**I'm sorry"** the girl smiled **"But you are really pretty" **

"**Thanks" **Lily smiled awkwardly

"**Are you model?" **the girl beamed at the idea** "Because girls as pretty and tall as you usually are"**

"**Ok" **Jess interrupted, coming to Lily's rescue** "Lil, this craziness" **he smiled, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders** "is called Jessica"**

"**Hi Jessica, I'm Lily"**

"**You even have a model name" **she complained** "I am so glad you don't come to this school" **she whispered. Jess and Lily's chuckles informed her she has spoken out loud, causing her cheeks to blossom. **"We should head outside" **she said, changing the subject **"Cullen and some big Indian kid from the res are about to have a boxing match"**

Lily and Jess shared a worried look. There were plenty of big kids in LaPush, all very good friends of theirs. No doubt that each one of them could look quite intimidating and menacing to those that didn't know them, but none were the kind to get into fights, except Paul.

"**Edward?"** Jess asked **"Really?"**

"**Probably over Bella"** Jessica rolled her eyes **"But still fun to watch, come on"**

If it was over Bella Swan, they knew well who the big Indian kid was. Even though they had yet to meet Jacob Black, they knew the story well. Jess and Lily followed Jessica out the front door. The crowd outside was definite proof that something was about to go down, or at least everyone was hoping it did. At the curve near the school's parking lot exit, was a tall, pale guy with golden eyes and bronze messy hair, cute, but overprotective as he obviously shielded a short, pale, thin girl with brown wavy hair, same color as her eyes. She was also cute, but Lily couldn't see what the fuzz was about. _So that's Edward and Bella._ They were having a serious and heated conversation with a gorgeous hunk.

The tattoo in his right bicep proved it was Jacob, and Jacob was incredibly hot. He was tall just like they all were, but Jake was surely taller than Sam at about 6'7. Thanks to the light drizzle, his black hair was wet and spiky, he had smooth, russet skin, cute little nose, pouty lips that looked totally kissable, and body of Adonis that was visible through the thin material of his black t-shirt that looked painted on. Leaning against his black motorcycle, in greasy pants and dirty boots made him look dangerous, yet utterly irresistible. And to Lily's luck, the irresistible hottie was looking directly at her. His eyes locked with hers, eyes as black as night, intense yet warm and caring. He might want to appear hard and menacing but his eyes gave him away. Lily smiled; he stood motionless for a minute, his eye never leaving hers, then, the sun turned on. Lily felt warm all over as a smile crossed his face, not just any smile, the most bright, breathtakingly perfect smile imaginable.

Lily tried to keep her cool, but you can't do a very good job of it when your heart is pounding away and your muscles feel like jello.

"**Earth to Jacob!"** Bella said snapping her fingers in front of Jacob's face.

Jacob didn't seem to notice anything, but the action brought Lily out of her daze, enough for her to notice everyone was looking back and forth between Jacob and her. Edward looked at Jacob with amazement as he whispered to Bella.

"**He just imprinted"** he smiled **"He doesn't see anyone but her right now"**

"**Imprinted?"** Bella exclaimed. Lily, yet silent, had the same reaction.

Something big had just happened, that was obvious. The look in Edward's face made it perfectly clear to Lily that he was reading Jacob's mind and desperately trying to read Lily's as well, something that bothered her very much. _It's not nice to try to read someone's thoughts._ Edward's eyes almost bugged out as he obviously heard that, only because she wanted him to. Lily turned to lock eyes with Jake, not necessary for casting spells, but until Lily knew how to use her powers properly, she felt it helped. _Private thoughts closed out mind, let intruders nothing find. _Edward's head snap in Jacob's direction was the proof that the spell worked. In amazement, Edward turned to Lily, cocking a brow with a crocked smile, in a silent 'you did that?' Lily's wide smile was her silent 'hell yeah'.

**Chapter 2 – **

Jessica's phone beeped at the same time Edward looked up as if someone was calling him.

"**Quick, let's go"** Jessica warned **"Mike just texted me that Mr. Greene is on his way" **_So that' what Edward picked up on_**.**

"**Go"** Lily said to Jess** "I'll see you later"**

"**You sure you don't wanna take the Escalade?"** he asked, not convinced he should allow her to walk home alone, but both knew deep down he was counting the hours till school was over and he could ride out in style.

"**I can give her a ride home"** said a deep, husky voice. Lily didn't have to turn around to know it came from Jacob. The mere sound of his voice was enough to get her heart into overtime, she was afraid if she turned around her knees would turn to jello again, but the temptation to see that face of his up close was too strong. Of course she didn't realize just how close he was and nearly kissed his chest when she turned to face him. _Keep cool, Lily_! She had to tilt her head up to see his face but it was definitely worth it. **"We're going the same way so I can take you"** he smiled, that smile was worth all the strained necks in the world. **"If you want"** Lily couldn't think of what to say as she stood, staring like a dork, something he probably misunderstood as mistrust** "I'm Jacob by the way" **he said taking her hand in his. He was extremely hot, literally, like bake cookies in your hands, hot. "**You can call me Jake" **he added with that smile of his.

"**Jess**" her brother answered with a slight nod **"We've heard a lot about you"**

"**Yeah"** Jake chuckled **"Heard they've practically moved in"**

"**I'm Lily" **she finally managed to get out**, **talk about late reactions **"And I would appreciate the ride" **she smiled with a little nod, doing her best to appear calm and composed. Good thing he was not the mind reader** "You'll save me from a very long walk" **

"**Well, problem solved" **Jess stated, tying to hide his 'uh huh' look,** "Remember I'm going to Port Angeles afterschool" **Jess reminded as he walked away** "Seth, Collin and Brady are coming with"**

"**Keep your phone on" **Lily yelled as Jess walked away giving her a little wave that meant 'yeah, yeah'

"**Ready to go?"** _God his voice is just as sexy as the rest of him! _

"**Yeah, let me just grab my sweatshirt"** she answered, but he just took her hand and towed he to the bike.

"**Trust me"** he smiled, cocking a brow **"As long as you hold on tight to me, you'll be nice and toasty"**

Lily didn't doubt it for a second, if his hands could bake cookies, the rest of him could only be hotter. And holding on tight to him? You didn't need to ask her twice. Jake walked without the slightest care that Edward and Bella hadn't moved an inch and were still waiting for him by the bike. Even though they had chosen to air their dirty laundry in public, their discussion was private, and Lily had every intention of keeping her nose out of it. She stopped walking a few feet away; pulling Jake back a little with her resistance, causing him to turn to her with confusion, in explanation, Lily looked over at who was awaiting him.

"**Don't you have a conversation you need to finish?" **

Jake shook his head and continued; obviously meaning nothing more than a light tug, but he nearly picked her off the floor. **"That conversation's over" **he chuckled** "Now more than ever" **Something about the Edward and Bella's facial expressions told Lily that maybe_ that_ conversation was over, but there was definitely another one about to start. **"Seriously, nothing to worry about"** he smiled.

For someone that had been described as heartbroken and impossible to deal with, Jake sure smiled a lot. Or maybe he somehow knew the effect it had on her, with looks like his, that kind of smile should've been considered a lethal weapon. It was ironic, she was the witch, yet it was him putting her under a spell with those pearly whites of his. Lily had never felt like that over any guy, not once. There was an instant connection between them that she couldn't deny, and quite frankly didn't want to. From the way Bella and Edward shifted their eyes back and forth between them, Lily could tell they had felt that connection too.

"**Hi" **Bella smiled at Lily as she stepped from behind Edward** "I'm Bella, Jake's best friend"** she added, giving Jake a little smile.

"**I'm Lily, Jess's sister and Jake's neighbor" **Lily answered from behind Jake.

For two guys that hated each other, they had a lot in common, like their overprotective instincts. Bella and Lily were practically hidden behind them until they pushed them aside to give each other a quick hug.

"**You're like, really tall"** Bella noted as she looked up at Lily **"You fit right in LaPush" **she smiled as she glanced over at Jake.

"**Yeah, first time I ever felt short" **Lily laughed as she looked up at Jake who had moved to tower over her** "I kinda like it"**

"**Your eyes" **Edward stated** "They are quite unique"**

"**You should talk" **Jake growled

Bella shot Jake a 'come on' look as she stated** "He means they're very pretty" **she softened her face and tone as she turned to Lily and added** "Just like the rest of you"**

"**Uh huh" **Jake smiled causing Bella to giggle and Lily to blush.

Bella glanced over at Edward from the corner of her eye before running to give Jake a hug. **"I miss you, Jake"** she whispered **"I'm sorry for saying it, but I really do"**

"**I do too, Bells"** Jake answered as he picked her up in bear hug.

"**Whoa!" **Bella smiled as Jake placed her down** "This was very unexpected"**

"**You're telling me"** Jake laughed

"**Quite fascinating" **Edward half-smiled as Bella went back to his arms

"**Didn't plan on giving you a ring-side seat"** Jake complained **"But don't really care anymore"**

"**Too bad I was only able to hear half of it"** Edward added as he looked at Lily.

Everyone seemed to be talking in code and it was extremely frustrating, yet informative. All of them had secrets to hide. As they looked at each other, it was quite obvious they were all different, not just different from each other, but different from everyone else. There was no doubt they were all part of a grey world, grey world only those in it understood and knew about. Lily looked away while trying to hold in a smile, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Bella couldn't have been more confused as she looked at Edward, wanting answers, but Jake didn't seem to notice or care.

It was very entertaining to see Jake spoke with his eyebrows as much as he did with words, or by the looks of things, thoughts. It was also entertaining to see the Edward's eyes bug out everytime something unexpected happened. _Boys! _ Spells were the TV dinners of witchcraft, real witches, especially powerful ones, willed things. Spells were usually a quick or temporary fix when there was no time to concentrate and channel energy. Lily wasn't sure exactly how long the spell would keep Edward out of Jake's mind, what she did know was that for the time being, he could only hear the thoughts Jake wanted him to hear, and by the way Edward couldn't keep his nonchalant composure, Jake's thoughts were coming and going.

"**Mr. Greene is coming back" **Edward announced** "We need to go now, but there is a lot we need to talk about"** Edward added **"Bella will get in touch with you, Jacob"**

**  
"Sure, sure"** Jacob answered as he mounted the bike, holding out his hand to help Lily on. She hopped on the bike and as instructed, and as she had been dying to do, she wrapped her arms around Jake.

"**You know we need to talk, Jake"** Bella called out

"**I know" **he answered** "I'll call you" **he smiled** "Have a feeling I won't be leaving LaPush much"**

"**I kinda figured that"** Bella smiled as she glanced over at Lily. **"Nice meeting you"**

"**Same here"** Lily answered

"**Bye, Bells"** Jake said as he turned the engine on.

"**Goodbye, Jacob"** Edward stated, holding in a smile.

Lily hugged Jake tightly, knowing what was about to happen, Jake not answering and speeding off. No matter how cool she tried to be, she couldn't help the squeal that erupted from her. The combination of speed, adrenaline and extreme closeness to a total hottie was more than enough to make her scream in excitement. Fortunately, Jake seemed to like her enthusiasm, laughing and smiling right along with her.

*****

Jake couldn't believe how fast things changed. He was miserable and angry on his way to Forks; on his way back to LaPush however, cloud nine. Of course who wouldn't be with their gorgeous imprintee's arms tightly wrapped around them? He loved it so much; he was giving serious thought about taking a little detour, maybe through Seattle. Maybe she wouldn't mind, her laughter and excitement were proof she was having a good time too. About halfway through the ride, Lily got comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder blade as her body relaxed. The motion filled Jake with warmth inside, and for someone who constantly ran around with a temp of 108, it said a lot. Unfortunately, the ride was over way too fast for his liking.

Jake pulled up to her driveway, knowing well which her house was, farmhouse across from the Clearwater's. He might've been too out of it to be a part of the gatherings, but he'd heard and seen plenty from the pack. What the failed to mention was how much the house had been changed. With the remodeling and upgrades, the freshly painted house looked nothing like its old farmhouse self.

"**Thanks a lot"** she stated as she got off the bike. Jake's body somehow felt cold without her touch. **"Maybe I can repay you with some breakfast?" **she smiled **"If you want, no pressure" **she added** "I don't know if you're busy or anything. And if you don't want to, is cool too"**

"**I'd love breakfast"** Jake stated as a huge smile crossed his face. _Breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of our lives would be perfect too._

"**Great**! C**ause** **I've been dying from some waffles" **she beamed** "Jess's never eats breakfast, and it makes no sense to go through all the trouble for myself"** she smirked

"**Well, I eat enough for three"** he smiled as he dismounted the bike and settled it against a tree.

"**I know, practically moved in, remember?"** she laughed as she looked over at Seth's house. **"I've gotten used to cooking for a full house"** she added as she took Jake's hand, towing him in the front door. **"I'll give you a tour of the downstairs first, after breakfast we'll do the upstairs"**

"**Ok"** Jake smiled as he took in the inside, looked like something right out of cribs. Floors covered, wall to wall of extremely thick and black carpet. Three of the biggest, black plush couches he'd ever seen had throw pillows that matched the curtains, black, beige and sky blue plaid. The modern coffee table and end tables were black, beige lamps, and blue and beige scented candles on the coffee table, remote controls on either side of them. It was easy to tell what the remotes were for, the massive stereo system, surround sound speakers mounted on the corners and the enormous 150 inch plasma TV, which the large living room centered on, and stood where the fireplace use to be. **"Wow"** Jake sighed in admiration.

"**Jess's baby"** Lily chuckled **"At least it was before the Escalade"**

"**Now I know why the guys wanna be here all the time" **Jake smiled

"**They spend hours watching movies and playing video games" **she stated as she towed him to the dining room, which had the same curtains as the living room and as far as he could tell, the rest of the downstairs. Dining room was something else; several blue and beige stained glass wall lamps surrounded the table. Black wood, glass top table with 12 beige and sky blue settings and a large bouquet of white and blue lilies in the middle. **"Can you possibly guess what Jess's favorite colors are?" **she jokedwith mocked suspensewhich caused Jake to laugh.

"**Jess decorated the house?" **Jake asked in surprise, he knew decorating was usually a girl's thing.

"**It's his house"** she shrugged **"I just gave it some girly touches. Besides, I taught him well, so he has good taste"** she laughed**. "Just a little more extravagant than mine" **Jake grew serious for a moment. What if Lily didn't want to be with him? She was obviously used to a lifestyle that he could never give her. As if she'd read his mind she stated **"Unlike the people we grew up with, material things don't matter to me" **she turned to face Jake **"One of the reason we're here is because we were fed up with phony, stuck up people, hung up on appearances and under the impression that friendship, loyalty, affection, love and respect can be bought" **she rolled her eyes** "The most valuable thing in life, is a good heart, and you couldn't buy that with all the money in the world, right?"**

"**Nope" **

"**Now I'm really starving" **Lily whined, dramatically rubbing her flat belly** "Let's get breakfast stated before I pass out"**

"**Oh no, we can't have that" **he joked, causing her to giggle as they walked into the kitchen. Needless to say the kitchen was just as tricked out as the rest of the house, same black, beige and sky blue scheme, of course

Lily sat him on one of the granite island's stool and with a click of a small remote that sat there, Cassie's 'Me & U' began to play**.** Jake sat back and enjoyed the view as she sang and danced her way around the kitchen, getting everything she needed. She sat all the mixing bowl and ingredients on the counter before turning the music down to just background setting and sitting across from Jake.

"**I mix; you put things in, ok?" **

"**Ok"** he smiled. Lily had the most carefree, outgoing personality, very contagious. They'd only know each other for a couple of hours and she was as comfortable with him as if they'd known each other forever. _Maybe the imprinting thing works both ways? _

They worked well together, easily and quickly getting the waffles done. Joking around and laughing the entire time. As they ate they shared childhood stories, he talked about growing up in LaPush, she about LA, he talked about his best friends, Quil, who she called socially challenged because there was not much filtered between what he thought and what he said, and Embry, who she called a sweetheart. He would've been jealous by that comment if she hadn't said how much she cared for them and stated she'd grown to see the pack as family. She even smacked his arm when he suggested Sam kick Seth, Collin and Brady out if they got on her nerves too much. She claimed she had 4 little brothers that she loved very much, even if they were eating her out of a home. They continued talking as he washed the dishes and she dried. He talked about his older sisters, Rebecca who was married in Hawaii, and Rachel, the nerd who was off at college. She talked about her parent's divorce, her missing father and peek-a-boo mom, watching over Jess and how close they were. She was proud to have him as a brother but blessed to have him as a best friend. She teased him about his problems with school, not knowing the real reason he was struggling was because he was too exhausted to concentrate after running all night hunting vampires. She talked about skipping 8th grade and 11th and complained how hard her 1st year of college was to her. He got smacked after jokingly calling her a nerd, claiming he shouldn't tease those who could help him graduate high school. Was she offering? _I seriously need a Girls 101 class._

"**Do you miss LA?" **he asked as she finished drying the last plate.

"**A little"** she admitted **"I miss my cousin and our infamous girl's nights out" she** smiled **"I have too much testosterone around. Not that I mind the view"** she smiled, checking him out before cocking a brow, making her look sexy as hell and was she flirting with him?

"**Any broken hearts left behind?" **

Lily face grew serious "**Just one" **she answered in a whisper as her eyes pooled with tears causing Jake to be flooded with multiple feelings. He felt the need to comfort her, curiosity as if she was heartbroken as well, fear that she might be, jealousy over that possibility, anger that someone was hurting her, and the urge to find and murder him for that. He wanted to know everything, no, he needed to know, but by the tears beginning to escape her glorious eyes, she wasn't able to talk about it yet.

"**We don't' have to talk about it"** he assured her as he gently wiped with his thumb the tear that rolled down her cheek. She silently thanked him with a slight nod and a little smile. He grabbed the plates and she pointed the cupboard to his left and she grabbed the waffle iron.

She opened the pantry's door and tiptoed, trying to reach high enough to place the iron on the top shelf. Jake took that queue to help her out and at the same time, get close to her. He placed his hands on her waist and picked her up, causing her to laugh out loud as she reached with ease thanks to him, and continued to laugh as he placed her down. He smiled and she turned around, shaking her head. During the reaching process, Lily's shirt had gone up, leaving her with mid-belly bare, but instead of enjoying the view, Jake began to tremble with rage. Lily's stomach was covered in black and blue, black and blue hand-shaped bruises. Jake's urge to hunt and murder was far more than that, it'd become a necessity and a guarantee.

13


	2. Chapter 3&4

**Chapter 3 – **

Lily laughed, surprised as to how much she enjoyed hanging out with Jake. Of course the view was awesome too, especially with that smile, smile that suddenly disappeared.

His face lost its warmth and sweetness as his muscles tensed; jaw clenched, and fists curled into fists, and was he trembling? His eyes were fixated on her stomach, following his gaze; she was horrified to see her shirt was resting on her rib cage. Jake was getting a full view of the reason she had refused to look into a mirror for the past three months. Lily pulled her shirt down as fast as she could and instinctively wrapped her arms across her stomach, like that action would somehow take everything away.

"**Who?"** Jake growled without looking away from her stomach.

"**It doesn't matter"** she answered **"I just want to forget about it"**

"**Who?"** he repeated as he looked into her eyes. Even though it was obvious he was trying to be caring and understanding while remaining calm, he was having trouble with it.

"**It was over 3 months ago"** she explained **"Before I moved here, the reason I moved here"**

"**The hell it was!"** he growled **"You wanna tell me, **_**this**_**"** he said lifting her shirt **"Happened over three months ago?" **_Shit!_ It was definitely not the way she was expecting things to go. Hour one 'hello, nice to meet you', hour two 'join me for breakfast', hour three 'my ex best friend became obsessed with me and attacked me, oh by the way, bruises haven't healed because I'm a witch and my emotions can affect my healing'? Lily was so embarrassed and mortified with the whole situation she wasn't able to hold back the tears any longer. Jake's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her, which even though it was comforting and gave her the sense of protection and security, it also caused her to cry uncontrollably into his chest. Probably because she had been holding in for so long. **"Did he?" **Jake whispered.

When Jake didn't continue, Lily looked up at him, he cocked his brow. She immediately understood what he was asking and was so thankful he didn't say the word out loud **"No!"** she shook her head

"**Did you press charges?"**

"**I couldn't bring myself to do it" **she admitted

"**Boyfriend?"**

"**He was family, a brother, my best friend since I was 2"** she answered as he voice cracked.

Jake wrapped his arms even tighter around her, as if he was shielding her with his body. There was something about his behavior made her feel like he would never allow anyone or anything to harm her in any way. It felt nice. It was one of the reasons why she loved all the guys. Everyone from Sam, to Seth treated her like family and were very outspoken about their protectiveness. She was sure Manny would never look for her again, but if he did, she had 10 big guys watching her back. Not that she needed it, not anymore.

"**I need you tell me everything"** Jake whispered into her hair. Lily nodded, the truth was gonna come out sooner or later, besides, she was tired of keeping secrets. Before she even thought about moving, Jake was sitting her down on the couch while he sat next to her, torso twisted in her direction, her hand in his. Lily took a deep breath before beginning.

"**Manny and I were best friend before we could walk"** she stated while staring at her lap **"Joined at the hip throughout our lives, together through thick and thin. There were no secrets between us, we talked about everything, everything. To me he was much more than my best friend, he was family, my brother, the other half of me, but rumors that I was more than that to him started in junior high" **she glanced at Jake before continuing **"I convinced myself that the rumors were nothing more than a bunch of childish dorks that couldn't understand how we could care about each other without it being, like that. By high school all the signs were there but I refused to accept it. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want things to get weird, and I didn't want to lose him. How could I not know? He flipped out everytime a guy got near me, and heaven forbid I paid a guy any attention, he would go ballistic" **Lily exhaled sharply, thinking of how stupidly she had handled the entire situation. She'd spent the last three months of the 101 ways she could've avoided it.** "About six months ago, we went to a party, he gets wasted and decides to declare his love for me, in front of everyone. No way for me to avoid the subject anymore, as much as it hurt me, I knew I had to put some distance between us. I would never feel a love for him different that the one I had for Jess, being joined at the hip wasn't gonna help either of us. That's when he became obsessed, calling me and texting me 24/7, emailing me poems and love letters, showing up everywhere I went. I always made my feelings clear to him, but the more I did the worst it got. It got to the point I was afraid of him" **Tears rolled down her cheeks as flashbacks flooded her brain **"Jess and I decided on moving here the moment he started acting weird, we bought this house in December but were planning on staying in LA till Jess finished the school year, in June" **she bit her lower lip as she wiped her face** "A little over three months ago, Jess was out with his friends, I was home alone and instead of waiting up for him like I usually did, I went to bed early. I was awakened by the weird feeling of being watched. I opened my eyes to find Manny's face less than inch from mine. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth as he pinned me down to the bed with his body. I fought, a lot" **she rolled up her sleeves to show her arms, the hand-shaped bruise around each wrist. Jake's trembling shook the entire couch **"He never fought back, he just tried to hold me down. Not really sure what he was trying to do but I sure as hell wasn't gonna find out. Jess called out my name as he walked in the front door which is what caused Manny to run away" **She turned to Jake with pleading eyes **"Jess knows about Manny being in my room, but that's it. He doesn't know about this" **she said holding her wrists up** "And I don't want him to" **Jake nodded, silent agreement to keep the secret** "We were packed and on our way here that weekend. I haven't seen or heard of Manny since"**

"**And you won't" **Jake said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. **"But you said this happened a 3 months ago?" **h**e **asked looking at the bruises that looked quite new.

"**Yeah, normally I heal quickly, very quickly" she stated "But I have found out that my emotions affect it" **she explained** "I've haven't been able to heal from this emotionally, therefore not allowing me to heal physically"** Jake looked at her like she'd gone crazy and she winced not liking what was about to come** "I know it sounds crazy" **she understood** "And what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound even crazier but I need to tell you. I really don't want to, cause you're gonna think I'm a freak but it's the only way you'll understand"**

"**You'd be surprised" **he smiled** "I'm very good with freaky"**

"**I sure hope so**" she said out loud without intention of doing so which cause Jake to chuckle **"Well"** she sighed **"Here goes"** she said looking at Jake a bit scared **"I'm a witch" **His reaction was not the one she was expecting. He laughed. **"Do not laugh at me" **she snapped as she removed her hand from his.

"**I'm sorry" **he smiled **"But a witch? Really?" **Lily glared at him before closing her eyes and focusing all of her energy, causing all the windows in the house to open unanimously** "Whoa!" **Jake exclaimed.A few seconds later, she willed the windows to close one by one in a cool domino effect.** "Damn, that was cool" **Jake smiled

"**There's still a lot I need to learn, but I can do a few cool things"** she shrugged **"Most witches are trained all their lives for this, I received the news when I turned 13" s**he smirked "**Let's just say it was very reveling birthday dinner" **Jake's smile caused her to laugh. He _was_ good with freaky. **"You think of witches and the first thing that comes to mind is brews, potions, spells, and lots of cobwebs"** she smiled **"Then you hear 'you're a witch, born one, powers are nothing more than channeling your energy into willing things, you're very powerful, you'll get it soon' you're like 'I don't think so'" **she laughed** "But I'm rolling with it, not much I can do, right? It's not like I chose this, I was born this way"**

"**Know the feeling very well" **he whispered **"Does Jess know?"** he asked before she could ask him what the comment meant

"**Yup, he knows"** she nodded **"He thinks he doesn't have powers but he does"** she added **"His are very limited though, more like a very strong 6****th**** sense. Like the way he got home when I needed him, the way he calls just as I begin to worry, or the way he throws a towel at me just before I drop something, stuff like that. Mine however are intense, or they will be when I learn to used them" **she smirked** "But fyi, my senses are very acute, so just because you are able to speak in a tone low enough only dogs can hear, doesn't me I can't" **she smiled** "So?" **she sangas she turned her torso to face him "**You know all my dirty little secrets now, it's only fair I get to know yours"**

"**What makes you think I have one?" **he half-smiled while cocking a brow. _Oohwee!!!_

"**Witch, remember?" **she smiled trying to keep cool** "I sensed it the moment I saw you at the parking lot. You have a secret and so does Edward, apart from the mind reading that is"**

"**You know about that?" **he asked burying his brows together.

"**I picked up on it" **she answered** "He was reading yours and desperately trying to read mine. Shocked the hell out of him when he realized he couldn't. Same way he nearly fell back when he realized it stopped working on you too" **she laughed** "It was very entertaining" **The 'huh?' look she got from Jake made her laugh "**Picking up someone's thoughts because you can't help it is one thing, but intentionally reading someone, is something else" **she explained** "It bothered me that he was picking at your head so I blocked him out. That's why when you guys were having your little conversation in code, which by the way proved to me there were lots of secrets floating around, he said he was only able to hear half of whatever you didn't want to have a ring-side seat for" **Jake laughed so hard he was in tears. After giving him a moment to collect himself, she crossed her arms across her chest and cocked a brow** "I'm waiting"**

Lily might be well aware of the existence of a grey world. Hell, she was part of it. But nothing could've prepared her for the three words that came out of Jake's mouth** "I'm a werewolf"**

*********

Lily's brows shot up and her mouth became a perfect little o. Well at least she didn't scream or make a run for it. Then again if she was a powerful as she said, she could probably take him, even if he was twice her size.

"**Werewolf?" **she asked** "Like full moon, silver bullet, werewolf?"**

"**Don't need the moon and doubt silver bullets can do damage" **he smiled** "But yeah"**

"**So how does it work?" **she smiled full of curiosity.

Jake decided to just lay it all in the open and gave her all the details of his first phasing, how Sam helped him, Sam own ordeals, as well as the rest of the pack's. Lily sat quietly and attentively, completely enthralled by everything she was hearing, he had to admit it did sound like a sci-fi novel.

"**Is that's why you guys are so big? The wolf gene?"**

"**Yeah" **he answered** "We are designed to be killers. That's the sole reason for our existence"**

"**Killers of what?"** she asked **"Cause I know it's a what and not a who, isn't it?"**

"**Vampires" **he answered** "We only kill vampires"**

"**Edward"** she nodded. _How could she possibly know?_ Jake looked at her a bit puzzled as she smiled like she had just solved a puzzle.

Even though he was quite sure the pack had given her a detailed play-by-play of his ordeal with Bella and the bloodsuckers, Jake thought she should get his version of it. He decided to hold nothing back and tell her everything, the way he'd convinced himself he was in love with Bella, his suffering due to it, how it also increased his hatred for Edward and the rest of his leech family, and how he became intolerable and unbearable to live with for months. And as much as he hated defending bloodsuckers, he had to keep it real and tell Lily about their 'diet' and how other than the high stench of saccharine, they weren't so bad. He also told her about imprinting and how that saved him from suffering any longer.

"**Anything you wanna know?"**

"**Tell me all the cool stuff about being a werewolf"** she smiled

"**The sense of brotherhood, loyalty, the freedom, the strength and specially the speed"**

"**Not to mention the body"** she smiled causing him to blush. _Oh god I'm blushing!_

"**It has it bad stuff too"** he admitted **"The telepathy is a real pain in the ass"**

"**You can read minds too???"** she asked **"Good thing I can block mine"**

"**Having any thoughts you don't want me to hear?"** he half-smiled

"**Yes"** she answered without hesitation causing him to laugh.

"**I could only read the pack's minds, and only when were in wolf form"** he explained **"That's how we communicate"**

"**Oh oh"** she whispered as she covered her mouth** "You might have a little trouble with that" **she added apologetically** "The spell I used to block Edward out, blocks everyone else too. They won't be able to hear your thoughts. Only the one's you think directly at them. I'm sorry, I didn't know. But it's only temporary; they'll be able to hear you in a few days"**

Jake laughed out loud** "Can you make it permanent?"**

"**Yeah" **she shrugged** "If you want me to"**

"**Let me see how it goes" **he smiled **"Meanwhile I'm gonna sure as hell gonna enjoy messing with them"**

"**Now that you know we can fix the telepathy thing"** she smiled **"Any other bad things?"**

"**The total lack of control over your own body"** he admitted **"It sucks to know that if I get too upset or too worked up I can explode into a giant dog. Hence the trembling earlier" **he added apologetically** "It takes a lot of power to always keep calm, one I haven't yet mastered" **he stated as he looked directly into her eyes with a saddened face**. **He would never do it intentionally but, neither did Sam and look at Em**. "People can get hurt around me" **

"**You would never hurt me. Couldn't if you wanted to" **she smiled before biting her lower lip in the sexiest way "**Jake? Can I see you, as a wolf?"**It was his brow's turn to shoot up. **"Pleeeeease"** she said taking his hand in hers. The guys weren't kidding when hey said they couldn't deny their imprintee's anything, even if they know they shouldn't.

"**You sure you wanna see that?"** he asked **"I don't think I should" **he said knowing well he was gonna do it

He got completely lost in her glorious eyes, at that point she asked him to jump into a pool filled with piranhas and he would've agreed, he was just too dazed to speak. She placed her soft delicate hand, which felt cool against the blazing heat of his cheek, and without breaking their eye contact she whispered **"Please, Jacob"** in a voice that sent his heart into a craze. _Come, on! No fair! Who can say no to that? _He nodded, causing a wide smile to cross her face. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm before intertwining their fingers as he stood up, bringing her up with him.

"**I need space"** he stated **"I'll carry you to the woods" **he added as he towed her to the deck.

"**Ok" **she nodded** "But I can walk, you don't have to carry me"**

"**I want to" **he answered** "Trust me, you don't weigh a thing" **he smiled** "Besides, I might as well show you something else"**

Before she could further argue, he gently but quickly tossed her over his back. She laughed, shaking her head when she found herself piggyback. Rather than fight it, she placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs tightly across his stomach before locking them. He grabbed onto her thighs and took off at full speed. He already knew from their motorcycle ride that she loved the speed; it was no surprise to him that she loved his velocity, which was several times faster than the bike's.

After going far enough into the woods for there to be no witnesses, he placed her down gently. He made sure to hold onto her elbows, just in case she felt dizzy and needed stability, but all she did was laugh.

"**That was freaking awesome!' **she laughed** "That was way more fun than a roller coaster and I **_**love**_** roller coasters. We gotta do that again"**

"**Whenever you want"** he said **"I'll run for hours if you want me to"**

"**I'm gonna take you up on that"** she smiled **"But for now, I believe I'm waiting for a wolf ala carte"**

"**Ok" **he stated after hesitating a minute** "Wait here, ok?" **he said placing her against a tree** "I'm gonna make sure no one's around, then I'm gonna go behind those trees" **he said pointing to a cluster of them several feet away** "Get naked"**

"**Naked???"**

"**Yeah" **he smiled** "Clothes don't pop on and off, you know? I need to get naked to phase. That's why the guys and I are always running around in nothing but shorts"**

"**Oh" **she whispered as she turned various shades of red** "Right"**

"**I'm gonna come out of those trees as a giant wolf" **he stated seriouslyas he took her face in his hands** "I just want to make sure that no matter what you see, it's still me and I would never hurt you, ok?"**

Lily nodded with a smile, and he kissed the top of her head before walking away. He stopped a few steps and looked back, not certain he should go on with it, but she rolled her eyes at him and waved him to go on. He smiled at her carefree attitude and continued. After making a quick run around, Jake disposed of his clothes and phased. As he peeked his head from behind the trees, he saw Lily leaning back on the tree he'd placed her at, looking up at the sky.

Jake walked out slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements that might frighten her. The snap of a twig called her attention. The reaction was instant, her eyes widened and Jake heard her breathing become erratic and her heart pound uncontrollably as she held onto the tree to keep herself from falling. She didn't scream but probably because she couldn't. His instinct was to run to her side, but that was probably the last thing she wanted. '_It's me'_ he whined as he took another step, but she brought up her hand to stop him from getting any closer.

Fear washed over Jake. What if she couldn't handle it? What if she ran away? Would he lose her after just finding her?

Chapter 4 –

Lily couldn't figure out what the big deal was, why Jake was being so apprehensive? It's not like she'd never seen a wolf before. _So overprotective!_ She leaned back against tree and looked up at the beautiful scenery, giving Jake time to do his thing. After a few moments, her attention was called by the sound of a twig being turned into splinters. Her eyes nearly popped out as she got sight of what would surely be embossed in her brain for the rest of her life. She immediately found herself hyperventilating and holding onto the tree as her legs turned to mush. She wouldn't allow herself to scream, or at least that what she told herself, truth was she couldn't.

The reddish-brown wolf coming at her was massive, about the size of a horse but more muscle and definitely more flesh-shredding teeth and claws. The low whine heard was his way of reminding her who it was. _Its Jake, its Jake, its Jake. _He walked slowly, but the closer he got the bigger he got and the harder her heart pounded. Without having a clue as to how, she managed to get her arm follow instructions, raising palm out, silently asking him to stop.

"**Freaking out a little"** she whispered **"Gimme a minute"** Jake moved his head up and down to nod. He looked so intimidating and menacing, but she had to remind herself it was still him. He would never hurt her. Lily stood motionless staring at him for several minutes as he stared back **"Don't move, ok?" **she whispered.

Once again he nodded. Lily pushed herself off the tree and forced herself to walk over to him, step by tiny step, praying not puke or pass out. She reached him in what seem to be centuries and leaned her head back to look up at him as he bowed down to bring his head to her level and inches away from hers, allowing her to lock eyes with him. _It's really him! _**"Holy shit!"** she smiled. A loud husky bark escaped him, which instantly recognized as a laugh. She buried her brows and placed her hands on her hips as she scolded **"Jacob Black, you are **_**so**_** not laughing at me"** the whine that followed was no doubt an apology. Lily smiled and slowly brought her hands out to touch him as he bent down some more to drop his huge head into her hands. She touched his fur, running her fingers through it, stroking it over and over again, and memorizing the texture of it. Jake closed his eyes as he made a low humming sound**. ****"I'm feeling like Little Red Riding Hood right now"** she laughed. A loud barking laughter escaped from him, but this time she laughed along with him **"Can you go change back now?"** Jake nodded before running back to the trees. Seconds later he emerged in human form and fully dressed from the waist down, his t-shirt hanging from his back pocket, smiling as he walked towards her. **"**_**That**_** was the coolest thing I've ever seen"** she smiled, trying not to stare at his perfectly sculpted abs and smooth muscles.

"**You were scared" **he answer trying to hold in a smile**"Admit it"**

"**At first, who wouldn't be? You would scare the hell out of anyone. But then I saw your eyes. I saw **_**your **_**eyes looking back at me. They remain with the same twinkle, the same warmth as always and I knew it was you. That's all it took for my brain to register Jake, not wolf, not human, just Jake"**

Jake's smile widened as he stepped closer to her, bringing their bodies to nearly touch. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel those incredibly tempting lips on hers, but something suddenly came to mind. He had an imprintee, a girlfriend, well more like soulmate by the way he had put things earlier.

"**You never told me who you imprinted on"** she stated as she took a step back. Jake took a step forward, tilting her head up with a finger as he leaned down; bringing his nose to touch hers as he smiled that breathtakingly gorgeous smile that continuously turned her knees to jello. _God please give me some self-control!_

"**You mean you can't sense it?"** he asked in the sexiest voice imaginable while placing his hands on her cheeks, caressing her face with his thumbs, which of course caused her heart to start pounding uncontrollably. **"Would it help if I said I only imprinted a few hours ago?"** Lily couldn't think, hell she could hardly breathe, something Jake definitely noticed by the way his smile resembled a tad of cockiness. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from jumping him **"****Lily, y****ou're my ****soulmate"** he whispered and his sweet breath nearly caused her to faint **"W****e've always been destined for each other. I loved you before I knew you existed" **he smiled **"I know you must have picked up on that****?****"**

"**You love me****??****?" **

"**I love you more than my life"** Jake confessed **"My heart, my soul, my being****, my**** entire existence belongs to you. You own me and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm yours Lily"**

None of it made any sense. It was crazy and irrational. But they themselves made no sense, they were beings of a gray world that was crazy and irrational but somehow worked just fine for them.

"**Jake, ****I don't know how this happened, or why****,**** and honestly I really don't care"** she admitted **"All I know, is that ****I'm your too****"**

Jake's smiled widened before gently and softly landing his blazing hot lips on hers. Lily tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck as he placed a hand on the small of her back and the other behind her neck. His soft lips moved in perfect synchronization with hers as his warm sweet tongue massaged her own. Never in a million years did she ever imagine a kiss could feel that wonderful and she was enjoying every second of it. He must've been enjoying it just as much because they continued kissing, barely coming up for air. Sadly all good things come to an end, specially the kind that leave you breathless and with an irregular heartbeat. Jake wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her, which only caused her heart to speed up. His smiled widened as he placed his hand over her heart.

"**You see what you do to my poor heart when you smile at me like that?"** She whispered

"**Lily, you do that to mine all the time"** he chuckled as he rested his chin on her head.

It was a good thing Lily's body adapted to Jake's heat quickly cause she would've been roasted in a matter of minutes otherwise. She'd noticed the same thing about the rest of the guys when they hugged. _Probably a wolf thing._

"**Why are you so hot?"**

"**I'm hot?"** Jake smiled as he snapped his head to look down at her.

"**Yes"** she smiled **"But I meant your body"** Jake's smile widened as he cocked his eyebrow **"Ugh!"** she rolled her eyes **"You know what I mean"**

"**Werewolf's temps run along 108 all the time" **Jake laughed **"We can stand in a snow storm in nothing but shorts and still be nice and toasty"**

"**Is the tattoo a werewolf thing too?" **she asked running her fingers over his right forearm.

"**Yeah**" he nodded** "After the first time we phase, a ritual is held where we receive this tribal tattoo. That's how I found out how fast we heal. The damn thing was healed in less than an hour"**

"**Does that mean everyone in LaPush knows about you guys?"**

"**No" **he shook my head** "It has to be kept a secret. The only ones who know are the tribe elders. We're only allowed to tell our imprintees. We can't even tell our parents"**

"**Your dad doesn't know???" **she asked in shock

"**He knows" **he laughed** "He's a tribe elder. You see, the last tribe chief we had was my great-grandfather. If we still had a chief, it would be my dad. Even though he's not, everyone still treats him as such"**

"**Wait a minute" **She said a bit confused** "Then why aren't you the head of the pack? It should be you and not Sam, isn't it?"**

"**He phased first" **Jake answered, his face getting serious and obviously uncomfortable **"He's alpha"**

"**That's not how it works Jake and you know it"**

"**It should be me" **Jake admitted just as uneasy** "It was offered to me when I first phased but I don't want the responsibility. Besides, Sam's a much better alpha than I can ever be"**

"**I highly doubt that" **she smiled shaking her head **"You don't give yourself enough credit. I think you would be a great alpha"**

"**Can we not talk about that?" **he asked

"**Only if we go running again"** she beamed

"**For hours, remember?"** he smiled. Unlike the last time, Jake didn't throw her over his back, this time he turned around and bent his knees a little, allowing her to jump on.

"**I can get used to this**" she smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, jumping to wrap her legs across his stomach and waiting to lock her feet until he set her comfortably. He held onto her by her thighs before taking off at full speed, giving her that rush of adrenaline, exhilaration and excitement she was learning to love.

Jake really meant it when he said he would run for hours if she wanted him to. She would never intentionally do so, but she was having so much fun, she didn't notice the hours flying by. It wasn't until they reached the beach, again, that she noticed the sun was setting.

*****

"**Again?"** he laughed. They'd been running around in circles for hours. They'd probably been in Vancouver, Canada if they'd gone in a straight line, but there was no way Jake would take the risk of running into bloodsuckers alone while he was with her. By remaining in LaPush, he knew the pack was only a howl away.

"**No"** she answered giving Jake a kiss on the cheek **"You've been running around for hours. Carrying my big butt at that, let's just sit and rest"** she added as she jumped off his back.

She sat on the sand, pulling him down with her. She laughed at the loud thud his butt made when it hit the sand and scooted close to him when he intertwined their fingers, resting her head on his arm as she watched the pink sky and the nearly black waves crashing against the shore. He on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely gorgeous, in every way. She turned to him and smiled as he kissed her hair.

"**This was so crazy" **he thought out loud** "I mean, I'm relieved you know, but..."**

"**But what, Jake?"** she smiled** "Were you expecting **_**any**_** part of what happened today? Cause I sure as hell didn't"**

"**Lily, how can I possibly expect what I thought was impossible" **he admitted** "Before you showed up, I was miserable" **he smiled** "Took you long enough to show up" **he playfully bumped against her.

"**Hey" **she smiled, playfully pushing him** "A girl has a right to make her dramatic entrance"**

"**Nearly killing me in the process"**

"**Think of it this way, now you'll fully appreciate the true meaning of love" **Lily leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was sweet and yet incredibly sensual. He couldn't believe that beautiful angel was his. She knew everything, she was ok with it, she wanted to be with him, and he was the happiest man alive. Lily laid back, stretching in the sand, which caused her belly be exposed. For the second time, the sight of her stomach caused him to be shocked.

"**Your stomach, Lily"** he said in alarm

She sat up, looking at him with confusion since she knew he'd seen it before. His eyes failed to move away from her stomach so Lily finally looked at it. Her eyes widened as much as his.

"**On my god**" she whispered as she lifted her shirt as much as she could without exposing herself. She then pulled up her sleeves to look at her wrists **"Whoa" **The bruises that had been there hours before, were gone. Not a single trace left. "**I was beginning to think they were permanent"**

"**You weren't playing when you said you can heal quickly" **he stated** "But I can't understand, why now?"**

"**You made me forget. You healed me, Jake" **she smiled before lying back again.

Jake couldn't stop himself from kissing the velvety skin of her perfect stomach. Not that he wanted to. She exhaled softly as he continued placing soft kisses on her belly, leaving trails of goose bumps on the way. It was the most sensual moment of his life to date. Things were kept from going any further as the moment was comically ruined by the loud growling of her stomach.

"**Hungry?" **he laughed

"**A little"** she lied, turning various shades of red

"**Well I'm starving" **he smiled, not just to make her feel better; he actually was in desperate need of food.** "And I know where there's always plenty of food to eat"**

"**I'm in" **she smiled, lighting up the whole shore.

Emily's face was of happy surprise when she saw Jake walked in through the kitchen door.

"**Jake!"** she smiled **"I'm so glad you're here"**

For months Jake had only been to Em's house when he had to. Thanks to his mood he only made appearances for pack meetings or giving reports to Sam. He knew the pack was gonna give him a lot of crap about his reappearance, especially when they found out about him and Lily. Jake was extremely glad Em happened to be home alone, an extreme rarity.

"**Hope you don't mind us dropping in for some grub" **he smiled

"**Of course not"** she rolled her eyes **"Who's with you?" **she asked, tiptoeing to try to see behind him.

"**Me"** Lily answered as she peeked from behind Jake, who never let go of her hand as she ran over to hug Em. **"Wasn't my idea to come jack your food"** she smiled** "I was dragged here. Well technically I was carried**"

"**You're welcomed here anytime, you know that"** Em answered with a big smile **"With all the food the boys eat at your house, it's the least I can do" **she added as she hugged Lily.Em noticed Lily's arm was connected to Jake and her eyes widened as she noticed their fingers were intertwined. She immediately looked up at Jake, who smiled, knowing what she was wondering. Em cocked a brow, asking the silent question. His smile widened as he nodded, then worded 'she knows'. Em's smile couldn't have gotten any wider, letting him know she was very happy for him. **"Besides"** she said to Lily **"Us wolf girls have to stick together, right?"**

Lily glanced over at Jake and smiled before answering "**Always"**

Em's fried chicken was delicious. The girls finished eating quickly and went to chat in the living room while Jake had seconds and thirds in the kitchen. It wasn't long before he heard the pack approaching. _Great!_ Within moments Sam walked in, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry right behind. Sam was also happily surprised to see him there; he'd been trying to get him out of his funk for weeks. No doubt Sam saw Jake's visit as a first step in the right direction, and fearing he would run again, he gave the guys a look that obviously meant 'not a word'. Other than Paul who kicked the chair on his way in, everyone gave him a pat on the back, downplaying it like there had never been an absence.

Sam walked over to kiss Em and give Lily a hug hello. Jared, Quil and Embry were next in the hug line, which surprisingly Jake didn't mind; it was all friendly embraces. Paul decided to be true to his character, and as the biggest asshole that he was, he sat on the couch next to Lily and wrapped his arms around her. Jake jumped up, glaring at Paul as a growl trembled in his chest. Paul heard Jake's warning, defiantly smiled and before Lily could react, took her face and planted a big kiss on her cheek, extremely close to her lips.

Next thing he knew, Em and Lily were in the corner with Jared, Quil and Embry as human shields, Paul was crouching in a defensive stand, Jake was mid-air in his attack and Sam was leaping to stop them. Among all the chaos, the only thing Jake heard was Lily's scream.

"**STOP!!!!!"**


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5 –

Everything happened so fast. One moment Paul was getting touchy feely with her and the next she and Emily were in the corner, between a stone wall and one created by Quil, Embry, and Jared's bodies. By the time Lily realized what was going on, Paul was crouched up, waiting for the attack that was coming from Jake, who happened to be in mid air, and Sam was smack in the middle of it trying to keep peace. Lily's unconscious worked before her brain had time to register what was going on.

"**Stop!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs, willing everyone to stop, and in the process, saving Emily's home from becoming rubble. Paul straightened up as Jake landed, sandwiching Sam between them. Paul and Jake glared at each other without moving a muscle as Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Emily turned to look at Lily with wide eyes. No doubt she was gonna have to explain things, but not time at the moment. She tried to push her way from behind the guys, but was getting nowhere **"Sam?"**

"**Let her through"** Sam ordered.

The guys parted like the red sea, staring at Lily as she walked by. She tapped Sam's shoulder, asking to trade places with her, getting an 'are you crazy?' look in return. She returned that look with a pleading one of her own, but he wasn't budging.

"**They can't move, Sam"** she assured him **"I've made sure of that. It's ok"**

He moved unwillingly but remained a few inches away, his fingertips resting on her arm, just in case he needed to pull her out of the way at any moment. Lily stood between Jake and Paul, facing Jake whose white fists were tightly balled at his sides, while his deadly glare was still on Paul. She placed her hands on his abs and with a gentle smile; tiptoed to catch his eyes. The moment their eyes met his expression softened, his body relaxed as he placed his hands on her waist, and looked down at her face, giving her that smile she couldn't resist.

"**You ok?"**

"**I am now"** he smiled, wrapping his big arms around her. She exhaled. _What am I gonna do with him?_

"**Listen up, mister" **she said in a scolding tone, squeezing her way away from him to look him in the eyes** "Are you always so ready to rip someone's head off?"**

"**If anyone as much as breathes hard on you, yes"**

"**That wasn't necessary, you know?"**

"**Werewolves are territorial, Lily"** Emily explained **"And well, you're his now"**

It was very funny to see five heads simultaneously snap in her direction.

"**Something that Paul didn't know"** Lily reasoned **"It won't happen again" **she added giving Paul a look that obviously meant 'It better not happen again' before turning back to Jake **"And if it does, **_**I**_** will handle it"**

"**Like hell!" **he didn't get to finish the sentence, Lily cocked eyebrow and arms across chest ended that rant. He cocked his eyebrow back, but since she didn't back down, he had no choice but to sigh in defeat.

"**And you!"** Lily snapped as she turned to Paul **"It is never ok to come at a girl like that! And as far as**_** I'm**_** concerned, if you **_**ever**_** pull that shit with me again, I swear to god Paul I will make you the first neutered werewolf in history, we clear?"**

The fact that Paul was mute made Lily realize Paul was still paralyzed._One, two, three, four, be still no more._

"**What the fuck was that?"** Paul barked causing Sam to pull him away. _Well, the spell worked._

"**Jake imprinted on Lily" **Emily explained

"**We all figured that one out" **Quil added in a 'duh' tone as he, Embry and Jared relaxed.

"**That's not what I'm talking about" **Paul yelled._Of course he isn't._

Emily might not have noticed, but the guys definitely did, leaving her without any choice but to explain. She and Jake shared a look that Sam picked up on.

"**You stopped them, didn't you?" **he asked

"**I think there's something I need to tell you about me"**

"**No shit!"** Paul snapped causing a growl in Jake's chest.

"**All right already!" **Sam barked** "Let her talk. And not a word out of anybody"**

With that everybody stared quietly as she gave them her 'I'm a witch' speech. She was honest, telling them everything she knew, and how each day brought new lesson, one day it being as normal and natural as breathing, like the way she stopped Paul and Jake before she even considered doing something about it.

"**A lot of our healers were considered witches by the pale faces"** Sam commented

"**I'm kinda of a witch in training"** she joked **"Got a few cool tricks and spells but still got a lot to learn"**

"**You cast spells?" **Embry asked full of curiosity

"**Yeah but it's not what you think" **she smiled** "Someday I'll be able to will things without the need of spells, like they way I stopped Jake and Paul but until I reach that level, the spells are temporary fixes"**

"**A witch and a werewolf, wonder what their kids will be like?" **Quil laughed** "Ow!"** he complained, rubbing his head after Jake, Emily and Sam, simultaneously smacked his head.

It was kinda weird to see everyone so calm about the whole witch thing, but then again she was cool with the whole werewolf thing, probably a consequence of being another mutual member of the exclusive gray world. She had never been so open about the subject, especially with so many people, being a witch is something you don't go around talking about, not unless you like being the freak.

"**We cool?"** she asked even though she could tell they were

"**You're asking a bunch of werewolves if they're ok with you being a witch?"** Sam smiled **"What's another grain of sand to this beach of craziness" **

"**Your family now"** Embry smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders **"Another freaky member of the supernatural family"**

Lily smiled to herself as she remembered her grandmother's words "you must be very careful mija, the supernatural attracts the supernatural.

"**So how did **_**this**_** happen?"** Jared asked moving his finger back and forth between Jake and Lily **"**_**When**_** did it happen?"**

"**Like we're not gonna get every single detail of it from Jake later tonight"** Paul mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"**Don't count on it"** Lily smiled, even wider after Paul's eyes widened, either due to her comment or the fact she was able to hear him **"We ran into each other at Forks High this morning"** Lily answered Jared

The look Sam gave Jake was a silent yet obvious 'you are in _so _much trouble' which made Lily feel bad for unintentionally snitching on him.

"**So telling Jake to keep you away from the vampires is a bit too late"** Sam said to Lily but looking at Jake **"You might want to keep your distance though" **he added as he turned to her** "It is better if they don't know what you are"**

"**It's a bit too late for that too" **she answered, causing Sam to shoot a deadly glare at Jake

"**The bloodsucker figured it out on his own"** Jake spat out even though he was doing his best not to growl.

"**He doesn't really know what I am, but he does know I'm more than human"** Lily interrupted **"Mister suave lost his cool real quick when he realized that not only could he not read my mind but I stopped him from reading Jake's. It was quite entertaining actually" **she smiled** "But he's not a threat to me. Or anybody else for that matter"**

"**The Cullen's are not a threat to humans, they know that" **Emily answered as she looked at the bitter, angry werewolf faces they were surrounded with** "But werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies so it's hard for them to admit it out loud" **she added as she held in a smile.

"**No leech can be trusted"** Paul snapped

"**The Cullen's are not a threat, but they do attract other vampires who are" **Sam stated** "Other vampires who might want to turn you if they found out the powers you have"**

No sooner the words left Sam's mouth than Jake's arms wrapped tightly around Lily, his body trembling in anger he was having trouble controlling.

"**I can't be turned" **

Is it necessary to mention the seven heads that simultaneously snapped in Lily's direction?

"**What do you mean you can't be turned?"** Jake asked for everyone else

"**Is it a witch's thing?"** Quil beamed

"**Yeah"** she answered Quil **"Vampire venom weakens us to the verge of death but doesn't turn us. What's more if we were to get bitten, it's the vampire that dies every time. Witch's blood is lethal to them; it only takes a few drops to kill them"**

All the information had been given to her by her grandmother. At the time she was sure her grandmother was making it up as she went along. Funny, you find out you're a witch, you soon learn it's very real and yet the existence of vampires seemed bogus to Lily until she saw one face to face a few months later. Even after her grandmother's warnings not to be alone in the dark and the broken record of 'supernatural attracts the supernatural and it's not always friendly', Lily didn't stop taking the beach walks at night. During one of those walks Lily ran into a young girl who walked clear across the beach, a second later she and the pale red-eyed girl were toe to toe. As the vampire moved in for the kill it was flight or fight and Lily's fight mode kicked in real fast. Whether the vampire sensed that or sensed something else, it frightened her. A look of horror crossed her face as she backed away slowly before disappearing.

*****

It was good to know Lily couldn't be turned but still didn't mean she wouldn't die from a bite. Just the hypothetical thought that she might be bitten, near vampires, or in any danger at all, had Jake trembling.

"**Jake" **she said as she placed her hands over his arms, trying to hold him still** "I feel like a can of paint, if you don't stop trembling you're gonna make me puke"**

"**Sorry" **he answered as everyone else laughed.

"**Apart from being territorial, these boys are very protective" **Emily smiled** "The mere thought of their imprintees in danger is very hard on them"**

"**Let me get this straight" **Lily chuckled as she looked up at Jake** "Territorial, overprotective, a bit overdramatic, short-tempered and hot-headed, anything else?"**

"**Stubborn, opinionated and bossy should cover it" **Emily laughed** "But we should be fair, if we mention their flaws we also should mention their qualities**"

"**Hmmm" **Lily bit her lip to hide a smile as she pretended to think** "Now that's a little harder to do"**

"**Hey"** Quil complained

"**I'm just playing**" Lily laughed **"If you guys weren't sweet, caring, and loyal, we wouldn't put up with the rest"** Quil seemed happy with the answer, as did the rest of the guys **" Of course the fact that you're incredibly hot helps a little"**

"**I can live with that"** Quil smiled as Lily and Emily got the evil eye from Jake and Sam.

"**What?"** Lily laughed **"You guys are the ones walking around half naked" **she added poking her finger in Jake's bare abs "**It might be for convenience and all, but as far as girls are concerned"** she smiled cocking as a brow as she ran her finger down to his bellybutton, leaving a tingling trail on his skin **"Its eye candy"**

"**Is that right?" **Jake smiled

"**What would you consider it if I were to walk around in a bikini all day?"**

"**One hell of a sight" **Paul whispered, causing Jake to growl and Lily to give him the evil eye.

"**Don't piss me off, Paul"** Lily warned **"You wouldn't want certain things to remain paralyzed"** she said with a devious smile as she gave his crotch a quick glance.

The look of terror is Paul's face was priceless. It was enough to have everyone laughing, so much so that Sam and Jake had tears rolling down their faces.

"**That shit wouldn't be so funny if she were threatening you!"** Paul snapped causing Sam and Jake to laugh even harder.

"**They don't have to ever worry about that"** Lily smiled **"Unless **_**cheating**_** was to even cross their minds" **The gulps that came from Jake, Sam and Jared, who instantly became serious, had Emily and Lily laughing out loud.** "Werewolves aren't the only ones that can be territorial. Emily, Kim and I don't share"**

"**You girls are mean"** Embry laughed

The rest of the evening went by pretty quick as they laughed, joked around and got to know each other better. As he saw Lily laugh and mess with his brothers as she sat in his lap, Jake couldn't thank the stars enough for bringing her into his life. She was perfect for him in every way. Her honesty and carefree attitude was such a breeze of fresh air. His heart melted every time she treated him with a glance of those beautiful eyes of hers, his heart skipped a beat everytime she touched him, and light and warmth filled him with every smile of hers. He couldn't believe just how much his life had changed in a matter of hours, he'd woken up wishing he could pour Clorox in his head to erase all that was causing him pain and now, now he was on cloud nine, surrounded by his brothers, his family, his girl in his lap and everything was good. He couldn't hold back the smile of contentment as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"**I should get going"** Lily stated as she stood up **"Jess and the boys are probably home by now and if I don't get home soon, he's likely to send out a search party"**

"**You're **_**with**_** the search party"** Emily laughed, looking around at the pack as Lily's phone began to buzz.

"**Speak of the devil"** Lily smiled as she checked her cell.

She texted something before slipping the phone in her back pocket once again. She hugged Em goodbye first, then went down the line. Even Paul got a hug, along with a slight punch in the arm.

"**Take her home and come back"** Sam said to Jake **"You got rounds tonight"**

"**Look, you do your thing"** Lily interrupted **"I can go home on my own"**

"**NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"** the pack chorused causing Em to laugh.

"**Ok"** Lily chuckled **"Guess, I'm not walking alone"**

"**Not ever**" Jake added **"You will never walk those woods alone. Especially at night. Promise?"**

"**Jake that's a hard promise to make when I live in the middle of the woods"**

"**Promise" **he insisted

"**Fine"** she rolled her eyes **"I won't walk alone in the woods. **_**At night**_**"**

That was good enough for him. He could work on the rest later. A wide smile crossed his face, she looked annoyed for a second before she smiled, shaking her head as she intertwined their fingers. The smiled that crossed Em's face had a certain meaning, meaning Sam was aware of by the look she and him shared.

"**Yes, you were right"** Sam smiled as he kissed Em's scarred cheek.

"**What about?"** Lily asked before Jake had a chance to.

"**About you being perfect for Jake"** Em answered **"I told Sam the moment I met you"**

"**It would've been nice of you to mention that to me"** Jake complained

"**Like you would've listened, bro"** Quil answered

"**Yeah, you're right"** Jake laughed as he took Lily in his arms and ran for it.

Lily's laughter was music to Jake's ears. She laughed to whole way home. Jake had to stop to put her down a few yards from her front door as he picked up on the fact that Jess was outside, no doubt waiting for Lily to show up. Lily didn't say anything as he took her hand and began to walk towards her house.

"**Aw man!"** Lily complained as she saw Jess. Sitting on the front steps, resting his elbows on his knees **"He's gonna wanna talk to you"**

"**That's ok" **Jake assured her **"I'll talk with him"**

Jake could understand. Even though Jess was the little brother, he was the man in the house and it was obvious he took the role seriously. Jake respected that. He'd never been through the drill since he never had a girlfriend before, but knew what to expect. Jess stood up as he saw Jake and Lily walk up, hand in hand. He was a little younger, about 5 inches shorter and 40lbs lighter, but the look in his hazel eyes made Jake feel a little intimidated.

"**What's up"** Jess smiled

"**How did it go?"** Lily asked **"Did you guys have fun?"**

"**Yeah"** he answered as he stared at their hands **"Lots. I bough you stuff"** he said to Lily **"I left them in your bed"** he added as he gestured with his head for her to go in, She hesitated as she looked at Jake.

"**It's ok"** Jake whispered, too low for Jess to hear.

Lily smiled as she nodded to Jess, then kissed Jake's cheek before walking to stand on the steps, stopping behind Jess to word 'I'm sorry' and blowing a kiss, causing a wide smile to cross Jake's face. Jess turned to was too late as she was gone in a speed almost close to Jake's.

"**I love my sister very much"** Jess stated **"She's the smartest and wisest person I know so I respect her decisions. She chose you and I'm cool with it as long as you treat her with the respect she deserves"**

"**You have my word"**

"**I know Lily can take care of herself physically" **he smiled **"She can easily knock you out cold in a second if she wanted to" **he added as he looked Jake over** "That I don't worry about. But if I ever as much as see her shed a tear over you" **he shook his head as his expression grew serious** "I will hunt you down. And don't let sizes fool you cause the bigger they are the harder they fall"**

Jake had no doubt that Jess would not stop until he was six feet under if her ever hurt Lily. It made Jake wonder what Jess would do if he ever crossed paths with Manny. Probably the same thing he had planned.

"**I would die a million times before causing a tear of pain to be shed from her beautiful eyes"**

"**Damn man" **Jess laughed as he extended his hand out** "You didn't fall, you skydived in love"**

"**Without a parachute" **Jake smiled as he shook Jess's hand

Jess laughed as he went inside. Jake was about to find Lily's window, to get a proper good night kiss, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Bella's truck approaching.

"**What are you doing here?"** he asked, startling her as he made his way into the passenger's side. Something he regretted as she nearly lost control of the truck.

"**Is it true?"**She asked after she parked the truck, and managed to steady her breath **"Did you imprint?"**

"**Sure, **_**that**_** the bloodsucker blabs about"**

"**Come on, Jake, spill!"** Bella insisted **"I have a legal right as your best friend to know these things" **she added, causing him to chuckle. With his heart being with its rightful owner, it was so easy and simple for things between Bella and him to go back to simple and uncomplicated. It took him back to a different time. Normally Jake would've thought of it as a better time, but that no longer applied, with Lily as his girl, he was living he best time of his life. **"That smile answers my question"** Bella smiled **"I'm so happy for you, Jake"** she exhaled as she gave him a big hug **"You deserve to be happy and I can tell you are"**

"**More than ever, Bells" **he admitted as he hugged her back, a family hug, a best friend hug for the first time **"But you still haven't answered me why you're here"** he pointed as he leaned back **"The bloodsucker would never allow you to come over at this time, doubt you would sneak out, this conversation could've been over the phone or tomorrow morning, so what's up?"**

"**You know me too well"** she smiled as little embarrassed. She bit her lip a little hesitant to talk as he gave her a 'come on' look **"Edward and Alice wanna talk to you. Actually, they need to talk to you. They're waiting at the treaty line"**

Amazingly enough, he was speechless. _What the hell do that leeches want with me?_

Chapter 6 -

"**You know I want details"** Jess said as he walked into Lily's room. She opened her eyes but the smile remained as she lay back in her bed, hugging the black leather, knee-high, 5 ½ inch platform Louboutin boots Jess had bought her.

"**Loved the boots"** she smiled as she sat up **"Perfect size, of course"**

"**Something told me these would be perfect date shoes for you"** he cocked a brow** "Wouldn't want my sis with a strained neck" **

Lily laughed out loud before asking** "When did you know?"**

"**The moment you two started drooling over each other at school"** he laughed **"Collin and Brady are gonna be pretty upset with you, you just cost them $20 a head**" the 'huh?' must've been very obvious clear in her face **"They didn't believe you and Jake would hook up but Seth and I knew better so we had a little bet going on"**

"**Why are you and discussing my love life with Seth and the boys?" **Lily scolded more than asked as she smacked his shoulder.

"**You finally go boy crazy, I have to discuss it with somebody"** he laughed **"It's nice you know, to see you act like a normal teenager"**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**You're always so preoccupied with school and home and making sure I'm ok that you completely overlook yourself, Lil" **he smiled** "Plenty of guys have drooled over you in the past but you don't seem to notice, I'm just glad you noticed this time. You deserve to have a teenage moment"**

"**Still doesn't mean you should be discussing me and Jake to anybody"**

"**Truth is, we ran drove past Bella and her boyfriend on our way to Port Angeles and Brady brought up Jake" **he shrugged** "I just mentioned Jake was not so miserable anymore and well that did it, I couldn't make that comment without explaining it"**

Bringing up the subject of Bella and Edward caused Lily to wonder how much contact Jess had with him before. She was sure if he would've noticed Jess's thoughts were mute to him too, he wouldn't have been so surprised about her.

"**Have you been around Edward much?"**

"**No"** he shook his head **"I run with a different circle, besides he doesn't really see past Bella if you know what I mean" **he rolled his eyes in annoyance** "Today was the closest I'd ever been to him, we were driving in opposite directions on the same street so we passed each other, why?"**

"**Did he give you a funny look? Sorta surprised?"**

"**Yeah, he did" **Jess nodded as he squinted, the way he always did when he was remembering things **"How'd you know?"**

Lily laughed out loud just imagining the look on Edward's face. She laughed away as Jess looked at her, probably wondering if she'd finally snapped** "He can't read your mind" s**he laughed **"He can't read mine either and I stopped him from reading Jake's this morning so he must be going crazy about it"**

"**He's a mind reader?"** Jess asked completely shocked**.**

"**Little brother" **she smiled, placing her arm over his shoulders** "He's a lot more than that"**

Even as close as Jess had gotten to Seth, Collin and Brady, he had never mentioned Lily was a witch. True, it was her secret to tell but he would never betray her that way, but he hadn't fessed up to his powers either. He knew all too well the importance of keeping certain things to yourself. Their house was the one place they could be real and true to themselves, Jake was a part of her life now and he should have that same feeling. She knew Jess was too observant and smart not to notice something was up with her boyfriend, not to mention his sixth sense. He would soon realize the odd hours of Jake's visits, the lack of clothes, the sudden urgencies that will no doubt come up at any given moment, the secrecy and then there was Jake's all too unsubtle over-protectiveness. She knew the best way to avoid the arguments that were to come was to tell him everything. Besides, Lily had never kept any secrets from Jess, she wasn't about to start.

She didn't have to explain the need to never repeat what he was about to hear because she knew her brother well enough to know that what was said between those four walls, would remain there.

"**Damn!"** Jess whispered** "Grandma wasn't playing ha? The supernatural attracts the supernatural"**

"**And it's not always friendly" **she added

"**Werewolves, vampires and witches, oh my!" **Jess laughed before his expression turned to one of worry **"You think Seth, Collin and Brady will become werewolves too" **

"**I don't know about Collin and Brady, but Seth will"** she answered **"Ever notice how hot his skin is? That's the wolf gene doing its thing; he'll be going through his first change soon. The guys are secretly keeping an eye on him since no one is allowed to know until it happens to them" **

"**Of course, why warn someone?"** Jess asked sarcastically **"Wait till the freaky stuff happens, **_**then**_** say 'by the way'" **

"**Noting can prepare you for the freakiness we'd had to deal with" **Lily stated** "I can understand the reason for waiting till after" **she reasoned** "If if never happens to you, no harm, and it if it does, at least you got a normal childhood"**

"**True" **Jess nodded

They sat legs crossed in her bed, discussing everything that had happened, everything she had learned, seen and done during a very weird and unusual day that no doubt changed the course of her life.

*********

After much begging and pleading from Bella, Jake agreed to meet the bloodsuckers at the treaty line. He couldn't possibly imagine what they just had to talk to him about. _This oughta be good._

"**Please behave, Jake"**

"**Beggars can't be choosers"** he smiled **"And, why don't you ask him that?"**

"**I already did" **she smiled

Tinkerbell the physic vamp was bouncing back and forth as her over-gelled _brother _stood motionless with his yellow eyes frantically searching the road. The relief that crossed his face was evident as he finally set his eyes on Bella. Tinkerbell turned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the pavement as if he was late for a meeting rather than doing her a favor by even showing up.

"**He worries too much" **Bella complained** "But I guess you now know the feeling, ha?"**

"**Yeah, I do" **he admitted** "Death wouldn't be enough for anyone who harms the one you love"**

"**Love makes you boys so overdramatic" **she whispered, rolling her eyes.

"**Bells, from the moment I set eyes on Lily, she became my life"** he explained** "I worship the grass that covers the ground she walks on. I only exist because she does, my heart beats for only her and if she ceases to exist, so do I" **he confessed** "And as much as I hate to admit it, I know that's how the bloodsucker feels for you. So you can't be overdramatic when your life is on the line"**

"**That was beautiful" **

"**Love makes us a little sappy too" **he laughed

"**Leave it to you to ruin the moment" **Bella complained

Jake turned to see the pixie vamp had resumed bouncing back and forth. **"What's with Tinkerbell?"**

"**She's a little anxious" **Bella laughed** "Typical Alice"**

Bella had refused to tell Jake what the requested meeting was about, claiming it was better if I discussed it directly with the bloodsuckers. Asking her what Tinkerbell was anxious about would've been in vain.

Bella was yanked out of the truck as soon as it came to a stop. The greeting she received from the bloodsucker would've been expected from someone who hadn't seen her in weeks, maybe even days, but not minutes. But he couldn't say anything about it; he was dying to do the same to Lily.

"**Thank you for coming, Jacob"** the bloodsucker said in his usual, cold, calm voice.

"**Sure, sure"**

"**I can only imagine what Bella had to go through to get you here"** he smiled

"**What's this all about?" **

The annoyance was clear in Jake's voice. He didn't like being there and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He had to admit that imprinting made him realize many things. Once the hatred for Edward ceased, he could see that the Cullen's were pretty decent as far as vampires went but it didn't change the fact that they were vampires, his mortal enemies. No way he was gonna stand around and become buddy buddies with them. Especially not with that stench of saccharine that radiated within a mile radius of them.

"**First of all, I would like to say that I'm happy to see you've found your soulmate"**

"**Funny how you say see and not hear" **Jake chuckled** "Any particular reason?"**

**  
"That is the matter I needed to discuss with you" **he admitted** "You need to be careful, Jacob"**

Tinkerbell smirked right along with Jake, which surprised him and Bella, but not the bloodsucker.

"**Why do I need to be careful? Because you can't read her mind or because she stopped you from reading mine?" **Jake snapped

That information caused Bella's eyes to widen and Tinkerbell to giggle.

"**So you know"** he stated, a bit relieved?

"**Of course I know"** Jake snapped **"Lily is the most honest person, **_**or thing**_**, I have met. She told me everything" **The confused face Bella was sporting made it obvious to Jake that once again the bloodsucker had left her in the dark. **"You didn't tell her?" **he asked accusingly

"**Wasn't sure what to tell her" **the bloodsucker explained** "It was quite obvious Lily is more than human but I cannot say I know what she is"**

"**More than human?" **Bella asked

"**When are you gonna stop being surprised?"** Jake joked **"She's a witch, Bells"**

"**A very powerful one" **Edward added** "For her to have that kind of power before her 18****th**** birthday" **

"**How the hell do you know she's not 18 yet?" **Jake barked as his body tensed.

"**I am very sorry, Jacob"** Edward said putting his hand out, palms out, trying to calm him without making the mistake of touching him. **"I needed to make sure you weren't in any danger"**

"**He did it for me, Jake" **Bella explained, knowing that Jake knew the bloodsucker could care less about him. **"He knows how much it would hurt me if something happened to you" **_That, made sense._

"**You still need to be careful, Jacob" **the bloodsucker insisted** "Witches are…"**

"**Oh, shut up Edward!" **Tinkerbell yelled before Jake had a chance to react.** "Vampires are known to be monsters, vicious killers with no remorse and yet we know of at least a dozen exceptions to that rule, just because she's a witch doesn't **_**make **_**her anything! Besides, they are known for killing vampires, and he's not a vampire, is he? No, he is a vampire killer too, so can it"**

Jake hated to admit it, but he liked Tinkerbell.

"**Witches don't kill vampires, their blood does" **Jake stated** "Their blood is lethal to you leeches, it only takes a few drops to kill your asses, you bite, you die. And before you ask, no, they can't be turned"**

"**Interesting" **the bloodsucker whispered, more like thinking out loud.

"**I let you go first, you've said what you had to" **Tink said to the bloodsucker** "Can I talk now?"**

"**Yes"** he exhaled as he rolled his eyes, causing Madam Cleo to jump up and down as she clapped.

Jake wasn't startled with her speed, even if it was a bit faster than the usual leeches, he was however shocked when her icy hands took his.

"**Please, please, please, Jacob" **she pleaded with the sweetest little face a bloodsucker could have **"Can I meet her? I need to meet her. I've been having visions of a girl for months now, and by Edward's description, it's Lily and I just have to meet her" **_This I wasn't expecting._Jake turned confused to Bella and the bloodsucker, which were holding in smiles** "Look, I could've gone the sneaky way and had Bella invite her over, but I didn't" **she said as if she should be congratulated for it** "But because I know what she means to you, I'm asking you to introduce us. So you can be there and see I mean no harm. I just have to know if it's her" **

Jake first thought was to say 'hell no!' but he had to think about it. Lily was with him, he and Bella were best friends, Bella was with the bloodsucker, and Tink and the rest were part of the bloodsucker's family. Lily being around the Cullen's was bound to happen sooner or later. Tink was right, she could've gone about it a different way, hidden it from him and she didn't, maybe she deserved the intro.

"**It's up to her" **Jake answered** "I can ask her if she wants to meet you"**

"**We're going to the movies on Saturday" **Bella jumped in** "Maybe you can join us"**

"**My first date with her is not gonna be a group date with a bunch of bloodsuckers" **

"**We can take her to the movies and meet us for dinner afterwards" **Tink proposed

"**Dinner?" **Jake laughed** "You don't eat, food that is" **

"**Bella does" **Edward smiled** "So do you and Lily"**

"**And the way you eat, you can eat everything **_**they**_** order" **Bella added with a little laugh.

"**I aint promising anything" **Jake stated **"I'll talk to her about it; though" **Bella cocked a brow in a silent 'really?' **"I promise **_**you**_**, I will ask her, ok?"**

"**Ok" **Bella smiled

"**If you get her to go, Ill will owe you big" **Tink wiggled her brows

"**Can you let go of my hand now?" **Jake answered** "We're steaming here"**

Tink let go of his hand and began to skip around with a huge smile on her face, like she was certain it was gonna happen. Well, she was Madam Cleo, maybe she already knew it was gonna happen.

"**I gotta go" **Jake said to Bella** "I got rounds tonight and Sam only gave me a chance to drop Lily off, he probably thinks I've gone AWOL"**

Jake gave a Bella a hug, and just as he was gonna make a run for it, the bloodsucker extended out his hand.

"**I know what you think of me, Jacob, but you're best friend, and a very dear and loved family member to the reason of my existence" **he said glancing at Bella** "Who I happen to owe her life to. I'd like to see you as a friend. For her sake"**

Jake looked at Bella, who looked back at him with pleading eyes. It was a dilemma for Jake, did he see it as letting go of a grudge towards her best friend's boyfriend, or as a werewolf being accepting that her human, fragile best friend was dating a lethal vampire? _Things would be so much easier if we were all human_. He knew that being a dick to Edward was the equivalent of Bella being bitchy to Lily. He would never hurt her feelings that way. He shook the bloodsucker's icy hand, causing Tink to giggle and Bella to rush over and hug him.

"**Thank you"** Bella whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. Something that a day before would've caused world war 3 between the bloodsucker and Jake.

Edward and Jake shared a little smile before Jake disappeared into the woods.

Rounds were fun for a change. Jake allowed the guys to give him a lot of crap about taking so long to show up, and then had a little sweet revenge as they realized they couldn't hear him. It was hilarious to hear them going crazy, trying to figure out why they could only hear certain things. It was nice to have his mind to himself for a change. Even though he was enjoying the confusion, rounds seemed to last forever as he waited for his shift to be over. He couldn't wait to run to Lily's side, even if it was to catch a glimpse of her sleeping.

Jake was in such a hurry, he couldn't remember if he had bothered to say goodbye to the pack. They would understand, Jared, Quil and Sam had done it enough times for everyone to understand that when your mind was set on your girl, nothing else mattered. So much so that he made it to Lily's house in record time.

It was very easy for Jake to pick up Lily's intoxicating scent. That sweet, sensual scent of hers that was so incredibly strong and irresistible to him, scent that lured him to the northwest corner of the house. Lily's bedroom happened to be directly above the kitchen, the roof to the adjacent laundry room served as a perfect patio outside of her bedroom window. All it took was a quick jump for Jake to land on the laundry room's rooftop and walk over to her window, which just happened to be wide open. _I have to talk to her about that._ He silently made his way inside her room and was nearly knocked over by her fascinating scent that deeply saturated everything within the four walls.

The room was illuminated by a very dim pink light that brought out the pink in the curtains and stars in the black comforter that rested on the carpeted floor at the foot of her queen-sized bed. Lily was fast asleep, lying on her stomach, pillows on either side of her as she lay across the bed, her multicolored curls cascading over her beautiful face. She wore navy blue boxer shorts and a tank top, leaving the velvety skin of her lower back (where she had an incredibly sexy birthmark in the shape of a moon) and long toned legs, exposed for his viewing pleasure.

Jake knew it wasn't right to stand there and drool so he took the comforter off the floor to cover her. He leaned in to place a soft kiss as he covered her. His heart went into overdrive and his knees almost gave out. Her scent was so strong he nearly missed it, but the moment his lips touched the soft, cool skin of her lower back, he picked up the unmistakable saccharine stench of a bloodsucker. A vampire had been in her room.


	4. Chapter 7&8

**Chapter – 7**

Lily looked at herself in the mirror one more time. After going through her entire closet, twice, she'd chosen to wear a fuchsia colored cashmere sweater mini-dress, form fitting and extra soft, with black tights and the Louboutin boots Jess had bought her on his trip to Port Angeles. Not only was she gonna get to know Bella and Edward better, and meeting the rest of the Cullen clan, it has first official date with Jake. And boy did she need a little get-a-away after the few days she'd had.

Let's just say waking up in the middle of the night to the kiss of your super hot boyfriend, awesome. A minute later finding out a vampire had somehow sneaked into your room, terrifying. Five minutes later being surrounded by the pack while sitting in your bed in nothing but boxers and a tank top, indescribable. One thing they agreed on, there had definitely been a vampire in her room, the question no one could answer was when. Apparently her scent was so strong, it was impossible for them to determine for certain.

It had never occurred to Lily that a protection spell might be needed. Her grandmother had cast one at their childhood home when she was born. No supernatural was able to come in unless it was invited in. Funny how many of the vampire myths originated from spells her witch ancestors casted at some point. While awake a witch could never be overpowered by a vampire, compulsion didn't work on them, they could easily match their speed and strength and their blood killed them. The problem was when they were sleeping. Asleep a witch was a sitting duck, human, mortal and easy to kill. It was no surprise to Lily that Jake did not consider a protection spell enough. Even though he claimed he believed she was safe at home, one of the guys was at the house at all times. Yeah, like she wouldn't notice that.

After all the commotion of her unwanted visitor died out, Jake sheepishly brought up the subject of the Cullen's, or as he called them, the bloodsuckers. They wanted to meet her, understandable, vampires were afraid of witches; many believed them to be evil and sadistic. They kill countless humans, it's ok but they get killed for attacking a witch, not ok. _Please_! Bella was more than Jake's best friend, she was family and as such she needed to be sure Jake was not in any danger. Edward and his family probably wanted to make sure _they _weren't in any danger either. Lily agreed to meet them for dinner after she and Jake went to the movies. Jake had repeated a million times she didn't have to go, but she wanted to. Besides, she was with Jake, he and Bella were family, Bella was with Edward, who happened to be very close to his family, them being on friendly terms was the best for everyone.

"**I knew those boots would look great on you"** Jess commented as he leaned in her doorway.

"**I'm like six three in these"** she said as she extended out her foot **"I look like the green giant"**

"**You look perfect"** Jess smiled **"Even with the boots Jake still has 4 inches on you so it's all good"**

The doorbell rang before Lily could argue any further. Jess smiled as she gave him the 'don't even think about it' look. He kissed her forehead and wished her luck before walking to his room as she made her way down the stairs. She would've run but in the boots she would've probably killed herself. Lily's heart pounded uncontrollably as she got to the door, she had to take a deep breath before her body cooperated, and her limbs felt like jello as she slowly turned the knob.

_How can he possibly look hotter? _Jake's breathtakingly white smile which contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin always made her heart skip a beat. His hair was wet and spiky, and he was in black from head to toe, t-shirt that clung unto every one of his amazing muscles, jeans that hugged his round booty nicely and boots. It took every last bit of her self control not to jump on him. Instead she smiled and took his hand.

"**You look amazing"** he smiled, checking her out and cocking his brow in the sexiest way. That totally tested her self-control. **"Love you in those boots"**

"**You look very good yourself"** she answered, checking him out. **"And you got Jess to thank for these"** she smiled extending her leg out **"I'd never worn any heels this high so I'm holding on to your for dear life"** she laughed **"If I go down, you're coming with me"**

"**As long as I'm on the bottom" **he said with the most seductive smile imaginable before pointing up with his head, signaling that Jess was watching them. She shook her head in annoyance, causing him to laugh. Jess waved goodbye from his bedroom window as she and Jake walked to her mini, which was much faster than Jake's Rabbit. . She handed him the keys and he held the door open for her, closing it after, before walking to his side and jumping in. Jake checked her out one more time causing her to giggle when she noticed. She then settled herself, tucking her left leg under, leaning against the door, turning towards him. Jake smiled, took her hand and drove off.

The two hour drive to Port Angeles seemed to fly by, maybe it was just be caused they enjoyed each other's company so much. Once in Port Angeles, they went straight to the movie theater. Jake was more than willing to see a chick flick with her, but Lily was not really in the mood for one. Horror was also outta the question; she had been seeing enough scary things in her everyday life, so she asked they go see the new action comedy.

"**I'm the mood to laugh and see some ass kicking"** she laughed

"**I knew I loved you for a reason"** He said with her smile then kissed the top of her head.

They watched the movie, she leaned against his shoulder, he held her hand and every so often he kissed her hair. They also shared a box of junior mints and few kisses along the way. When the movie finished, they walked out to the corridor, Jake behind her with his hands on her waist. They had almost reached the theater's exit when Jake pulled her back against him, wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"**Look straight ahead"** he whispered in her ear

Lily saw Bella and Edward accompanied by a group of four teens about their age. They were all very pale and had the same honey yellow eyes as Edward, consequence of their diet Jake had mentioned. One of them was a big muscular guy with black curly hair, nowhere near as big as Jake but bigger than an average guy, handsome, huge mischievous grin on his face, he was holding hands with a statuesque blonde, beautiful and she obviously knew it. Next to them was a medium build guy with honey blonde hair that matched his eyes, a little taller than Lily, without the boots, he was cute, but looked, well, there's no other way to describe him but tormented. He had his arms wrapped around a girl, a girl Lily had seen many times before, in her dreams. The pixie looking girl was also pale, honey yellow eyes, quite short and petite with short black spiky hair, very cute, huge smile across her face, and at the moment looked beyond excited.

"**Hey, Jake"** Bella smiled as she walked over to hug him **"Hi, Lily"** she said as she turned around to hug her.

"**Hi, Bella"** Lily smiled as she leaned down a little to hug Bella her back **"Hey, Edward"** she greeted.

"**Lily"** he smiled with a little bow **"Jacob"** he added doing the same.

Lily and Bella turned to Jake, simultaneously giving him the 'answer him' look. Jake rolled his eyes and exhaled before imitating Edward's bow **"Bloodsucker"** he said with a half-smile which caused Edward to laugh, especially when Jake got smacked. That got smiles out of everyone else, big guy's laughter however boomed off the theater walls.

Lily noticed Shorty had not taken her eyes off of her, and with the big smile she was sporting, she waved her little hand at her. Lily returned the smile and was not surprised or scared as Shorty zoomed over to her and slammed her back against Jake as she wrapping her icy, stone-hard arms around her. Somehow this girl was oddly familiar; it was like receiving a hug from an old friend you hadn't seen in a long time. Of course no one besides the two girls understood and 12 wide eyes stared on.

"**I knew it was you, I just knew it" **her little voice rang

"**Nice to see you too"** Lily laughed

"**We have so much to talk about" **she whispered

"**Alright, Tinkerbell"** Jake said pulling Lily back **"Just watch the personal space"**

His tone wasn't bitter or angry but it was obvious he was not comfortable with Lily being so close to a vampire; even she was 'safe'.

"**I'm Alice"** she smiled **"That's Jasper"** she said looking at the tormented one who stared without the slightest change in his expression "**That's Rosalie" **the statuesque blonde who nudge her head a little **"And that's Emmett"** the big guy whose grin somehow managed to get bigger as he waved.

"**Lily"** she said as she waved with a little smile

"**She don't **_**look**_** like a witch"** Emmett said to Edward

Lily heard a small growl in Jake's chest as he and Alice glared at Emmett.

"**Sorry"** Lily smiled **"I left my broom, wart and pointy shoes at home"** Everyone laughed, even Jasper snickered a little, and Rosalie immediately tried to hide her smile.

"**Ok, Alice"** Edward said **"You're giving Jazz a heart attack over here"**

Alice skipped her way back to Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her like she had just escaped the lion's cage unharmed. That's exactly what he thought of Lily, a dangerous creature, funny, she thought of it the other way around.

"**Ugh!**" She exhaled, rolling her eyes **"She would never hurt me. She would never hurt any of us. On the contrary"** she added as she looked back at Lily **"I don't know how, but she's gonna be one more of the family" **Lily felt Jake's body tense up as he wrapped his arms tightly around her** "But not as a vampire so don't give me that look"** Alice said to Jake, who's body eased up a little.

"**This is not the place to talk about any of this"** Rosalie stated.

"**She is right"** Edward said **"We should get going; our reservation is at eight, which is in ten minutes"**

*********

Jake kept his arms around Lily as they walked over to an Italian restaurant nearby. The bloodsuckers had reserved a large booth in the corner, away from the rest of the tables. The look the waitress gave the table was priceless; bet she never had customers like them before. Bella, Lil and Jake ordered their dinner, Edward ordered a salad, Blondie and Emmett claimed they were gonna share an order of spaghetti and Tinkerbell and Jasper ordered the deserts Bella and Lil picked out since they were the ones who were gonna eat them**.**

"**Glad to see everything worked out" **Edward said to Jake as he glanced at Lil

"**She knows???"**Blondie hissed

"**She's his imprintee" Edward explained "He can't keep any secrets from her, even if he wanted to" **

"**The love and devotion they have for each other is…" **Jasper commented

"**Fascinating" **Edward finished for him

"**Exactly"** Jasper nodded **"Incredibly strong and powerful"**

"**Just like them" **Emmett shrugged as a reasonable explanation**. **

"**I can't **_**see **_**very much of you anymore thanks to Jacob" **Tink said to Lil** "But from I have seen, we're gonna be good friends" **

"**You can't**_** see **_**Jake?"**Lil asked

"**No"**Alice answered with irritation**"I can't see any of the pack. Some kind of self-defense thing they're born with. Quite irritating, makes me feel normal"**

"**I doubt you will ever be normal" **Lil laughed

Everyone laughed, Alice stuck out her tongue at Edward and Jasper stared at Lil, which made Jake feel very nervous. Jasper seemed to notice and gave Jake and apologetic look.

"**I apologize"** he stated **"I should not stare. I am just amazed by the emotions that radiate from her. Intense yet completely at ease with us, I have never felt that from a human before. Even Bella is a little apprehensive with Rosalie and me"**

Bella turned various shades of red and Blondie looked away.

"**I've been having visions of you for months" **Tink said to Lily, changing the subject** "They stopped a few days ago" **she added with accusing eyes towards Jake.

"**Why can she see you and Jasper can feel you, but Edward can't hear you?" **Jake asked Lil

"**Because her visions do not affect me"** Lily answered **"Neither does Jasper sensation of my emotions. He can't however manipulate them, thanks to a protection spell. Same one that keeps Edward out of my head"**

"**That is **_**so**_** cool"**Emmett said with a grin

"**You are way too pretty and special to settle for a dog"**Blondie told Lil

"**And you are way too beautiful to be so pissed all the time"**Lil answered

Everyone turned to see Blondie's reaction, convinced a fight was about to break out. Surprisingly, Blondie started laughing.

"**I like you" **she answered **"You have guts" **

"**She has style too"**Alice added**"Check out the Louboutin boots and the Dolce sweater" **she said to Blondie as she looked Lil over** "Where do you go shopping?"**

"**Let's just say I'm not a stranger to Rodeo Drive" **Lily smiled **"Shopping and clubbing were some of my favorite pastimes"**

"**Then we must go shopping and clubbing in Seattle!"**Tink beamed

"**I'm game" **Lil answered with the same enthusiasm** "What better girl time than shopping and dancing"**

"**How about next month?" **Tink eagerly asked

"**3 day weekend, we have a shopping trip planned" **Blondie added**"We can make it a girls outing, sleep over, shopping, and then nightclubbing with the boys in the evening"**

"**Yeah I'd love to" **Lil answered with a wide smile**"Sounds like fun"**

Jake knew there was no point in fighting it, Lil was gonna do what she wanted to do.

"**Alright Tinkerbell" **he interrupted** "I'll trust **_**you**_** with her. You're responsible"**

"**Don't worry Jacob, I promise to return her in better condition than when you leave her" ****Alice laughed**** "And for trusting me I'll do you one better. I promise to watch her and shoo off any suitors until you show up to scare them away"**

"**Deal"**Jake answered with a wide smile

"**Great! I have a babysitter"**Lil said sarcastically

"**Now you know how I feel"**Bella smiled while Edward rolled his eyes

"**You're going to need clothes for the nightclub Jacob" **Edward said** "You can join Jazz, Emm and I shopping on Saturday afternoon, before we meet the girls"**

"**Yeah but unlike Lily, **_**he**_** doesn't have any style, so you better pick his clothes and make sure he doesn't embarrass her"**Blondie smirked

"**I'll show you what **_**you **_**can pick****" **Jake snapped at her. Lil smacked his arm.

"**Don't worry man" **Emmett laughed **"We'll hook you up"**

"**Shopping, dressing up and partying with vampires"**Jake whispered shaking his head

"**The things we do for love, ha Jacob?" **Edward laughed

The girls kept up their planning as the guys listened quietly. There was no point in the boys saying anything since they knew well the girls were gonna do whatever they wanted and they would too. Bella and Lil ate their dinners along with Alice and Jasper's deserts while Jake ate his dinner, Edward's salad and the spaghetti Blondie and Emmett had ordered. With the exception of Blondie who looked disgusted and Jasper who tried to hold in a smile, everyone laughed at how much Jake could eat. It was hard to Jake to admit but he had a good time.

The drive home went way too fast. Lily went in as Jake did a quick run around the house before going in her room through the window, his favorite way. Lily was coming out of the bathroom as he jumped in. She was a vision of perfection with her pale pink, cotton boxers and matching tank top, her loose curls brushing against the bare creamy skin of her lower back, sweeping back and forth over the moon-shaped birthmark he loved to circle with him thumb as he held her.

She let out a small shriek of excitement and he playfully tackled her to the bed, making sure to land on his elbows, keeping his weigh off of her. She giggled as she maneuvered to flip over and straddle him, pinning his arms over his head. The loose material of her top hung, exposing her bare breasts. Jake couldn't look away from the luscious flesh, a low growl escaped him; the pink little peas were calling to him. Lily looked down at herself to see what he was looking at, to his surprise, she didn't cover up. The animal in him took over as he flipped her over.

**Chapter – 8**

Lily could feel Jake's weight on her and she loved it. He was always so careful with her, sweet, but always made her feel like he thought she couldn't handle him, and could she ever. She could feel the heat of his muscular body against hers and even though she felt like she was melting, she just wanted him closer. The usual warmth and kindness in his eyes was replaced by passion and hunger. A hunger she was more than willing to satisfy.

Her heart was pounding away and her breath had become erratic. She could hardly keep herself from fainting, much less talk. Good thing the only thing coming out of Jake's lips were kisses. His body however, his body was slightly trembling, not like previous times, but more of a rhythmic motion, and from his chest came grunts and moans that were completely primordial and animalistic, but such a turn on. His kisses were passionate, and hard, she knew her lips were gonna end up swollen, and she'd probably have a few hand-shaped bruises but she couldn't care less. Even if she ended up black and blue from head to toe, the moment was so worth it.

He placed his hand on her calf and slowly slid it up her side and under her top until he reached her chest, cupping her breast. Jake gently bit her lower lip as he rubbed one of her nipples, causing her to moan into his mouth, which seemed to send him into a craze. He kissed and nibbled down her jaw line, down her neck, down her chest, finally arriving at her tender breast where Jake used his tongue to trace circles around her nipple. As he switched sides every few seconds, Lily moaned softly while running her fingers through his hair. She was so nervous, her legs felt like jello. This level of intimacy was new to her. She was a true believer that to make love, you have to be in love and she'd never been in love before. She'd never gone past making out with a guy. But Jake wasn't any guy, he wasn't just some high school boyfriend, he was her soulmate. Jake and Lily were meant to be together forever; in her heart she knew that. Even though she had yet said the words out loud, even though she tried to tell herself it was too soon, she was in love with Jacob Black. Her heart, her soul, her entire being belonged to Jake. Her body, her body was his already. He could take it anytime, and do with it whatever he wanted.

Jake blazing lips were all over her body and she loved it. As his kisses went down her belly, she knew where he was headed and she couldn't wait till he got there. There was a fire burning between her legs, fire she knew only Jake could put out. She was sure she would self combust the instant she felt Jake's lips land on the target. She exhaled sharply as a buzz shot through her body the moment he ran his tongue over the middle of her moist panties. His body began to tremble and the lust in his eyes warned her the animal in him had taken over. She was sure he was gonna rip her panties off, or at least she wished he would. Slowly, Jake began to work his way up her belly with soft kisses, obviously trying to keep himself under control. Unable to hold on any longer, she pulled him up by his hair, bringing Jake's juicy lips to hers. Maybe he was gaining control of his body but Lily was losing hers fast. He tried to keep his hands on her thighs, he would wonder off, catch himself and bring them back to her thighs. _Damn his self-control!_ Lily bit his lower lip, perhaps a bit too hard, but he didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, that seemed to break that control she was trying to falter.

Jake flipped Lily over to straddle him, her moist middle landing over his enormous erection. The fire that was in between her legs spread throughout her body as their pelvises moved in circular motion. Through the thin material of their underwear, the tip of his erection hit her in just the right spot, over and over again and the kissing and fondling was soon ignored as they concentrated on their lower halves. Jake and Lily were sweating and panting as she felt her stomach begin to tighten, her insides feeling like a bomb getting momentum to blow up. And boy did it go off; an explosion of pleasure overtook her body causing her to exhale the only thing that came to mind.

"**Jac-o-o-b"**

The sound of his name in sheer ecstasy seemed to send Jake over the edge. An ear-splitting howl boomed out of his chest, bouncing off her bedroom walls, causing the room to tremble as much as his body did.

"**!!!!!!!!!!"**

*********

That was without a doubt the erotic moment of Jake's life. He never thought such physical satisfaction existed, and they hadn't even made love yet. The pleasure they gave each other was indescribable. He could not only feel Lil's heart pounding away, but he could also hear it, and knowing he had that effect on her was unbelievable. His body was trembling as he held her against his chest, kissing and nibbling on her neck as she kissed his shoulder.

"**Lil?" **he whispered

"**Mmm hmm?"**

"**Papi means daddy in Spanish, right?"** he asked between kisses

"**Yeah?"** she answered a bit confused

"**You were calling me papi"** he laughed

"**I wasn't aware I actually managed to say anything comprehensible" **she laughed

"**Unlike my dirty talk of grunts, growls and howls, right?"** he laughed

She laughed, gliding her fingers up and down his arm, as he continued on her neck.

"**All this seems so unreal to me" **he whispered as he kissed her hair **"I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up any second" **

Lily laughed as she sat up. He sat up to wrap his arms around her as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers.

"**If you do, I'll be right there with you" **she said with her lovely smile** "Jake, my heart, my soul, my body, they all belong to you. They always have. I was born for you. We just didn't know it"**

"**I love you Lily"**

He'd said mentally many times, he knew she knew it, but he'd never said it out loud before.

"**And I love you Jacob"** she smiled causing a warmth in him that made the sun's fiery heat seem lukewarm.

"**Silly little girl"** he chuckled **"I love you more"**

"**So you think**" she smiled, biting her lower lip which was…

"**Oh, my god, did I do that to your lips?"**

"**Did what?"** she asked a bit startled

"**They're swollen"** he exhaled, gently tracing them with his fingertip **"I'm so sorry"**

"**Don't be"** she smiled **"I'm not"**

"**You're not?"**

"**Of course not" **she laughed** "You can go animalistic on me**_** anytime**_**. And don't be surprised if you suddenly get ambushed by a certain brunette with mystical powers" **she added with a little wink.

"**You're crazy, you know that" **he said pulling her down with him as he laid back.

"**Yeah, but that's why you love me" **she said into his chest.

Waking up with Lily in his arm was the best feeling in the world. By the gray light slipping through the window it must've been around 5 or 6am. He didn't want to leave, but first of all, he didn't want Jess to happen to walk in and see his sister in bed with her boyfriend, and second, he didn't want his dad to wake up and realize he'd never been home that night.

She was lying on top of him, her beautiful curls cascading over his chest. He gently rolled her off of him and laid her on the bed without waking her. He couldn't just leave. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper off her desk.

Hate that I can't be here to see those glorious eyes open, but know there will be no sunshine for me until I see your smile again. I love you – Your Jacob

He placed the note on her pillow and kissed her head and the small of her back before running off.

Jake arrived home still in a daze from happiness and decided to go in his room through his window in case his dad happened to be sleeping in the living room. Unfortunately his efforts to avoid him were in vain. No later Jake hit his bed than his dad knocked on the door.

"**Jake?"** his dad called. He didn't answer; if he were sleeping he wouldn't answer right away, right? **"Jake!" **his dad said in a demanding tone "**I know you can ****hear me boy, cause I know you just got home****"**_Busted. _Jake opened the door and exhaled as he sat down, knowing he was gonna get a long, angry lecture. He was surprised to see there was no anger in his dad's face **"Son, I'm happier than you can possibly imagine ****knowing**** you've imprinted. You deserve to be happy" **His dad started** "I just want to make sure you're careful"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**That it's**** not a good time to have little Jakes running around" **his dad answered

"**Dad!"**_I am not having this conversation!_

"**I know what it's like to be a 16 year old boy and Lily's not only a very beautiful girl but also your imprintee. Just make sure you're careful ok"**his dad went on

"**Sure, sure"**

"**Promise me damn it!"**

"**Fine dad, I promise I'll be careful"**_Anything just please stop talking._

"**And that you'll not do anything while I'm in the house**" his dad laughed

"**Go to bed old man!!!"**

"**Jake?"**

"_**Now**_**, what?'**

"**You couldn't have found a better girl. Your mother would've loved her" **he smiled** "You lucked out"**

"**Yeah, I know" **Jake whispered with a smile as his dad wheeled his way out.

Jake began to doze off when an idea hit him.

"**You want whose number?"** Bella asked in complete disbelief

"**You heard me. Come on, Bells, don't make me ask again"**

He scribbled the number down, in disbelief himself as to what he was about to do. The bloodsucker was right, the things we do for love. As the phone rang, he was hoping no one else would pick up. He was glad when he heard the child-like voice at the other end.

"**Time to pay your debts, Tinkerbell" **

"**I always do"** Alice answered.


	5. Chapter 9&10

Chapter – 9

Dear Diary,

Today is the 3month anniversary of my move to LaPush, and my 1 month anniversary with Jake. First things first, other than the phone calls and text messages from my cousin Nicky, I haven't heard anything else from Los Angeles. According to her, Manny has seemed to disappear from the face of the earth; no one has seen him or heard of him since I left. I should be happy about it, but something inside me is screaming that he is not gone for good. But I won't let that bother me though, not only do I have a werewolf boyfriend and his pack (my brothers) watching out for me, I can take care of myself.

Talking about my werewolf brothers, Seth went phased for the first time a week ago which should've meant he didn't come around as much, but I think the poor thing has been given the job of watchdog at my house, or watchwolf …lol. Sometimes it pisses me off that these boys think I won't notice these things. But whatever, at least Jess still gets to be around his best friend. Well, we all knew Seth's change was coming, but everyone was sideswiped when Leah did too. The only female wolf in history, how scandalous…lol. She's driving the guys nuts, but I feel for her, I would be bitchy too if I was forced to hang around with my ex, who dumped me for my cousin and I still had feelings for, and his obnoxious friends (well obnoxious to her cause I love them).

As far as things with Jake and I go. I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love! Well, now that I got that outta the way, things are perfect. We can't spend as much time together as we'd like but we enjoy the time we do. He's been so busy lately. Between the red-headed vampire that's been hunting Bella, the mystery one that sneaked into my room and now that another mystery vamp sneaked into Bella's room last week, the pack has been searching the woods round the clock. Nothing has_ happened _between us for the last couple of weeks but I think it's only because he haven't been alone since. He's always coming or going and when he comes he has Quil or Embry with him or Quil _and_ Embry.

This weekend, this weekend were gonna be alone. I'm leaving with Bella, Alice and Rosalie to Seattle on Friday afternoon. We're gonna have a girl's night/sleepover, a day of shopping on Saturday and then meet of with our boys in the evening for a night of dancing. We'll be sleeping over on Saturday night, and I bet it wouldn't take much to get Alice to get a room for me and Jake, if she hasn't already.

Moving on to Cullen news, Bella and I have become pretty good friends. Ok, I know she's not a Cullen, not yet anyways but I consider her as such. Her dad Charlie is pretty funny, a lot like Billy, no wonder they're best friends. It is obvious he is not an Edward fan and was too happy to see Bella have a friend that was not a Cullen, even though he loves Alice. Everyone loves Alice. Speaking of which, we've spent a lot of time together. It's cool to have a friend you can be yourself completely with. Bella seems to forget who she's hanging with, or _what_ I should say. She gets frightened everytime we do anything out of the ordinary so we have to keep on guard around her. Alice on the other hand acts like a kid at a candy store whenever I unconsciously will something. She also loves the fact that her visions are a lot more vivid and precise when I'm around. She's hoping some of my magic rubs off on her…lol Rosalie had warmed up to me which has surprised the hell out of everyone. We talk about fashion and traveling, the vibe I get from her though is a lot more big sister than friend like Alice. Emmett, well he's a big kid. He's a big brother, but the kind that will mess with you and try to embarrass you rather than give you advice. Jasper, oh Jasper. I'm glad to say I'm tearing down his wall. Since my blood is not a temptation to them he's a lot more relaxed around me, but just when you think you're in, he back away. I'll get in though.

Well diary, I gotta go now. Jake someone managed to get a day off. I wonder what kind of favors he must've pulled to get it. No clue what we're doing since he says it's a surprise, don't matter though, as long as we're together I don't care if we sit here all day. I'll give you all the details later. – Lily

Ps. Nicky just confirmed she's spending the summer here with us. Can't wait!!! 

Lily looked at the time before closing her laptop. She only had an hour and a half before Jake showed up. Probably less since he always showed up early. She took a quick shower and turned the radio on as she walked over to her closet. _It's hard to pick out an outfit when you don't know where you're going or what you're doing._ It was warm and sunny outside, a rarity in LaPush; she figured Jake might want to take advantage of it. She grabbed a bathing suit, shorts and a t-shirt. She knew dressing up wasn't necessary since Jake had to stay close to home, just in case.

She was brushing her damp hair when she heard the thump behind her. A second later she had two muscular arms around her waist and blazing lips on her neck.

"**Oh, ok"** she smiled **"But make it quick. Jake should be here any minute"**

"**You think you have jokes, ha?" **Jake smiled as he tickled her stomach.

She turned to land her lips on the one's she'd been dreaming about all night. Jake's hands went from tickling her belly to cupping her face. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate is 2.3 seconds. He pulled away and took a step back but took her hands in his.

"**We keep this up, we aint going nowhere"** he whispered, either because he was thinking out loud or because was trying to gain some of the control she always made him lose.

"**Fine with me"** she smiled, taking a step closer to him.

"**Surprise, remember?"** he smiled. His tone let her know he was totally in control now. _Damn! __**"**_**I should say surprises" **

Lily looked up at him as he let go of one of her hands to dig around his front pocket. He took something out and held it up to her between his fingers. It was an intricately braided ring.

"**I made this for you" **he said seriously** "It's a Quileute promise ring" **

"**Well put it on me" **she said holding up her left hand

He gave her the smile she loved so much, her smile, and slipped the ring on her. She looked and admired the ring with a wide smile on her face.

"**I love it" **she said tiptoeing to kiss his chin **"It's beautiful"**

"**Do you know what it means?" **

"**Of course I do" **she smiled** "That I'm gonna be Mrs. Jacob Black someday"**

"**I love the sound of that" **he smiled as he threw her over his shoulder and took off. She laughed and giggled as wind and blurs of green and brown swooshed by. **"Second surprise"** he said as he placed her down and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. It was then she looked around and realized they were at the beach. Jake kissed her cheek and pointed out to a cliff a few feet away from where they stood. **"There's a cave with pools under there. They're real pretty and I wanna show you"**

"**Cool, how do we get in there?"**

"**Well there's two ways" **he explained** "You can jump off the cliff and swim in or we can climb down, but it's pretty steep, so I'm gonna carry you down"**

"**I wanna jump" **she smiled

"**Are you crazy???"**

"**Though you already knew that" **she laughed

"**I don't know" **he hesitated** "It can be dangerous and the water's cold"**

"**I don't care. Besides you'll be with me to make sure I'm safe"**

"**Fine" **he gave up** "As long as I'm with you you'll be ok"**

"**So how far up is that cliff?" **she asked pointing to the top

"**About 60 feet, but we're not jumping from there" **he stated** "We're jumping from the halfway point there" **he added pointing to a lower platform.

"**No" **she correct him **"We're jumping from up there"** she added pointing to the top

"**Hell no Lily!" **he snapped **"I'm not letting you jump from the top"**

"**When did I ask **_**you**_** for permission???" **she snapped back** "I'm jumping from the top!"**

*****

_Whoa! I wasn't expecting that reaction_. Jake stood motionless for a minute, to be honest in shock from her outburst. It was the first time he'd seen Lil angry. Finally snapping out of it, he realized she was running and about halfway up the cliff. He ran after her, catching up within seconds, he tried to grab her hand but she dodged him. _How the hell did she do that?_ She saw the confusion in his face and laughed.

"**Witch, remember?"** she sang as she made her way to the top, looking back at him standing inches away from her and laughed once again at his expression. Jake was worried about her and couldn't help the flashbacks of Bella's near drowning experience. He would've died if something ever happened to Lil.

"**Lil, I'm just worried about you" **he whispered

"**I know" **she smiled** "But you're my boyfriend not my protector. You can't stop me from being who I am. Crazy remember?' **she laughed

"**I'm not trying to change you in any way. I love you **_**because**_** you're crazy not despite of it" **he smiled** "But I need to know, no, I **_**have **_**to know you're always safe"**

"**And I will be. You're gonna be with me all the times" **she said matter-of-factly** "Would you ever let anything happen to me?"**

"**Of course not!" **she exclaimed** "I will always guard your life with mine" **

"**Then what are we arguing about? You're jumping with me, therefore, no danger" **

"**You're driving me nuts, you know that?" **he sighed in defeat

Her smile widened as she clapped before running to him. She wrapped her arms him and tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck.

"**Time to strip" **she whispered

"**What???"** Jake asked with a look that made her laugh

"**I'm not jumping in the ocean with my clothes and shoes on Jake"** she said matter-of-factly. Before he could say anything else, Lil kicked her shoes off. He was motionless as she removed her socks and shorts. She folded her small shorts and placed her socks in her shoes then removed her t-shirt and folded it as well. She placed her shorts, t-shirt and sneakers in a neat little pile before turning around to look at him with a smile. Her figure was magnificent, wearing navy blue bikini that complimented her creamy skin beautifully. Her panties were down to her hips and gave a wonderful sneak peak of her round firm booty and her top showcased her luscious breasts brilliantly. Jake was staring like an idiot; his heart pounding like crazy but somehow managed not to drool. Lil noticed and giggled. **"Well?" **she laughed **"I want nothing but boxers, mister"**

All he could manage to do was nod as he began to take his clothes off but couldn't help smiling when he noticed Lil was checking him out. He placed his clothes and shoes in a pile next to hers and walked over to her. She smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked over to the edge.

"**You sure?"** he asked, pulling her over to kiss the top of her head.

"**Of course" **she laughed** "On the count of three?"**

"**Ok" **he sighed. _What choice do I have?___**"One…Two"**

"**Three!"** she yelled as she took the leap dragging him with her. She screamed out of pure adrenaline as they freefell for a few seconds. As soon as they hit the cold water Jake wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a few seconds, registering the fact that she was in his arms, safe and sound. Once he did that he kissed her forehead while she smiled shaking her head. **"You won't be so wound up next time"**

"**Next time???"** _Does she have plans on doing this on a regular basis?_

"**I'm swimming to the cave" **she laughed as she swam away** "Feel free to join me anytime"**

"**Vampires don't have anything on me" **he said shaking his head** "But a little girl a third my size can make me shake with fear" **

Within seconds Jake was dragging Lily without letting her swim on her own. She laughed and shook her head but allowed him to do it. They quickly reached the cave's entrance, where he jumped off the water and picked Lil up by the arm. The cave had enough sunlight slipping through the rocks and reflecting off the water to light it, giving it a mood-lighting effect. The cave itself was beautiful, sand so fine and soft; you would swear you were walking on flour, and the few shallow pools, unlike the sea water, were quite warm.

"**It's beautiful"** Lil whispered as she admired it.

Tink was good. Very good. Soft music was playing; the sand was covered in red and white rose petals and there were lit candles everywhere. It was perfect. It was more than perfect; it was classy, sweet and unbelievably romantic. He owed her. Jake owed her big.

"**I knew you'd like it"**he smiled

"**I love it"** she smiled, giving him a kiss on the arm before running to lie on the sand. She placed her hair over her head and closed her eyes. Jake lay down beside her, turned on his side, propped his head on his hand and admired all of her beauty. He'd never met anyone like her. From the color of her creamy, sun-kissed skin, her loose curls, the swirls of chocolate brown, honey gold, and auburn, completely different from the straight black hair of the girls in LaPush. Her attitude, her style, her spunk, her craziness, her sweetness, was such a breeze of fresh air to him. She was everything he would've asked for if he knew what he was looking for. Jake admired her hourglass figure from the top of her multi-colored curls to her cute little hot pink toes. His gaze must've been strong because she laughed as she turned her head over to look at him.

"**Feel free to stare Jake" **she joked **"I don't mind at all"**

"**Sorry" **he smiled** "Can't help it. You're….Damn!"** he said checking her out

"**Well you're **_**very**_** nice to look at too**"

"**You **_**are**_** crazy" **he laughed

She rolled on her side and propped her head on her hand.

"**I mean that Jake. You're face, your body, and that smile. You're gorgeous."**

"**Thanks" **he smiled **"It's just kinda hard to believe coming from someone as beautiful and prefect as you"**

"**I am not perfect" **she laughed** "I'm not prissy and girly, I don't shy away and giggle, I don't play into the helpless damsel in distress role to make a guy feel better about himself, and if a fight breaks out I come out swinging with you rather than running away or ducking for cover. I enjoy sports and action movies, I eat more than a salad, love junk food and I'm a tomboy at heart. And do you have any idea how long I spent wishing I was shorter? I'm way too tall for a girl" **

"**You are perfect. Perfectly designed for me" **he smiled** "I love all of that about you. And your height is only because I need you this tall"**

She laughed and turned her head at a precise angle for the sun to hit her eyes. The reflection of the sun brought out the gold and specks of green, reminding Jake of cat's eyes. They were absolutely beautiful.

"**Your eyes are amazing" **

"**Jess and I joked about them all the time" **she smiled **"He says I have so many colors cause mom couldn't pick one and gave me a little of everything"**

"**They're unique and breathtakingly beautiful, just like the rest of you" **

Jake leaned over to kiss her, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her over, pressing their bodies together. Her warm, sweet tongue massaged his as the touch of her cool fingers across his back sent a current throughout his body. Their kissing went from sweet and tender to steamy and passionate. They were hardly coming up for air as their hearts pounded madly. Lil wrapped her leg around his as he ran his hand up and down her naked back.

Jake kissed and nibbled on Lil's neck as he slowly unbuttoned pulled on the string of her bikini top, flinging it across the cave before ravishing on her beautiful flesh. Lil licked him from the hollow of his neck to the edge of his chin, far too seductive and enticing to be legal, the creamy skin of her glorious body was exposed and free for Jake to enjoy. The look in Jake's eyes must've said everything he was feeling and thinking because Lil pulled his hair, bringing his lips to hers, the tip of his anxious erection landing at the opening of where it was hurting so badly to enter. Lil lowered his boxers with her legs, opening them in the process, allowing Jake to position himself between her, letting him know she was just as anxious as he was. Jake was nervous and afraid of hurting her so he decided to take things slow. Tried to take things slow, somehow Lil's panties ended up across the cave.

"**Mine"** he growled softly before declaring **"I love you"** gently positioning his tip inside her and looked straight in to her glorious eyes, awaiting approval.

"**I love **_**you**_**"** she whispered with a shy smile and a slight nod. She took a deep breath and with on quick thrust, he felt her virginity vanish as he entered warm, slick, tight, glorious bliss. Lil dug her nails in his back and bit his shoulder, giving Jake a mixture of pain and pleasure that caused him to growl. Having heard that the first time is a bit painful for girls, Jake gave Lil's body a moment to adjust to him. Once he felt her body ease up, he began slow stokes, movement that she enhanced by rotating her hips. Jake couldn't get over how perfect they were together, their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, giving each other pleasure that was indescribable. The thrusts intensified, the moves accelerated, the kissing heated, and howls, grunts, screams and moans filled the cave as Lil's walls tightened until they clamped on him causing her to spasm in ecstasy, screaming his name. The delight of hearing Lil yell out his name caused Jake to explode.

They had been in the cave for hours, lying in the sand in each other's arms. The sun was beginning to set, the candles were almost out, the cave was getting dark and Jake knew it was only gonna get colder.

"**I'd love to keep you here all to myself forever" **he smiled** "But we should get going"**

"**Yeah, you're right" **she said pouting her lips** "But we're definitely coming back"**

"**Ok" **he answered** "I'll promise to **_**carry you**_** down here again whenever you want"**

"**What? I can't even jump from the lower ledge now???"**

"**Nope" **he laughed** "I own you miss and you're not doing **_**anything**_** I consider dangerous"**

"**We'll see about that" **she smiled **"You can't watch me 24/7"**

"**Lil, if I have to become your shadow to keep you safe, I'll do just that"**

"**Two can play that game, mister" **she laughed** "I own **_**you,**_** remember?" **

Jake laughed, kissing the tip of her nose as she kissed his chin.

"**We should wash up" **he laughed** "We have sand in places I don't wanna imagine"**

"**Wouldn't we just wash up as we swim to shore?"**

"**We're climbing up" **he answered** "Water's too cold now"**

He was surprised Lil didn't fight him on it, probably too tired to swim. They jumped in one of the pools and washed off all the sand.

"**Do you always howl?" **Lily smiled

"**You bring out the animal in me"** Jake answered with a wide smile

*****

They'd been naked for hours and even though she should've felt embarrassed or self conscious, she didn't. Lily was the girl who didn't even like to be naked in front of the mirror, yet she felt totally comfortable and right. They were standing in one of the pools, in the buff, his body looking amazing, especially wet and he was giving her the smile. That smile that took her breath away, the one that made her heart skip a beat and turned her legs to jello.

"**Don't do that to me" **she laughed** "If you keep smiling like that, we're never gonna leave"**

"**I'm **_**so **_**sorry" **he laughed** "How can **_**I**_** do that to you, when all**__**you're doing is standing there looking completely enticing. **_**I**_** have no problem leaving"**

"**Ok then, close your eyes until I get dressed" **she laughed

"**First of all, I don't have that type of self control" **he laughed** "And second, since when is wearing a tiny bikini considered being dressed?" **

"**Now you know what I go through every day when you're running around in nothing but cutoffs and every one of the muscles in your perfect body is right in my face"**

"**Then you definitely have better self control than me" **he laughed** "If you were running around in bra and panties all the time, you would not see the light of day"**

"**Come on" **she laughed** "We should go" **

She got outta the pool to search for her bikini, but Jake found it first, shook the sand off and handed it to her.

"**I should get you home before Jess starts to worry"** he stated

"**You'd be surprised" **she laughed** "I can call him and let her know I'm not coming home for the night, and he'll be totally ok with it, as long as he knows I'm safe"**

"**Lil that doesn't help with my determination to get you home" **

Lil laughed as Jake walked to stand in front of her, bent his knees a little, she could wrap her arms around his neck. She jumped on him, wrapped her legs around him and waited till he settled her comfortably on his back before locking her feet. He stood for a minute, tilting his head back with his eye closed, taking deep breaths, calming himself.

"**What's wrong?" **she asked

"**I can smell you" **he whispered** "That plus feeling your naked body against my back is torture. I just need a minute to concentrate or we're not leaving"**

"**We can swim" **she laughed** "I think you need cold water"**

"**No" **he said with lots of concentration **"I'll carry you. I can do this"**

They reached the top in a matter of a minute or two. Jake placed her down and kissed her forehead before running off to get their clothes from the cliff. Lil sat on the sand and before she got a chance to settle down, he was back fully dressed with her clothes in hand. She got dressed and climbed on his back so they could go home. He walked her to the door and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around him.

"**Today was absolutely perfect" **he said looking in to her eyes

"**In every way" **she smiled

**Chapter -10**

Lily was looking forward to having good old girl time but she was gonna miss Jake, she was so used to seeing him every day. Even if it was for only a few kisses before or after his rounds before he went home to crash, many times both. Since she wouldn't be seeing him until the next night, he was gonna drive with her to Bella's.

She packed pjs, a shirt of Jake's he'd left at her house one day and she kept, toothbrush, hairbrush, perfume, it's lotion, deodorant, make-up bag and a change of clothes. She'd be buying her clubbing outfit in Seattle, so in the smaller compartment she placed her wallet, her ipod and cell. Lily grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to Jess and headed downstairs to wait for Jake at the porch. To her surprise, he was already waiting for her with his breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"**Why didn't you knock?"** she asked wrapping her arms around him

"**I heard you coming down the stairs"** he explained. She forgot he could hear everything.

It was sprinkling as usual, his black spiky hair was wet and he had nothing on but black cutoff sweats. Droplets of water were running down his stunning physique, Lily couldn't help but run her fingers down his tempting abs and it took everything in her not to pounce him. _But many things could happen between my house and Bella's. _Of course Jake noticed she was checking him out and half-smiled and cocked his brow with that cockiness she loved, which always made him look irresistible.

*****

Jake would be running patrol later so he was wearing just his cutoffs; it was raining so his body was dripping water. Lil seemed to like it because she was checking him out as she ran her cool fingers down the hot skin of his abs. It felt good to know that she enjoyed his body as much as he enjoyed the beauty of hers.

"**Like what you see?"** he smiled

"**Always"** She answered placing a kiss on his chest. _She has no idea what she does to me._

"**So what are you girls up to tonight?"**

"**I dunno, movie, dinner, girl talk" **she laughed** "Code for talking about you boys"**

"**As long as you and Bella are not the dinner I'm ok with it"** he laughed

"**Jake!"** She laughed smacking his arm

"**I'm playing" **he laughed** "So, what? No strip clubs?" **

"**Why would I pay to see half-naked men when I have you and the back" **she laughed** "You guys are much better. Up close and personal **_**and**_** free"**

"**I'm gonna miss you" **he said kissing the top of her head. _The next 18 hours will be endless._

"**Me too" **She said tiptoeing to kiss his chin but he picked her up to reach his lips.

She dropped her bag and as usual wrapped her legs around his waist the way she knew he loved. Jake could never be close enough to her. They continued kissing as he ran his fingers through her hair, while she ran hers through his. Jake never wanted moments like that to end, but he knew they had to get going.

"**We should go before Blondie throws a bitch fest"** he laughed

"**We're taking Jess's car"** Lil stated **"Alice says we're gonna need it"**

"Let's roll" **Jake smiled picking up Lil's bag.**

As Jake figured, Blondie and Tink were already at Bella's when they arrived. Blondie was holding Emmett's hand; Tink had Jasper's arms wrapped around her like Bella had Edward's.

Lil hugged all the guys and kissed the girls in the cheek as Jake and the guys nodded at each other in greeting. After giving Lil a bear hug, Emmett ran to Jess's suv to properly check it out. After giving Bells a hug hello, Jake stood behind Lil, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

"**Now this is what I call a ride"** Emmett yelled from the suv **"Custom paint, 24's, Pirelli tires, black leather interior and massive stereo system"**

"**He's in love" **Edward smiled

"**With me or my brother's wheels?" **Lil laughed

"**Both" **Emmett laughed**, **causing everyone to laugh along with him.

Suddenly Edward took a step away from Bella, holding her hand and standing up straight which could only mean one thing.

"**Charlie's coming"** Edward announced. _Of course._

Charlie walked outta the house and down the patio stairs to stand between Bella and Jake.

"**Hey there Kids"**

"**Hello"** everyone chorused

"**Hey Jake, how you doing son?"** he asked patting him in the back.

"**I'm good Charlie"** Jake smiled

"**Hey honey"** Charlie hugged Lil **"Good job"** he whispered to Jake with a playful push

"**We need to go"** Tink sang **"We have just enough time for the drive, a movie, dinner and the most important, girl talk"**

"**Yeah you girls better get going before it gets dark"** Charlie smiled

"**We're leaving dad"** Bella answered

"**Ok honey, see you Sunday. And you girls have a good time but keep safe"**** he** said before giving Bella a hug and waving to the girls before going back inside.

"**He's gonna be watching from the window to make sure we don't follow the girls"** Edward whispered to the guys **"We better stay here for a bit after they leave****"**

Everyone hugged and kissed their girl goodbye as they walked them to Jess's black Escalade. Lil tossed the keys to Blondie which took her by surprise but she smiled and took them anyways. Jake picked up Lil and gave her a tight hug and a soft sweet kiss before placing her in the passenger's side, in front of Tink.

"**Alright Tink, I'm trusting her to **_**you**_**"** he reminded **"**_**You**_** are responsible for her, ok?"**

Everyone smiled as Blondie turned to give Jake a dirty look. Tink stood on the door way to tower over Jake, placing her hands on her tiny waist.

"**I'm a vampire of my word"** Tink said seriously **"I promise to return her better than how you're leaving her"**

"**Ok"** Jake smiled **"I trust **_**you**_**"**

"**How can such a smart, pretty girl fall for a dumb stinky dog?" **Blondie hissed

"**Love"** Lil smiled **"And cause he's totally hot"**

Edward and Blondie rolled their eyes as the rest laughed. Jake and the bloodsuckers stood looking at the suv until it was out of sight. They knew Charlie was watching them from the window to make sure they didn't run after them so they took the time to work out their plans for the next day.

"**Do you have rounds tonight?"** Edwards asked

"**Yeah but I can go anytime you guys want"**

"**Is 10am ok for you?"** Emmett asked

"**Yeah that's good. Where do you wanna meet?**

"**We can pick you up at the treaty line"** Edward answered

"**But make sure you wear more than that"** Emmett laughed

"**I have clothes"** Jake snapped

"**They're just afraid you'll stop traffic, Jacob"** Edward smiled

"**Give women heart attacks is more like it"** Emmett laughed **"Not that the clothes will help, he can't hide that body no matter what he wears"**

"**Are you bloodsuckers done having your little fun?"**

"**Due to your stature, you have a strong presence" **Jasper said **"But we are sorry"**

"**You're a big boy, man"** Emmett laughed **"How tall are you?"**

"**Six, seven"**

"**Alright guys, let's leave Jacob alone" **Edward smiled** "We'll see you tomorrow"**

"**Shopping, dressing up and partying with bloodsuckers" **Jake shook his head** "Why the hell, did I agree into this?"**

"**I believe she just left"** Edward smiled

"**The things we do for girls, man"** Emmett laughed

"**Love will make us do many crazy things" **Jasper smiled** "Believe me, I know"**

"**I gotta go"** Jake said as he turned away

"**Jake?"** Edward called, Jake turned to look at him

"**Anything new on Victoria?"**

"**No"** Jake answered full of hatred** "Not her or the others"**

"**We haven't found anything on our side either, but I know she'll be back"**

"**We haven't let our guard down, we continue our rounds daily"**

"**I know and I thank you Jacob"**

"**We're not doing it for you**" Jake snapped

"**I know, but I still thank you"**

"**Sure, sure" **

Jake ran into the forest, phasing to join the pack for rounds. What else was he gonna do? His love was on her way to Seattle and he had 18 hours of nothingness ahead of him.

*** **

Rosalie drove fast, she was going about 120 the whole way but Lily loved it. They were blaring music, singing and dancing along to it, it was so much fun. It was hilarious to see Bella clutch onto her seatbelt as if she was holding for dear life. Lily was surprised she didn't kiss the floor when they arrived.

They went to a movie and then headed to their hotel, which of course was 5 star and extremely elegant. Rosalie and Alice had adjoining suites reserved, one for them and the other for Bella and Lily. Alice ordered Bella and Lily Chinese food from a very chic and expensive looking restaurant across the street and as it arrived, they took showers. Lily took a long hot shower; towel dried her hair, brushed it, put lotion on and then wore Jakes t-shirt. I walked to the living room part of our suite and everyone turned around to stare at her odd choice of pajamas.

"**Jake's?"** Alice asked with a giggle

"**Yup" **Lily smiled

"**I want details" **Alice clapped

"**Ugh, I don't wanna hear about Jake's sex life" **Bella complained

"**Ignore Bella" **Rosalie smiled** "She's upset she doesn't **_**have**_** a sex life"**

Rather than get angry, a look of frustration washed over her letting us know that she had obviously been trying to get some with no luck and it made us laugh.

"**So how did you meet Fido anyways?"** Rosalie asked

"**Jake went to start world war 3 with Edward at school" Lily smiled "I was there for a meeting with Jess's principal. We saw each other, bada-bing bada-boom, and love at first sight"**

"**How did he tell you?"**

"**He told me everything that day" **Lily explained** "He even phased for me"**

"**You've seen him as a wolf???" **Alice asked **"What was that like?"**

"**Jake is very intimidating and menacing as a wolf" **Lily admitted** "If you think he's big as a human, wait till you see him as a horse sized wolf"**

"**Were you afraid?" **Rosalie asked

"**Yes" **Lily admitted **"It's not every day you see an enormous wolf, easily 4 times your size coming at you. It took everything in me not to run or scream. I stood in shock for a moment. 'It's Jake, it's Jake, its Jake' I kept telling myself. Then I saw his eyes, Jake's eyes looking back at me with the same kindness, the same warmth and love in them as they always have and that's all it took me to register it was **_**my**_** wolf"**

"**So let's get to the juicy stuff" **Alice giggled

Rosalie and Lily laughed as Bella made a face putting her ipod on.

"**Obviously you and Jake have made love, right?" **Rosalie asked

"**Yeah" **Lily smiled turning beet red.

"**How was that like?" **Alice beamed

"**Absolutely perfect" **Lily exhaled** "Soft music, rose petals, candles, it was amazing" **

"**First time?" Rosalie asked**

"**Yeah" **Lily smiled** "For the both of us"**

"**Aw" **Alice smiled** "Sound so romantic"**

"**Does the animal side take over?" Rosalie asked**

"**Yes" **Lily nodded** "Howling and all"**

"**He howls???" **Rosalie and Alice chorused

"**Only when he's…done" **

"**I think I might enjoy hearing that"** Alice giggled

"**Were all gonna be here tomorrow**" Rosalie smiled **"I think we're all gonna get to hear"**

"**We definitely need to go lingerie shopping tomorrow"** Alice smiled

"**And with him being so tall, we need to get you 'fuck me' heels"** Rosalie pointed

"**You need to get me what???" **Lily asked

"**Fuck me heels"** she explained **"Anything over a 3 inch heel is a 'fuck me' heel. Like your boots"**

"**Yes, you need to show off those legs"** Alice smiled

"**I'm thinking of cutting my hair"** Lily commented

"**No" **Rosalie answered** "Long hair suits you"**

"**We can layer it" **Alice suggested** "Same length but layered, it would look a bit fuller and very cute on you" **

"**You know, I rarely say this anyone" **Rosalie said to Lily** "I like you. You're a gorgeous girl, and not just by human standards. The color of your skin, the unique mixture of colors in your eyes and hair, your figure, you're special. Your attitude and charisma is a mixture of Emmett and mine's. I see you and imagine what my daughter would've looked like if I had one with my Emmett"**

"**Wow, Rosalie" **Lily whispered in shock**"Thank you"**

"**Nobody's gonna believe this" **Alice said with her mouth hung open

"**I know" **Rosalie laughed**"That's why I didn't mind saying it in front of you"**

"**Well" **Alice puffed** "Enough for one day. It's time for Bella and Lily to go to bed. I need fresh and well-rested canvases for tomorrow"**

Alice and Rosalie said 'goodnight' as they walked through the door that adjoined our suites and closed it behind them. Bella was already lying in one bed so Lily laid on the other, closed her eyes and played her ipod as she imagined Jake's beautiful eyes, his breathtaking smile and his stunning physique.

"**Lily?" **she heard Bella call

"**Yeah?" **Lily answered taking her earphones out

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**Sure"**

"**I know you might think this is none of my business and that I'm stepping outta line, but Jake's my best friend and I need to know. Do you love Jacob?"**

Lily had to admit, the first thought that came to mind _was_ to tell her it was none of her damn business. But she saw the genuine concern in her face. Bella saw Jake as family and was worried for him. Lily decided telling Bella the truth was the best thing.

"**I love him more than my own life" **Lily admitted

"**Make him happy Lily, he deserves it"**

"**Bella, I will tell Jake off when he's being an ass, I will put him in his place when he steps outta line, I will kick his ass when he deserves it, but above all, I will always love him and as long as I'm alive I will do everything in my power to make sure we are happy together"**

"**You two are so perfect for each other" **Bella smiled** "I'm glad he found you. And I'm glad Alice found someone else to play dress up Barbie with"**

"**I don't mind" **Lily smiled** "I'm surrounded by a lot of testosterone day in and day out. I enjoy girl time and shopping, so I'll let her have her fun"**

"**You should learn from her!" **Alice yelled from the other room

"**And if you need help with Fido's ass kicking I'll gladly help" **Rosalie added

"**Now go to sleep!"**Alice ordered

"**Yes mother****" **Lily whispered

"**I heard that!"**Alice yelled

Bella and Lily couldn't help giggle like little girls that had been caught misbehaving.


	6. Chapter 11&12

Chapter – 11

"**Rise and shine"** Alice sang waking up Lily and Bella **"You have an hour to eat breakfast and get ready" **Alice announced

"**We have all day"** Bella complained **"Why do we have to go now?"**

"**Be glad I held her off this long" **Rosalie said** "She wanted to wake you hours ago"**

"**One hour" **Alice repeated, pushing in a cart full of food

Knowing better than to argue with Alice, they ate breakfast and got ready as instructed. At 9am sharp, Alice barged in towing them out the door to a spa they had an appointment at. The works awaited massages, facials, mani-pedis and haircuts for Bella and Lily.

Alice and Rosalie worked out a shopping schedule as Bella and Lily had lunch at the spa's café. First stop was the mall, buying all and any everyday things they might need. After the mall came the lingerie store 'Agent Provocateur' which Alice insisted on because of its 'exquisite' selection. Lily got several matching sets of bra and panties, especially in black and pink, the colors she knew Jake loved on her. Just in case. She also got a tiny white set Alice picked out and a red silk one Rosalie picked, along with garter belts and thigh highs which both insisted were a must for every woman. Even Bella was forced to get a set.

"**It's not like anyone's gonna see it"** Bella complained making everyone laugh.

Next stop was a chic boutique Rosalie claimed to love. Rosalie bought a red silk halter top dress that looked like it was painted on skillfully. Alice got tight black leather pants, topping them with a yellow and black corset in leather and lace. Unable of convincing Bella of anything 'fun', she ended up with spaghetti strapped, navy blue silk dress which was floor length but left her back exposed. Needless to say, she wasn't all that comfortable with it, but it was the dress, or something Alice picked. The dress was her safest choice. Lily got a pant suit. The small, tight, black vest with pink pinstripes ended a few inches below her breasts, and the wide legged, black slacks with pink trimming, rested on her hips leaving her abs and belly exposed. Alice had them fitted extra long to accommodate the heels to be worn.

"**If you would've told me you were wearing a pant suit, I would've thrown a fit" **Alice joked **"But seeing how that suits looks on you, you have my seal of approval"**

Shoe shopping was quick, Rosalie got red Jimmy Choo stilettos, Alice got black leather Louboutin boots like Lily's and after much arguing from Bella, claiming high heels on her were deadly weapons, Alice allowed her to get shiny, silver flats that complimented her dress nicely. Rosalie insisted Lily needed the 'fuck me' heels and wasn't giving up. Lily tried on several, some ruled out as death traps immediately, then found the ones she fell in love with. Prada platform heels in black leather, reminding her of oldschool ones worn by Betty Page, glossy finish, closed round toe, ankle strap, thick 5 ½ inch heel that made them comfortable not only to walk in, but to dance in as well.

"**Perfect"** Rosalie smiled **"We'll take them"** she said to the sale's lady **"Along with the matching purse"**

"**Are you insane?"** Lily whispered **"Two grand for shoes and a purse?"**

"**Prada" **Rosalie answered matter-of-factly **"Besides it's my treat" **she shrugged

"**Excuse me, but were you not wearing a Dolce mini-dress and Louboutin boots when we met you?"** Alice smiled, crossing her arms and cocking her brow in accusation.

Those had been a gift from Jess. Even though she and her brother had money to spare, spending thousands of dollars was not an everyday thing for her. She never liked to flaunt her money and even though she loved shopping and owned plenty of Bebe, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, Louis Vitton, D&G, and Salvatore Farrago, especially shoes, her weakness, she always bought them on sale, never spending over $500 on them.

"**You are no stranger to Rodeo Drive, Lil" **Alice smirked** "Don't think we haven't caught you sneaking in Gucci, Bebe and D&G with your Gap and Old Navy" **

Going on with an argument she was not gonna win was useless, Lily gave in and allowed Rosalie to buy her the heels and purse that she had to admit, she totally loved. Their day of shopping was done by five thirty and even though they wouldn't be meeting the boys till 10, Alice insisted they needed all the time to get ready. Lily just figured Alice wanted to play dress up some more. They were putting their shopping bags in the back of the suv when a tattoo shop across the street caught her eye. Alice noticed immediately, followed Lily's gaze and a huge smile crossed her face.

"**We're getting tattooed!"** Alice sang jumping up and down

"No we are not!" **Bella yelled in horror**

"**Oh not you, party pooper" **Alice made a face** "**_**Lily's**_** getting a tattoo"**

"**I've always wanted one" **Rosalie admitted** "But needles can't get through our skin"**

"**Well today we live vicariously through Lily" **Alice giggled

Lily was sure they wouldn't tattoo her since she was a minor but after ten minutes of vamp magic from Alice and Rosalie, the guy agreed to do it. Bella and Rosalie sat quietly and Alice skipped around the shop as Lily explained what she wanted. A small russet colored wolf howling at the moon, her moon shaped birthmark. It took the guy a couple of minutes to draw one up, Alice and Rosalie approved and Bella and Lily agreed it was a perfect match for wolf-Jake. The guy gave Lily a wide smile when she told him where she wanted it.

It was a little embarrassing to drop trow in front of a complete stranger, specially a man, but she had to do it. Lily had to straddle a small massage table and lean on several pillows, as Alice and Rosalie watched her get the tattoo. Whoever tells you tattoos don't hurt is lying to you. They hurt. True that after a while you go numb, but until that numbness comes, it hurts and then it stings. Once it was done and over with, Lily realized she didn't think it through completely. How was she supposed to surprise Jake? Even with her fast healing, it would take at least a day or two to heal. She voiced her worries, but Alice assured her everything would be fine.

"**I don't know how"** Lily answered

"**Trust me"** Alice smiled

Once at their suites, Alice ordered Bella into the shower as she towed Lily to the bed, ordering her to drop trow and lay on her stomach. Lily looked at her with confusion but Alice asked her to please trust her, so Lily did as she was asked. Alice ripped the bandage off Lily's fresh, quarter sized tattoo and placed a wet cotton ball over it.

"**What are you doing?"** Lily asked

"**Our saliva heals"** Alice explained **"It'll be completely healed in about an hour"**

"**Ok" **Lily said a bit grossed out

"**Trust me" **Rosalie laughed** "This is much better than her original idea of licking you"**

Lily lay laughing while her tattoo healed with vamp saliva. She laughed even harder as Bella's complains and arguments about Alice playing dress up with her filled the room.

*****

It was torture. Hanging out with bloodsuckers all day, shopping, being laughed at, and to top it off, not seeing or talking to his Lil all day. If that wasn't considered torture, Jake didn't know what was. By the time they arrived at Seattle, he was starving and made the vamps drive-thru kfc for a bucket of chicken before they headed to the stores. They agreed that since Jake had no real clue of what proper clubbing clothes were, his job was to try on the clothes the bloodsuckers picked until they found the right outfit. One of the torments inflicted upon him, was to stand in the middle of a men's store with his arms out while a little man in a suit measured him, but the man was unable to do it without grabbing a stool to reach. Edward and Jasper tried to hold back smiles during the process but Emmett laughed his ass off the whole time. After that Jake was sent to a dressing room where he had to strip and try on whatever was brought to him. Edward picked out a couple of suits that made Jake look like he was going to a funeral rather than a club.

"**Ed might look 17, but his taste in clothes show his 109 years"** Emmett laughed

"**Edward, we are going dancing, not to the ballet"** Jasper smiled

"Don't worry man" **Emmett smiled** "Jaz and I will hook you up"

After hours of agony, Jake finally got his outfit. Out of the three bloodsuckers, he liked Emmett's style the best, so he went with it. Jake ended up with designer blue jeans, actually worn with a belt, black long sleeve dress shirt and black leather boots. Unlike him, the bloodsuckers picked out their outfits in a flash. Edward got himself a three piece suit and dress shirt all in navy blue. Japer went will black, loose dress slacks, a form fitting turtle neck sweater and leather boots. Emmett went with modern and trendy, getting designer blue jeans, red dress shirt and white and red sneakers.

Edward ditched the coat and rolled up his sleeves a bit for a more casual look. Emmett left his shirt out with a few top buttons undone and rolled up his sleeves a bit as well. Jake left his shirt out and open over a black muscle shirt, Emmett rolled up the sleeves a bit, Japer slapped a watch on him and Edward put a little hair gel on. They were done and good to go. As they walked out of the suite, Edward gave Jake a key card.

"**Rose and Alice have the rooms they're sharing with Em and Jazz"** Edward explained **"Bella and I are heading back to Forks tonight, so this room is for you and Lily"**

"**Thanks" **Jake said putting the key in his back pocket

It wasn't until they arrived at the club that Jake thought of _how_ they were gonna get in, they were all supposed to be minors, Bella, Lil and Jake actually were. The question was answered as Jake saw Edward slip some bills to the bouncer in a handshake. They were escorted to a large booth in the VIP section without any questions.

"**That's how we roll"** Emmett joked

Jake scanned the room with his eyes from their booth, but found no trace of the girls.

"**They're not here yet, Jacob"** Edward smiled

"**Nah man" **Emmett laughed** "They're gonna want to make an entrance"**

"**They knew we would be here at 10" **Jasper added **"They should be here shortly**"

The club was stylish, elegant, about the size of a large basketball court. It was illuminated by flashing colored lights, loud music, bass vibrating, and smoke going off from time to time. A small corridor as you walked in, leading to the back of the bar. Two stairways down to the dancefloor, women's rest room to the left, men's to the right. A row of tables with chairs on either side of the floor, across from the bar where was the stairway leading to the VIP section that consisted of 4 large booths of only two were occupied but the club was packed and the floor was full. Lil was gonna love it.

As they waited for the girls, Edward and Jasper sat quietly; Emmett smiled, and bobbed his head to the beat of the music as Jake anxiously bounced his knee up and down. He'd been without his Lil for too long. It was the longest they'd been apart since we met.

"**They're here" **Edward announced **"I can hear them outside"**

Even without the heads up, Jake would've known. Not only did everyone stop in their tracks to take them in, (_Who could blame them? Who wouldn't stare?)_ But Jake could smell Lil's intoxicating aroma. Blondie walked in first, red from head to toe. He didn't like her, but had to admit her outfit displayed her attributes nicely. Tink danced in behind her, looking like a cute little dominatrix bee, towing Bella who was in a navy blue silk dress, way to sexy for her taste, but looking good. Then his baby walked in.

As usual, Lil was a vision of perfection. Her hair loose, like he loved it and smokey make-up that made her breathtaking eyes noticeable from where he stood. She wore a little black vest with pink pinstripes that clung onto her breasts, leaving her tight abs, velvety smooth stomach and cute belly button bare as her black slacks hung from her hips, hugging her curves, falling loose to the floor that seemed miles away, thanks to her never ending legs.

They guys stood admiring their beauties, trying very hard not to drool like many on the dancefloor. They greeted their girls with hugs, kisses and compliments, and the looks of disappointment in the crowd made the Jake and the bloodsuckers smile. It felt good to know they were the four most envied guys in the club.

"**You look **_**very**_** sexy"** Lil whispered in Jake's ear, giving him that smile he was dying without

"You look…" **Jake was speechless **"Damn!!!"** he smiled shaking his head causing Lil to laugh**

Lil gave the biggest smile of satisfaction imaginable as she gave Jake a quick kiss. Noticing she wasn't tiptoeing to reach, Jake realized the heels she wore brought her to a nearly 6'3 that made them look very good together. _Nice!_

"I love those heels on you" **Jake commented**

"**Rosalie said you'd like my 'fuck me' heels"** Lil laughed

"Your what???" _**Did I hear right???**_

"**Rosalie says anything over a 3 inch heel is a 'fuck me' heel" **Lil explained** "She insisted I needed some and bought me these" **she added extending her leg **"5 ½ inches"**

"**Thanks Blondie"** Jake said, not bothering to look at her, he knew by the laughter that followed that she must've made some kind of face.

Lil greeted Edward, Jasper and Emmett with a kiss on the cheek and Emmett's usual bear hug.

"**Hell-o abs of steel" **Emmett laughed lifting her off her feet.

"**Come on, Lily"** Tink said anxiously looking between Lil and Jake

"**I have a surprise for you" **Lil smiled at Jake nervously

Lil stood a few steps from Jake, grabbed her hair in one hand, bringing it forward and turned around. Jake admired her from the nape of her neck, down to….

"**Lil"** he breathed

On her lower back, inches below her waist, was a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, a small reddish-brown wolf howling at her moon. A perfect replica of him. Jake's mini-me.

"**When?" **he asked pulling her over to him.

"**This afternoon"** she answered. _This afternoon?_

"**How?" **he asked** "I mean, it's healed" **_Humans don't heal that fast. But she's not human, Jake._

"**You don't wanna know" **she laughed looking over at Tink who had a Colgate smile.

"**Tink?" **he asked looking at Tink who was wiggling her brows at him.

"Now you'll always be with me" **she smiled** "Do you like it?"

_She branded the beauty of her body with a mini-me._ _How could she ask me if I like it?_

"**I love it"** he smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her

"**What the hell are they talking about?"** Emmett asked

"Lily got a tattoo" **Blondie answered** "A little Jacob" **Tink added**

"**Ooh!" **Emmett yelled **"I have to see!"**

"**Can we?"** Jasper asked

Jake turned slightly to face them, since Lily was facing him, her back was to them. He lifted her hair and moved his hand to reveal her lower back.

"**Now that's bad-ass and sexy"** Emmett laughed

"Ok, ok!"** Tink yelled** "We came to dance! So let's dance!" **She jumped up** "And before you saying anything, Bella" **she added** "You are dancing at least once tonight"

"**We'll dance later" **Edward answered** "I promise"**

"**Fine" **Tink answered making a face

Tink and Jasper lead the way to the dancefloor, Lil and Jake followed with Blondie and Emmett right behind. It was hilarious to see Tink dance all around the dancefloor with Jasper swaying from side to side to the music with his hands glued to her tiny waist. Blondie and Emmett danced nicely together, decades of practice very evident. Jake had rhythm, he could and his moves perfectly complimented Lil, who was an excellent dancer. When they switched partners, it always ended up the same way. Lil danced with Emmett, cause Jasper still shied away a little, Jake danced with Tink, cause Blondie and him didn't like each other, so Jasper danced with Blondie, and when Edward danced with one of the girls, Japer, Emmett or Jake hang out with Bella. They danced for hours and after much grief from Alice, Bella dance with Edward. Once. Lil, Blondie and Tink even took a turn dancing as a group to Pussy Cat Doll's 'Don't Cha' and gave the guys a show to remember. Let's just say that after their little dance, many of them couldn't get up for a couple of minutes.

During Jake's restroom run, Lil pulled out Emmett to dance, Tink and Jasper joining them, while Blondie stayed behind with Bella and Edward. They were still dancing as Jake made his way back to the VIP area. He was reaching the steps when a girl pulled his arm. She was about 5'7 maybe 5'8 in her stilettos, thin, pale, short red hair, green eyes, wearing a very short green dress. The girl smiled and placed her hands on Jake's waist.

"**Wanna dance sexy?"** the girl asked flirtatiously

"**No thanks"** Jake smiled trying to walk away. She stopped him.

"**Come on"** she said moving closer **"We can have a**_** real**_** good time"**

From the corner of his eye, Jake saw Blondie stand up, Edward stopped her. Jake turned around a bit to see Lil and Emmett looking his way as they danced.

"**You should go have a good time with someone else"** Jake answered trying to move away

"**Your girl can't handle a little competition?"** the girl laughed

Before Jake could answer, Lil was removing the girl's hands from his waist.

"**You've had too much to drink, you should go" **Lil said trying to keep calm

Emmett and Japer pulled Jake up the stairs while Tink stood next to Lil.

"**Come on man"** Emmett said **"Alice has Lily, don't worry"**

**Bella placed her hand on Jake's knee trying to calm him as he sat down. Jake saw Blondie was fuming as Edward held her arm to hold her back.**

"**Afraid if I dance with him, he won't come back?"** Jake heard the girl taunt Lil

"**You should **_**really**_** walk away while you still can" **Lil answered

"**I guess insecurity is a **_**bitch**_**"** The girl laughed

Jake saw Lil look up at Edward; she must've been asking him something in her mind because Edward shook his head slightly. Before he could say anything about their silent conversation, he saw Lil headbutt the girl. The girl went down, out cold.

*****

Jake ran to the restroom, so Lily pulled out Emmett to dance. Alice and Jasper joined them while Rose stayed with Edward and Bella, who apart from the few times Edward danced with the girls, had spent most of the night in the booth. They were dancing when Lily noticed Emmett looking attentively at something behind her. She turned to see some girl flirting and getting all touchy feely with Jake. The girl was laughing with her hands on his waist, rubbing up on him and trying to keep him from walking away.

"**You want Jasper to handle this?"** Alice asked as Lily walked towards Jake

"No, _I_ got this" **Lily answered** "Emmett, Jasper, please take Jake away"

Jasper nodded and Emmett gave her a wide smile, obviously anticipating a fight. Lily walked up to them and removed the girl's hands from Jake.

"**You've had too much to drink" **Lily said as politely as she could** "You should go"** she added, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to pulverize her.

Jake looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do before Emmett and Jasper took him away as she'd asked them to do. Alice stood beside her and from the corner of her eye; Lily saw the concerned faces of Edward and Bella and the fury in Rosalie's.

"**Afraid if I dance with him, he won't come back?" **She had the nerve to taunt

"**You should **_**really**_** walk away while you still can" **Lily warned her

"**I guess insecurity is a **_**bitch**_**"** the girl laughed

"_Can you guys control yourselves if I spill this skank's blood?"_ Lily mentally asked Edward, looking up for an answer. Edward shook his head. _Damn!_ Lily wanted beat her to a pulp, but she couldn't do that without spilling blood, so she did the next best thing. Lily head-butted the girl with all the force she had. As expected, the bitch went down like a sack of potatoes. Alice giggled and Lily heard Rose laugh.

"**Damn!"** Emmett yelled with his booming laughter

"**Is everything ok?"** The bouncer asked as he ran over

"**We're fine"** Alice answered **"Now that we've done your job"**

The bouncer apologized before removing the skank from the club. Alice and Lily joined everyone at the booth where Emmett and Rosalie were still laughing, Edward and Jasper looked a bit impressed, holding in smiles, Bella looked scared and Jake stared at Lily with a blank expression.

"**That was impressive"** Rosalie laughed

"**I gave her the chance to walk away"** Lily smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**Very bad-ass"** Emmett laughed **"You've definitely done that before"**

"**Once or twice"** Lily laughed as he gave her a knuckle touch

"**Are you ok?"** Jake asked

"**Yeah" **Lily smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek** "Perfect"**

"**Where did you learn to do that?"** Bella asked

"**I grew up with guys"** Lily answered **"Head-butting is something they taught me, in case a guy ever pinned me down and I couldn't knee him in the groin"**

"**She wanted to do a lot more than that" **Edward smiled

"**What **_**where**_** you asking Edward?"** Jake asked

"I wanted to beat her to a pulp" **Lily answered** "But since some of us are blood-sensitive" **she added** **looking at her vamp family **"I asked Edward if they could control themselves, broken noses are very bloody. He said no, I went for the next best thing"

"We appreciate that" **Jasper half-smiled **

"**Can you imagine?" **Lily laughed **"I beat her to a bloody pulp, you guys loose it, and next thing we know we have the prom scene from Carrie" **she added making everyone laugh.

"**We should call it a night" **Edward stated

"**It's almost 3am" **Rosalie added** "Club will closing shortly anyways"**

Edward and Bella drove Emmett and Rosalie while Jake and Lily went with Jasper and Alice. Japer drove while Alice leaned against the door to look back.

"**We should do this again soon" **Alice smiled** "It was so much fun"**

"**I'm game anytime"** Lily answered **"I love girl time and shopping, besides the only dancing I get to do is to entertain the wildlife" **Lily added causing everyone to laugh.

"**I had your things moved to your room"** Alice stated looking at Lily

"**My room?"**

"**The room Edward rented is ours" **Jake explained** "Last nights rooms are for Jasper and Tink and Emmett and Blondie"**

"**I expect a 'thank you' in the morning"** Alice sang to Jake

"**For what?"** he asked, she just laughed and looked away.

Jake looked at Lily with curiosity but she laughed, further fueling it. They arrived to the hotel in time to wave Bella and Edward goodbye as they headed back to Forks. When they reached their suites, Lily noticed the suite Edward had rented was across the hall from Alice and Rosalie's adjoining suites. How those sneaky vamps kept Lily and Jake from running into each other earlier, she'll never know. Goodnights were said and each couple headed to their room.

Jake opened their door and Lily's heart stopped.

**Chapter – 12**

The room was proof of just _how_ good Tink was. The scene at the cave had been sweet, romantic, and suitable for the first time. The room was different; the curtains had been changed to black silk that matched the king-sized bed's bedding. It was lit by what seemed like hundreds of black candles, red rose petals were scattered throughout every inch of the same colored carpet.

"**Tink is getting more than a thank you, she's getting flowers" **Jake whispered

Jake and Lil locked eyes, smiling as they closed the short distance between them. He delicately brushed off a strand of her hair before gently taking her beautiful face in his hands, softly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"**I missed you"** he said before kissing her

The kiss was soft and sweet, yet sensual and rapidly became hot, steamy and full of need and desire. The kissing intensified as he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. Lil wrapped her arms around his neck, making their bodies one. The way they came together demonstrated that Lil had as much need and desire for him as he had for her. They slowly kissed their way in the room and up to the king-sized bed.

Lil ran her hands down his shoulders, removing his shirt along the way as Jake dropped his arms for a second to let it fall to the floor. She slid her fingers under the rim of his muscle shirt, removing it as her fingers crawled up his stomach He lifted his arms, allowing her to take it off, helping when she was no longer able to reach. Lil tossed it to the side and bit her lip as she glided her fingers down his abs. He looked at his belt buckle, up at Lil then back at his belt, silently asking her to undo it. She was a little shy but then her confidence kicked in as she unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and zipper and gave his jeans a nice tug. He kicked off his boots then his jeans, leaving him standing in a pair of silk boxers that seemed to be constricting him at the moment.

"**I can never get over how gorgeous you are"** Lil smiled as he half-smiled.

Jake kissed and nibbled on Lil's neck as he slowly unbuttoned her vest, flinging it across the room before unzipping her pants. Lil licked Jake from the hollow of his neck to the edge of his chin as she wiggled her hips a bit, letting her pants fall to the ground before kicking them to the side. She stood in her heels and an incredibly sexy black lace combo. The growl that escaped his chest said everything he was feeling and thinking, Lil smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. She scooted herself to the middle, leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Jake, looking extremely seductive.

"**You are too beautiful to be real"** Jake stated as he admired her perfection

"I have another surprise" **Lil smiled** "This one is courtesy of Alice"

"**Should I sit?"** Jake joked

"**Maybe"** Lil laughed

Lil smiled biting her lip, a bit nervous or maybe shy. Jake knew she had nothing to worry about, but Lil obviously didn't understand how incredibly beautiful and perfect she was, and the effect she had on him. Jake smiled encouraging her. Lil took a deep breath, slowly bent her knees to plant her heels on the bed and opened her legs slightly, revealing her delicate pink slit within the crotch-less panties.

"**Niiice"** he breathed cocking eyebrow with a half-smile**. **All self-control was gone as Jake took a leap to the bed. He hovered over Lil, resting his weight on his elbows, lost in the glorious eyes that looked at him with so much love, devotion and trust.

**I love you" **she whispered** "I love you with all my heart"**

"**I love you more"** he answered before landing his lips on hers.

Jake was unaware of how Lil's bra ended up on the floor, but was very aware of the current that went through his body the moment he felt the coolness of her bare breasts against the heat of his chest. There wasn't an inch of Lil's beautiful body that Jake didn't touch with his hands and lips, while his boxers threatened to burst at any minute.

He gently pushed her down, splitting her thighs wide. Lily let out a moan as animalistic as his when his tongue slipped inside her, in a deep penetration, then went to sweet, dragging strokes. She looked down her body as he stared up, waiting until her multicolored glowing eyes met his to flick her engorged nub back and forth.

There was nothing better than being between her legs. It wasn't just the taste, it was the sounds coming out of her, the scents and the way she looked at him, head cocked to the side, plump rosy lips parted so she could breathe and the soft swelling center of everything that made her female against his mouth. Not to mention the trust she had in letting him get that close. It was everything private and sensual and special a couple could share. And the kind of thing he could do forever.

"**Jacob"** she groaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she lifted her hips.

He leaped back at her putting his mouth to her ear **"You are **_**everything**_** to me"**

"**And you to me" **she said in a low sultry voice** "Now shut up and come here" **With a strength that took him by surprise, Lil ripped his boxers right off of him. He roared as he tackled her, even louder as he punched into her core. The penetration was like a detonation going off inside their bodies. She grabbed his ass hard as he jackhammered until they both exploded in immense head-to-toe contractions. The moment it passed through his body his chest boomed a howl louder than ever before. The vibrations of it caused Lil to explode once again. She arched her back in to pillows and kissed his head as he collapsed on top of her.

"**Damn!" **Emmett laughed from across the hall** "And I thought **_**I **_**was loud"**

Jake and Lil were trembling, panting and trying to catch their breaths but couldn't help but crack up. He flipped Lil over and wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed on top of him. Once their breath normalized and their hearts stabilized, Jake slipped her under the covers; he felt ten feet tall with her in his arms.

It was the first time Jake slept with Lil, through the night, but he'd seen her sleeping many times, enough to know she slept on her stomach. It was no surprise to him that she fell asleep in his arms and later turned around to sleep on her stomach, even though she kept her foot on top of his leg at all times. It was quite easy to get outta bed in the morning without waking her. As usual she'd kicked the covers off, Jake kissed the small of her back before heading to the shower.

He showered and dressed in blue jeans, white t-shirt and white sneakers, obviously all name-brand and expensive but comfortable enough for him to handle, reason why Emmett 'hooked him up'. He managed to get ready without waking Lil, and went down to the lobby. The lady at the reception desk gave him directions to the nearest flower shop and he made a run for it, hoping his Lil wouldn't wake up before he got back. It was only a few blocks away so he walked as fast as he could without attracting attention. He bought Lil a bouquet of pink tiger-lilies, and as a proper 'thank you' he bought Tink a bouquet of yellow daisies, they just seemed to fit her. He thought long and hard about the cards but gave up on anything clever and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

Lily,

I hope to have thousands of nights like last nights, but until that time comes, I will cherish the memory of last night. I love you today, tomorrow and for eternity.

Your Jake

Tinkerbell,

I hate being away from her, but if that's what I have to look forward to, you can borrow her anytime. Thanks for everything.

Jacob

He rushed back to the hotel, stopped at the receptions desk, asked to have the daisies delivered to Tink's room and ran back to his baby. He was relieved to see she was still sound asleep and hadn't noticed his absence. Jake placed the lilies on the night stand, laid beside her and began to place kisses from the small of her back up to her neck. As he reached her neck he saw her smile without opening her eyes.

"**Morning sleepyhead"** he whispered in her ear

Her smile widened as she opened her glorious eyes and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. She quickly noticed Jake was showered and dressed and cocked her eyebrow in question.

"**Going somewhere?" **

"**Coming, actually"** he smiled

"**From where?"**

He smiled and pointed to the nightstand with his chin. She turned, saw the flowers and sat up in a heartbeat. She read the card and gave him that smile of hers that melted his heart. She closed her eyes as she hugged the flowers and inhaled their scent.

"**I love them"** she whispered **"Thank you" **she said kissing his cheek **"And I promise to give you thousands of nights to cherish"**

"**I'm holding you to that" **he smiled

"**I love you"** she said giving him a quick peck

"**I love you more"** he yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

Jake watched tv as she showered. He spotted the rows of bags in the closet floor and looked through them to kill time, finding the mother lode in some bags with pink frilly paper overflowing them. They were filled with lots of little things he was to surely enjoy later. Tink definitely deserved the flowers. Before heading back to tv watching, room service knocked on the door. Jake opened the door to see a bus boy pushing a large cart filled with many covered platters and pots of coffee and juice. The busboy left the cart in front of the tv, handed Jake a note and walked outta the room, closing the door behind him.

**Jacob,**

**Glad to "hear"**__**you liked your surprises. I'll be sure to take Lily shopping more often, we had a ball. Thanks for the flowers, breakfasts on me.**

** Alice**

The room suddenly filled with the scent he loved so much. Lil walked outta the bathroom, looking beautiful as always. Her curls were damp but she had make-up on, wearing tan corduroy pants, black boots, a small black t-shirt. As usual her curves were delightful

"**Smells great"** Lily stated as she inhaled

"**Not as good as you"** he said pulling her into his arms, inhaling _her_ intoxicating scent.

"**Or you"** she smiled, burying her nose in his chest

"**Let's eat"** he said towing her to the cart

"**Alice?"** she asked looking at the food

"**Of course"** Jake smiled

They watched cartoons as they ate breakfast, each taking half a ham and cheese omelet and stack of pancakes. Jake also ate the order of waffles and fruit salad, as they laughed, debating who was cooler, The Flinstone's or The Jetson's.

"**I have something for you"** Lil smiled

She walked over to the closet, went through her shopping bags until she found a little box, opened it, took out a black cell phone, identical to her pink one, and handed it to him.

"**Now I can call you, text you or send you pics whenever I want"** she smiled

"**Thanks"** he smiled. He liked the idea of pics.

The screensaver was a picture of them, one Embry had taken at a bbq, same one she had as her screensaver. The cell had all the numbers programmed, Lil's, cell and house, Bella's numbers, the bloodsucker's numbers (minus Blondie's), his house number as well as the pack's. Just as he got up to put the phone in his back pocket, there was a knock at the door.

*****

Knock….knock….knock

Lil opened the door to see Alice holding a bouquet of daisies, big smile on her face as Jasper stood behind her, arms wrapped around her little waist and a smiling Rosalie holding Emmett's hand. Emmett had a huge, devious smile on his face, letting Lil know exactly what he was remembering, and for whatever reason she began to blush.

"**Sure"** Emmett boomed, laughing **"**_**Now**_** she gets embarrassed"**

"**Time to go" **Alice sang as they walked in the room

"**Ok boys make yourselves useful" **Rosalie said** "Start taking all the bags down"**

The guys did as instructed and began to carry all the bags down to the Escalade while Alice and Rosalie sat on the bed. As soon as the boys were outta sight, Alice giggled.

"**We **_**heard **_**Jake like his surprises" **

"**All of Seattle heard" **Rosalie smiled** "Between your moans and screams and his grunts, growls and howls; it sounded like you were being attacked by a wild animal"**

"**She was"** Alice laughed giving Lily a playful push. They were still laughing when the boys walked back in.

"**We're done" **Emmett announced** "What's so funny?"**

"**Girl stuff"** Rosalie smiled

"**Hey, Lil?" **Emmett smiled** "Can I drive?"**

"**Knock yourself out" **she answered, tossing the keys in his direction, knowing he would catch them** "Now ****vamonos****" **

It took them several tries to figure out how to they were gonna sit, finally ended up with Emmett driving with Jake in the passenger's seat since they were the biggest, Lil and Alice behind them and Rosalie and Jasper in the back. Jake and Emmett spent the whole drive home discussing cars and football as Jasper sat quietly in the back listening to the girls talk about clothes, shoes and future shopping trips. Alice insisted that since Edward, Bella and she were graduating and it happened to be Lil's birthday, they needed to throw a huge party to celebrate, she was thrilled when Lily agreed.

"**Double celebration means double the party" **Alice beamed

Lily laughed as Alice went on and on about the party details. She was determined to use Lily's birthday as an excuse to turn a small graduation party into the party of the year.

"**You graduated high school at 15?" **Jasper asked, trying to change the subject.

"**Yeah" **Lily nodded** "I skipped 2 grades. I'm taking online college courses"**

"**Any plans to actually attend campus?" **Rosalie asked. Everyone went silent as Jake turned back.

"**Plan was to take my freshman and sophomore years online and then attend for my junior and senior years"** Lily admitted **"Jess would be off to college himself by then. But now" **she said glancing over at Jake who seemed to have stopped breathing.** "I don't know"**

"**Jacob himself would have graduated high school by then" **Jasper commented** "You can attend college together"**

"**I had always wanted to attend USC but we can attend Washington State" **Lily smiled at Jake** "You can be close to home if you're needed"**

Since her arrival to LaPush, Lily hadn't given much thought which college she would physically attend. While living in LA it was a no brainer, USC, but once it was decided they were moving, everything changed. She'd also been accepted to Michigan and Columbia; she was still debating when Jake came into the picture. There was no way Lily could walk away from him, she wouldn't, wherever she went, he had to go with her. Whatever the decision ended up being, it would be a mutual one between Jake and Lily.

Emmett went directly to the Cullen house since they had to be dropped off. He pulled into a huge garage where he parked the suv between an enormous jeep and a yellow Ferrari; there was also a black car she couldn't quite make out the model of. Edward's Volvo was missing, probably at Bella's as usual. They were getting Alice and Rosalie's bags when a tall, lean man in his maybe late 20's in appearance came out. He was blonde, with the same yellow eyes as the rest, very good looking, holding hands with a petite woman about the same age, ginger colored hair, yellow eyes, very pretty. It was obvious they were vampires, but looked very kind and sweet with their wide smiles. Jake automatically stood behind Lil, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Jake looked very uncomfortable, his body was tense, his hands glued to her waist. She'd never seen him like that before, he was totally at ease with them during their trip, and Lily wondered why he was suddenly so edgy. He reminded her of Jasper. _What is wrong with him?_


	7. Chapter 13&14

**Chapter – 13**

For reason Lily didn't know, Jake was incredibly uncomfortable in the Cullen house. Maybe it was because he felt outnumbered, but then again he hadn't been that way in Seattle. Or maybe it was because he didn't hate them like he thought a werewolf he should. That was it, Jake didn't hate them anymore, he didn't even dislike them and he didn't want to accept it.

"**Hello there" **the man said** "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme"**

"**Our parents" **Alice sang

Lily had spent many afternoons with Alice and Rosalie but had never met their 'parents'.

"**You must be Jake, Bella's best friend" **Esme shook Jake's handwith a sweet smile** "We've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you"**

"**Jacob Black" **Jake answered tensely, shaking her hand, then Carlisle's

"**And you must be Lily" **she smiled with a hug** "We've heard a lot about you too"**

"**We are gladly surprised that Rosalie has taken such a liking to you" **Carlisle smiled as he shook Lily's hand **"That is the first time it has ever happened"**

"**That's his nice way of saying Rose don't like anybody" **Emmett laughed

"**So I hear" **Lily laughed** "I like her very much too, I like all of your family"**

"**Edward told us all about your… abilities" **Carlisle smiled** "Figures it would take a special human to get Rose's approval"**

"**We're still working on her with Bella" **Alice added** "I'll explain later" **she whispered, rolling her eyes as Rosalie glared at her.

"**We figured you'll be hungry" **Esme smiled** "We're grilling some steaks"**

"**But you guys don't eat" **Lily interrupted

"**But you do" **Carlisle smiled** "And I hear Jake has quite an appetite"**

Jake rolled his eyes as the rest laughed.

"**Will you please come in and have lunch?" **Esme smiled

_How can you say no to that smile?_ Lily smiled and nodded; Jake hesitated a little but nodded as well. He looked very uncomfortable and tense, his hands glued to Lily's waist. She was sure it would just take him a bit, like it did before. Carlisle and Esme noticed Jake's behavior.

"**Jacob I know you must feel a little weird being here" **Esme smiled** "But Bella is our daughter now, and as her best friend, you are like family to us. Both of you"**

"**Sure, sure" **Jake answered

"**He'll be fine" **Lily smiled, placing her arms over Jake's** "We're just a group of friends, no vampires, no werewolves, no humans, or witches, just friends. I know we will **_**all **_**see it like this soon enough" **she added looking at Jake and Rosalie

Jake and Lily ate as Carlisle and Esme asked them about school, Lily's hometown, her move, how they met, how everything worked out, andhow she was adjusting to the crazy, new world she'd just discovered. After lunch, Emmett took Jake into the living room to watch some game, Jasper and the rest joined them while Alice and Rosalie gave Lily an official tour of the infamous Cullen house. After the tour, they joined everyone in the living room, including Edward who had just arrived. Lily was glad to see Jake was looking a lot like his normal, happy, self, cheering and hollering right along with Emmett. They sat in the kitchen as the guys finished watching the game, and Lily laughed as Emmett and Jake's cheers boomed through the house.

"**You know what's funny?"** Lily asked Rosalie **"You dislike Jake so much, yet he's so much like Emmett"**

"**He is not!" **Rosalie snapped

"**Come on, look at them" **Lily smiled **"They're both hot, big, muscular, hot heads, a bit cocky, the protectors, menacing and intimidating but deep down they're big teddy bears, sweet and loving, and all smiles"**

"**Admit it, Rose" **Alice giggled** "You know that if it weren't for the fact that they're a vampire and a werewolf, they'd probably be best of friends, just look at them"**

"**She knows it" **Edward yelled from the living room** "She'll never admit it though"**

"**Shut up Edward!" **she snapped

Everyone laughed, except Jake and Emmett who were too wrapped up in the game to notice the conversation. Alice and Lily joined their boys as Rosalie stomped her way to her room. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, heading into his study, and Edward took off to play the piano. Alice sat on the floor, leaning back on Jaspers legs, Jake pulled Lily into his lap without missing a beat of the game. Of course after a few minutes, Lily was cheering and hollering right along with Emmett and Jake.

"**We should go"** Lily said when the game finished

"**Yeah it's getting late"** Jake agreed

As soon as they stood up, everyone appeared in the living room. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett hugged Lily goodbye as Jasper smiled and Edward waved. Lily was surprised to see Alice hug Jake goodbye while Edward and Emmett exchanged pats in the back with him, while he thanked them for everything. Jasper nodded as usual and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"**We're definitely doing this again" **Alice sang

"**For sure" Lily** smiled** "I had a blast, thanks for everything"**

"**Don't mention it" **Alice giggled** "You're a lot more fun to dress up than Bella"**

"**You're both welcomed here anytime"** Esme smiled, giving Lily a hug goodbye as Carlisle patted Jake in the back.

"_**You**_** are welcomed here anytime"** Rosalie added, making a face at Jake

"**Rosalie!"** Esme scolded as Carlisle gave her a disappointed look

"**You wanna know what **_**you're **_**welcomed to Blondie?"** Jake snapped

"**Jacob!"** Lily scolded, smacking his arm

Alice, Edward and Emmett laughed, Japer smiled and Esme, Carlisle and Lily looked at each other apologetically, like parents do when they're children misbehave.

"**In time"** Carlisle smiled

"**I know"** Lily smiled

They were walked out to the garage. Lily asked Jake to drive by tossing the keys at him and they were waved goodbye as they drove off.

"**It was a lot of fun"** Lily smiled

"**Hate to admit it" **Jake half-smiled** "But it was cool"**

"**You liiike them" **she teased** "Admit it" **

"**Hell nah"** he laughed

"**Fine" **she laughed** "Don't admit it, but you know they're your friends"**

"**I wouldn't call them that" **he smiled** "But you know something's not right when you forget they're bloodsuckers, and start to feel comfortable"**

"**Like I said before" **Lily answered** "One day we will forget who's a vampire, who's a werewolf, who's a human, or who's a witch and we'll be a group of friends, period"**

"**Sure, sure" **he said rolling his eyes trying to hold in a smile

*****

"**You cleaned up the house and you're cooking pancakes for breakfast" **his dad noted** "Ok Jake, what did you do?"**

"**Nothing" **Jake laughed** "I invited Lil over for breakfast"**

"**Are you forcing that poor girl to spend her day here?" **his dad teased

"**Dad, you can't **_**make**_** Lily do anything she doesn't wanna do" **he laughed

Jake heard Lil's car coming down the road and ran outside to meet her. A smile that mirrored his crossed her face the moment she saw him. The moment she parked, Jake pulled her out of the mini and took her in his arms.

"**Cant…..breath…..Jake"** she whispered

"**Sorry"** he laughed putting her down

Lil was wearing a gray sweatsuit big enough to fit him. Her pants were so big and baggy, you could only see about an inch of the tip of her white sneakers, and her hoodie was about 3 sizes too big. She looked like a little girl wearing her daddy's clothes.

"**You look adorable**" he said kissing the top of her head

"**Only you, would think I look adorable in sweats"** she laughed kissing his chest

"**Breakfast is ready, come on"** he said pulling her in the house

Jake towed Lil past the living room and into the kitchen, where his dad was at the table waiting for them.

"**Morning Billy"** Lil greeted his dad

"**Morning sweetheart"** his dad answered **"Why are you letting this dummy talk you into spending all day at this dump"**

"**It was actually my idea"** Lil laughed **"I thinks it's a treat to hang out with two hunks"**

"**I love her" **his dad laughed** "Sit honey, Jake made pancakes"**

Jake, Billy and Lily ate breakfast, discussing college plans. Jake cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes while his dad and Lil moved on to the living room to watch tv. They were watching 'I Love Lucy' when Jake joined them, placing his arm around Lil's waist, pulling her against him

"**You should come over more often, sweetie"** his dad smiled **"Jake cooked **_**and**_** cleaned"**

"**Aren't you going somewhere old man?"** Jake said pointing to the door with his chin

"**Yeah, I bet you'd love me to leave you two all alone"** his dad laughed

"**Actually I would"** Jake smiled

Lil smacked Jake's arm, laughing as his dad announced he was staying, claiming to be on hand patrol. The plan was to watch movies, but Lil claimed they needed the essentials for movie watching, asking for a popcorn and candy run. She also insisted on preparing lunch, so she needed all the ingredients for chicken enchiladas. Rain is an everyday thing in LaPush, but by the time they made it back home, it was pouring. They had to run inside, dropping off the shopping bags in the kitchen as they headed to the laundry room. They had to throw in the dryer their shoes, Jake's shirt and Lil's sweatshirt which managed to get soaked.

Lil was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath which came to her waist. The thin material clung to her flat stomach, accentuating her small waist, allowing Jake to see her wonderfully filled sports bra. In contrast to the big baggy sweats, it was a mixture of feminine and sexy with sporty and tomboyish that suited her personality to the tee. Without thinking twice, Jake slipped his hands under her shirt, massaging the soft skin on her flat belly as Lil smiled and placing kisses on his arm.

"**Hands, Jacob!"** his dad yelled from the living room, causing Lil to start laughing

Lil headed to the living room, grabbing the bags of candy on the way as Jake made the popcorn. Jake walked into the living room with two bowls of popcorn as his dad and Lil decided on watching 'The Fast and The Furious"

"**You like this movie?"** Jake asked Lil

"**I love this movie"** she answered **"Sweet rides and hot guys. What's not to like?"**

Jake looked at her, burying his brow, making Lil and his dad laugh.

"**What?"** she laughed "**Like you don't drool when the half-naked hootchie mamas come out dancing?"**

Jake shook his head and laughed, hugging Lil as she curled up against him on the couch. Lil watched the movie, eating popcorn and candy, Jake watched Lil and his dad watched the movie with one eye and Jake with the other. Every time Lil and Jake started kissing, his dad started coughing, causing Lil to giggle, and whenever he saw Jake's hands start roaming where he thought they shouldn't be, he smacked him. They were deciding on the second movie when the phone rang.

"**That was Sue"** his dad announced** "She needs something from Home Depot and wants me to help out"**

"**In Port Angeles?"** Jake asked

"**Yup. Think I can leave you two alone and unsupervised?"** his dad laughed

"**I promise to be in my best behavior"** Lil smiled

"**It's not really you I'm worried about honey"** his dad answered looking at Jake

"**Dad" **he grunted** "We'll be fine"**

The Clearwater's house was right across the road from Lil's house, only about a mile away, so Sue showed up only a few minutes later to pick up his dad. Seth, Leah and Jess were with her. Lil headed into the kitchen as Jake wheeled his dad out the door, getting a lecture about, patience, responsibility and being 'careful'. He helped his dad get on Sue's truck and waved them off before moving Lil's mini to the garage, which was on higher ground. Jake walked back in to find Lil had put the tv on the music channel and was singing and dancing as she cooked. He silently admired the view from the doorway, Lil looked so comfortable and at home in his kitchen. He loved that. Jake would love to come home everyday to that scene, to see his Lil, in their house, in their kitchen. He walked up from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the neck.

She laughed, turning around, throwing her arms around his neck and tiptoeing to kiss his chin. Jake picked her up by her waist, sitting her on the kitchen counter. Lil wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, running her fingers through his hair as they kissed. He kissed his way down her jaw line, down her neck, massaging the soft, creamy skin of her stomach, as she nibbled on his neck, gliding her cool delicate fingers across his bare back.

"**Don't mind us, Jake"** Quil laughed

"**Yeah, man"** Paul added **"You guys just go right ahead"**

"**Damn it!"** Jake growled as Lil giggled

*****

Lily knew the pack would show up, the moment they smelled the food they would come running, Jake obviously didn't. He turned around, standing in front of her, leaning against the counter, burying his brow and crossing his arms across his chest.

"**What the hell are you guys doing here?"** Jake growled

"**We can smell food miles away, bro"** Embry smiled

Lily was hidden behind Jake, so she wrapped her arms around his chest, kissed his shoulder before resting her chin on it, smiled and waved at Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil who were standing in the doorway, clearly amused by Jake's reaction.

"**Hey guys"** she greeted them with a big smile

"**Hey Lil"** they chorused as Quil waved back.

"**So what are you guys up to?"** Sam asked with a sneaky smile

"**Cooking lunch" **she laughed** "You guys are welcomed to stay" **

"**Looked like you were cooking a lot more than lunch"** Paul said with his devious smile

"**Appetizers"** she smiled back winking at him and kissing Jakes neck

Jake smiled and turned to kiss her cheek as they guys cracked up at Paul's shocked face.

"**What you cooking that smells so good?"** Jared asked

"**Chicken enchiladas. They'll be done in a little bit" **she answered **"Sam, why don't you go get Emily so she can join us? We can all hang out, eat lunch and watch movies"**

"**Sure"** Sam answered **"Paul, Jared, come on"**

Sam, Paul and Jared ran out the door as Quil and Embry sat to watch tv in the living room. She pushed Jake to go join them as she jumped off the counter to finish lunch. After finishing the rice and placing the enchiladas in the oven to bake, she joined the guys in the living room as they watched 'Orange County Choppers', Jake and Embry debating something about the engine. Without missing a beat, Jake pulled her into his lap and continued with the debate, Quil shook his head, smiled and rolled his eyes causing her to laugh. Since Jake and Embry were still going, she decided to talk to Quil.

"**If it wasn't for Paulie there wouldn't be a show"** she commented **"Senior only talks smack and criticizes, then takes all the credit at the end"**

Quil laughed but Jake and Embry stopped their discussion and turned to look at her.

"**What?"** she asked

"**You watch this show?"** Embry asked

"**Yeah, I like the bikes. Senior just gets on my nerves. Why?"**

"**Girls don't usually watch these kinda shows"** Embry answered

"**Not your typical girl"** Jake smiled

Lily was about to take the Enchiladas outta the oven when Sam, Jared and Paul came in with Emily. The girls greeted each other with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, heading to the kitchen as the guys joined up in the living room.

"**Whatever you're cooking smells great"** Emily stated **"I can practically smell it from my house, no wonder the guys came running"**

"**It's the chilies and spices in the sauce" **

"**No school today?"** Emily asked

"**3 day weekend"** Lily answered **"But even if it wasn't, I wouldn't be up for it today"**

"**Why?"** Emily asked a bit worried, going into big sister mode **"Is something wrong?" **

"**No"** Lily smiled "**Just a little sore"**

"**I see"** Emily smiled **"When?"**

"**First time, last week" **Lily whispered** "But Saturday night, wow"**

"**First time?" **

"**Yeah" **Lily smiled** "For the both of us"**

"**That is so sweet" **Emily smiled** "Where?"  
**

"**At the cave under the cliff"** Lily exhaled **"He had soft music, rose petals, candles, it was amazing"**

"**What are you guys whispering about?"** Sam yelled from the living room

"**Nothing"** Emily yelled back "**We'll talk later"** she whispered to Lily

"**I'll drop by your house one of these nights when they're doing rounds"**

Emily nodded, helping Lily serve and pass out the plates. They ate, the guys having second and third helpings, raving about how good Mexican food was while laughing their asses off to 'White Chicks'. Lily had the guys pick up all the paper plates and cups as Emily and her cleaned up the kitchen, she didn't want the guys to find the second platter of enchiladas she had hidden in the oven for Jake and Billy to eat later. Done with clean-up, they sat to watch 'The Covenant'.

"**If I ever cheat on you**" Lily said to Jake **"It'd be with him"** she pointed to Steven Strait

"**Is that right?"** Jake smiled at her, cocking his brow

"**First guy I ever had a crush on"** she admitted **"Warren Peace in Sky High, wow"**

"**You know, he kinda looks like Jake"** Emily laughed

"**Why do you think I liked Jake in the first place?"** Lily laughed, but Jake just stared at her not very amused **"I'm just playing baby"** she laughed kissing his cheek.

"**Like you don't drool over Jessica Alba, bro"** Embry laughed

"**See, Jake"** Lily laughed **"From now on she's your free pass, if you ever meet Jessica; you have my permission to go for it. I get Steven"**

"**Deal"** Jake smiled pulling Lily into his lap

"**All couples have a free pass"** Lily stated **"Who's yours, Sam?"**

"**Ana Kournikova"** Sam answered a bit embarrassed

"**Em???"** Jake laughed at a blushing Emily

"**Come on, Emily"** Lily added

"**Justin Timberlake**" she smiled

"**I can see why" **Lily laughed **"The boy's got moves"**

"**What does that have to do with it?"** Quil asked

"**All girls like boys that can dance"** Emily answered

"**Why **_**is**_** that?"** Embry asked

"**How can I put this delicately?"** Lily smiled **"Because boys that can move on the dance-floor can **_**move **_**somewhere else"**she added wiggling her brows

"**Oh!"** Quil and Embry chorused as everyone laughed.

"**Man, I need to learn how to dance"** Embry whispered causing them to laugh harder

"**You don't know how to dance?"** Emily asked

"**It's not like we have many dances around here**" he complained

"**I can teach you"** Lily smiled **"It's easy"**

She jumped off Jake's lap and turned the movie off, replacing it with music.

"**Watch me and Jake first"** She instructed

"**She just wants to know if Jake can dance"** Paul laughed

"**Trust me Paul"** Lily answered with a smile **"I **_**know**_** Jake can dance"** she added winking

Paul's shocked face was priceless. Emily giggled, Jared, Embry and Quil laughed but Sam and Jake were laughing so hard they were nearly crying. Jake stood behind Lily, placing his hands on her waist, dancing long with her as she danced against him.

"**Just keep up with the girl's beat"** Jake stated

"**How about when you're dancing face to face?"** Quil asked

"**Same thing"** Lily answered **"Slight touching but no grinding"**

"**Only touch her if she touches you first"** Sam added

"**Sam? Please"** Lily smiled pulling Sam up

Sam danced without touching Lily, his hands circling the air around her instead of on her. Embry and Quil nodded like they were taking mental notes.

"**Be sure not to stare" **Jared pointed** "Staring freaks them out"**

"**We're not supposed to look at the girl?"** Embry asked

"**You make eye contact and smile a couple of times a song, but that's it"** Emily answered

"**The key is to have fun"** Lily stated **"Last thing you wanna do is be all worked up about the **_**how**_** to enjoy the moment"**

The dancing continued all afternoon, everyone giving Embry and Quil pointers as Emily and Lily took turns with the boys, giving them a chance to practice. The guys were fast learners, were pretty graceful for their huge size and had good rhythm, it didn't take them long to get really good. Everyone was having a great time.

Ring…ring…ring

Chapter - 14

It was nice to leave all the werewolf and vampire crap behind for a change, to be a group a friends and not a pack, to be normal teens, even if it was just for a day. Everyone was having a great time, even Paul stopped being an ass, laughing and dancing with Lil and Em. Of course he didn't stop asking Jake if something did go down between him and Lil. Jake just smiled, shrugging his shoulders, driving Paul crazy.

Ring…ring…ring…

"**Hello" **

"**Hey, son" **his dad said** "What's all that noise?"**

"**Lil and Em are teaching Quil and Embry how to dance**" Jake laughed

"**What time did **_**they**_** get there?"**

"**The moment Lil started cooking" **Jake answered** "Lil invited Em"**

"**Glad you're having a good time"**

"**Sure, sure" **Jake laughed "**You're just glad Lil and I are not alone" **

"**Look son, the storm has gotten pretty bad" **his dad stated **"Roads are flooded with lots of down trees and over a foot of water. Charlie says we're stuck here for the night"**

"**Storm? We didn't even notice it was still raining"** Jake admitted

"**I'm sure the pack can make it home alright" **his dad stated** "You stay with Lily; I don't think you should leave her alone during a storm"**

"**Ok"** Jake answered

"**Jess is with Sue is renting us rooms for the night, he'll be calling Lily later"**

"**When are the roads gonna be cleared?"** Jake asked

"**As soon as it stops raining, Charlie said maybe tomorrow morning"**

"**Alright then dad, I'll see you tomorrow"**

"**Jake! No funny business"** his dad warned

"**Sure, sure dad, see ya"** click

They stood in the porch, looking at the flooded road, surprised at how they had completely overlooked the storm. Sam decided it was best for them to head out before the water got any higher and carried Em home as they ran out. Lil remembered she had forgotten her cell phone at home and decided to call her brother.

"**Jess had been trying to reach my cell all afternoon"** Lil laughed** "You think it would occur to him to call me here"**

"**What did he say about you staying here?" **

"**He's cool with it" **she smiled** "Says he feels better knowing I'm not home alone during such a bad storm"**

"**Did he give you warning like my dad did?"** Jake laughed

"**Nope" **Lil laughed **"He said enjoy"**

Jake's confusion caused Lil to laugh.

"**He knows already Jake" **Lil explained** "I told him everything"**

"**You told him???"** he asked as his eye almost popped out

"**Yeah and he's cool with it. He knows I love you and that's all that matters to him"**

"**Really?"**

"**He knows you love me too, says he can see it"** she smiled **"He says love radiates from you, that he would even go as far as saying you love me more"**

"**That's cause I do"** Jake said wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hair

"**Sure, sure"** she laughed, tiptoeing to kiss the hollow of his neck

"**Do you wanna keep watching movies?"** Jake asked

"**Yeah but I'm all sweaty from dancing. Can I take a quick shower first?"**

"**Sure, I'll cook something for dinner meantime"**

"**Actually I hid a pan of enchiladas in the oven" **Lil laughed **"But you can wash my clothes, I have nothing to put back on"**

Lil headed to the shower and Jake went through his drawers to find her one of his smaller shirts she could wear while he washed her clothes. He took the shirt to the bathroom, placed it on the towel rack and picked up her clothes to throw them in the washer. He took the platter from the oven and served some on a plate to heat it up in the microwave when he heard Lil come out of the bathroom.

"**Do you want me to heat you up a plate?"** he asked

"**No, I'm stuffed from all the food, popcorn and candy"** she answered from the doorway

Jake turned around to see her wearing his gray cotton t-shirt that fitted her like an oversized nightgown, falling a little above her knees. Lil was barefoot, combing her wet hair, looking incredibly sexy.

"**Damn!"** he said with a smile

"**Don't even say I look good"** she smiled** "I have no make-up, wet hair and wearing nothing but your big shirt**"

"**Because of all that, you look sexy as hell"** he answered biting his lower lip

"**Shirt smells like you" **she smiled** "I like it, I think I'm gonna keep it"**

"**Did you say you're wearing **_**nothing**_** but my shirt?"** _She's naked under there???_

"**You **_**are**_** washing my clothes, Jake" **she smiled

Lil lifted the shirt from the side, enough to show him her bare hip and thigh. Jake's smile widened as he took a leap towards her. Right before he reached her, she dodged him and ran to the other side of the kitchen table, standing across from him. It never failed to surprise him that no matter how fast he was, she was always able to move faster. His confusion always made her laugh.

"**I promised Billy I would be on my best behavior"** she smiled

"**I didn't" **he smiled cocking his eyebrow

Lil made a run for it to the living room, but Jake caught her, throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and kicked her feet as he lifted her shirt to peek at that yummy ass of hers.

"**You're food is done Jake"** she laughed as the microwave beeped

"**The hell with food, I'm hungry for something else"**

"**Jacob, you're gonna let my good food go to waste. I'm hurt"** she played

"**Fine"** he said putting her down. _We do have all night!_

Lil went into the living room, watching tv as Jake ate dinner in the kitchen. He finished, washed his dishes, brushed his teeth and threw the load in the dryer before joining her. Lil was watching 'The Covenant' when he sat next to her on the couch, pulling her into his lap.

"**Watching my competition?"** he whispered as he kissed her neck

"**Mmm hmm"** she answered closing her eyes

She watched the movie while playing with Jake's fingers as he watched her, using his other hand to play with her hair. It was very hard to concentrate on anything else when he had his baby practically naked on his lap. It was torture to know that the only thing between them was the fabric of his sweats. Jake licked her from the curve of her neck to her earlobe and nibbled on her ear as he crept his fingers up her thigh.

"**You're making it really hard to be a good girl"** she whispered

"**It'll be our little secret"** he answered, kissing up her jaw line

"**Until you howl" **she laughed** "Then everyone within 100 miles will know"**

"**We'll be really quiet**" he answered, sliding his hand up her shirt.

Before she had a chance to say anything else Jake kissed her. Her juicy lips were so soft and felt so cool compared to the blazing heat of his. Jake loved that, and along with her sweet tongue massaging his own, it always sent such shockwaves through him. He rubbed and gently pinched her pea-sized nipple causing her to let out a small moan into Jake's mouth. His erection painfully grew and knew she could feel it. Without breaking their kiss Lil positioned herself straddling him, his hands automatically went to her booty. She ran her fingers through his hair as they continue kissing. He wanted her so bad and the moisture on his stomach, informed him she wanted him too. Jake placed his hands on her face and pulled her away a bit too lock eyes with her.

"**Please"** he begged with the smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"**Ah, the hell with it"** she smiled **"Let's go to your room"** she said before kissing him again

It took Jake two leaps to reach his room with Lil in his arms. She glided her body against him as he placed her down, and it felt incredible. Lil looked at him with a devious smile before pushing him against the wall. Jake was a bit surprised by her aggressiveness, but it was such a turn-on. She placed her hands on his chest and tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck, then kissed, licked and gently nibbled her way down his chest as Jake closed his eyes. Lil licked his bellybutton before pulling Jake's sweats off with a hard tug. He opened his eyes to see her squatting, looking up at him, her devious smile widened as they locked eyes. Lil placed one hand behind his thigh for stability and used the other to take the shaft of his rock hard erection. She licked the tip of it, and then licked her way from the bottom of his shaft, back up to the tip of his head. Jake moved his hips against her, begging for more as she flicked her tongue. Lil placed her soft, sensual lips over his head, sucking on it a little, before taking as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could. The sensation of her warm, wet mouth and the caress of her tongue were marvelous.

"**God, baby"** Jake moaned **"That feels so good"**

He felt her smile before she continued. Jake groaned in pleasure, running his fingers through Lil's hair. Her head was moving back and forth; Jake closed his eyes, tilted his head back and enjoyed it, trying not to moan too loud. Lil was sucking as she pumped his shaft and it was the most pleasurable thing he could imagine. Growls, grunts and moans escaped his chest no matter how hard he tried to keep them in. After minutes of the most enjoyable bliss he had ever thought imaginable, he felt engorged as his legs began to tremble, letting Jake know he was reaching his peek.

"**I'm cumming"** he grunted

Lil smiled and nodded, letting him know it was ok, that's all it took to throw him over the edge. Jake exploded into her mouth as she continued to suck. He bit his lip and banged against the wall, causing a hole in it, to keep from howling. His legs trembled as Lil sucked and licked him clean, her mouth making a pop sound when she finished. Lil looked up at him with a smile, he smiled down at her, knowing he was about to return the favor.

Jake pulled her up and lifted her by the waist, sitting her on his shoulders. Lil's bald, smooth; wetness at his face, that alone got him rock hard again. He held her up by her yummy ass as she held onto his hair for stability. Jake used his tongue to tease and lick her as she moaned uncontrollably. It didn't take him long to make her explode. Lil locked her legs around his head and screamed his name is sheer ecstasy as he licked her. Jake placed her down, and she collapsed on his bed, trying to control her pounding heart. She propped herself on her elbows and smiled at him as Jake stood at the edge of the bed, admiring the view of that beauty on his bed.

*****

Lily didn't know if it was Jake's slick, talented tongue, or the thrill of being up in the air like that, or maybe a mixture of both, but she felt like he made her cumm in a blink of an eye. It was incredible. She rested her head on his pillow, trying to catch her breath as her heart pounded like crazy. Lily felt Jake was looking at her from the edge of the bed and propped herself on her elbows to look at him with a wide smile.

"**When did you shave?"** he asked pointing with his chin

"**This morning"** she smiled **"You like?"** she asked opening her legs, giving him a better view

"**Niiice"** he answered, giving _her _smile, while cocking his brow

"**Very"** she widened her smile, looking at him hard as a rock again

"**I'll never be able to come into my room without thinking of you"** he smiled

"**Ooh"** she smiled **"Then I have to give you something to remember"**

Jake bit his lip as the shirt she was wearing landed on the floor and she laid naked on his bed. Lily locked eyes with him as she sucked her fingers, he followed them with his eyes as she slid them down her stomach, bending her knees and spreading them a little in the process. The lower her fingers went the faster his breathing became, causing Lily to smile. She paused for a second before inserting her fingers to please herself. Lily closed her eyes; within seconds her fingers were replaced by his as Jake circled her nipple with his hot tongue, causing goosebumps all over Lily's body. She opened his eyes to see Jake's looking right into them.

"**It's not your fingers I want Jake"** she whispered

"**What do you want?"** He smiled with that cockiness she loved about him.

"**You"** she answered with a longing she couldn't hide

"**Say it"** he almost growled **"Say what you want me to do to you"**

"**Fuck me Jacob"**

Jake gave her that smile of his that weakened Lily's knees, the one that made her heart skip a beat, that smile she loved, her smile. Too eager to use human speed, he was hovering over her within a millisecond. He kissed her neck as he entered her while Lily exhaled sharply and dug her nails into his back in response. Jake kissed, nibbled and licked her neck as her walls adjusted to his size. Slowly he began his thrusts, and before she knew it, he had his arms under her, pulling her towards him from her shoulders as he rammed her. He was kissing Lily passionately, his hot, muscular, perfect body feeling incredibly good against hers, as she moved her pelvis in a circular motion moaning and screaming nonstop. It was hard, it was rough, yet it felt unbelievably good and she loved it. She knew that if she was sore before, boy would she be sore after that. Not to mention she'll probably have his fingers imprinted on her shoulders, but it was worth it. The sounds coming out of Lily were causing loud growls, grunts and moans out of Jake that he was no longer trying to control, or just simply couldn't. His thrusts were hitting her in the same spot and she felt her walls begin to tighten.

"**Whatever you do, please don't stop"** she panted

"**What do you want me to do?"** He half-smiled, looking at her lustfully

"**Fuck me harder, baby"** she begged

Jake made his thrusts faster and harder. Her walls clamped on him and Lily screamed out his name, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as her body spasmmed in absolute bliss. Her scream brought him over the edge, and the ear-splitting howl she was anticipating boomed out of his chest causing the bed to rattle against the wall. Lily laid back, panting, trying to catch her breath, trying to keep her heart from bursting outta her chest as Jake trembled on top of her, doing the same thing as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. That was beyond amazing, but suddenly Lily realized that they had been in no way quiet and Jake had neighbors. She began laughing causing Jake's to snap his head up, looking at her, scraping her skin with his teeth in the process.

"**Ow"** she complained as she continue to laugh

"**Sorry" **he whispered **"What's so funny?"**

"**So much for being quiet"** she said between laughs

"**Hey, I tried" **he smiled **"Just look at the wall"**

"**I know" **she laughed** "But I didn't" **

"**I love that though" **he smiled** "It's extremely hot"**

"**My handprint's on your ceiling, and I think we broke your bed"** she laughed

"**I'll never be able to come in here again without getting hard" **he admitted

"**Then my job here is done"** she laughed kissing the tip of his nose

"**Every time I see that hole on the wall I'll remember why it's there"**

"**I'm no Alice" **she smiled **"But I foresee a lot of cold showers in your future" **

"**I've had a lot of those since you showed up"** he laughed

"**Pobrecito****" **she laughed kissing his nose** "You want me to confess something to you?"**

"What?"

"**If you would've showed up in my room the night we met, I would've given it up to you then and there"** she smiled** "And the night you showed up to pick me up for our date, I was ready to jump you in the doorway"**

"_**Now **_**she tells me**" he smiled shaking his head **"If I would've known that, I would've kidnapped you that night like I wanted to"**

"**There was no need for kidnapping" **she laughed** "I'd gone more than willingly" **

"**You're so crazy" **he said kissing her chin** "That's why I love you"**

"**And I love you"** she whispered

"**But I love you more"**

"**I'm gonna need another shower"** she admitted

"**Yeah, I need to take one too" **he smiled** "Somehow I got all sweaty"**

"_**Really**_**?" **she smiled** "I wonder how that happened?"**

"**I'm gonna get your clothes from the dryer**" he said still laughing

"**Well I need my undies" **she answered** "Do you mind if I still use your shirt for pjs?"**

"**Thought you were keeping it?"** he smiled

"**That's right, my shirt now" **she smiled** "I'll have to get you something in return"**

Lily grabbed the shirt from the floor on her way to the bathroom, placed the shirt over the towel rack and looked for something to hold her hair up while taking a quick shower, no need to wash her hair again.

"**Got your undies" **Jake announced** "I'll put them on top of the shirt"**

"**Thanks" **

"**Mind if I join you?"** Jake asked peeking his head in the shower

"**Not at all"** she smiled

Jake came in, standing begin Lily, staring as she got wet. She closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water against her skin, and then allowed him access to the water as she lathered up. He took the soap away from her, beginning to lather her shoulders and down her back. Jake continued to lather her booty and down her legs, then turned her around to lather her breasts and stomach. He switched sides to rinse her off, and then reached from behind to insert a finger in her. Lily exhale sharply as he stroked her three times. She then took the soap from his hand and turned him around, lathering his broad shoulders and down his back to his round, firm butt she gave a nice slap to. He turned around to look at her as Lily began to lather his muscular chest, his perfect abs, every single one of his ripping muscles and down to his enormous erection. The moment she got to it, he picked her up and pinned her against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his ass as he rammed her against the tile. It was wet, slippery and suspended in the air also acrobatic but was awesome. Lily began to suck on his neck as he made her cumm several times. _Good thing we were already wet._ Jake grabbed her ass as he came, and a loud explosion of thunder drowned his howl.

_We're never gonna get anything done like this. _ He placed her down and she tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck, rinsed off one last time and got out to let him finish showering. She dried off, put her panties and shirt on and wiped the mirror to fix her hair. _Oh no!_

"**Jacob Black I'm gonna kill you!"**

"**Why???"** he asked peeking out the shower curtain

"**You gave me a hickey!"**

"**I didn't mean too**" he answered with the saddest puppy dog eyes she couldn't stay mad at

"**Now I'm gonna have to keep my brother on my right side for a few days"** she complained

"**I really am sorry"** he said getting out of the shower

"**Aw man!"**

"**Now what???"** he asked

"**You have one too"** she whispered

"**It's alright" **he smiled** "Probably be gone within a few hours"**

"**I doubt that"** she said pointing at the mirror

"**You'd think I'd feel that"** he said looking at the purplish, blackish mark on his neck

"**You'd think I'd remember doing that"** she answered a bit embarrassed

"**Chill Lil, I'm not the first guy to get a hickey from his girl"** he laughed

"**Its evidence" **she complained** "Your dad? My brother? The pack? Ugh!"**

"**We can handle them**" he laughed kissing her forehead

All the amazing lovemaking had worn her out. She leaned against Jake's chest, exhaustion hit her and she felt her eyes droop.

"**I'm dead tired" **she yawned** "Where am I sleeping?"**

"**My room"** he answered matter-of-factly

"**Yeah, cause I'd love for your dad to come home and find us in bed together" **

"**Trust me baby, he will not show up unannounced"** he laughed "**He's too scared to walk in on something. He'll call or send Sam ahead"**

"**Let's go to bed then"** she yawned

The power went off as they walked out of the bathroom. Lily couldn't see a thing but Jake could still see clear as day, so he towed her to his room. He put boxers on before they laid in his now shaky bed, spooning. She used one of Jakes arms as a pillow while he wrapped the other around her waist. Usually the thunder and lightning made it hard to Lily to go to sleep, but being nice and safe, not to mention warm in Jake's strong arms it actually lulled her.

******

Jake woke up to the heat of the sun on his bare back. If Lil wasn't still in his arms, he would've thought it had all been a dream. It had been one of the best nights of his life, and then again Lil always made each memory better than the last. He wished he could hold Lil forever. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully, her curls over her beautiful face, her glorious body pressed against his and her wonderful aroma filling his room. He wished the storm would've lasted forever, but by the sun that woke him up, it was over and his dad would be home soon.

Ring…ring….ring….ring

Jake carefully lifted Lil's head off his arm and placed it on the pillow. He got up as quietly as he could, avoiding waking her, making it to the kitchen phone in less than two leaps.

"**Hello"**

"**Hey Jake, its Charlie"**

"**Hey Charlie, dad's not here, he's stuck in Port Angeles"**

"**Yeah I know" **Charlie laughed** "I just spoke to him" **

"**Then how can I help you?"**

"**Just wanna give you a heads up, son. Roads were cleared about an hour ago"**

"**Oh, ok?" **Jake answered a bit confused. _What the hell?_

"**Well, I understand you have a visitor" **Charlie laughed

"**Yeah, I bet dad told you everything"**

"**Well, your dad will be home in about an hour"**

"**Ok Charlie, thanks"**

"**Don't mention it son, see you later" **click

_I swear dad and Charlie gossip like old women._ Ever since Harry had passed away Charlie and his had been closer than ever. Jake knew it was hard on his dad not being able to tell Charlie everything, but rules were rules and they couldn't out ourselves without outing the bloodsuckers too, and a treaty was a treaty. Besides it would've just caused more problems than solve. Jake knew if his dad was gonna be home in an hour, he'd probably get Sam to go beforehand, he might as well get dressed. He'd never hear the end of it if the pack got there to find him in boxers and Lil in my nothing but his shirt. Jake was gonna head to the room to get dressed when he felt Lil's arms wrap around his waist as she kissed his bare back, sending a bolt through his entire body. She always had that effect on him. He turned around to hug her and kiss the top of her little head.

"**Morning Shorty"** she laughed

"**I'm only short to you"** she complained

"**I know" **he laughed** "That's why you're **_**my**_** Shorty"**

She shook her head laughing as she kissed his bare chest. The coolness of her soft lips on his hot skin always shook him. She glided her fingers slowly across his chest as she placed kisses on it. _This woman's gonna drive me mad. Hell, we do have an hour!_ Jake picked her up, kissing her juicy lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed passionately, barely coming up for air.

"**Good morning"** Sam said barging through the door

"**Whoa!"** Quil and Embry chorused

"_**Very**_** good morning"** Jared laughed

"**Shit, I bet it was an even better night"** Paul added

"**Dammit! I need to remember to lock the damn door!"** Jake growled putting Lil down

"**I better get dressed"** Lil giggled heading to the room

"**Your clothes are on top of my dresser"** Jake said to the back of Lil's head **"What the hell are you guys doing here??" **he growled, wanting to kill the guys

"**Billy asked me to come over"** Sam admitted

"**Would you've rather your **_**dad**_** caught you like that?"** Embry laughed

"**Charlie had already given me a heads up" **Jake snapped

"**I see you had quite a night, bro"** Quil laughed

"**What the hell you talking about?"**

"**You neck, man" **Jared pointed** "She got you good"**

"**You know how hard it is for us the get hickeys?"** Paul laughed

"**It's not gone?"** Jake asked a bit shocked

"**Hell no!" **Paul laughed **"I can see that shit a mile away"**

"**Alright you guys leave him alone" **Sam laughed** "We all have a first time"**

"**Little Jake got laid" **Paul laughed** "So did you figure out what to do?"**

Without Lil there to calm him down, Jake felt his blood begin to boil. Before he could stop himself, he was in mid-air, heading right for Paul's head.


	8. Chapter 15&16

**Chapter – 15**

Those little punks were bugging the hell outta Jake just like she knew they would. That's why Lily hated hickeys, they were evidence, you can't deny them and you could only get them one way. She could hear Paul laughing his stupid ass off and was surprised Jake hadn't punched Paul in the nose. She figured if a fight broke out they'd automatically phase and he didn't want her around that.

"**Little Jake got laid" **Paul laughed** "So, did you figure out what to do?'**

It was then that Lily felt a rush of heat throughout her body and everything inside of her screamed 'Go!' She ran out the door and had a serious case of déjà vu. Paul crouching, Jake in mid-air and Sam smack in the middle of it. _STOP! _Just like at Emily's house, Paul straightened up and Jake landed, sandwiching Sam in the middle.

"**Thank you"** Sam turned to say to Lily

"**Seriously?"** Lily snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest. _Idiots!_

"**Whoa!" **Embry laughed** "Look at **_**her**_** neck" **he yelled, breaking the tension and causing everyone to look at her.

"**You guys really went at it, considering it was your first time"** Paul laughed

"**Can it Paul!"** Sam ordered as Jake began to tremble

"**Who told you last night was our first time?" **Lily asked

"**It wasn't?" **Paul asked looking at Jake with wide eyes

"**I believe I had already told you that yesterday, didn't I Paul?"** she smiled

"**You weren't fucking lying" **he said in shock

"**I don't lie"** she smiled

Lily walked over to Jake, who was still standing in the same spot, staring at her in awe. She pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his waist, tiptoeing to kiss the hollow of his neck.

"**I love you"** he smiled

"**You should get dressed"** she laughed looking at his boxers

"**Oh yeah"** he said kissing her head before heading to his room.

Lily turned to see the guys looking at her with the same look of awe Jake had just a minute before, probably surprised she wasn't blushing or embarrassed. Growing up with boys, sex was an everyday topic; she'd heard a lot more than she'd ever wanted to. It was not something she was embarrassed to talk about, and she was very capable of handing out trash talk as well as she could take it.

"**What?'** she asked, breaking the silence.

"**Ok, I gotta admit it" **Paul said** "You're hot, you can cook and you put out, you've earned my approval"**

"**Oh, cause that means so much to me" **she answered sarcastically

"**I need a girlfriend" **Embry whispered causing Lily to laugh

"**Hey, I just want you guys to know I've only been Jake's. He's my one and only"**

"**You don't have to explain anything to us" **Sam answered

"**Oh, I know I don't" **she answered** "But I want you to know I lost my virginity to him"**

"**Really?" **Paul smiled

"**Like I said, I don't lie" **she answered** "Ask him"**

"**Ask me what?" **Jakes asked wrapping his arms around Lily's waist

"**Nothing"** Sam answered giving Paul a look that meant a lot of things

"**Paul just wants to know if I really lost my virginity to you" **she smiled

"**But that's none of our business" **Quil said

"**No, but I want him to know" **Lily added smiling **"Answer him, Jake"**

"**I was her first, and I'm gonna be her last" Jake** answered with that cocky smile Lily loved **"You wanna see the bloody sheets, bro?"**

"**I was just fucking with her man" **Paul smiled

"**You wish" **she laughed causing everyone to start laughing

"**Your dad said to wait for him here" **Sam said to Jake** "Mind if we watch tv?"**

"**Nah, go ahead" **Jake shrugged his shoulders, it's not like they were gonna leave.

"**It's safe to sit on the couch, right?' **Embry laughed

"**Yes" **Jake answered annoyed

"**Well it's not like we can ever eat at your kitchen counter again" **Quil laughed

"**Couch is safe" **Lily joked** "Shower, not safe, and don't go anywhere near Jake's room"**

Paul turned to look at her with awe, causing everyone to laugh as Jake kissed the top of Lily's head.

"**Want breakfast?"** Jake whispered in her ear

"**Not hungry" **she answered** "I usually skip it"**

"**You didn't eat dinner, Lil" **

"**Fine I'll have some cereal"**

Lily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of recess puffs, Jake's favorite and the only cereal he had. She ate at the kitchen table as Jake argued with the guys over what to watch. She was washing her bowl and spoon when Billy wheeled himself through the door. Lily quickly pulled her hair forward, trying to cover up her neck.

"**Morning kids"** Billy greeted

"**Morning Billy"** Lily answered as the guys chorused **"Morning"**

"**I hope Jake behaved last night" **Billy said to her

"**Oh, Jake was a very good boy to Lil last night" **Paul laughed

"**Can it Paul!"** Sam ordered, once again.

Billy looked at Jake who seemed to be blushing, and all she managed to do was smile when he turned to look at her. Billy gave Sam a very meaningful look, Sam nodded and with a silent order had the guys follow him out the door.

"**Ok you two, sit"** Billy said pointing to the couch

Jake and Lily sat on the couch, Jake took her hand, looking at her apologetically, and she smiled shrugging her shoulders. Her brother already knew, it was time for his dad to know, problem was, how was he gonna take it? Billy's eye popped wide open as her saw Jake's neck, he turned to look at Lily's, she wasn't sure if her hair was covering it up.

"**So?" **Billy asked** "What happened last night?"**

"**Dad!" **

"**Don't even try to say nothing happened, look at your necks"**

Jake and Lily looked at each other and the guilt was evident. Billy shook his head.

"**You're only sixteen!" **Billy complained

"**Only in years dad" **Jake grunted

"**Ok" **Billy nodded** "Even if I give you that one, that only applies to you, Jake. What about Lily?"**

"**I'm 16, Billy" **she said **"I have the body and hormones of a 16 year old girl who has an extremely hot and sexy boyfriend she's in love with"**

"**Hey, you said not to do anything with you in the house" **Jake smiled** "And you weren't in the house"**

"**Please tell me you guys were careful" **Billy blushed** "Or Jess will neuter you Jacob"**

"**Come on, dad" **Jake complained** "Do we have to talk about this?"**

"**Jacob, Jess trusted you with his sister and now she's not going back the way she got here"**

"**Dad, we can talk about this later" **Jake grunted

"**Come on, Jake, let's just get this all in the open" **she stated **"Billy, last night was not our first time" **she confessed** "And my brother knows everything"**

"**Is he getting her scissors sharpened?" **Billy asked making her laugh

"**Jess's ok with it" **she answered** "Billy, I love Jake just as much as he loves me, this was not a random decision, we made love, I'm on the pill so I can't get pregnant and we were both virgins so we don't have to worry about any diseases or anything like that so we've been safe and protected"**

"**Well I'm glad one of you has their head screwed on straight" **Billy smiled** "This is still a little awkward for me" **he added** "Whatever you do when you're alone that's up to you but not while I'm around. No hanky panky in my house, no sleepovers and I'll continue to be on hand patrol"**

"**Of course" **she smiled** "I would never disrespect you or your house that way"**

"**Last night was just a random thing dad" **Jake added **"You understand, right?"**

"**Yeah I understand" **He smirked** "I knew you too would never be able to resist each other. I remember what it's like to be 16"**

"**So are we cool, Billy?" **she asked

"**Yes honey, we're cool" **he laughed

"**I should get going" **she said getting up** "Jess is probably dying with curiosity"**

"**You want me to take you?"** Jake asked

"**Got my car, remember?"** she smiled **"I'll be fine, get your dad breakfast"**

Lily gave Billy a hug goodbye as Jake held his shirt she wore as pjs in one hand and her hand in the other as they walked to his driveway. She waited in the front while he got her car from his garage. He stepped out leaving the door open so she stood on in it to be even with Jake, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"**Call me when you get home"**

"**Sure will"** she promised

"**I'll come over to your house after my rounds"**

"**I'll leave my window open"** she smiled

They kissed for a few minutes before Billy started yelling threats about hosing them down.

"**Drive careful"** Jake said as Lily began to back up

"**Yes, cause I have to drive a whole 5 minutes" **she laughed** "Jake?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**Look under your pillow"** she smiled

*****

_Look under my pillow? _ I would do that later, after the pack that was there again, left.

"**How'd it go?"** Sam asked

"**Did Billy go all paternal on you?"** Embry asked

"**Nah"** he answered **"Lil was straight out with him and he kept it cool"**

"**She's something else, isn't she?" **Quil laughed

"**She's one of a kind"** Jake smiled

"**She said something about under your pillow"** Paul smiled that obnoxious smile of his

"**Oh hell no!"** Jake yelled

He ran for it, but Sam and Jared blocked his way, allowing the rest to beat Jake to his room. He walked in to see Paul spinning Lil's white lace panties on his index finger. He yanked them away from him and threw them in his drawer.

"**Get the hell out of my room!"**

"**The scene of the crime" **Sam laughed walking in

"**Your room smells sweet"** Quil noticed

"**Lily smells sweet"** Embry noted

Jake turned to look at Embry burying his brow.

"**It's not like we can't smell her, bro"** he answered **"she always smells sweet"**

"**How the hell did you get a handprint on your ceiling?" **Jared asked** "Never mind, I don't wanna know"**

"**I do" **Paul laughed** "If you can think of that next time we phase, I would appreciate it"**

"**I understand the wobbly bed" **Quil said bouncing on it** "But what's with the hole on your wall?"**

Jake smiled, remembering what _did _happen to his wall as they all looked at him confused.

"**I don't think we wanna know"** Sam laughed

"**Make sure to remember that too"** Paul laughed **"And please don't forget the shower"**

"**Fuck you Paul" **Jake growled** "You need to get laid"**

"**Hell yeah I do" **he laughed** "Ask Lily if she has any friends"**

"**The only way they'll get near you is if you don't talk" **Jake laughed

"**Hell, as long as they put out I'll pretend to be mute" **he laughed

"**That's probably the only way you'll get laid" **Jared laughed

"**Ok, now get the hell outta my room"** Jake said pushing them out

"**Can we see your bathroom?"** Embry laughed "Ow!"

"**OUT!!!" **Jake yelled, smacking Embry in the back of the head

"**Come on, man" **Paul laughed** "I bet Lily would give us a tour **_**and**_** details"**

"**If she does that's on her" **Jake said pushing** "I aint giving you shit"**

"**Language!" **his dad yelled from the living room

"**Then tell them to get the hell out" **Jake yelled back

"**You might look like men, but you sure act like little boys" **hisdad laughed **"Sam, shouldn't you guys get going?" **he added

"**You're right Billy"** Sam got serious

"**What's up?"** Jake asked

"**Storm brought down a lot of trees and big branches" **Sam answered** "We should clear all that up to avoid any accidents"**

_Great! An excuse to get their asses outta my house_. Jake knew it was gonna be a long time before they left him alone. Not till someone let something embarrassing or personal slip and they became the new target. Until then or until it got old, he was screwed.

"**Go!"** dad said shooing us out the door

*****

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Lily flipped her phone open to see Alice's text.

**Meet me my house in 20. Gots lots to plan :D**

Jess was out with Seth and the boys and Jake was with Sam and the pack so Lily sent them the same message.

**Going to Alice's. Be home by dark. **

About halfway to the Cullen house, Lily was startled by a loud bang as her as her mini began to wobble. She pulled off the road and onto the grass to see she'd blown a tire; Lily looked in her trunk, no spare, _damn!_ She looked through her bag, and outta of all the days to forget her cell, it had to be today. Without any other options, Lily grabbed her bag, pulled her hoodie on, turned on her ipod, pulled the hood over her head and started walking. It was only a few miles, she could handle it, as long as it didn't rain, she would be fine. Besides, she was sure to run into someday. Lily was enjoying her walk, the crisp, chilly air, the scenery, and the music which brought it all together. Her witch senses still not strong enough, alarm didn't hit her until it was too late. She was airborne. She had the feeling like of falling sideways right before her body crashed against a tree. Her head bounced off the trunk, leaving her dazed for a second, unaware of what was going on. She was finally able to focus, only to realize a vampire was kneeling over her. As out of it as she was, there was no way she couldn't tell what the woman was. She was pale, fiery red eyes; long hair that looked liked flames in the wind and ice cold, even through the clothes. The vampire looked at Lily full of confusion that quickly turned to rage.

"**You're not Bella"** she hissed **"This can't be"**

Lily's didn't move or even scream as the vampire sniffed her hair and clothes, she needed to channel her energy and then come out swinging.

"**Their scent is all over you" **she stated** "Who are you? A new mate perhaps?"**

Lily automatically knew the vampire was referring to the Cullen's, from what she could tell, she had been mistaken for Bella. This had to be the vamp that the pack and the Cullen's had been searching for, the one that was hunting Bella.

"**I'm a friend of the Cullen's"** Lily whispered

"**A friend?" **she smiled** "Close friend, I smell. It seems little Bella's proven to be harder to kill than I expected. But her time will come soon enough, hers and anyone else's who gets in my way"**

The vampire studied Lily thoroughly, like a buyer checks out a car they're about to buy.

"**Too bad you're their friend" **she said disappointed** "You could've been a good vampire, very useful to me, but now you'll just be my lunch"**

Lily closed her eyes, prepared to attack at the right moment. To Lily's surprise, the vamp suddenly stopped and inhaled her deeper. Lily opened her eyes to see a wide eyed vampire whose face was of confusion once again.

"**Why do you have the wolf's scent all over you?" **

"**Friends" **Lily whispered

"**No, not friends" **she smiled **"You're a mate, I can smell it"**

"**That doesn't matter" **Lily answered

"**Oh but it does"** she smiled** "This changes everything. I'm sure my friend Irina will love this. She's been after the wolves for some time, but she'll have much more pleasure killing you. Mate for a mate" **

Lily had had enough. With an explosion of energy, she sent the vampire flying against a tree that ended up as scattered splinters. The look of confusion on the vampire's face soon turned to horror.

"**You are Lily" **

"**How do you know my name?"** Lily demanded

Just like that, Lily's hoodie was gone and so was the vampire. It took Lily a minute for everything to set in, as soon as it did she ran home as fast as her legs could take her. She ran inside her house and locked all the doors and windows. She knew it wouldn't make a difference to a vampire, but she had to do something.

Lily had a text message from Jake, stating he'd be busy with pack stuff all afternoon and would be calling her as soon as he could. All alone, she took a hot bath trying to calm herself. It didn't work. She laid on her bed, trying to figure out what to do. She needed to tell Sam, the pack needed to know, but she didn't want Jake to know someone had obviously been watching her. He'd go crazy trying to protect her, not to mention he might be too distracted to focus on his own safety, she couldn't have that. Jake's life meant more to her than her own. She also needed to tell Edward and the Cullen's what had happened. She had so many things going through her head that she needed to shut off her mind for a minute. That turned out not a good idea, sleeping only gave her weird, scary dreams. Dreams she was brought out of when Jess woke her up. Lily tried to analyze the dreams while somewhat having a conversation with her brother.

"**Where's your car?" **he asked** "I thought you weren't home"**

"**Tire blew out" **she answered** "I'll have Jake get it later"**

"**Probably have to wait till tomorrow" **he smiled** "It's too dark now, it's almost seven" **_seven?_

"**Oh yeah" **Lily answered, trying to sound indifferent as she looked at the dark outside her window

"**I brought Chinese" **he stated** "You hungry?"**

"**Not really" **she mumbled** "Maybe later"**

"**Ok"** he said walking out the door

Lily laid back and closed her eyes, going over every detail of that afternoon's incident and her dreams. Suddenly a light bulb tuned on in her head, everything was clear. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her cell, something she'd never leave the house without again, and ran downstairs where Jess was eating at the kitchen table.

"**Jess, I need to borrow your car"**

"**Going to the Cullen's?"** he asked

"**Yeah"** Lily answered as Jess tossed the keys

Jess was used to her hanging out with them; it wasn't out of the normal. In fact she _was_ going to the Cullen's, but for reasons her brother should never know.

"**Thanks little bro"** Lily yelled as she ran out the door

"**Be careful"** he yelled back

Lily hauled ass on her way to the Cullen house. She ran up the stairs, but before she could knock, Edward opened the door with a worried look on his face. He had obviously caught the thoughts she was mentally screaming at him as she was getting close. Jasper was right behind him.

"**Jazz, get everyone"** Edward said as he towed Lily inside.

**Chapter – 16**

Lily was towed into the Cullen's living room, were she was sat on the couch and soon surrounded by seven vampires whose expressions turned to worry the moment they saw hers. Esme sat beside her, putting her arm around Lily's waist.

"**What's going on, son?"** Carlisle asked Edward

Edward answered, dictating to them she had been attacked by a vampire, Victoria. He told them all the details of the encounter and their reactions varied from worry to anger.

"**Irina?"** Carlisle asked with disbelief

"**I'm sorry, Lily"** Alice whispered **"I didn't see anything"**

"**I know"** Lily answered as they all turned to her a bit confused

"**Irina knows the best way to keep you in the dark"** Edward hissed **"She and Victoria have obviously been avoiding any decisions**"

"**But it wasn't Victoria or Irina in Bella's room"** Jasper stated

"**And I bet it wasn't either of them in my room either"** Lily answered

"**There's more"** Edward stated reading the thoughts Lily was sending his way **"You want to tell them?"** Lily nodded

"**I had a dream"** she started "**Victoria was talking with Irina; she was giving her my sweatshirt. Irina swore to kill me, mate for a mate she said. Then they discussed how Irina would help Victoria find and kill Bella in exchange for her help killing me and the pack. They're planning attacks, two separate attacks"**

"**Attacks?"** Emmett asked **"A fight?"**

"**They say you'll be outnumbered**" Lily answered

"**Outnumbered?" **Jasper asked** "They must have others then, there are seven of us"**

"**And eight in the pack" **

"**Eight, really?"** Carlisle asked a bit amused

"**Before Victoria picked up the pack's scent on me, she said it was a shame I was a friend of yours, claimed I would've made a good vampire, of much use to her"**

"**She's recruiting vampires" **Rosalie hissed** "That's who's creating the newborns in Seattle"**

"**Exactly" **Lily nodded

"**We have to look for them"** Emmett yelled

"**We need to stay calm" **Carlisle stated** "We need to get all the information first; we can't just run out there blind"**

"**They plan attacks"** Alice said **"As much as they want to avoid it; they eventually have to make the decision when to come. **_**That**_** I won't miss"**

"**In the meantime, we stay put and we stay calm" **Carlisle decided

"**Don't worry honey"** Esme hugged Lily tighter "**We won't let anything happen to you"**

"**It's not me I'm worried about" **Lily answered

"**The dogs can take care of themselves"** Rosalie stated "_**You **_**in the other hand will be watched at all times"**

"**I already have been" **Lily whispered** "She knew about me, my name and what I was, but not what I looked like which could only mean she got the info from someone else"**

**Another reason to make sure that when you're not with the pack, you're here, ok?" **Alice ordered, not asked

"**You forget I'm not just an ordinary human" **Lily argued** "I can take or myself. I was able throw the redhead off"**

"**A year from now, you won't get any arguments from me" **Alice answered, placing her hands on her tiny waist **"But until you turn 18 and have your full powers, it is**_** so**_** not happening"**

"**Fine. But Jake knows nothing of me being involved in this"** Lily declared **"I want your word, all of you"**

"**Do you really think that's the best, honey?"** Esme hesitated

"**He'll go crazy trying to protect me, he'll be distracted, vulnerable, I can't have that" **Lily cried** "I'll tell Sam everything, but I'll get his word to keep Jake in the dark about my involvement as well. Please?"**

"**You have our word"** Carlisle promised

"**I'll talk to Sam tonight and fill him in on everything"**

"**Call him to meet you at the treaty line"** Edward requested **"We'll take you there"**

"**I have my brother's car"** Lily pointed

"**Jasper and I will ride with you anyways" **Alice insisted** "We'll run back"**

Lily called hoping and praying Sam picked up and not Emily. She didn't want to explain why she needed to talk to him. It was a relief to hear his voice at the other end.

"**Hello"** Sam answered

"**Sam, it's Lily but please don't let anyone know it's me"** she blurred out in high speed

"**Is everything ok?"**

"**No. I need you to please meet me at the road's treaty line. Alone, right now"**

"**I'll be there in 5 minutes"**

"**Thank you"** click

Alice and Jasper rode with Lily till they saw Sam, she didn't see him, but they assured her he was there. Alice pointed out where the line was and Lily stopped a few feet away to let them out.

"**Grace yourself, Lily" **Jasper warned** "He's in wolf form"**

"**He smelled us" **Alice added** "Unlike Jake, he doesn't trust us" **

"**Thank you guys"** Lily said to the air because they were gone

Lily drove a bit past the point where Alice said the line was and pulled over onto the grass. A second later, back in human form, Sam emerged from the forest and got in the car.

"**I take it this involves the vampires"** Sam said

"**It involves all of us, Sam"**

She told Sam, everything, Victoria's attack, the dream, what the Cullen's knew and what they'd figured out so far. She also begged him not to tell Jake her involvement in the situation.

"**We won't let anything happen to you"** Sam assured her

"**Why does everyone say that!"** she complained **"I'm worried about all of you, not me"**

"**We were made for this, we'll be fine"** Sam said with confidence **"You however will be watched at all times, you're family and we protect family at all costs" **_Why does everyone wanna watch me?_

"**Thanks Sam, the Cullen's promised to babysit me whenever I'm not with one of you. Thing is, Jake can't know I might be in danger. We need to figure out how to do this without him knowing my involvement"**

"**I don't think you should hide this from Jake"** Sam advised **"He should know"**

"**We both know what a hothead Jake is, Sam. If we tell him, do you really think he will be able to stay calm? Do you think he'll be focused? Right now more than ever you need him to keep his head in the game, lives depend on it"**

"**You're right"** Sam agreed **"They're planning attacks, which means we need an older, stronger fighter to be with you, a kid couldn't hold off an attack alone"**

"**Quil and Embry are Jake's best friends, his wingmen" **she pointed** "They'll never be able to keep such a secret from him"**

"**Quil can't keep a secret, period"** Sam smiled **"That leaves Jared and Paul"**

"**I don't want Jared to have any problems with Kim, so I guess it'll have to be Paul"**

"**Think you can handle Paul?"** Sam laughed

"**Yeah, he'll behave. After I smack him a few times"** Lily smiled **"Now we need to come up with an excuse as to why Paul is with me so much. Jake will get suspicious"**

"**You got me"** Sam shook his head

"**Did Paul graduate high school?"**

"**No, he needed a few credits" **Sam answered** "Elders have been on him to get his GED"**

"**Perfect! We'll say the elders got tired of waiting and ordered him to get on it. We'll tell Jake you asked me to tutor him and get him ready for the exam"**

"**That's good" **Sam smiled** "That's the public story, then"**

"**I really hope this is all over soon"** Lily whispered

"**Lily, I need to ask you for a favor"**

"**Of course" **she answered **"Ask away"**

"**We're gonna need to work with the Cullen's on this one, but it's really hard for us to do so" **He explained **"Can you be the spoke's person for us, you know take messages back and forth? Fill everyone in on both sides?"**

"**I think I already am"** she laughed

"**Thanks, it means a lot to us**"

"**Well, you're gonna keep me alive" **she smiled** "I think it's the least I can do"**

"**I saw your car on the way" **Sam laughed** "If Jess has a spare, I can change it" **

"**Oh, thank you!" **she exclaimed** "Would you drive my car home too, please?"**

"**No problem"** he smiled

Lily took the extra key to her car from Jess's keychain and gave it to Sam. She drove to her car and pulled over, as he was getting off, her back pocket began to buzz. It was a text from Jake:

Hey luv, Im ur house. Where r u?

On my way. B there in 5 – Luv u

"**That was Jake"** she told Sam as he changed the tire in a heartbeat **"He's at my house"**

"**I'll follow you" **he answered** "We'll tell him I helped you with your car"**

*****

As Jake walked up to Lil's house, he noticed both cars were missing. He texted her and answered she was on her way. He sat on the porch steps and could hear Jess was home, upstairs watching tv._ So why are both cars gone? What happened?_ Soon after, Lil drove up in Jess's car with Sam right behind in her mini. _What is going on? _ Lil got off the car with her usual big smile, the one that still took his breath away and caused an even bigger smile out of him. She ran over, threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Sam walked over and handed Lil the keys.

"**Thanks Sam" **Lil smiled** "I appreciate it"**

"**Don't worry about it"** Sam answered **"I'll call you later and let you know what time Paul's coming over tomorrow"**

"**Ok" **Lil answered

_What the hell is going on?_ Jake looked at them confused, but neither one of them looked at him.

"**I'll leave you two alone"** Sam smiled **"See you later, bro"**

Jake nodded as Sam walked away, Lil turned to wrap her arms around his waist.

"**What was all that about?"** he asked

"**I blew a tire on my way home from Alice's" **Lil explained** "I didn't have a spare and had to walk home. Jess and I were gonna get it, Sam passed by, stopped, asked about my car, then offered to help. He went with me, changed the tire and drove it home"**

"**Why didn't you call me?" **he asked** "I don't like you walking alone, specially now. I would've gotten you and fixed your car"**

Jake hated the thought of Lil walking around the forest alone, he knew all too well how many things were lurking out there, and none of them were up to any good.

"**I forgot my cell at home"** she smiled **"When I got home I saw the text you were busy so I was gonna do it myself"**

"**Oh"** he answered "**So what's that about Paul coming over tomorrow?"**

"**Seems the elders are tired of waiting for Paul to get his GED" **she smiled** "They ordered him to get it, now. Sam asked me to please tutor him and get him ready for the exam"**

"**Why you?" **

"**Cause I'm the smartest person he knows" s**he smiled **"And I'm more than capable to deal with him if he acts up"**

"**I don't know"** he answered thoughtfully

Jake didn't like the idea of Lil hanging out with Paul. Or any other guy for that matter, but he knew what an ass Paul could be. No one would ever touch another brother's imprintee, but Paul was not exactly the poster child for self control or following rules. If the request came from anybody else, Jake would've objected to it, but if Sam went as far as to ask Lil for help, it must be important.

"**Paul will behave"** she assured him **"You know he acts the way he does to get a rise outta you. It's fun provoking you"**

"**Is that right?"** he smiled

"**Yup, you get all worked up, and makes this cute little faces" **she laughed** "And you're always so ready to pounce on someone" **

Jake laughed kissing the top of her head. He inhaled the scent of her hair, as he always loved to do. Her intoxicating scent was so powerful to him, but from time to time he would catch a faint smell of the bloodsuckers on her, consequence of her hanging out with them so much. This time was different; the scent was not one he was familiar with.

"**You have a bloodsucker's smell on you"** he exclaimed

"**I always do" **she smiled** "They hug me all the time"**

"**No, I know their scent. This is one I don't know"**

"**Jasper was hanging with us" **she answered** "Probably his" **

He had to admit Jasper's was a scent he was not familiar with; he always kept his distance from everyone other than his family. He was still not too comfortable around humans, he didn't trust himself. He was always so quiet, serious and distanced from everyone, Jake couldn't see him hanging with Lil, but then again who would have foreseen Blondie caring so much for a human as she did for Lil. All of them saw her as a sister; they would never hurt her, Jasper he was not too sure about.

"**Yeah, probably**" he answered

-----

Jake was exhausted. First they had that mystery leech in Lil's room that went undetected, another one in Bella's room, and then another trail had been caught about two weeks later. Whether it was the bloodsucker that'd been hunting for Bella or a different one, it was also hunting and they couldn't let their guard down. They'd been on rounds day and night and wouldn't stop until they killed whatever was out there. Between rounds and pack meetings, Jake hadn't been able to spend much time with Lil. She was really understanding about it and enjoyed every minute they shared together, but he didn't like how close she and Paul had gotten.

She was still tutoring him for his GED exam and even though she complained about his attitude at first, they seemed to getting along just fine. Jake had gone to Lil's house many times to find them talking and laughing and he didn't like it. Jealousy was a feeling he couldn't control. Of course Lil's comment "once you get past Paul's bullshit, he's a really sweet guy" didn't help at all. It was evident to everyone how much Jake disliked the situation and everyone said he had nothing to worry about but Lil didn't say anything, she acted same as usual and surprisingly, instead of taunting Jake like he usually would, Paul acted nice. Dad said Lil was probably rubbing off on him but Jake couldn't help but wonder if it was due to guilt. Edward caught his thoughts once and assured him Lil thought of Paul as family, to let go of those thoughts but he couldn't. Edward didn't know what Lil or Paul was thinking.

Jake spent all day with Lil; he didn't have rounds so he also spent the night, without Jess knowing of course. He jumped out the window in the morning, and then walked in the front door to join Lil for breakfast. They did that about once or twice a week, when Jake didn't have rounds. They didn't do anything, well they'd make-out and sleep in each other's arms but that was it, they did it all when they were all alone, they were not exactly quiet, no way they could be sneaky about it. Afterschool Jake ran to Lil's house and they'd been hanging out all day.

Lil was happy she was done with final exams. After talking it over, they worked out the whole college thing. She would continue her sophomore year courses online and then go to Washington State University for her junior and senior years. She gave him a deadline of 1 year to get his GED. If he didn't have it by the end of her sophomore year, she would leave to live on the Seattle campus. Information she ambushed him with, one day.

*** Flashback ***

Dad and Jake were watching ESPN when Lil came over.

"**Morning"** she greeted as she came in the door

"**Morning honey****"** his dad answered as she gave him a hug

"**Very good morning now"** Jake smiled as she gave him a quick kiss

"**I need to talk to both of you"** she said sitting next to Jake on the couch.

"**We're all ears"** his dad smiled

"**I took my acceptance to Washington State"** she announced

Jake felt like he got kicked in the stomach. He was proud of her, he was happy for her, but he couldn't stand the idea of her leaving. He remembered the anxiety he'd felt the weekend she went to Seattle, he'd only been away from her for 18 hours and it was unbearable, he would never survive being away from her months at a time.

"**Congratulation honey, I'm so happy for you**" his dad cheered

"**Congratulations"** Jake said hugging her, but his face gave him away

"**I'm staying home and taking all of my ****sophomore**** classes online" **she explained** "I only have to go to Seattle once a month to take my exams"**

Jake felt like a ton weighing rock had been lifted off him.

"**I'm all ****set****" **she said to Jake** "Now we have to work on you" **

"**Me???"**

"**I have no intention on marrying a high school dropout with no plans for his future"**

"**Told ya**" his dad laughed

"**Jake I'm giving you a year to get your diploma and get ready for college"** she announced

"**What's that supposed to mean?"** he asked

"**It means that you can get your diploma, get ready for college, leave with me next year, we get and apartment in Seattle, I attend WSU and you attend ITT Tech **_**or**_** , you do nothing, stay here, I leave alone, and I see ya when I see ya. Your call"**

"**Atta girl"** his dad patted Lil's knee **"bet that gets your butt on check"** he laughed at Jake

"**You mean that?"** Jake asked Lily

"**100%"** she answered seriously

"**Then we leave next year"** he smiled

She gave him her glorious smile and kissed his cheek.

"**And **_**that's**_** why behind every good man, is a great woman"** his dad laughed

*** Over ***

"**What are you thinking about?"** Lil smiled

Jake realized he'd been absent-mindedly playing with her hair; she'd been looking at me for who knows how long. They were supposed to be watching a movie.

"**Nothing**** just zoned out"** he smiled

"**Sam's really working you guys, ****pobrecito****"** she kissed the tip of his nose

"**Yeah, we've found nothing in weeks" **he complained** "But he don't let up"**

"**Well last thing you want is to get comfortable and end up slipping" **

"**You're starting to sound like Sam and my dad"** he mumbled

Jake felt Lil's phone buzz on his thigh, she hesitated, but looked at the text message, she replied and then quickly put her phone away.

"**Alice wants me to know if I wanna hang out tomorrow night**" she said

"**Do you?" **

"**I told her ****I'll get back to her**" she answered before kissing him.

Jake completely lost his train of thought as he pulled her into his lap. They continued kissing until they heard Jess clearing his throat as he walked into the kitchen. Lil giggled as she moved to sit on the couch.

"**I should get going"** Jake said standing up **"I have rounds in a bit"**

Lil stood up and jumped into his arms. As usual they began to kiss, losing all touch with reality in the process. Again, her brother cleared his throat, laughing as he walked up the stairs. Lil laughed as he placed her down.

"**You coming afterwards?"** she asked

"**No**" he said pouting **"Dad's been complaining. I'll see you in the morning though"**

"**Jake, when was the last time you had more than 4 hours of sleep?" **he shrugged his shoulders** "I want you to get your rest, don't worry about me"**

"**I don't want you anywhere near the forest alone" **

"**Ok"** she smiled giving him a kiss goodbye

Jake ran into the trees phasing in the process, he was running to meet up with Quil when he heard Embry.

"_Hey Jake, can you do me a favor?" _Embry asked

"_What's up?"_

"_It's Kim's birthday tomorrow, think you can switch off nights with me? I'll do your rounds tonight and you do mine tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, that's cool" _Jake answered_"I'll go home to have dinner with dad then"_

"_Yeah, Billy will like that" _he answered _"He's been complaining how he never sees you"_

"_Alright then man, I'll see you later"_

Jake ran home and phased, pulling on his sweats before running in the house. Dad was glad to see him home; and it was cool to have dinner with him and hang out a bit, watching ESPN. When his dad headed for bed, Jake took a shower and headed to Lil's house to surprise her.

*****

Lily hated sneaking around and lying to Jake. She almost got caught when Paul texted her, asking if Jake was still there. She texted him back that she'd call him as soon as he was gone. She had to make up a lie about Alice so Jake wouldn't suspect anything, Alice texted her all the time, so he had no reason to doubt it. Paul must've been waiting outside because after kissing Jake goodbye, she ran upstairs to her room and found Paul lying on her bed.

"**Ah!"** she whispered in shock "**Don't do that!"**

"**Sorry" **Paul whispered** "It's not like I can walk in your front door"**

"**I know, but just give me a heads up next time"**

"**Will do" **he smiled** "Hey, do you and Jake always make out so much?"**

"**Hey, are you always so nosey?"**

"**Yeah"** he smiled

"**Then yeah"** she smiled

"**So what are we doing tonight, movie, game or just hang?"** he asked

"**Let me get a quick shower then we can watch a movie, watch tv meanwhile"**

Paul lay in her bed watching tv as she took a quick shower. She put on boxers and a t-shirt and brushed her hair before exiting her bathroom to see him munching on cheetos. Lily had a mini-fridge in her room filled with water and sprite, but no food, so ever since Paul started staying over on the nights Jake had rounds; he kept a stash of junk food under her bed.

"**What do you wanna watch?"** she asked looking through her DVDs

"**No chick flicks"**

"**You know when you have a girlfriend you have to watch chick flicks, right?" **

"**That's why I don't have a girlfriend"** he smiled

"**I highly doubt that's the reason why"** she laughed

"**Hey" **he complained

"**Wanna watch Kill Bill?" **

"**Yeah, sure" **

Lily turned off the lights and sat next to him on the bed. At first having him in her room was very uncomfortable, but then it was like hanging out with her brother. They usually watched tv, or a movie, sometimes played games and then sometimes they just hung out talking. She was laughing at the movie, but Paul was quiet and serious, totally not like him.

"**Are you ok?"** she asked

"**What did you mean earlier?"**

"**I was just playing with you Paul"** she smiled

"**I hook up a lot"** he said without the cockiness you would expect from** him "But I've never had a real, serious girlfriend"**

"**You want me to be honest with you?"**

"**Yeah" **he rolled his eyes** "Why do you think I'm asking you?" **

"**I've gotten to know you, I now see past your tantrums and your bullshit, I've gotten to see the softer, sweeter side of you, most people don't"**

"**It's not like I'm gonna be all nice and sweet with the guys"**

"**No, you can be like that with your boys, but not when you're with a girl. Girls will come to you**_** that**_** you don't have to worry about; you just have to work on the rest"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You and the pack have awesome bodies, you definitely catch a girls attention, trust me, I know. And you're very handsome lots of girls drool over you. Problem is, they can see you're a bad boy a mile away. There is 'trouble' written all over you. To a girl that means all you are is a hook up cause if they get attached, they'll get their heart broken**"

"**I aint like that though"**

"**I see that now, but you come on **_**too **_**strong. When you're talking with a girl, tone it down a little. A girl needs to feel safe and comfortable around you to get to know you"** she told him **"The way you act, girls automatically put their guards up, and they think you're only after one thing. You might be, but don't let them know that" **

"**Girls are so damn complicated" **he complained

"**Never try to figure us out, it's impossible"** she laughed **"But know this, all girls love a bad boy, we might not admit it, but we do. Rather than pouncing on a girl, you need to have some game, keep things mysterious, and always leave them wanting more, girls can't resist that"**

"**You know, it's cool to have a little sister that tell you things straight out like that"**

He laughed putting Lily in a headlock to mess up her hair. She laughed, pushing him off her when they heard a growl. They looked up to see Jake had come in through her window and was teeth bared, fists tightened and trembling from head to toe.


	9. Chapter 17&18

**Chapter -17**

Lily was speechless. And motionless for that matter. Her mind went completely blank for a split second, and then everything came at her like a flood.

"**Fuck!"** Paul whispered

"**Jake"** Lily whispered jumping off the bed

Jake was no longer trembling, he was shaking so hard, he was blurry as he looked back and forth between Lily and Paul. She took a step towards him but he took a step back at the same moment Paul stood between them.

"**Don't get too close" **Paul warned pulling her behind him** "He's not under control"**

That seemed to further infuriated Jake.

"**So what exactly are you tutoring him on right now?"** Jake growled

"**Jake, Paul is like your brother, he would never, **_**I **_**would never"** Lily said from behind Paul

"**Bro, let's go outside until you calm down, you don't wanna loose it so close to her"**

"**No!"** Lily said holding Paul's arms.

The last thing she wanted was for Jake to lose it completely and shred Paul to pieces over a misunderstanding. The moment Jake saw Lily place her hands on Paul's arms, his clothes exploded and an enormous wolf that filled half her room stood in front of them. Jake took a step closer and Lily jumped from behind Paul to stand between them.

"**Paul, go in my bathroom" **

"**Fuck no! Are you crazy!" **he exclaimed** "I aint leaving you alone with him like this"**

"**Just do it Paul" **she ordered** "He wants to kill you, he won't hurt me"**

"**I aint too sure about that right now"**

"**Damn it Paul, listen to me" **she said looking into his eyes** "Trust me" **

Paul reluctantly backed into her bathroom; Lily closed the door and stood in front of it. Jake was growling lowly and baring his teeth as he came closer to her. His brought his head and inch from hers and she saw his eyes. They were filed with pain and disappointment that she understood because she knew what he was thinking, but it killed her to see hate in them, hate for her. Lily felt a mixture or pain and anger, pain that the man she loved more than her own life, hated her at the moment, and anger that Jake had just thrown away all their love, their trust and everything they had, out the window in a heartbeat. The pain in her was causing tears but the anger in was holding them back.

"**You really think I would do this to you?" **

He glared at her and the growl he let out, told her it was a yes. Fury washed over her and she wanted to punch him in the nose. At the moment he would probably rip her to shreds so she did the only thing she could.

"**Get out!!!"**

He growled

"**Get the hell outta my house! Leave now! I don't wanna see you!!!"**

Jake walked over to the window and looked back at her. Lily felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek; she turned away so he wouldn't see it.

"**Stay away" **she whispered

Lily stumbled into the bathroom and felt her knees turn to jello. She would've collapsed to the floor if Paul hadn't caught her. The tears she was holding in came bursting out as she rolled up into a ball. Paul carried her to the bed and held her as she cried.

"**This can't be any good for either one of you" **he whispered** "We should tell him"**

"**No!"** she answered **"He won't listen, he didn't even try to talk, he made up his mind"** She felt the anger again and began to pace around her room, trying to calm herself down **"He threw everything away in a heartbeat Paul"** she cried furiously

"**He's mad, he's not thinking straight"**

"**All of our love, our trust, our promises, none it meant shit to him, he made up his mind and sent it all to hell. He didn't even try to talk, to sort things out, he made up his mind just like that" **she cried snapping her fingers** "The look is his eyes, it was hate Paul, his love for me turned to hate in a blink of an eye"**

"**Lil you're his world, he was just trying to hide his pain"**

"**You should leave" **she stated **"If he comes back and sees you still here it'll be worse"**

"**I aint leaving you alone because of his tantrum, especially if he comes back. He needs to calm down and cool off, that's not gonna happen anytime soon"**

"**Then I can't be here. I don't wanna see him; I don't wanna run into him. I need to get the hell out if here right now"**

"**What do you wanna do?"**

She grabbed her cell and dialed

"**Hey Lil"**

"**Alice, I need a huge favor"** she cried

"**What's wrong? Are you ok?"**

"**No. Can I stay at your house for a few days"**

"**Of course, you know you're welcomed here anytime"**

"**Can you meet me at the treaty line in half an hour?"**

"**We'll be there"**

"**Thank you" **click

"**You sure you wanna do this?"** Paul asked

"**Yeah. Will you drive with me to the treaty line?"**

"**It's my job, remember?"** he smiled

Lily grabbed a duffel bag and packed enough stuff for a week. She knew if she forgot anything she needed, Alice would be more than glad to have an excuse for shopping. She talked to Jess and explained she'd had a huge fight with Jake and needed to get away. Her brother understood and gave her a hug. He knew it took a lot to make her cry and seeing her in tears, hurt him as much as it did Lily.

"**You sure you don't wanna go to LA? Being with friends back home might help"**

"**No, our party is on Friday. I'll stay with Alice till then, after that we'll see how I'm feeling"**

"**Yeah, maybe things will work out by then" **Jess smiled

"**I'll call you and text you" **she promised

"**I'm here for you"**

"**I know bro" **Lily said hugging her brother** "See you Friday"**

Lily walked back to her room, her purse and duffel bag were missing, so was Paul. She walked outside to see Paul already in the passenger's seat of her mini, her bags in the back.

"**Let's go"** she said getting in the car

They drove about halfway to the treaty line when they heard a loud howl.

"**That's him isn't it?"** she asked

"**Yeah" **Paul nodded

"**Paul promise me something? You'll go straight to Sam's and let him know everything. Avoid Jake and remind Sam he gave me his word"**

"**I promise"**

Lily stopped a couple of feet from the treaty line to let Paul off. She thanked him, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"**Thanks for everything and I'm sorry" **she cried

"**Why are **_**you**_** sorry? You're not the one being a dumb-ass" **he smiled

"**HHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!!!!!!" **was heard throughout LaPush and Forks

Alice and Jasper didn't ask her any questions. Jasper took over the wheel while Alice held her in the back seat. Once at the Cullen house, Alice towed Lily into the living room and sat her down on the couch where everyone was waiting. Esme sat next to Lily, wrapping he arm around her waist as the tears flowed nonstop. They didn't know what's going on and she couldn't stop crying long enough to explain so they looked at Edward for answers.

"**Jacob" **Edward answered the silent questions.

"**What did that dog do to her?" **Rosalie hissed

"**Did he hurt her?" **Emmett growled

"**Not physically" **Edward answered, trying to pick up the answers Lily was mentally trying to give him.

"**Would you mind telling us the whole story" **Alice complained

"**Do you mind?" **Edward asked Lily

No, Lily answered in her mind as she looked at Edward through blurry eyes. She thought over all the details of the night, allowing him to fill his family in as he caught them. The reactions varied, Carlisle and Esme were concerned, to no one's surprise, Rosalie got pissed, Alice was annoyed, and Jasper and Emmett were stunned.

"**That stupid mutt, I'll kill him!"** Rosalie hissed **"He phases inches away from her, he could've hurt her!"**

"_He's young_" Carlisle stated, trying to calm Rosalie **"It's hard for him to control himself, especially with such intense feelings. We have to understand"**

"**I'm not defending him" **Emmett added** "But we have to take in mind the scene he walked into. If I walk in to dark room and see my girl in bed with a guy who has his arms around her, I would react the same way"**

"_**You**_** would" **Alice snapped making a face** "You're a hothead just like him"**

"**I would've done the same thing**" Edward admitted, causing Alice to give him a dirty look

"**He should've talked to her"** Esme said **"That's what's hurting her that he didn't bother to try to find out the truth"**

"**The hate she saw in his eyes" **Edward stated** "That's what's killing her"**

"**Idiot!" **Alice yelled** "Too proud to show he's hurting"**

"**Lily"** Edward exhaled, obviously about to come to Jake's rescue **"I know better than anyone just how much Jacob loves you. His love and devotion for you is as strong if not more than mine for Bella. I've never seen anything like it. That's exactly why he acted like he did. Jealousy is an intense feeling we can't control"**

"**Werewolves are very territorial" **Alice added "**And as we all can see, so are vampires"**

"**It's a male thing"** Rosalie said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"**Lily, you need to understand something"** Carlisle stated **"Jacob went through a lot of pain when he thought he was in love with Bella. The pain, the depression, the loneliness, it was very hard on him. All that changed when you came into his life. You brought him back to life and became his entire existence. The thought that you might be taken away from him, is unbearable. He can't handle that, it's 100 times worse than what he went through with Bella. Unfortunately he's young and can't express himself properly. You need to give him time"**

"**She needs time too"** Edward answered for Lily

"**You both need time, honey" **Esme said** "But your love is true, I don't need Edward's mind reading or Alice's visions to see that. All it takes it to see you two together"**

"**True love always works out"** Alice smiled as she ran her fingers through Lily's hair.

"**I think it would be best for you and Jacob to talk this out, but for everyone's safety, things need to simmer down first"** Esme advised

"**My children have adopted you as a sister" **Carlisle smiled** "You are family, which makes this your house. Stay as long as you wish"**

"**Thank you" **Edward answered for Lily

"**Rosalie?"** Carlisle called in a warning tone **"Jacob will be unable to stay away from her for long. He'll be roaming the house. I trust you to stay out of it"**

"**I'm not promising anything"** Rosalie hissed

"**Rosalie**!" Esme scolded

"**Fine"**Rosalie groaned

"**Jacob is too proud to come looking for her here"** Alice stated

"**He might come in, but he'll come"** Carlisle answered

"**You can have my room, Lily" **Edward said** "It's always empty; I spend my nights at Bella's. It has its own bathroom, you should feel comfortable there"**

"_Thank you"_

Lily cried uncontrollably throughout the night. Rosalie and Alice stayed with her, keeping her company and trying to distract her, but the looks on their faces told Lily that if they could cry, they'd be crying right along with her. They filled Lily in on what had been happening with the psycho vampires, the newborns they created and the killing spree they were in. They hadn't made the decision to attack yet, which was what they'd been waiting for, but they knew it would be pretty soon, Lily hoped so. The sun came up and Lily was left alone only long enough to take a shower and get dressed. When she got downstairs, Esme was waiting with breakfast.

"**Oh, honey"** Esme exhaled as she held Lily's face** "Look at your pretty eyes. If you were any paler, I would swear you were one of us"**

Lily had no appetite, she picked at her food, eating bits of it, mainly not to hurt Esme's feelings. Edward and Alice came to her rescue as they arrived, ready to leave for school.

"**Edward and I have to go to school" **Alice stated**"But Rose and Emmett will stay home with you"**

"**Do what you usually do" **Lily answered**"Don't worry about me, I'm fine"**

"**We're not leaving you alone**" Rosalie yelled from upstairs

"**It won't do you any good to fight it"** Alice smiled

"**Fine"** Lily gave in **"I'm just gonna be in the room doing my schoolwork"**

It was when Lily got up from the table that she noticed Jasper. He was sitting in the corner farthest away from her, evidently avoiding her. She felt incredibly guilty as she realized the reason why. Everyone had an idea of what she was feeling, Edward knew exactly what she was feeling, but Jasper was feeling it right along with her. Jasper still had trouble with his 'diet' and preferred to keep his distance from humans. Due to his demeanor, humans preferred to keep their distance from him, something he was used to. So the look that crossed his face as Lily approached him was utter shock or maybe fear.

"**Sorry"** Lily whispered as she wrapped her around him in a hug

"**I know"** he whispered back. To Lily's surprise, he not only hugged her back, but held her in his arms **"Everything will work out, Lily"**

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and noticed his face that had softened, became serious. Afraid she'd crossed his boundaries, she immediately let go and backed away.

"**I'm sorry"** she blurred **"I shouldn't have invaded your space"**

"**He's doesn't mind" **Edward assured her** "He's confused, not upset"**

"**Confused?" **Alice asked with the same puzzled face Lily had.

"**About Lily's scent" **Edward answered

"**Ok?"** Alice said, still not understanding. Lily didn't understand either.

"**What about my scent?"** Lily asked

"**Your blood doesn't attract us the way a normal human's would" **Edward explained** "Your scent is appealing, not appetizing, that's never happened before"**

"**We figured it was due to Jake" **Alice whispered, more like thinking out loud **"When Bella hangs out with him, she smells like him, quite honestly she stinks like wet dog. Lily never has. Why hadn't we noticed before?"**

"**We should've figured that out the day of her tattoo" **Rosalie stated as she entered the room with Emmett **"She was bleeding quite a bit but we were so hyped up that we overlooked that her blood didn't affect us because it didn't have a scent"**

"**I always thought it was some sort of defense mechanism, like with Alice's visions" **Edward stated **"That Jake's bonding scent somehow cancelled out the scent of her blood"**

"**Her blood's scent is sweet" **Jasper stated** "There is not a trace of Jacob on her and you smell like candy. It doesn't make sense"**

"**Is that a bad thing?" **Lily asked

"**No" **Jasper laughed

Lily had never seen Jasper laugh. She'd seen him smile but never laugh out loud. She couldn't help but smile.

"**Quite intriguing" **Alice smiled

"**But very good" **Jasper interrupted **"You are not in danger of us eating you"**

"**I never was**" Lily smiled

Everyone was laughing when Alice grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her out the door.

"**You have no idea what it means to him that you trust him like that" **Alice smiled

"**He doesn't give himself enough credit" **Lily answered** "He'd never hurt me. I know it"**

"**You don't know how long I've been telling him that" **

The next hours were a blur, Lily couldn't recollect what happened if her life depended on it. Somehow Alice arranged to take her finals early on her last 2 classes and was able to leave after lunch. She insisted Lily needed to go with her to Port Angeles and Lily was so out of it that not only did she not fight her on it, it took her forever to realize Alice was driving towards LaPush.

"**Where are you going?" **

"**The treaty line" **Alice answered** "Sam wants to see you"**

"**And how do you know that?" **Lily asked a bit annoyed, cocking her brow

"**Bella talked to him" **Alice answered sheepishly** "He's waiting for you"**

"**Why did you guys go through all that? I was gonna call him later"**

"**We wanted to make sure Sam knew you were ok" **Alice explained **"They're worried"**

Alice pulled over at the treaty line, gestured for Lily to get out as she texted away on her cell. Lily took a deep breath, got off and started walking towards the trees when she saw Sam. The plan was to keep it together, pretend she was ok, convince him of it, but seeing him reminded her of Jake and she couldn't hold back the tears no matter how hard she tried.

"**Oh, man" **Sam whispered as he gave her a hug** "You look just as bad as he does"**

"**What happened after I left?" **Lily asked

"**A lot of howling" **Sam smiled** "He came to talk to me this morning" **he added** "He doesn't know what to think, he doesn't know what to do"**

"**Does he know I left?"**

"**Yes. He's going crazy" **he answered** "If I hadn't given you my word…"**

"**Everything will be ok, Sam. Soon this will be all over with, you'll all be safe and I'll be on my way" **

"**What are you talking about?" **Sam asked

Lily let Sam know about the vamps in Seattle and everything she knew.

"**We'll be waiting"** Sam said with hatred and fury in his voice **"But you can't leave"**

"**I'll keep in touch with you. I'll call you"**

Lily thought of the meaning of her words. Would she be keeping in touch and calling while the ordeal went down, or would it be while she led her life in California? Truth was she didn't know yet.

"**You're family, you can't bail on us" **Sam stated

"**I'm not leaving yet" **Lily answered** "Not till all this is over with"**

That she was sure of. About the only thing she was sure of at the moment.

"**Lil? No more crying, ok?" **Sam said with a hug

"**I'll try" **

"**You're soulmates, everything will work out. It's meant to be" **he said** "Meanwhile I'll try to talk some sense it to him"**

"**Good luck" **she smiled before walking back to the car.

Alice dragged Lily shopping in Port Angeles, buying her all sorts of things she thought Lily needed. When they got home, Esme guilt Lily into eating something so she picked and pushed the food around the plate before heading up to the room. She laid on the bed, tears streaming down her temples as oldies played. Well, oldie, the only song that played, over and over again, was Otis Redding's 'These Arms of Mine'. Lily left the bedroom door partially open, there was no real point in closing it since Edward's room consists of 2 glass walls to the outside, privacy was not a concern. She kept her eyes closed but was aware of everyone stopping by to check on her. The room got dark as the sun set; she remained in the dark listening to her song, aware that she wasn't alone. Emmett's text was not a surprise.

**Jake's outside**

**Chapter -18**

Everyone said it wasn't what he thought, Sam, the pack, even his dad. His dad went as far as getting mad at him for doubting Lil, but his dad wasn't there. His dad did not see Lil in bed with Paul, he did not see Paul's arm around her, he did not hear Paul talking to her with so much affection, he did not see Lil protecting Paul, he did not hear Lil kicking him out, he did not see Lil hugging and kissing Paul goodbye, his dad did not see her drive away.

Jake was confused, he was hurt, he was angry, had a million feelings at the same time and didn't know what to do. He couldn't live without her, he needed her like he needed air, and he was dying without her. Without a second thought, Jake ran to the Cullen house. He picked up her scent immediately, due to the rooms consisting of glass walls, he could see Lily in a corner bedroom. The lights were off; she was lying in bed, listening to the same song over and over, sobbing. She was crying, she was hurting too. Jake wanted to run in, hold her in his arms, console her, but he couldn't. She told him herself, "Stay away". Jake was debating what to do when he heard footsteps; the scent informed him it was Emmett.

"**Damn, bro"** Emmett shook his head as he sat **"This is fucked up"**

"**Tell me about it" **

"**I think you're both ****acting like ****idiots"** Emmett stated shrugging his shoulders **"You're hurting, you're dying without each other yet both of you decide to sit on your high horses. Both of you have legitimate reasons to feel the way you do and you need to talk about it, but you're being stupid, not wanting to give in"**

"**You know something I don't, don't you?" **

"**I can't tell you cause I gave my word"** Emmett answered **"****Well my word was given for me but anyways, w****hat I **_**can**_** tell you, is that it's not what you think"**

"**I'm getting pretty tired of everyone telling me that"**

"**That girl has been crying nonstop since she got here"** Emmett stated **"She was crying so hard last night, she couldn't talk, ****and Edward**** had to do it for her. She didn't sleep, she ****won't**** eat, and you see her right now? She's been like that for the last 4 hours" **

"**It's not like I'm any better"** Jake admitted

"**Carlisle is thinking of giving her something, at least so she'll sleep"**

"**She defended him, she kicked me out, ****that was **_**her **_**choice****"** Jacob blurred

"**Bro, you came at her as a wolf, you wanted to ****kill Paul****, you didn't talk to her, you didn't give her a chance to say anything. You. Fucked. Up."** Emmett said

"**I snapped. I lost it" **Jake admitted** "You're right. I fucked up"**

"**You judged her without giving her the benefit of the doubt. You forgot the trust, the love, what she means to you, everything she's given you. All of it went to hell because you got pissed. You know what's killing her right now? The last thing she saw was the hatred in your eyes, that's the last memory she has of you"**

"**I'm dying without her" **Jake whispered** "What the hell should I do?"**

"**I dunno, but you better figure it out ****real quick****, she's thinking of going back to LA"**

"**For good?****??****"**

"**Jake, everything will come into the light very soon and you'll feel like such an ass about all of this. Don't allow her to leave, you'll ****lose**** her, and it'll be the biggest mistake of your life, one you'll spend eternity paying for"**

Emmett got up and walked away. Jake was more confused than before. _What is it I don't know? What are they hiding from me? Why couldn't he tell me? What am I supposed to do? _He sat looking into a dark room hearing her cry and tears rolled down his cheeks as well. Jake felt his phone buzz; it was a text from Tinkerbell:

**Didn't feel I needed 2 b4 but due 2 circumstances guess I do. Ur invited 2 our graduation party 2morrow 8pm**

He closed the phone and received a second message

**It's the last chance u'll get 2 talk 2 her. Don't blow it!**

-----

The next two days were the same. Jake moped around all morning, rounds in the afternoon, and then sat outside the Cullen house looking at Lil through the window all night. Every night the room was dark, every night she played the same song while the vamps checked in on her, even though she talked to no one. The only thing that had changed was that Dr. Fang was coming in at night, giving her something to sleep. Lily cried herself to sleep every night and Jake cried right along with her.

With graduation being less than 24 hours away Jake didn't know what to do. He knew she was staying for the party, but from what the bloodsuckers had said, she was planning on going to California after that. No one knew if for good because Lil herself didn't know yet. It was killing him to be away from her, but at least he could see her from afar, but if she left he would die. She'd be taking with her his heart, his life and his will to live.

Lil's slow intakes of air announced she was fast asleep. Jake needed to talk to someone. Everyone was taking Lil's side, the pack, the bloodsuckers, even his dad, he couldn't talk to them without them telling him the same thing, "it's not what you think" and "stop being an ass, swallow your pride and apologize". Maybe Bella as his best friend, and as a girl, might help him sort things out. Jake ran to her house, stopped to phase when he smelled Edward and Tink were there. He was about to make a run for it when he heard Edward let Bella know of his arrival, Bella ran out and called him. C_rap!_ Jake pulled his sweats on and walked to her front door. She gave him a hug and towed him into her living room where Edward and Tink were sitting on her couch. They looked at him, shaking their heads.

"**I better not hear 'it's not what you think' or I'm gonna loose it**" Jake snapped

"**Well it's not"** Tink said making a face

"**Ok, then tell me what **_**it**_** is"** he snapped back

"**I'm sorry Jacob but we can't tell you" **Edward answered** "We gave our word"**

Bella shook her head and looked at Jake with a sad expression.

"**When was the last time you slept?"** Bella asked

"**I sleep a few hours here and there"** he lied

"**Liar" **Tink blurred out** "He spends all night in the woods, looking at Lily"**

"**This is not right" **Bella complained to the bloodsuckers** "None of this is doing them any good. He should know everything. That would clear everything up once and for all"**

"**We can't"** Tink answered. Then smiled as if a light bulb turned on in her tiny head **"**_**We**_** gave our word, and **_**the pack**_** gave their word"**

"**But **_**I**_** didn't"** Bella smiled, catching on to whatever Tink was going on about.

"**How can something so small, be so sneaky?"** Edward smiled

"**Talent" **Tink smiled** "I wish I would've thought of this sooner"**

"**Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"** Jake yelled

Bella sat Jake down on the couch, sat on the coffee table, facing him, and placed her hands on his knee as she leaned over to him.

"**I need you to **_**please**_** stay calm and let me finish before you say anything"** she nodded

"**I promise, but please just tell me"** Jake complained

"**Jake, the day Lily's car broken down, she was attacked in the woods"** Bella stopped the moment she saw his form began to blur, giving him a second to get himself under control before continuing **"Victoria picked up the Cullen's scent on her and thought it was me"** she said apologetically, obviously feeling somewhat at fault **"She was gonna kill her when she picked up **_**your **_**scent and figured out Lily was a wolf's mate. It seems Victoria is working with another vampire named Irina, Laurent's mate; she's been after the pack ever since you guys killed him in the meadow. Victoria let Lily live, taking her scent with her so Irina can hunt her down, mate for a mate. Lily knew how you would react and made everyone give their word not to tell you anything. She wants you to be focused on the fight and your own safety rather than hers"**

"**Paul was given the job of bodyguard"** Tink added **"Whenever she wasn't with you; she was with him or with one of us. Lil hasn't been alone for a second since that day"**

"**We had bits and pieces of the puzzle"** Edward stated **"Lily helped us fit everything together. We had no idea who the mystery vampire in Bella's room could be, we knew all the murders in Seattle were done by newborns, but couldn't figure out why someone would be creating them, and we couldn't understand why Alice was not seeing anything"**

"**Now we know the mystery vampire was someone working for Victoria and Irina, that the newborns were created **_**by**_** them to outnumber us in an attack and that I can't see any of it because they've been avoiding decisions to keep me in the dark"** Tink added

"**They eventually have to make the decision to come"** Edward stated

"**That I won't miss" **Tink smiled** "I've been looking for it. Once they decide to come, we'll meet them before they get anywhere near Forks. Lil's been keeping us and Sam on the same page, that's the reason you've been on guard so much"**

"**But if the main target is Bella, why did the leeches go into Lil's room first?"**

"**I can t figure that one out yet" **Edward admitted** "The vampire in Bella's room was a test, test to see if they can get in without being detected but Lily was different. Nothing was taken and from what we could come up with, she was watched, enough for them to know she is a witch"**

"**She's been watched for weeks" **Jake growled

"**Jake, you're not exactly good at self control" **Bella smiled** "If you knew Lily was in any danger you would've driven yourself crazy trying to protect her. So much, you'd forget to protect yourself. Lily knew that. That's why she decided to hide this from you" **

"**So all this was to keep my head in the game?" **

"**Pretty much" **Tink answered** "To protect you"**

"**She would never forgive herself if something happened to you because of her" **Edward added** "She loves you more than you can ever imagine, Jacob"**

"**Emmett was so right" **Jake laughed** "I fucked up"**

"**About time he was right about something"** Edward smiled

"**So what do I do now?"** Jake asked

"**Apologize, dummy"** Bella answered

"**She won't talk to me" **

"**Show up at the party tomorrow night" **Tink smiled** "I'll take care of it"**

"**Be ready to beg and plead"** Edward smiled

"**Tears might help"** Bella added

"**I'll do anything she wants me to do"**

"**Charlie's coming"** Edward announced **"We should go"**

Jake hugged Bella goodbye and ran out the door with Tink and Edward right behind. Tink grabbed Jake's hand before he headed into the woods.

"**Jacob, I really do like you"** she said **"But if you **_**ever **_**come at Lily as a wolf again, you'll be running on three legs, got it?"**

For the first time ever, Tink looked like a lethal vampire. But rather than get upset, it really touched him that she cared so much for his Lil.

"_**If**_** it ever happens again" **Jake smiled** "You can kill me"**

*****

The yellow graduation gowns were hideous. The only ones that looked good in them were Alice and Edward, everyone else looked like they were about to be sick. The auditorium was filled with weeping parents and cheering friends and relatives. Bella had not only the largest group, but also the loudest. In one corner sat Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Lily, and at the opposite corner sat Charlie, Billy, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, and to Lily's surprise, Jake was sitting between Quil and Embry. Jake was desperately trying to make eye contact with her; she was avoiding it at all costs. Somewhere along the way Emmett challenged the pack to see who could cheer the loudest. Thanks to that, Bella turned beet red as the auditorium trembled when her name was called. After the ceremony, all graduates congratulated each other, then came the time for the congratulatory hugs from friends and family. A part of Lily wanted to run to Jake, the other wanted to flee. She didn't have to make the decision, next thing she knew, Jake was gone.

"**I'm so proud of you honey"** Billy said Bella with a cracked voice.

"**Congratulations, Bella"** Billy said as she bent over to hug him.

Sam, Emily, Paul and Jared hugged and congratulated her next.

"**Congratulations**" Quil said before tilting his head to whisper into Lily's ear **"Jake was here, did you see him?"** Lily nodded

"**Talk to him, Lil"** Embry said as he placed his hand over her shoulders.

"**Do you see him here?" **she snapped** "I'm not about to run after him"**

"**He's scared you might punch him"** Sam whispered with a smile

"**I wanna do a lot more than that" **

"**What's this I hear you're leaving us?"** Emily asked

"**She needs some time away" **Bella answered** "Nothing definite, right?"**

"**You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?"** Jared asked

"**Of course not"** Lily smiled

Charlie came to the rescue as he walked over, not allowing everyone to continue their questioning. Things got awkward as Alice and Edward joined the group. Charlie congratulated them, but everyone else stiffened something that didn't go unnoticed.

"**We gotta go, girls"** Alice smiled "**We have a party to set up and get ready for"**

"**Hope things don't get too wild"** Charlie laughed **"Hate to be forced to break it up"**

"**Don't worry" **Edward smiled** "Our parents will be home the whole time"**

"**You're all welcomed to come"** Alice added

"**What party would that be with a bunch of geezers around?"** Charlie laughed

"**We should go"** Bella said, pulling Lily's hand

"**Be careful girls"** Billy said with a double meaning Lily and Bella clearly got.

"**Always"** Lily smiled

Lily hugged everyone goodbye and met up with Bella and the Cullen's outside, where they took turns congratulating Bella. Edward took off with her, as they usually did, as did Carlisle and Esme, Lily drove home with the rest. As soon as they got home Alice ordered Lily into the shower, and then placed her hair in curlers, claiming there was just enough time for her hair to be ready for the party.

Lily offered to help set up for the party, but the only thing she was allowed to do, was deal with the caterers. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were taking care of everything else. Alice never doing anything half-way had a caterer from Port Angeles deliver every appetizer imaginable, two huge cake, palettes of sodas, and all the ice in the state of Washington. There was enough food and drinks for the entire town and surrounding counties. Forks High's school colors were burgundy and yellow, and Lily's favorite colors were pink and black so the caterers set up several picnic tables in the dining room, decorating half of them with burgundy tablecloths, yellow napkins, plastic forks and spoons and yellow and burgundy balloons with 'Congratulations Graduates' on either side of the them and the other half with black tablecloths, pink napkins, same clear plastic forks and spoons and pink and black balloons with 'Happy 17th Birthday'. The picnic tables were overfilled with food, and the cakes took an entire picnic table. Bathtub-sized tin buckets filled with ice and sodas were placed in every corner of the living room, room that was converted into a replica of the club they had gone to in Seattle.

Since her part of the set up was done, she was sent upstairs to get ready as the rest finished up. Alice said she had placed her outfit on the bed, knowing Alice, she was a little apprehensive to see what it was. But no doubt Alice knew her style well, laying out a short, strapless Fendi dress in sparkly fuchsia. The dress was form fitting up top with an A style free flowing bottom, ending about half thigh which went perfectly with the black suede platform Fendi MaryJanes that Alice picked. Thorough as always, she also got Lily an Agent Provocateur set of fuchsia colored strapless bra and panties. The outfit was any teenage girl's dream. She got dressed, did her full make-up, since Alice would kill her if it was anything less, and left her curls loose. She was done by 7pm; the party was at 8pm.

Lily looked out the window to see trees were lighted from the driveway, as far as the eye could see. _Alice thought of everything_. Lily put her oldie on, opened Edward's floor to ceiling windows and sat on the edge, dangling her feet outside. As usual, she began to think of Jake. Alice must've up picked up on it.

"**No crying!"** she yelled from somewhere in the house.

It had been four days and he hadn't made any attempt to contact her. No calls, no texts, no visits, no notes, nothing. He showed up at the graduation only to run out later without even congratulating Bella_. I__s he so proud that he can't bring himself to talk to me? Or worse, is his hate for me so much that he can't bear to deal with me?_ If you love someone, you give them the benefit of the doubt, you give them a chance to explain, you talk things through, and Jake did none of that. _How could she be with someone that was gonna bail on her at the first sight of a conflict? Someone who threw everything away over anger?_ Jake doubted her, he doubted her love. So much for promises. Lily looked at the ring on her finger, her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly all that hurt became anger, no it was beyond that, it was rage. With a touch of the remote she changed the music. She wiped her tears away as she slid the ring off her finger, playing with it while thinking of what it was supposed to stand for as she sang at the top of her lungs.

The ring had become meaningless. Lily glared at the trees, knowing well Jake was there, kissed the ring, and tossed it out the window as far as she could.

"**Come on Lily" **Alice said walking in** "People will be walking in any minute"**

"**Yes, cause I can't wait to party"** Lily answered sarcastically

"**Lily"** Alice shook her head as she sat next to her **"You're living here at the moment, which makes you an honorary Cullen. As a Cullen, one the most important things is to play your part. You will march downstairs, greet everyone with a big smile, you will mingle, you will dance and you will enjoy our graduation slash birthday party. Got it?"**

"**I'll try"** Lily answered trying to smile

"**You have to try harder than that**" she smiled

Alice got up, pulled Lily up with her, giving her a look over.

"**I did good" **she smiled** "That color looks lovely on you. You look perfect."**

"**For three grand, I better"** Lily said crossing her arms across her chest **"Fendi dress and shoes?"** she added accusingly

"**And Agent Provocateur lingerie" **Alice smiled** "So it was closer to four than three"**

"**Alice!"** Lily complained

"**That's what friends are for" **Alice interrupted** "Consider it a birthday present from all of us, along with this"** Alice added pulling out a small box from her red leather pants.

"**Most teens get gift cards from Hot Topic" **Lily laughed** " I get four grand worth of designer clothing and a jewelry box probably holding the Titanic's 'Heart Of The Ocean' Diamond"**

Alice rolled her eyes as she held up the little box even higher. Lily smiled, shaking her head as she took it. After removing the elaborate wrapping, she opened the box to see a silver necklace with a circular charm the size of a nickel.

"**It's platinum, not silver"** Alice stated. Lily was about to say something when she added **"You were expecting diamonds" **she laughed** "This isn't as bad" **

Lily took good look at the unique pendant; it was the Quileute tribal symbol. The same one Jake and the pack had tattooed on their upper arms. It was beautiful. Lily was utterly speechless as she looked up at Alice.

"**Turn it around"** Alice beamed

On the other side was the Cullen crest. The same crest Alice wore as a choker, Rosalie as a pendant and Jasper, Emmett and Edward wore as wrist bands.

"**Oh my god"** Lily whispered as a giant knot filled her throat.

"**Honorary Cullen"** Alice smiled **"Regardless of what happens, you will always be part of both families. Thought it would remind you of it"**

"**It's perfect"** Lily teared up as Alice put it on her **"It will always hang close to my heart, where you all are"**

"**Now let's go before you start crying"** Alice smiled towing Lily out the room.

They got downstairs where the living room was lighted by multi-colored flashing lights. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jasper were standing around since all of the furniture had been removed. Esme and Carlisle were nowhere in sight, Lily wondered where they were.

"**They are in the study"** Edward answered her mental question and she smiled.

Lily suddenly thought of something and rushed to Rose and Emmett before anyone arrived.

"**Rosalie, can I ask you for a huge favor?" **

"**Of course"** she smiled

"**Can I borrow Emmett for the night?"** Lily asked, causing everyone to look at her

"**You wanna borrow **_**me**_**?"** Emmett laughed

"**Last thing I want is to spend the night dodging questions" **Lily explained** "Or worse, horny teenage boys. If Emmett's with me, I'm certain to be safe from both"**

"**Aw"** Emmett complained **"Here I was getting excited"**

"**Sure you don't wanna keep him?"** Rosalie teased **"I'm dj tonight; he's yours for the night"**

"**Thanks"** Lily smiled with a hug **"And you"** she said pointing at Emmett **"Stick to me like glue"**

"**Ok, everyone" **Edward called for attention** "They're here"**

Rosalie began the music, bass vibrating the house seconds before the doorbell rang. Jasper hung out with Rosalie, Bella and Edward held hands by the door alongside Alice and Lily who had Emmett's arm around her shoulders. Evidently everyone decided to show up together. Outside the door was a line of kids as far as the eye could see, every senior and junior in Forks High had showed up. They walked into the infamous Cullen house as if they were walking into a fun house, quick greeting, slowly making their way in, amazed by everything they saw. At first they stood in clusters, afraid of being alone, which was funny. After a while, they seemed to relax, eating and mingling, but even though many were bobbing their heads to the music, no one had the guts to be the first to dance.

"**Should we start the dance off?"** Alice asked Edward

"**You might as well" **he answered** "No one else will" **

Alice called Japer with her head; he had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist in a flash.

"**Come on" **she said to Lily and Emmett** "Let's go dance"**

"**Lily?"** Edward said calling her over **"The room is filled with guys that are set on watching your every move. They'll be waiting for a chance to catch you alone"**

"**Glue"** Lily warned Emmett

Within a song or two, the room was filled with dancing teenagers. Emmett took his job very seriously, never leaving Lily alone. When they weren't dancing, he had his arm around her shoulders or waist. Even when she went to the restroom, he waited outside the door for her.

*****

Sam didn't trust the Cullen's enough to allow Jake to go to the party alone. Forcing him to drag Quil and Embry with him. They arrived pretty early, sat in the woods outside Lil's window, watching her as she sat out her window, thoughtfully listening to her song before her beautiful face hardened, filled with anger. She changed the music and glared at the trees, obviously knowing Jake was there, his eyes filled with tears as she removed her promise ring. She played with it for a while, tears filling her glorious eyes, kissed it, then tossed it out the window with all the force she had. Tink arrived to give her a present and drag her down to the party. As soon she walked out of the room with Tink, Jake picked up the ring and placed it in his pocket. They heard her request from Emmett, saw all the kids arrive, saw them go in, and then sat and watched as Lil danced and hung out protected by Emmett.

"**She wants to keep guys away" **Embry stated** "That's a good sign"**

"**You're dying to go talk to her" **Quil grumbled** "Are you gonna get the balls to do it, or are we gonna stand here all night?"**

"**The party's been going on for over an hour"** Embry complained

"**And we've been here for over two"** Quil added

"**Fine, let's go in"**

Edward must've tipped off Tink, because she greeted them at the door with a big smile.

"**About time"** she laughed **"We thought you were gonna stand outside all night"**

Tink towed Jake in, Quil and Embry close behind, their eyes widened as they saw the room. It looked just like the club in Seattle, vibrating music, lights, smoke and all. It was filled kids, many of who were dancing as the rest hung out.

"**When they throw a party they don't mess around"** Embry whispered

The moment they walked in, Akon's 'Lonely' began to play. Of course Blondie was the dj, looking directly at Jake with an unmistakable "I wanna kill you" look. Jake and the guys stood about a head taller than everyone else, going unnoticed was impossible, everyone turned to take a look at them, the whispering began immediately . Jake hugged Bella hello and greeted Edward and Jasper. He scanned the room and found Lil dancing with Emmett. She looked amazing as always, and from the looks across the room, he was not the only one enjoying the view. Emmett looked up and smiled at Jake before ducking down to whisper in Lil's ear.

"**Jake's here" **Emmett whispered

"**He's Bella's best friend" **she answered** "Of course he'll be here"**

"**Go talk to her"** Everyone chorused

"**She don't wanna talk to me"** Jake answered

"**Don't you wanna talk to him?"** Emmett asked Lily

"**He's done nothing to try to contact me in the last 4 days" **she answered too calmly** "I'm right here. If he wanted to talk to me, he would. I'm sure as hell not gonna look for him"**

"**You two" **Tink said calling Quil and Embry** "Come here"**

Tink and Jasper walked away with Quil and Embry while he stood with Bella and Edward. Jake stared at Lil, but he couldn't see her beautiful face, she was doing her best not to turn around. Minutes later Tink and Jasper returned with the guys, Jake noticed Edward holding in a smile. Before he could say anything, Jake was being dragged up the stairs by the four of them. He was thrown into a room, room he recognized as Lil's.

"**What the hell are you doing?"** Jake yelled

"**Taking care of things"** Tink sang as she locked him in


	10. Chapter 19&20

**Chapter – 19**

Jake wasn't really sure what the sneaky vamps were up to and was about to jump out the window when he heard Lil's beautiful voice.

"**Emmett put me down!"** she yelled

"**I will in a minute" **he laughed** "Just chill"**

"**No! You put me down NOW!"**

Emmett opened the door with Lil hanging over his shoulder, kicking and screaming.

"**This shit has gone long enough" **Emmett boomed** "You two are gonna talk. Now!"**

He gave them and scolding look and walked out, locking them in.

"**Just so you know"** he yelled from outside the door **"You guys can scream as loud as you want. With all the noise downstairs, no one will hear a thing" **

Lil looked at Jake for a brief second, and then looked down, gluing her eyes to the floor. He tried to catch her eyes but she leaned back against the door, standing completely still. Jake sat at the window, like she had earlier, inhaling the scent of the room, room that was filled with her scent, that sweet, intoxicating scent he missed so much. There was so much he wanted to tell her, if he could just figure out how. As usual, she was the one to break the silence.

"**I'm stuck here" **she whispered** "You can jump out at any time"**

"**You want me to leave?"** he asked

"**You do whatever you want"** she spat at him with the same tone she had used in her room.

"**You sure about that?"** he half-smiled. There was so much he wanted to do to her.

"**It's not like you suddenly care what my say is"** she snapped

She walked over to the stereo, purposefully playing No Doubt's 'Don't Speak', raising the volume, drowning out the music from downstairs and sat on the bed, facing away from him.

"**I'm the biggest asshole in the world**" he started

"**Among other things"** she whispered

He walked over to the stereo and changed the music to play Santa Esmeralda's 'You're My Everything' then began to slowly walk her way.

"**You know me better than I do"** he continued, slowly walking towards her **"And you're right, I would've never been able to concentrate on anything other your safety after your attack"**

"**You know???"** she asked snapping her head up to look at him

Jake nodded locking eyes with her as he kneeled before her.

"**You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" **he said placing my hands on her beautiful face** "From the moment you walked into my life, I knew you were too good for me. I don't deserve someone as beautiful, smart, caring and loving as you. You're special in so many ways and deserve so much better than some huge dog. In the back of my mind I've feared you'll wake up one day, realize it and walk away from me. All those fears came to surface the moment I saw Paul's arms around you. When you wouldn't allow him to walk out with me, I thought you were choosing him, it drove me crazy, and I lost control"**

Lily shook her head as she gave him that breathtaking smile of hers.

"**You're perfect to me, Jake. No one can ever come close. You're a werewolf, which that alone makes you a bad-ass. On the outside you're incredibly hot, your body, and that smile of yours, add that bad boy attitude and cockiness of your and it makes you irresistible and incredibly sexy"** she smiled **"And as impossible as it seems, you're even more beautiful on the inside. You have the biggest heart, you radiate happiness and energy. You're a great brother, a loyal friend and a devoted son. As a boyfriend you can be intense and a bit overprotective, but you're sweet, gentle, loving and everything I could've ever asked for. I love you more than my own life, Jacob. I don't just want you, I need you. I go through my days waiting for the moment I can be with you, to hug you, to hold you and kiss you. Having that taken away from has been….without you I exist, I need you and your love to live"**

"**I'm so sorry. I felt so much pain and anger I couldn't think"** he explained** "All the wolf in me wanted to do was to fight Paul to the death. I wanted to rip him to shreds for being with you and I wanted him to kill me cause without you I have no reason to live"**

"**How could you doubt me like that?"** she asked as tear escaped her **"How could you doubt my love and devotion for you? I've given myself to you in heart, soul, mind, spirit and body and yet you didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt"**

"**I'm stupid, Lil. I'm so sorry"**

"**And how could you sit in the woods for 4 days and not talk to me?"** she scolded

"**I was confused**" he answered** "I didn't know the truth until last night"**

"**You saw me crying myself to sleep over you for 3 nights, and you were still confused?"**

"**I didn't know what you wanted from me and, I was scared"** he admitted

"**I need to know you trust me, that you believe in me, that you believe in us"**

"**I do. I promise I will never doubt you again"**

"**You never should've to begin with"**

Lil wrapped her arms around his neck and Jake felt warmth fill him inside. Her soft cool lips against the blazing heat of his felt like taking a deep breath after being underwater for too long. He hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth, her soft skin, taking in her scent. Jake looked at her glorious eyes and felt like a junkie getting his fix. He was nothing without her.

"**I love you" **

"**You think if **_**I**_** didn't I would be going through all this**?" she smiled

"**This belongs to you"** he said taking her promise ring out of his pocket.

"**Only if you mean it"**

"**Now more than ever**" he answered placing it back on her finger

They kissed softly, but from the corner of his eye Jake saw movement in the trees. It was then he noticed they'd had an audience the entire time. He smiled and pointed to the window with his eyes. Lil smiled and walked over to the window, Jake's arms around her waist. He'd been without her for 4 days, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"**Thanks guys**" she yelled

"**You're welcome"** Emmett laughed

"**Now that everything's settled" **Alice sang** "Let's party!"**

"**Let's party!"** Lil agreed

Lil let out a small cry as Jake tossed her over his shoulder, jumping out the window. The door was still locked and he figured people would have less to talk about if they walked in the door rather than down the stairs. Jake walked in the house with his arms around Lil's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. The looks around the room were a mix of confusion and disappointment. Confusion from the people that saw her go up the stairs with Emmett yet see her come in the front door with him, and disappointment from the guys who had just seen she was 'hands off' . Embry and Quil looked a bit more comfortable, especially since they were talking to girls, Edward and Bella were mingling around the room and Jasper was hanging with Blondie. Lil and Jake joined Tink and Emmett on the dancefloor.

After a few songs, Lil traded him off for Emmett, leaving Jake to dance with Tink. Emmett danced Lil over to the guys, then scattered off as Lil dragged Embry to dancefloor. Sneaky, orchestrated move by Lil and Emmett. Move she made only to pass him on to another girl. Quil tried to avoid her but had no luck, Lil caught him and dragged him to dance as well. As she did with Embry, she danced with him and then passed him off to a girl. Once her mission was accomplished she ran back to Jake as Jasper appeared to dance away with Tink.

"**If I didn't do that, they would've spent the whole night just standing**" Lil laughed

"**You and the vamps are getting too good at sneaky, non-verbal little plans"** Jake smiled while shaking his head.

"**That's because great minds think alike"** Tink sang as she danced by

Lil danced with Jake, Quil and Embry as a group for a while, before heading to the dining room to get something to eat. Bella and Edward joined them, hanging out and talking as Bella ate with them. Edward laughed as Lil and Bella had a plate while the guys had about three. Lil and Bella were teasing Embry about finding him a girlfriend when Edward's head snapped around as if someone was calling him.

"**I'll be right back" **he said** "Bella, stay with them"**

They all stood confused as Edward ran off. Jake followed him with his eyes and saw he'd flown to Tink's side. All the bloodsuckers were surrounding her as she stood in the middle of the dancefloor with a blank expression on her face. She kinda looked like someone who'd fallen asleep with her eyes open. They dragged her into a room Jake assumed was an office. Something was going on, Tink saw something and they needed to know what. He grabbed Lil's hand and pulled her behind him.

"**Come on"** he said to Quil and Embry

Quil grabbed Bella's hand and towed her with them.

"**What's going on?"** Lil and Bella chorused

"**Tink just had a vision"** Jake answered

Jake stormed into the room, room that happened to be Dr. Fang's office. Tink was out of her funk and all 7 bloodsuckers were having a serious discussion. They stopped and looked up when the door opened, but as soon as they saw it was them, they continued.

"**What did she see?"** Jake asked Edward

"**The decision has been made" **Tink announced** "We're going to Seattle"**

*****

They were eating, joking around and having a good time when out of nowhere Edward picked up on something and ran off, He left Bella behind which was completely out of character for him, the confusion she had was shared by everyone. Next thing Lily knew Jake was pulling her, giving Quil and Embry orders to follow him. Quil grabbed Bella's hand, towing her as they crossed the living room.

"**What's going on?"** Bella and Lily chorused

"**Tink just had a vision"** Jake answered

Bella and Lily shared a look of fear. Only something big could've gotten that reaction out of Edward, the psycho vampires that were hunting them. Bella and Lily were practically carried to Carlisle's office where the Cullen's were having some kind of meeting. Everything happened so fast, Lily doubted anyone noticed anything.

"**What did she see?"** Jake asked Edward

"**The decision has been made" **Alice answered** "We're going to Seattle"**

"**They're coming here" **Edward added** "We're going to stop them"**

"**Who's coming?"** Embry asked

"**Vampires" **Alice answered** "Lots of them"**

"**Why?"** Quil asked

"**Bella and Lily" **Edwards answered

"**Why are they after them?"** Quil further asked

"**It's a long story"** Rosalie answered coldly

"**Lily's part of the pack" **Embry snapped** "We need to know. It involves us"**

"**Victoria wants Bella dead because Edward killed her mate James"** Carlisle answered

"**When he was trying to kill Bella"** Edward interrupted

"**When Lily was attacked, they found out she was a werewolf's mate. Your pack killed Irina's mate Laurent and now she wants revenge"** Carlisle continued

"**He was that leech with the dreads we killed at the meadow"** Jake explained

"**They figure a mate for a mate is the way to even the score"** Emmett added

"**You were attacked?" **Embry asked Lily** "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**Lil hid everything from Jake cause she knew how he would react"** Emmett answered

"**I told Sam"** Lily added **"You're Jake's best friends; you'd never be able to keep this secret from him. Sam gave Paul the job of bodyguard, that's why he was hanging with me"**

"**When she wasn't with Jacob or Paul, she was with us"** Alice went on **"She hasn't been left alone since the attack"**

"**But Jake thought…." **Quil caught up** "Oh!"**

"**Acted like an idiot and started their whole mess"** Alice finished for him before sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"**Now that everyone's caught up" **Rosalie snapped** "Can we figure this out?"**

"**Wait a minute**" Embry interrupted** "You said **_**a lot**_** of vamps are coming"**

"**Victoria and Irina know we're protecting Bella, and that Lily's protected by the pack"** Edward explained **"They know getting to them will require an attack, they have created an army of vampires to outnumber us"**

"**Too many for you?"** Jake asked

"**20 now, but numbers are going down"** Alice answered

"**Why is that?"** Jake asked

"**They are newborns" **Jasper spoke for the first time** "Newborns are hostile, volatile and prisoners to their instincts. They fight amongst each other all the time. They are unskilled fighters though; all they have is their strength. We know what we're doing. It will be an even fight"**

"**Nah" **Jake half-smiled** "It won't be even" **

Quil and Embry got huge smiles on their faces, as did Emmett and Alice. Bella frozen in terror as Edward held her. Lily knew it would come down to that, she tried to prepare herself but obviously failed. She was terrified for her friends and family.

"**Excellent!" **Alice grinned** "Everything just disappeared of course, we're gonna have to do this blind, but given the situation I'll take it"**

"**When are they arriving?"** Quil asked

"**4 days" **Alice answered** "Early Monday morning"**

"**They plan two separate attacks" **Edward stated "**They'll never expect us to be together, that alone will confuse them"**

"**We're gonna to have to coordinate"** Jake stated

"**Working together instead of against each other**" Jasper smiled** "Has to be a first"**

"**Definitely"** Jake smiled

"**We'll be strategizing and planning tonight"** Carlisle announced "**Jasper is an expert in newborns, he'll be training us. You're welcomed to join us"**

"**When and where?"** Jake asked

"**At the clearing" **Edward answered** "Would 3am be ok for you?"**

"**3 am"** Jake agreed as he nodded

"**We need to get back to the party and pretend nothing's happening"** Alice said

"**We need to talk to Sam and the pack" Embry stated "We should get going"**

"**Yeah, we should" **Jake agreed** "Let's go, Lil"**

"**It's my party too"** Lily answered** "I can't leave. Besides, Jess expects me to stay here for a while. I can't just show up in the middle of the night"**

"_Edward, I need to talk to you guys alone. Please help me out here!"_

"**Jacob, I think Lily will be safer here"** Edward covered for Lily **"As a werewolf's mate she'll be expected to be in LaPush. Irina would never think to look for her here"**

"**You have a point"** Jake admitted **"Can I come see her though?"**

"**Of course Jacob" **Esme answered** "Like we said before, you are welcomed here anytime"**

Jake hugged Lily tightly, giving her a kiss before he left with the guys. The Cullen's, Bella and Lily got back to the party where no one seemed to have noticed their absence as they danced and mingled. The Cullen's mastered the art of deception, smiling away with everyone while Bella and Lily fell apart. Bella had it easy, everyone was used to her and Edward being in their own little world, no one noticed as they stood in a corner whispering amongst themselves. Emmett returned to his job as bodyguard and glued his arm around Lily's waist, forcing her to smile, mingle and dance for what seemed to be an endless night.

It was nearly 2am when the party finally came to an end. Edward ran Bella home as everyone changed for the night. Lily placed her hair in a ponytail, changed into jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and sneakers. She walked downstairs where everyone was standing around, waiting for her. Alice had her arms crossed across her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"**Just what do you think you're doing?"** Alice scolded

"**Going with you" **Lily answered** "I don't wanna stay here alone"**

"**That's not what I mean and you know it"**

"**No, I don't" **

"**I **_**saw**_** Lily" **Alice snapped** "Jake would kill us"**

"**Can you please let us know what the hell you're talking about?"** Emmett complained

"**Lily wants to be at the fight"** Alice answered

"**No, honey" **Esme exclaimed** "It's too dangerous"**

"**Jasper said it himself" **Lily explained** "They're unskilled fighters, prisoners to their instincts, they can't control themselves"**

"**And what does that have to do with you being there?"** Rosalie asked

"**They won't be able to concentrate on anything other than her" **Jasper answered** "We'll be able to pick them off one by one"**

"**Jake will kill us for even considering it" **Alice yelled throwing her little hands in the air

"**Jake doesn't have to know"** Lily suggested

"**You can't spring something like that on poor Jacob" **Esme advised** "Especially in the middle of a fight, honey" **

"**And you scent won't attract them"** Emmett stated **"You smell like candy, not blood"**

"**Her heartbeat would be more than enough"** Jasper answered

"**I can stand in the middle as bait" **Lily insisted** "Luring them in while you guys pick them off one by one like Jasper said**"

"**We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you"** Carlisle stated

"**Hello!!!" **Alice yelled** "Not to mention that Jake will be hunting us down!!!" **

It was obvious Alice was worried for Lily's safety, but she was even more worried about Jake's reaction. Whether they admitted it or not, Jake and Alice had become very close. Being accomplices and conspirators does that.

"**You keep forgetting that I'm not some helpless human" **Lily complained** "I am a witch" **she said with dignity** "We could do this one of two ways" **she declared** "We can plan this and do it right, **_**or **_**you can pretend I'm not gonna be there and wing it when I show up cause I'm gonna be there and you know it"**

Everyone turned to Alice, who exhaled sharply before giving a slight nod.

"**I can train her"** Rosalie smiled

"**Witches powers are summonsed by emotions, happiness, sorrow, anger, fear. All of which I have at the moment. All I need is to practice"**

"**We can help her with that"** Emmett smiled giving Lily a playful push

"**Guess all those years of football are gonna come in handy**" Lily smiled

"**We're gonna become puppy chow for this!!!"** Alice complained

"**She's gonna be there Alice"** Rosalie snapped **"Get over it"**

"**She'll be fine" **Jasper smiled** "Lily has the heart of a warrior"**

Lily and Jasper shared a smile as Alice glared at them.

"**We should get going" **Carlisle said** "It is almost 3"**

"**Your mine for the night, remember?"** Lily said to Emmett **"You're carrying me"**

Emmett gave Lily a huge smile as she jumped on his back.

"**You better hold on tight"** he laughed **"I'm gonna show you the true meaning of fast"**

"**Sure, sure" **Lily laughed** "We'll see about that"**

"**Please don't encourage him"** Jasper shook his head

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett took off running.

It was very fast, very fun, but Lily have to admit that Jake was faster. Not by much, but faster. She still loved it and couldn't help laughing. Her laughter caused Emmett to boom his.

"**So?"** Emmett laughed as they reached the clearing

"**If Jake is faster, please don't tell him"** Alice whispered **"We'll never hear the end of it"**

"**It was **_**really**_** cool" **Lily answered** "I love speed"**

"**Damn It!"** Emmett whined like a little kid, plowing a tree, turning it into splinters **"He's faster"**

"**The same"** Lily lied, fooling no one.

Edward and the pack had yet to arrive, to burn time Jasper warmed up with Emmett, who was the designated sparring partner since his fighting style was very similar to the newborns, relying more on strength than skill. Carlisle and Esme held hands, quietly staring at the stars while Lily sat on the grass with Rosalie and Alice lounging on either side of her.

"**I told you"** Bella yelled accusingly at Edward as he arrived with her in arms **"I knew Lily was gonna be here"**

"**She had to be here" **Emmett laughed** "How else is she gonna get some practice"**

"**Practice???"** Bella asked

"**Thanks a lot, Emmett" **Edward hissed** "Don't get any ideas" **he added to Bella

Before Bella had a chance to question any further, Edward snapped his head around, looking towards the trees on the outskirts of the clearing.

"**They're coming"** Edward announced

"**How soon will our guests arrive?"** Carlisle asked

"**Two minutes" **Edward answered** "And unlike Jacob, the rest don't trust us enough to use their human forms, I'm gonna have to translate"**

"**They're coming as wolfs?"** a shocked, wide-eyed Bella asked

"**Grace yourselves"** Edward answered as he nodded

Even though Bella was family to Jake and considered a friend by the pack, Quil, Embry and Seth for the most part, she was also considered a 'vampire girl' a 'Cullen' to many in LaPush, including some in the pack. As Jake's imprintee, Lily was family; the pack trusted her as much as she trusted them. To make things as easy and as smooth as possible for both sides, Lily decided to be the buffer.

"**I'll go greet them"** Lily stated **"Just point me in the right direction"**

"**Are you sure?"**Rosalie asked**"They're werewolves"**

"**Yeah, **_**my**_** werewolves"**Lily smiled**"Which way?"** she added, looking at Edward

"**Straight ahead"** Edward pointed

Lily walked in the direction Edward pointed to even though she couldn't see a thing. But her werewolves were certainly there; their presence was felt, raw, powerful and lethal. Jake emerged first, walking very slowly towards her. He stopped, allowing her to walk up to him, bringing his head down to her level. Lily smiled, stroked his fur and kissed his nose. Jake let out a low hum as loud barking sounds were heard. Jake whined and looked behind him and then back at her.

"**They're all coming as wolfs, I know"** she smiled. She knew that look in his eyes. He was hesitating. **"It's ok"** she assured him** "You guys can come out!" **she yelled **"I'm not gonna freak out!"**

Maybe she spoke too soon. Lily's heart began to pound uncontrollably as nine enormous wolves slowly emerged from the trees. _They're my wolves. They're my wolves. They're my wolves. _It took everything Lily had, not to make a run for it. Other than Jake, Quil and Embry, who'd she'd seen and been up close to in their wolf form several times, it was the first for the rest. She'd caught glimpses of them here and there, but never up close and definitely never together. She knew they would never hurt her, any one of them would put their life on the line to protect her, but she couldn't help fear from washing over her. It was like riding a roller coaster, you know you're strapped in, you know there's no way you're gonna fly off, but you still hold on tight.

Lily wasn't sure if they could smell her fear, but they could certainly hear her heart. She was thankful they understood, giving her a minute to take it all in. Overprotective as usual, Jake worried and whined.

"**I'm good" **Lily exhaled** "But, **_**damn**_** you guys are scary as hell"**

A loud barking sound that Lily instantly recognized as laughter filled the clearing. She couldn't help but laugh along with them. She laughed even harder when she noticed she could recognize most of them.

Quil and Embry were on either side of Jake as usual, his wingmen. Lily smiled and ruffled their fur as she would their hair in their human form. Turing to her right, she saw the largest wolf in the pack, midnight black, leadership vibe exuding off him.

"**Sam"** Lily smiled as she walked up to him, he nodded in response. It was obvious Jared and Paul were the ones to his sides, but couldn't tell which was which until one of them cocked his eyebrow and smiled, exposing his incisors. **"Paul"** Lily smiled, rolling her eyes as she gave him a little push. **"And Jared"** she added with a smile. The smaller, thinner wolf was clearly Leah; the sand-colored wolf beside her had to be Seth. **"Seth and Leah"** Lily guessed. The sand-color wolf nodded enthusiastically, obviously Seth.

To her surprise there were two more wolves who had to be Collin and Brady. They nodded as she said their names. Sam made a grumbling noise to catch Lily's attention, and then pointed towards the Cullen's with his nose, suggestion to start walking.

"**They're waiting for you. Let's go"**

**Chapter – 20**

Jake trusted the Cullen's probably just as much as Lily did, Quil and Embry were ok with them, but Sam and the rest trusted them like you would trust a cat with your canary. Lily wasn't surprised to see a semi-circle was formed around her as they approached. Jake walked by her side as they stood face to face with Edward and Carlisle. She knew exactly what they're thinking, the first time she saw Jake as a wolf she had to sit for a moment to compose herself, if she would've seen all of them together, she would've probably passed out. It was apparent the Cullen's were just as apprehensive about the pack as they were about them, standing in a semi-circle around Bella. With the exception on Emmett who was relaxed, a huge smile on his face, the vampires were serious and on red-alert. Lily and Bella shared a 'tell me about it' look as the vampires looked at the pack with wide eyes.

"**Damn!" **Emmett laughed** "You guys are one hell of a sight"**

Alice, Jake and Lily were the only ones to laugh.

"**Welcome"** Carlisle stated as he gave a slight nod to Sam

"**Thank you"**Edward answered, probably for Sam** "We will watch and listen but no more. It's all we can ask of our self-control"** obviously Sam

Lily saw Jake roll his eyes and had to hold in a laugh.

"**That is more than enough"** Carlisle answered "**My son Jasper, is experienced in dealing with newborns. He will teach us how they fight and how they are to be defeated"**

"**I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style"** Jasper said to Jake, preferring to ignore the pack behind.

"**They're different than you**?" Edward translated

"**They are all new to this life" **Carlisle nodded** "Children in a way"**

"**They have no skill or strategy**" Jasper added, once again only to Jake **"The only have brute strength. They still stand at twenty at the moment, ten for us and ten for you but those numbers might go down****"**

The grumbles, eye shifting and head nodding was evident of the pack discussing something. Probably Jake explaining to Sam and the rest the reason their numbers were decreasing.

"**We are willing to take more than our share if necessary"** Edward translated

"**We'll see how it plays out"**Carlisle answered

"**Let's begin**" Jasper called out

Emmett and Jasper took center stage, ready to begin the demonstration. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie sat cross legged on the grass on one side, the pack sat across from them on the other side, Edward and Bella sat in the middle alongside Lily, and ignoring the looks and whines of disapproval he got from the pack, Jake joined them, resting his head on Lily's legs. Alice sat on her own, several feet away, balled up, hugging her knees, an annoyed look on her face.

"**What's wrong with Alice?"** Bella asked

"**Not having her visions bothers her"** Edward smiled **"She hates feeling normal"**

Bella and Lily laughed. Alice would never be normal, vampire or not, with or without her visions, normal would never be used to describe her. Edward turned to Jake and smiled before he turned to Lily.

"**Jake wants to know what you're doing here, Lily"** Edward smiled

"**They're here, you're all here"** Lily answered Jake with a 'duh' tone **"What did you want me to do, stay home alone?"**

"**Don't be so smart"** Edward answered for Jake

"**Don't edit for him Edward"** Lily smiled **"I know he said 'don't be such a smart ass'"**

"**She knows you too well, Jacob"** Edward laughed

Jasper continued the instructions and demonstrations with Emmett as everyone watched and listened attentively. The only thing that tipped off Lily of the pack's silent commenting was the shifting of eyes between them. They turned to look at each other when they thought of something, just like you would turn to look at someone when they spoke. Everything was going surprisingly smooth and calm, until….

"**Lily?"** Jasper called out "**Would you come up here for a minute"**

Jake and the pack jumped up at the same moment the clearing was filled with loud whines, howls and growls.

"**Bella will be one of us soon, she will acquire her own fighting style"** The usually quiet Jasper said in an astoundingly loud voice that surpassed all the commotion **"Lily's needs to learn how to defend herself from a vampire attack"**

"**The hell she does!"** Edward translated, obviously for Jake

"**Her family consists of vampires and werewolves"** Jasper said, same loud voice but tone was more advisory than demanding **"You add our scents to that heartbeat and she becomes a magnet for every nomadic vampire within hundreds of miles from her"**

"**Chill guys!"** Lily yelled **"This is my life too now. There's no way I'm gonna be babysat 24/7 so I better learn this. I was attacked once; chances are it won't be the last time. Will you guys deny the possibility of having a fighting chance?"**

The whining and howling grew louder, from the accusing stares Sam and Paul were getting; it was due to the sudden knowledge of my vampire attack and the details that had been withheld from everyone. Sam stared at Lily, who looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"**You promise not to hurt her?"** Edward translated

"**You have my word"** Jasper answered Sam with a slight bow.

Sam nodded and sat back down, must've ordered the pack to do the same because they did, even though there were a few whine and grumbles. Jake's whine was the loudest, causing Lily to turn to him.

"**Don't worry" **she assured him** "I trust him"**

Jake quieted down but refused to sit, clearly ready to spring at any given moment. _"Edward, please be ready to hold him back" _From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Edward give her a slight nod.

"**This is where your gifts are going to come in handy"** Jasper smiled **"Let your subconscious guide you. You need to concentrate on ignoring your conscious"**

"**I'll try"** Lily nodded

"**I know you can do it, Lily"** Jasper assured her **"I'm going to come at you, just let the witch take over, ok?" **Lily nodded. **"Ready?"** he asked. Lily nodded again.

She let her mind go blank. A blur came at her and her body reacted before her mind gave it the order to do so. Lily squatted down with all the speed she had in her. Jasper flew over her, landing about 10 feet behind her.

"**That was great"**he smiled**"Keep doing that" **Suddenly he was moving so fast he became invisible, Lily closed her eyes feeling his presence. Feeling goosebumps on her right shoulder, she threw herself to the left as if she was sliding for home during baseball. Jasper landed about 15 feet in front of her. **"Perfect!"** Jasper laughed.

Even though Jasper was the fighter in the family and might seem more menacing, Lily knew he would never hurt her, meaning he might be holding back. Lily needed someone who would come at her without holding anything back, someone like Emmett. Emmett would never intentionally hurt her, but after missing a few times, his ego would get in the way causing him to hold nothing back. That's what Lily needed.

"**Can I try it with Emmett?"** Lily asked as she looked over at him.

Jasper hesitated for a second before calling over Emmett, who gave Lily a huge smile as he walked over. Jake let out a whine.

"**Don't let him grab you, Lil"** Jasper instructed

Emmett crouched in attack mode; Lily smiled feeling like she was playing a game of football with her big brother, but it fast forward. Knowing what she needed, she taunted him, standing with her legs wide open, bent over, placing her hands on her knees, swaying her hips from side to side.

"**Come on papa"**she laughed**"Give me all you got"**

"**I'll try not to break anything"** Emmett laughed

"**Emm.."** Esme was able to get out before Emmett launched.

He tried grabbing Lily's left arm, as she did a full circle counterclockwise, dodging him. She felt his hand grace her wrist but missing the grasp.

"**Almost had you****"** Emmett laughed

"**Concentrate Lil"** Jasper instructed

Lily knew that in a real fight, vampires would be zooming by, practically invisible, closing her eyes would be her best bet, she saw Emmett sizing her up as her lids closed. Something incredible happened, something Lily had never experienced before. Her eyes were closed but she could still see Emmett, but not only could she see him, it was like her mind had hit the 'slow' button. She saw as he launched himself at her legs, taking forever to reach them, she waited for the right moment and jumped, used Emmett's back as a step ladder and leaped as far as she could, landing on her feet about 10 feet away. As soon as she opened her eyes, everything went into 'play' again as she turned back to see Emmett slide on his stomach about 30 feet. Barking laughs of the pack and the amazed cheers of everyone else were immediately heard.

"**Fuck!" **Emmett yelled** "How the hell did she do that?"**

"**Witch took over"** Lily whispered in disbelief.

Lily turned to Edward who had the same look of shock in his face she probably did.

"**Excellent job Lil"** Jasper smiled, patting her on the back.

Lily sat back down with Jake, Bella and Edward.

"**Victoria was right" **Edward stated** "You would be a fierce vampire"**

Bella and Lily laughed as Edward held in a smile but for a different reason.

"**Jake wants you to know he's gonna kill you later"** Edwards said for him

"**Sure, sure" **Lily smiled** "If you can catch me"**

Vampires and werewolves alike heard and started laughing.

"**We'll be here again tomorrow night" **Carlisle said to the pack**"Feel free to join us"**

"**Thank you"** Edwards answered **"If you need to communicate us anything in the meantime, tell Jacob or have Lily call me"**

"**Sure thing"** Carlisle answered

The pack got up and walked away. Jake ran off into the forest without looking back.

*****

"_Go with Lil" _Sam said_ "We won't need you until tomorrow. "_

"_Please let my dad know I'm with Lil" _

"_No problem"_ Sam answered

The pack walked away as Jake ran into the woods to phase. Bella and Edward had stayed behind with her, who gave him her glorious smile as she jumped into his arms. Edward and Bella looked away holding in smiled as they kissed.

"**Distracting me won't work" **he smiled** "I'm still killing you"**

"**Like I said" **she laughed** "You have to be able to catch me"**

"**Do you mind if I go over to your house with Lil?"** Jake asked Edward

"**Jacob we really did mean it when we said you were welcomed anytime" **he answered **"If you feel uncomfortable walking in, you can always come in through the window"**

"**What is it with these boys and windows?"** Lil asked Bella

"**I don't know" **Bella laughed** "They have an eternity of time, yet they can't take a minute to walk up a couple of stairs"**

"**Or one to announce themselves" **Lil added** "One second you're alone and the next your heart's jumping out of your chest because they're standing behind you"**

"**Tell me about it" **Bella complained** "They go out their way to protect us yet they have no problem causing us heart attacks"**

"**I'm afraid this will not end well for us, Jacob"** Edward smiled **"We should take them home while we still can"**

"**I'm with you on that one"** Jake laughed

"**It's almost 6am, Charlie will be waking up soon" **Edward stated** "I need to get Bella home before he notices her absence and sends out an APV"**

"**I'm taking Lil too, she needs to rest" **Jake answered **"I'll talk to you later"**

"**Lock the door and no one will know who goes in and out of Lil's room" **Edward smiled

"**Got ya"** Jake smiled as he took Lil in his arms and took off.

When they arrived to the Cullen house, Tink and Jasper were outside waiting for them.

"**Esme wants me to let you know that since Lil's staying here, you can stay too" **Tink smiled** "She knows you can't be away from her****"**

"**Thanks, but why are you the messenger?"** Jake asked

"**Everyone is gone hunting" **Jasper answered** "We were just waiting for you to get here"**

"**You have the house all to yourselves"** Tink giggled

"**Edward's staying with Bella" **Jasper added **"And we should be back around sunset"**

"**Jake, I left you some clothes in Lil's closet"** Tink smiled

"**When did you get him clothes?"** Lil asked

"**When we went to Port Angeles"** Tink laughed

"**How did you know he'd need them?" **Lil asked** "Thought you couldn't see him?"**

"**No visions" **Tink laughed** "Intuition"**

Tink and Jasper ran off as Lil and Jake went on into the house. The Cullen's must've beaten them there by maybe fifteen minutes, tops, yet everything was back to normal. No one would ever suspect that less than 5 hours earlier that living room was an all out club where every teen in Forks was partying at. The entire house was spotless, everything in its place. Jake turned to Lil with an amused look; she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"**I've been living here for days now" **she smiled **"Nothing amazes me anymore" **She grabbed his hand and towed him to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator that had plenty of the leftover food and cake. **"I would offer to cook breakfast for you, but I'm dead tired" **she said resting her head on his chest **"Wanna munch on the leftovers?"**

"**Leftovers are good" **

They ate a variety of appetizers before heading upstairs to her room. He sat on the bed as she walked over to the closet, where she smiled and shook her head while kicking off her shoes. The closet was filled with clothes Tink had bought for them. Lil took off her clothes, threw them in the hamper and put on his old t-shirt she used as pajamas. She pulled the tie off her hair, letting it loose as she walked over to him. Jake hugged her stomach as she kissed the top of his head.

"**I'm dead tired" **she yawned**"Mind if we go to sleep?"**

"**Sleeping with you in my arms sounds like heaven just let me take a quick shower"**

"**Go ahead" s**he smiled** "I'll look through the closet to find you boxers"**

"**Just point me which way to go"**

Lil opened the door to a bathroom almost the size of his entire house. The walk-in shower was a glass box about the size of Jake's room, five simultaneous shower heads with perfect pressure. It was the best hot shower he'd ever taken. Knowing Tink, Jake expected to have to wear something along the line of silk boxers; he was relieved to see a pair of Calvin Klein cotton boxer-briefs on the towel rack. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at a fast asleep Lil who had collapsed on the bed. He scooped her up with one arm in order to pull off the covers, not that she ever used them and laid her down, covering themselves as got in bed with her. As soon as she felt him, Lil turned around to use his chest as a pillow, rested her hand on his stomach and wrapped her leg around his, all while still sleeping. Jake chuckled, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes as he played with her hair. Before long he was out.

He woke up to the cool tingling touch of Lil's soft lips on his skin. He was lying on his stomach, resting his head on his arm, as she laid on top of him. Her arms were wrapped around him as she made trails of kisses up his back. Jake smiled, opening his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world, Lil's lovely face smiling at him.

"**Bout time sleep head"** she smiled

"**What I wouldn't give to wake up like this everyday" **

"**You will" **she smiled** "If you behave"**

"**What time is it?"**

"**It's almost 3pm"** she answered **"The Cullen's will be here in a couple of hours"**

"**I should go check in with Sam"**

"_**Or**_** you can use this wonderful new invention we call telephone" **she laughed** "But it's your choice, you can go or you can call Sam and then join me in the shower"**

She kissed his back before jumping off the bed, placing her cell phone on the nightstand before heading to the bathroom. Jake heard the shower running and knew he wasn't going _anywhere._ After the third ring Em answered the phone.

"**Hi Em, is Sam around?"**

"**Hey Jake, I'm glad everything worked out with Lil" **

"**You and me both"** Jake laughed

"**Sam's with the pack but he knew you'd call" **she stated** "He said to stay with Lil and tonight Quil and Embry will meet you at the clearing. As long as you guys are in wolf form, there's no need for all of you to be there"**

"**Thanks Em. Please tell Quil or Embry to get my cell from my room and that I'll call them to let them know what time to be there"**

"**Sure will" **she answered "**Say hello to Lil for me, and tell her we need to talk"**

"**She'll be home soon"**

"**I can't wait for all this to be over"** she said losing her usual happiness

"**Don't worry Em, it will be. Very soon" **Jake assured her**"I'll talk to you later"**

"**You guys be careful, ok?"**

"**Ok Em. Bye**" click

Lil was leaning against the shower wall, enjoying the hot water over her skin. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back; wet hair barely covering her magnificent breasts. He tossed his boxers as he sneaked his way over, leaning down to lick her from the hollow of her neck to her lips, where his tongue begged for entrance. She circled his tongue with hers before gently kissing him, tiptoeing to run her fingers through his hair as he explored her body with his hands. Jake carried her, placing his tip at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him against her, exhaling sharply as he entered her.

"**You're so tight"** he whispered

"**And you're so big"** she whispered biting his earlobe gently

The kissing grew passionate as the thrusts got faster and deeper. Lil moaned into his mouth as she moved her pelvis in a circular motion, biting his lower lip before reaching her peak. She let out a loud scream as she pulled his hair, continuing the pelvis movement at a slow pace, enjoying the high of her orgasm. She pushed his chest gently, asking Jake to put her down, as she outlined his lips with her tongue before she ran it down his chin, his neck, his chest, his navel and continued until she circled the tip of his head, teasing it before she pulled him down on his knees. Lil kissed him before turning to face away from him, grabbing his hands, placing one on her breast and taking the other to her mouth, where she sucked on his index finger. Continuing to suck as she guided his hand from her breast, down her stomach, landing it on her appetizing middle, where she moaned as Jake used his fingertip to rub her engorged nub as he bent her over to slide his anxious erection in her sweet wetness. The feeling of her yummy booty pouncing against him, the soft, tight warmth of her wetness around him, the circular motion she was doing, plus the moaning and screaming coming out of her, caused loud growls and grunts outta him. She was on all fours, moaning and screaming out his name louder than ever before, causing Jake to start howling. He felt her walls clamp and release several times against him and he loved it. He grabbed Lil by her thighs, slamming her against him as he exploded, pulling her off the floor. His howl caused her to burst once again, calling his name in sheer ecstasy the way she knew Jake loved.

"**We need to be alone more often"** she exhaled as they collapsed on the shower floor.

"**You let me know when and where and I'm there"**

They sat up, holding each other, enjoying the hot water as they caught their breath.

"**Why did you come here?" **Jake asked** "Why run here?"**

"**I needed to get away and calm down, think things through by myself. I would never be able to do that at home, this was the one place I knew the pack wouldn't come to"**

"**Where you really going back to California?"**

"**Yeah" ****she answered**** "I didn't leave right away because I was giving you a chance to look for me. I was gonna leave today"**

"**So yesterday was my last chance to talk to you like Tink said"**

"**Jake you have to understand something" ****she stated as her face saddened**** "Infidelity is a sore subject for me. It destroyed my family, nearly killing my mother in the process. As much as I hate it, it's something I'm still dealing with. I've seen firsthand the pain, the tears, the humiliation and the insecurity it can cause. To me, cheating means that you don't value what you have since you're willing to risk losing it. It's something I would never forgive and I would never, ever do"**

"**That's why it hurt you so bad that I thought that of you?"**

"**If you'd accuse me of anything else, I would've fought you to death defending myself"** she smiled **"I hate and despise cheaters and being thought of as one, filled me with indignation and rage. I'm a firm believer that if there's a problem, talk about it and try to work it out, if you can't or if the love is gone, then part your ways. If you ever stop loving me, talk to me, tell me, cause as much as it would kill me to hear it, I would respect you for it and we would part on good terms"**

"**That will never happen"** he said looking into her tear filled eyes

"**I believed that love did not last forever, that there was no such thing as happily ever after, that endless love was a myth" **she smiled** "But in the last couple of months, I've learned that a lots of thing I thought of as mythical" **she added holding his face**"Are very much real"**

"**Is it weird?" **he asked** "To have a werewolf for a boyfriend and vampires as friends?"**

"**First of all" **she answered placing her hands on her waist** "I have a werewolf as a soulmate, and werewolves and vampires as family" **she smiled** "And hell nah. I love my life. It's wild and crazy but exciting and definitely one of a kind"**

"**Crazy little girl"** he laughed pulling her over to kiss her forehead

"**Yeah but that's why you love me"** she laughed

"**Speaking of crazy, what the hell were you thinking last night???"**

"**I thought you forgot about that"** she laughed as she winced

"**How can I forget the scariest moment of my life?" **he scolded**"Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to see vampires attack you, and not rip them to shreds?"**

"**They're helping me, they'd never hurt me**" she assured him "**I was attacked once; it's a miracle my powers kicked in and I walked away. I need to know how to gain time till one of you shows up to rescue me"**

"**It's a matter of instinct Lil"** he complained **"Emmett wasn't so bad, but Sam had to physically hold Paul back when Jasper charged you"**

"**Why do I get stuck with such overprotective older brothers?"** she laughed, leaning to kiss him before he could continue scolding her. They kissed until his stomach started growling, causing Lil to laugh **"We should finish showering and get you some food" **she laughed** "Besides, the Cullen's should be here soon"**


	11. Chapter 21

**Chapter – 21**

The multiple shower heads came in handy when it came to showering quickly. Lil threw some boxers, socks, blue jeans, white t-shirt and white sneakers at Jake while she dressed herself in a brown twill overalls with teal trimming, teal t-shirt and brown boots. Lil asked him to braid her ponytails before turning them into buns, she looked adorable. Jake made the bed, allowing her to finish getting ready before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she cooked, singing and dancing along to salsa music. It was not the first time he'd seen her do that, but it never ceased to amaze him. He was enjoying the view as the bloodsuckers arrived, silently making their way to his side. Dr. Fang stood behind his wife with his hands at her waist, Blondie stood holding hands with Emmett and as usual Tink had Jasper glued to her waist. Emmett and Dr. Fang patted Jake's back as everyone smiled looking at Lil. She turned around giving that beautiful smile that never failed to take his breath away.

"**I'm so glad to see your eyes sparkle again, honey"** Wifey said to Lil

"**It's nice to see you here, Jacob**" Doc smiled

"**I knew everything would work out" **Wifey added** "True love always does"**

"**I hope you don't mind I stay here another night?"** Lil asked

"**Of course not, sweetie"** Wifey answered

"**Both of you are welcomed to stay as long as you want**" Doc stated patting Jake's back

"**Thanks" **Jake answered** "I can't be away from her, specially now"**

"**We all know that**" Tink laughed

"**I would offer you some food" **Lil laughed** "But I know you already ate"**

"**I'm glad this kitchen is finally getting some use"** Wifey smiled

"**Enjoy your meal"** Doc added

Dr. Fang walked out of the kitchen, everyone followed, leaving Lil and Jake to eat alone. Doc went into his study, Wifey went into her office, Emmett and Blondie went out to the garage and Tink and Jasper went into the living room to watch some chick flick. After eating the fried chicken and potato salad Lil made, he helped Lil wash the dishes and clean everything up before joining Tink and Jasper in the living room, where Tink sat on Jasper's lap. He sat on the other couch, pulling Lil into his lap.

"**Your hair looks cute like that"** Tink said to Lil

"**Thanks" **Lil smiled** "Jake braided it"**

"**Good to see your hands are gifted in many areas"** Tink giggled looking at Jake

"**Jake's hands can do wonders"** Lil giggled

Jake half-smiled, Lil and Tink giggled while Jasper held in a smile. Tink and Lil watched the movie as Jasper and Jake watched them. Lil and Jake sneaked a couple of kisses in, but pretty soon were making out. Jasper proved he could sense emotions as he and Tink began making-out as much as Jake and Lil were, which was pretty funny. Their fun was interrupted when Emmett and Blondie walked in.

"**Nice example you're giving the children, Alice"** Blondie snapped

"**They started it" **Tink laughed** "Jasper's only going along with the feeling of the room"**

"**Come on, Rose" **Emmett reasoned**"They weren't doing anything"**

Emmett gave Jake and Lil a big grin as he sniffed the air around Lil.

"**They had their fun earlier"** he laughed. Blondie rolled her eyes, Tink giggled, Jasper smiled, as Lil and Jake laughed**. ****"It's all good" **he added** "About time Edward's bed saw some action"**

"**No, it didn't"** Lil laughed

Emmett looked at her a bit puzzled before sniffing her again.

"**I know you two go it on, I can smell it" ****he stated**** "So it was somewhere else"**

"**I aint saying anything"** Lil answered as she continued to laugh.

Emmett looked between Jake and Lil, crossing his arms across his chest as Jake smiled cockily while shrugging his shoulders.

"**I'm gonna know where if I have to sniff the whole house"**Emmett smiled

"**You do what you gotta do"** Lil smiled

"**You're such an infant"**Blondie complained

"**Let him have his fun, Rose"** Tink defended Emmett

"**He finally has playmates"** Jasper added

Lil and Jake laughed as Emmett ran around the house on a mission, Blondie exhaled sharply before sitting on the couch next to Jasper and Tink.

"**The shower!!!"** Emmett boomed from upstairs. Everyone was laughing as Emmett joined them in the living room again, laughing **"Lil definitely had **_**lots**_** of fun with Jake in the shower"**

The look he was giving Lil and the tone of his voice was obvious that he was trying to make Lil blush. Too his disappointment, Lil didn't blush or shy away easily.

"**I **_**always**_** have lots of fun with Jake"** she smiled matching his tone

"_**We **_**always have **_**lots**_** of fun together"** Jake added

They were laughing as Edward walked in. He looked around at them, figuring out what they were laughing about. He exhaled sharply and shook his head when he figured it out.

"**My shower?"** Edward whispered

"**They christened it for you"** Emmett laughed

"**Your bedroom is still good" **Jake laughed** "So far"**

"**Ugh!" **Edward breathed **"Please think of something else, Jacob. You create very vivid mental pictures and Lily's like a sister now. I do not wanna see that"**

"**I've heard it, but watching might be more fun" **Tink giggled** "I wouldn't mind seeing"**

"**Me too"** Emmett laughed as Blondie smacked him

"**Behave, children!"** Wifey yelled from her office

"**I just came to shower and change" **Edward stated as he began to run up the stairs** "I don't like leaving Bella alone"**

"**Be at the clearing at ten, son"** Carlisle yelled from his study

"**Hey before you leave" **Jake said stopping him** "We need to talk"**

"**You're right Jacob, we do**" he answered **"It's better to do this without Bella"**

"**So? What are we gonna do?"** Jake asked as Edward sat down

"**We can't leave them here or in LaPush"** Edward stated as he rested his elbows on his knees **"Their scent is all over the place, it's not safe. It has to be somewhere else, somewhere unexpected"**

"**I thought we could hide them in the woods somewhere" **Jake suggested** "Camp them out far away from LaPush and Forks, but close enough for us to reach them quickly"**

"**That's a great idea****" **Edward answered**"We'd already planned for them to leave fake trails, separate them. But how can we get them from the trails to the camp undetected"**

"**I know you aren't seriously making plans like the rest of us aint here?"** Lil snapped

"**Sorry Lily" **Edward apologized** "We're just trying to figure out the safest place to hide you out during the fight. We must also figure out how to get you from the fake trails without leaving further indication of your location"**

"**So your brilliant plan is to leave them camping somewhere, alone?"** Blondie asked

"**We can leave Collin to guard them" **Jake answered** "We've been trying to figure out how keep him away and that'd be perfect. In wolf form he's in communication with us, he can hold off an attack while we get there if anything were to go wrong"**

"**What about the trail?' **Tink asked** "How do we get them there"**

"**Bella can be carried" **Lil answered** "They don't know the pack's scent, as long as a wolf carries her, her scent will be concealed"**

"**Brilliant!"** Everyone chorused

**Whoa, whoa!"**** Jake interrupted ****"What do you mean her, Lil? You mean us, right? As in you **_**and**_** Bella?"**

Lil exhaled sharply and bit her lip as she shook her head, causing Jake to panic. Whatever she was about to say couldn't be good, Lil getting off him and hiding behind Emmett was a sure sign of that.

"**I was planning on keeping this from you, but I thought about it, and Esme was right, I can't spring something that big on you, especially in the middle of a fight"** Lil explained

"**What are you talking about, Lil?"** Jake asked **"What the hell is she talking about?"** he asked the bloodsuckers **"Someone talk to me!"**

"**She's gonna be at the fight"** Blondie answered as Edward and Tink held Jake back.

"**I've been against it the whole time, Jacob" **Tink interrupted **"But no one listens to me"**

"**No way!" **Jake growled at Lil**"If I have to tie you down, so be it. But there's no way"**

"**I'm a witch, Jake. I can fight" **Lil stated **"I can do some serious damage?"**

"**I'm not risking it"** Jake growled

"**Edward? You're the fastest, right?"** Lil asked

"**Yes" **Edward answered** "But Lily, I don't think it's a good idea"**

"**It's the only way we can be sure" **Lil answered** "Please?"**

"**What's going on?"** Emmett asked

"**Let's go outside" **Lil answered** "I need to show all of you something"**

*********

Lily walked outside, closely followed by Emmett and Jasper along with Alice and Edward who were escorting Jake. Rosalie came out last, dragging Carlisle and Esme with her. Lily turned to Jasper and Emmett with pleading eyes.

"**Be ready to hold him back"** she whispered

Their faces were serious and thoughtful as they nodded in agreement. Alice and Rosalie were full of curiosity, Carlisle and Esme were worried, Edward was anxious and Jake had a mixture of worry, panic, anxiety and anger.

"**Last night, something happened" **Lily explained** "I found out my powers are much more developed than I thought. I was able to close my eyes and **_**see **_**Emmett's attack in slow motion" **she paused for a second as eight mouths fell wide open** "That's the reason I was able to jump over him the way I did"**

"**How?" **Emmett asked

"**I don't know" **she answered** "I need to find out if I can do it again and that's where Edward comes in" **she added turning to Edward** "I need you to attack me"**

Emmett and Jasper held Jake just in time. Edward looked back and forth between Jake and Lil, not sure of what to do.

"**I'll do it"** Rosalie stated **"She needs to know and we're the only ones that can help"**

"**Thanks"** Lily smiled **"I need my mp3 player"**

"**On it" **Alice said as she blurred away and back in a flash

"**mp3 player?"** Emmett asked

"**I don't want to be able to hear anything"** Lily explained **"I wouldn't be able to hear anything but screams and howls during the real fight so I don't want to rely on sounds"**

"**Smart girl" **Edward smiled

"**I'm gonna blast the music and close my eyes" **Lily instructed Rosalie** "Attack me whenever you want. I want it to be unexpected"**

Rosalie nodded, Jake growled as he trembled and Lily looked at Edward and Emmett, silently pleading them to hold him back. Lily placed the headphones in her ears, blasted the music and closed her eyes as she turned away from Rosalie.

Lily smiled as the scene became black and white, seeing everything, slow motion as before. She saw Rosalie circle her over and over again, and then tried to trick her by gesturing Alice to attack. Lily dodged her effortlessly.

"**Thought **_**you**_** were gonna do it, Rosalie"** Lily smiled

Lily continued to duck, jump, slide and turn, dodging Alice and Rosalie everytime. She knew something was gonna change as Alice, Edward and Carlisle surrounded Jake, sure enough, Jasper and Emmett attacked. Lily dodged them several times before Carlisle said something, probably stopping because that's what they did. Lily opened her eyes, bringing the scene to color and regular speed. She turned around to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward, smiling; Esme, Carlisle and Jake still had their mouth wide open, shocked.

"**That was magnificent"** Jasper smiled **"Always knew you were a soldier" **

"**Fierce, remember?"** Edward added

"**I thought you said she wouldn't have all these powers until after she turned 18" **Jake said to Edward.

"**That's what we believed" **Carlisle answered** "We've been doing some research"**

"**We?" **Jake asked** "Since when?"**

"**Since I found out about Lily's abilities" **Edward answered

"**And?" **Lily asked

"**You said it yourself, Lily" **Carlisle answered** "Witches are ruled by their emotions. Emotions that have drastically changed since Jacob came into your life"**

"**We believe the magic in**_** him**_** rushed the development of your powers" **Edward added

"**The fact that you know you have those powers also makes it easier for you to channel them" **Carlisle stated

"**Hate to break this to you, Jacob" **Edward said with an apologetic face** "But at this point Lily is far more lethal to those newborns than my family and your pack together"**

"**I'm such a freak"** Lil whispered shaking her head.

"**You are surrounded by vampires and werewolves, mind reading, visions, mood control and telepathy, but you think you're a freak?"** Edward laughed

"**You're just one more of the freaky family"** Tink giggled

"**Aren't you the one that said 'it doesn't matter what you are, but who you are'?"** Jake smiled **"There's no humans, vampires, werewolves, **_**or**_** witches here, just friend and family"**

"**I love you" **

"**I love you more" **Jake answered **"And that's why I can't let you fight"**

"**Jake" **Lil exhaled, taking his face in her hands and pulling down to hers** "I'm with you knowing what and who I'm with. I love you so much more for what you and the pack do, because even though you guys think you don't have a choice that is far from the truth. Just because you can, doesn't mean you have to, any one of the pack could get up and walk away anytime. You don't because of your loyalty to each other, to your family, to your people, and I respect all of you immensely for it. But I can't help worrying everytime you're out doing rounds, I can't help fear that you'll get hurt. I pray never to get that call in the middle of the night, that call that says I have to run to your side because you laying somewhere broken and hurt, or worse, dead. But as much as I hate that feeling, I would never, ever, even consider asking you to stop because it is who you are, it's the man I fell in love with, so I deal with it and I deal with it proudly. I have to be there. I feel it in my gut"**

"**Just this once"** Jake nodded **"Side by side"**

"**I wonder what half-werewolf, half-witch babies are like" **Emmett laughed

"**Way to ruin the moment" **Alice complained, smacking Emmett's arm.

Jake had to meet with Sam and the pack for a few hours and Edward had to get back to Bella, so it was quickly decided that the night before the fight Bella would be camping out in a secluded spot in the woods with Edward and Seth, far enough from Forks and LaPush but close enough to rest, while Lil stayed with Jake the entire time. Powers or not, they had to kill him before anyone touched her.

*****

Lily hated being away from Jake, especially when their time together could be limited, but she knew he had duties to tend to. She was glad to reach the clearing, especially since Jake was waiting for her with that smile she loved. He took her off Emmett's back instantly and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"**Is the whole pack coming again?" **she asked Jake

"**Nah, just Quil and Embry" **he answered

"**His wingmen" **Edward said as he arrived with Bella

"**Are they coming in wolf form again?" **Alice asked

"**Yeah, Sam still doesn't trust you enough to allow them come in human form" **Jake answered **"Besides they need to communicate everything back to the pack"**

"**Sam doesn't like his Beta alone with vampires" **Edward smiled

"**Beta?"** Bella and Lily chorused

"**You didn't tell them?" **Edward asked Jake

"**It's no big deal" **Jake mumbled, always uncomfortable about it **"Just stupid tribe laws"**

"**He's second in command; his orders have to be followed just as much as Sam's"**

Lily looked at Jake with amusement, like a proud mother does when she finds out her child made the honor role. Jake just shrugged his shoulders trying to dismiss the topic. Lily knew Sam was a great Alpha and couldn't imagine the pack being so united and organized without him, but she also knew Jake would be excellent, once he learned to control his temper. Edward smiled and nodded at Lily, agreeing with her thoughts. She smiled and Jake rolled his eyes, annoyed at their silent conversation.

"**Are you practicing tonight Lil?"** Emmett laughed

"**I'm faster" **Jake smiled **"She'll practice with me"**

"**Maybe you and I can get in a few rounds" **Emmett beamed

"**Not gonna happen!" **Lily affirmed

"**I agree with Lily" **Carlisle said** "With your tempers it's not a good idea"**

"**Won't help the vampire – werewolf trust issue Emmett" **Esme added

"**Maybe some other time"** Jake laughed

"**Quil and Embry are coming"** Edward announced

"**Are you gonna phase too?"** Lily asked Jake

"**Don't have too" **he smiled** "Unless you want me to"**

"**No" **she smiled **"I need your arms to keep me warm, it's freezing"**

Embry and Quil walked up to them, and as usual the wolfs made quite an impact. Lily laughed as they tipped their heads up a little, greeting Jake as they would in human form.

"**Hey guys" **Lily greeted them

She extended her arms out to give them a hug as usual. They ducked down giving her a chance to hug their humongous heads, while the Cullen's looked at them with wide eyes.

"**Welcome again"** Carlisle greeted

"**Thanks"** Edward said for one of them

Unlike the night before, they all sat in a semi-circle, vampires, then humans, then werewolves. Or it would be better to say, human, witch, then werewolves. They sat watching Emmett take turns with everyone while Jasper gave instructions and pointers.

Lily wasn't kidding when she said it was freezing, good thing Jake was keeping her warm with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She was leaning back against Jake's chest and absentmindedly began to run her fingers through Embry's fur. He rested his head on her legs, keeping them warm so Lily didn't mind. Jake shook his head, rolling his eyes and hugged her tighter. The atmosphere was a lot less tense than the night before and everything seemed to go a lot faster. The instructions were pretty repetitive, don't let them put their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill.

"**Do you mind if Lil practices tonight?" **Jasper asked Jake

"**It's hard on them to see"** Lily answered **"We'll practice tomorrow"**

"**Very well" **Jasper said** "Then we are done. We shall meet here tomorrow and get some more practice during our campout"**

Quil and Embry ducked again so Lily could hug them goodbye.

"**I'll be right back"** Jake whispered in her ear

He ran into the woods with them, leaving her with Edward and Bella. A minute later Jake returned with his usual smile, picking Lily up as Edward picked up Bella, and then raced back to the Cullen house.

*****

"**You're fast" **Edward smiled** "You almost had me"**

"**And that's in human form" **Jake laughed **"I'm faster as a wolf"**

"**Boys" **Bells and Lil chorused as they rolled their eyes

Lil had decided she wanted to spend the night at home. She wanted to spend some time with Jess and explain to him what was going on. With Seth, Collin and Brady having phased and constantly busy with pack issues, he was sure to know something was up. She also wanted Edward to have his room back, Bella was spending the night. Tink joked about them spending the night in the living room since the bloodsucker refused to put out no matter how much Bella tried to seduce him. Then they giggled about the fact that Bella was right about the thigh-highs? Whatever that meant.

He drove her home and gave her some time with Jess while he made a quick run to Sam. After filling him in on everything that went down, Jake ran back to his love's side. He went in her window and laid behind her, spooning. In a speed superior to his, she flipped over to lie on top of him, letting him know her powers had kicked in with a vengeance. She placed her elbows on his chest, propping herself up, resting her head on her hands. The moon was shinning on her beautiful face, illuminating her breathtaking smile and mesmerizing eyes. Her curls were cascading over her shoulders, resting on Jake's chest. He couldn't help but inhale her lovely scent. They sat quietly looking into each other eyes.

"**I love you so much, Jake" **she smiled

"**Silly little girl" **he smiled** "I love you more"**

"**Sure, sure" **she laughed

"**I would die without those eyes" **he whispered

Jake could spend the rest of his days looking into those glorious eyes, and it would be a happy fulfilled life.

"**I don't know how, but you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time" **she confessed** "I wanna spend the rest of my life in this big arms, waking every morning to that smile of yours that still takes my breath away and turns my legs to jello"**

"**I only feel complete when I' with you" **he admitted** "Having you is so unreal, holding you while you sleep, waking up to your kisses, it's a dream I don't want to wake from"**

"**Do you love me, Jake?"**

_How could she be asking me if I love her? She means everything to me!_

"**Lily, I worship the rain that waters the grass that grows on the ground you walk on" **

"**You wouldn't mind spending your life with me?"** she smiled

"**Mind?"** he laughed as he sat up, placing his hands on her angelic face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as she locked eye with him, a beautiful smile on her face. **"My dream is to call you mine, for you to be my wife, the mother of my children, to grow old together and to love each other in this life and the next"**

"**I'll always be yours" **she smiled** "I want to be your wife, I want to have lots of babies with you, I want to always know my big bad wolf is there to take care of us and protect us. I want us to grow into feisty grandma and hot headed grandpa" **she laughed** "I want to spend every day of my life loving none other than Jacob Black"**

Jake knew exactly what he needed to do. He would never again be able to live a day without Lily in his life, and he sure as hell was not gonna even try.

"**Lily" **he smiled, causing Lil's heart to flutter like a butterfly** "Will you marry me?"**


	12. Chapter 22

**Chapter – 22**

To say Lil was taken by surprise is an understatement. Her glorious eyes popped wide open for a second, and then got watery as the biggest most gorgeous smile imaginable crossed her face.

**"Yes" **she nodded **"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes"** she smiled as Jake took her in his arms, howling out of joy. **"Shut up"** she laughed **"People are gonna think your howling for another reason"**

The little punks knew very well why he was howling. Before they knew it, Jess and Seth were laughing, jumping up and down on the bed, as Collin and Brady smiled from the doorway.

**"How long have you been listening?"** Lil accused with a smile, his arms still wrapped around her.

**"Ten years"** Jess laughed **"I'm getting good at it, ha?"**

**"Long enough to hear Jake's unplanned proposal" **Collin smiled

**"We didn't mean to eavesdrop" **Seth added

**"Well _we_ didn't" **Brady added **"I can't say that about everyone"**

**"It's ok"** Jake smiled

"**Congratulations to the both of you" **Jess said hugging his sister** "So where's the ring?" **he asked taking Lil's left hand

**"I didn't really plan this" **Jake admitted** "I'll get her the ring a little later"**

Jake's dad had saved his mom's engagement ring for him to give the woman he was gonna spend the rest of his life with. It had been discussed many times during his 16 years; he just had to ask his dad for it. Of course he had to give him the news first. _I wonder how he's gonna take his sixteen year old son getting engaged._

**"I'm glad you guys are happy and in a good mood" **Jess said, getting serious and backing away from Lil. Something she noticed immediately.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I need to talk to you guys about something"** Jess said is in a tone just a bit louder than a whisper.

**"Don't scare me, Jessie" **Her heart began pounding faster, she was worried.

**"Well" **Jess said shifting his eyes from Lil to the floor **"Ever since I found out about the guys"** he paused, biting his lip, suddenly looking more like 6 year old rather than 16. Lil might only be 11 months older than him but there was no doubt that to him it was more like 11 years "**I've been looking for a way to… not be _left out_"**

**"Oh"** Lily said in a tone that made it obvious shed been waiting a while for that conversation.

**"You were expecting this" **Jess said bringing his eyes to hers.

**"For a while now" **Lil nodded. Jess cocked his brow causing her to smile. **"I know my brother"** she shrugged.

**"I wanna do this, Lil" **she said filled with enthusiasm

Collin and Brady were looking at them with the same puzzled look Jake was. They had no clue what Jess and Lil were talking about, but by the way Seth was staring at the floor, not only did he know, he had something to do with it.

**"You know you'll lose your powers"**

**"Heaven forbid I lose the ability to tell when you're gonna spill the milk"** Jess answered sarcastically "**It's not like I have _your_ powers. That would be a different story"**

**"Just how do you plan on doing this?"** Lil asked, causing Jess to perk up. He'd obviously had been expecting a different reaction out of her.

"Seth volunteered" he answered, causing everybody to turn to Seth as he turned every shade of red imaginable. _I knew Seth had something to do with it._

**"Are you insane?"** Lil snapped. Jess winced. _That _was the reaction he was expecting. **"Seth is nowhere near strong enough" **she looked at his crushed face and took a deep breath **"If you're gonna do this, you're gonna do it right"** Jess smiled as Lil turned to Jake **"You trust me?"**

*****

Jake still couldn't understand how the night took such a turn. One moment he's proposing, the next everyone is happy and celebrating and the one after that he's standing at the kitchen sink waiting for Lil to slice his hand with a butcher knife. He still didn't know what the hell was going on. All he knew was that Jess needed his blood, Lil asked him for it and he would give her his life if that's what she asked for.

**"Neither one of you will bleed for long" **Lil informed Jess** "We need to do this at the same time, ok?"** Jess nodded **"You guys might get a bit dizzy or disoriented for a minute, so Seth"** she said turning to him, who had yet to say a word** "You hold on to Jess, just in case, don't want him dropping like a sack of potatoes"** she then turned to Collin and Brady **"You two grab a hold on Jake"**

Jess did the countdown and then sliced his palm at the same moment Lil sliced Jake's. Immediately Lil brought their palms together and the moment their blood mixed, Jake felt a tingle go through him from head to toe. She was right, he felt a little dizzy, not enough to fall but Collin and Brady held onto his elbows anyways. Jess got the worst of it though, he immediately went limp and Seth and Lil had to carry him to the couch. Lil knelt by Jess's side, holding onto his hand. Everyone was too stunned and worried to say or ask a thing.

**"Your genes are very strong" **Lil said looking over at Jake, who had been sat on another couch **"The fever already set in"**

It was then that Jake realized what was going on. **"You mean he's gonna be"**

**"Yup"** she nodded "**He had just enough magic in him to go from witch to werewolf"**

**"You said he would lose his powers**" Seth commented

**"It's more like he traded one set of powers for another"** she answered **"Jake on the other hand" **she said reaching over to take his hand **"Well baby, don't be surprised if suddenly you develop a sixth sense"**

**"You mean he's gonna get powers???"** Collin asked with eyes as big as saucers

**"No" **Lil laughed** "Jess's powers were not strong enough for that. He just might know things are gonna happen just before they happen, or get really strong hunches"**

Jess moaned and Lily sat on the couch, resting his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair to sooth him. Jake felt a chill down his spine. Chill he knew the guys shared as they remembered the night they first phased.

Jake didn't know at what time he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes, it was morning. Collin and Brady were sitting on either side of him, still in la la land as they drooled on the cushions. Seth was lying in the couch across from him, feet up, head dangling. He turned to the other couch to see Lil sleeping on her stomach, then caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Jess leaning on the doorway, drinking a bottle of orange juice. The kid looked great. He was obviously a few inches taller, gained about 20lbs of pure muscle and his eyes were a hazel so bright, they seemed to glow.

**"How do you feel?"**

**"Good" **he smiled **"A little sore"**

**"Be thankful it's just a little"** Jake laughed

**"Did you change?"** A drowsy Seth asked as he sat up and stretched

**"Yeah, a little after dawn"** Jess nodded **"And guess what? I'm white"**

**"So much for brown pride"** Lil laughed as she turned around to face Jess.

Jess's, Jake's, Seth's and Lily's laughter filled the room and woke up Brady and Collin.

**"We should all go to Em's" **Jake suggested

**"For breakfast?" **Collin beamed

**"To let Sam and the rest of the pack know what's going on" **Lil answered

**"And then since we're already there, might as well eat breakfast" **Jake smiled

Sam and the pack were speechless. At first the laughed in disbelief, completely sure they were being punked. They ran outside all laughs and smiles, giving their 'now what?' looks. That was until Jess turned into a giant white wolf. When some of the loudest mouths in the state of Washington are too shocked to say something, you know it's big. Everyone could tell Jess was nervous about their reaction, he was the first werewolf to become one, not be born one and that wasn't originally Quileute. But Jess wasn't just some random kid; he was brother to an imprintee and best friend to a third of the pack. Not to mention that with the huge fight a few hours away, his help was much needed and appreciated. He was welcomed with open arms.

But the fight was gonna be big, intense and in a very short time. Jess needed to learn a lot and there wasn't time left, they needed to get to work ASAP. After breakfast Sam gave Jake and hour to get Lil over to the Cullen house and then get back to get the pack ready.

It shouldn't have surprised Jake that Tink the psychic vamp would be waiting for them.

**"Young love is so beautiful" **Tink giggled as she yanked Lil away from him.

**"Congratulations to the both of you"** Doc added as Wifey smiled

There was no need to ask how they knew, Jake and Lil already knew the answer. Blondie, Emmett and Jasper walked into the room with big smiles.

**"Spontaneous is very romantic" **Jasper smiled **"Quite unique, I might add"**

**"Okay, to the important details" **Tink beamed** "How long do I have?"**

**"Jake has to turn 18 first, so, eighteen months? Is that ok with you?"** Lil asked Jake

**"You can say tomorrow and it wouldn't be soon enough"** he smiled

**"Wonderful" **Tink sang** "With that amount of time I'll make your wedding the biggest event ever. It will be talked about for years to come"**

**"I see plenty of trips to New York and Milan" **Blondie smiled

**"What???"**

**"You get her the ring"** Blondie answered **"We'll take care of the rest"**

**"They're glad there's a happy bride looking forward to her wedding!!!"** Emmett laughed

**"A couple willing to shout they're engaged from the roof tops rather than hide it!!!"** Tink yelled

Lil and Jake looked at Tink with confusion. They smiled as Edward hissed from the kitchen, catching on that there was another engaged couple, but unlike them, they wanted to keep it hidden.

The bloodsuckers ran off as Lil and Jake walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Edward was cooking Bella breakfast. Bells looked like the cat that swallowed the canary as Edward smiled knowing they knew. He also used their engagement to give Bella a little push.

**"Congratulations" **Edward smiled **"I'm happy for you"**

**"Thanks"** Lil and Jake chorused as Bella looked at Edward for an explanation

**"They're engaged" **Edward said giving Bella a face they weren't supposed to understand

**"Engaged?" **Bella said in shock** "You're only 16"**

**"17 in a couple of months, Bells"**

**"We won't get married for another year and a half" **Lil added **"Once we're 18"**

**"Wow"** Bella whispered **"Don't you care what people will say"**

**"When have I ever cared what people think?"** Jake laughed

**"We love each other, we can't live without each other, and we will never want anyone else. Why wait?" **Lil smiled** "I'll be in the arms of the love of my life, with a smile from ear to ear, do you think the opinions of other people will even cross my mind?"**

**"Come on Bells, you should know love is the only thing that matters"**

**"She knows that" **Lil smiled **"She loves Edward, she'd give her life for him and in a way she will, she will spend eternity with him, all for love, all for him, she knows that other people and their opinions don't matter. If she's willing to do all that, she wouldn't be afraid to get married or ashamed to declare her love to the world, right?"**

**"N, n, no" **Bella stuttered almost choking

Edward smiled and worded 'Thank You' behind Bella's back. Bella picked at her breakfast thoughtfully as Edward held in a smile. Jake ate, again, thanked Edward and kissed Lil goodbye. He had to get to organize with the pack before the campout. He also had to see his dad before he left. Just in case.

*****

**"Is something wrong?" **Lily asked Bella, well knowing what was bothering her.

**"No" **Bella lied** "Just can't believe you really don't care about the rumors"**

**"A wedding is the last thing I can be embarrassed about" **Lily smiled

Lily volunteered to clean up the kitchen, so Edward could run off with Bella and Jake was gone for the day so it wasn't like she had anything better to do. She cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, as well as Edward's room, where he stuff remained, did her laundry, folding and putting everything away then watched movies with Alice and Japer.

Alice announced a big storm was headed their way and insisted on helping Lily choose the clothes she would need to stay warm. Lily showered and got ready, wearing jeans, double socks, boots, undershirt, t-shirt and hoodie. Alice was making her take a jacket as well, probably forgetting she had a personal space heater as a boyfriend, oops, fiancée. Alice was braiding her into two fashionable buns as Bella came in to hang out with them. Edward was in the garage packing up all the necessary stuff for the campout.

**"Do you guys plan to go public about your engagement?" **Bella asked Lily

**"Jake wants to as soon as he gets me the ring" **Lily answered

**"Good idea" **Alice commented **"That's the first thing people will look for"**

**"Announcing it on Valentine's Day would be cute" **Lily stated

**"That's eight months away"** Alice complained **"Christmas would be better"**

Lily was willing to wait, she didn't want to feel like she was stealing Bella's spotlight. Everyone deserves to enjoy their engagement properly and she would not rob Bella of that, even if Bella wasn't all that excited about it.

**"Sounds good to me"** Lily answered

**"Alice is going to want to throw a big party for it"** Bella laughed, playfully pushing Alice

**"Why not?"** Lily smiled **"She's already doing the wedding"**

**"You've unleashed a monster" **Bella laughed

**"How long we suppose to pretend we don't know about _your _engagement?" **Alice asked

**"Alice!" **Lily scolded smacking her leg

**"You guys know?"** Bella squeaked

**"_Everyone_ knows, Bella" **Alice complained

**"We were _supposed_ to be giving you time to tell us on your own" **Lily added

**"Whatever" **Alice mumbled as she rolled her eyes

**"It's just that….I don't know" **Bella breathed

Lily knew exactly what was running through Bella's mind and felt maybe talking to someone who understood might help.

**"Can I be straight out with you?"** Lily asked Bella

**"Sure"** she answered nodding

**"As children of divorced parents, we program ourselves to believe that eternal love, marriage and everything it represents is like Santa Clause. Beautiful thought, but just a fantasy. As much as we hate to admit it, their failure has scarred us too, and the fear of repeating their mistakes is always gonna be there. We feel we need to be strong, independent women, the kind that are too smart to allow themselves to be love-struck teenagers, the kind that are too sensible to marry right out of high school. Right?"**

**"That's exactly how I feel"** Bella admitted

**"I made myself believe the same thing. But I've learned that a lot of things that I thought were fantasies and myths are quite real" **she laughed pointing to herself and then Alice** "So why can't eternal love be real? We are not our mothers; we are not even normal girls, Bella. As far as couples go, we are definitely not our parents. We are part of a supernatural world, soulmates to a vampire and a werewolf. Our friends will spend years trying to find true love; we've been blessed to have found ours. We know in our hearts that we will be with them forever. Why not declare to the world that we belong to them and that they belong to us?"**

**"Never thought about it that way"** Bella said thoughtfully

**"Would you give Edward up because of someone else's opinion?"**

**"Of course not!" **Bella snapped

**"Then why would you allow others to keep from enjoying your engagement? From having a beautiful wedding that you'll remember for all eternity? What the hell do you care what people are saying when you'll be the happiest woman in the world in the arms of the love of your existence?"**

**"She's right" **Alice commented **"You know she is"**

**"She is"** Bella smiled

**"Then please stop making it sound like it's a shotgun wedding, Bella"** Lily laughed

**"Do I have another wedding to plan?"** Alice beamed

**"2 months" **Bella answered** "It has to be before my birthday"**

**"Bella has a thing with birthdays" **Edward smiled as he walked into the room

**"Age is a sore subject for me" **Bella said making a face** "Edward will be 17 forever, while I age everyday"**

**"Oh yes" **Lily laughed "**We need to start buying you anti-aging cream by the case"**

**"Don't mock me**" Bella smiled **"You need to worry about it too, Jake doesn't age either"**

**"He does once he stops phasing, remember?"** Lily pointed **"Besides, he looks about 25 right now, so I have about 10 years before I start worrying"**

**"2 weddings to plan" **Edward smiled at Alice **"You must be on cloud nine?"**

**"But unlike Lily, I aint giving her free reign"** Bella shook her head

**"Well unlike you, I actually enjoy all the girly stuff" **Lily smiled

**"Then you'll have no problem being my flower girl?" **Bella asked with a smile

**"I'd love to" **Lily answered **"I would complain about being the oldest flower girl in history but given the ages of the maid of honor and groom, I'm ok with it"**

**"Maid of honor?"** Edward asked

**"Alice"** Bella and Lily chorused

**"Me???" **Alice jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face

**"Come on, Alice"** Lily laughed **"You should've seen that one coming"**

**"Some psychic you are"** Bella joked

**"Alice is loving all this"** Lily smiled

**"The important this is that Bella loves all of this" **Edward seriously said, his eyes on Bella

**"More than anyone can imagine" **she smiled at him, turning beet red before digging face in her jacket. Lily smiled at Edward, who looked like he was about to burst with joy when he worded 'thank you'.

"_She just needed to hear it from someone who can relate" _

Edward nodded with a smile.

"_Can I give you my opinion on something?"_

Edward's face got serious as he nodded.

"_I know you're afraid to make love to Bella because you're terrified of hurting her, but you won't. It's not a matter of you can't cause obviously you can, but a matter of you wouldn't, so you won't. Jake can easily hurt me too, he can easily lose control, go wolf on me and shred me to pieces, but he loves me so much that his body would never betray him that way. Lots of growling, grunting, howling and a few hand print bruises, but no danger" _Lily smiled_ "Giving yourself to the man you love is a very special and memorable moment in a woman's life. To me it was sweet, romantic, unforgettable and absolutely perfect. A memory that I will cherish forever. Bella should have that human moment too"_

Edward looked at Lily thoughtfully but remained silent.

"_Just think about it"_

**"You have an old soul in a 16 year old body"** Edward whispered

**"I'll pretend I didn't notice any of that" **Alice smirked

**"Any of what?" **Bella asked

**"Nothing" **Edward and Lily chorused before the burst out in laughter.

Then came the time to head out to the clearing. Lily couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to hold in together, she lost it, tears streamed down her face. It is the scariest thing in the world to know all your loved ones are headed for a fight to the death. Alice hugged her as she had her little break down and waited until she managed to get a hold of herself before heading out.

Lily and Bella had to leave fake trails before their campout. They walked around in circles touching as much things as possible. Edward laughed as they rolled around on the grass and rubbed up against trees. Jake and Collin arrived as they were doing that and laughed right along with Edward.

**"They're very dedicated" **Edward laughed to the guys

**"Didn't know you guys liked trees so much" **Collin laughed

**"Lucky trees" **Jake laughed

Edward and the guys went over the location once again and then Edward took off. He would be going in Emmett's jeep to get everything set up before Collin arrived with Bella.

The Cullen's and the pack were in the usual circle around Jasper and Emmett who had intentions of doing an all night show. The confusion in the pack's eyes when Lily arrived with Jake was extremely obvious.

**"Maybe you should phase and explain" **Lily suggested

**"Good idea"** Jake answered, kissing her forehead before heading into the trees.

*********

"_Can you explain what Lily is doing here?"_ Sam barked

"_I know you don't wanna leave her, bro" _Quil whined_ "We didn't, but you don't see any of our girls here_"

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_ Paul growled

"_Sure"_ Leah snapped _"Bring your little girlfriend so we're all forced to babysit her"_

"_His little girlfriend has the power to rip you to shreds so you better watch your tone!" Jess snapped _

"_Will you guys shut up and let me explain"_ Jake snapped back

The pack still didn't like the idea of Lil being there. Not because they didn't trust her powers, but because like Jake, they didn't like the idea of her fighting. Truth was Lil looked_ human_, small, fragile, and vulnerable. It was hard for them to see her as a fierce fighter.

"_Jacob?" _Sam shook his head.

"_Just wait until you see her"_ Jake interrupted _"Then say what you gotta say"_

"_Sounds fair enough, Sam" _Seth commented

"_Shut it, kid" _Sam ordered_ "If I'm not convinced, she leaves in the morning" _he added to Jake

"_Ok"_ Jake answered, knowing well what Lil was capable of.

Jake phased back behind the trees and walked over to Lil, who was lounging between Tink and Blondie as they watched Emmett and Jasper.

**"How'd it go?"** Lil asked as Jake sat, wrapping his arms around her

**"Not too bad" **he answered** "They're not totally convinced though"**

**"They will be" **Blondie smirked **"Emmett?" **she called** "Wanna spar with Lil?"**

**"I promise to go easy on you"** Lily laughed

**"I will if you promise not to" **he smiled, flashing his fangs

**"You're on" **Lily laughed as she got up. The pack did so too.

**"You wanted to be convinced" **Alice yelled out **"Now sit down and let her do her thing"**


	13. Chapter 23

**Chapter – 23**

The growl, grunts and howls of the pack's arguing was probably heard throughout Forks. Jake could understand they were worried about her, hell he wanted to jump in everytime they charged her, but she was right, she needed to know how to protect herself. Lil was far too independent to allow someone watching over her all the time, no matter how much_ he_ wanted it to be that way.

"**Would I ever let anyone hurt her?" **He asked Sam, who sat down, probably giving the rest the order to do so, since they all followed his lead.

Lil repeated the routine she had before, earphones in, music blasting, eyes closed and big smile. She was set in getting into her zone, blocking out her surroundings, her audience and her skeptics. She began to bob her head to the music, singing along to Lady Gaga's 'Love Game'.

"**Is she dancing?"** Rosalie asked

"**Lady Gaga"** Alice laughed as she nodded

The pack was tense at first, on the verge of coming to her defense, but she had them with their mouths wide open in astonishment in no-time. Lil spent several minutes ducking, jumping, sliding and dodging Emmett and Alice without any difficulty. Suddenly her breath steadied and her heart beats slowed. She was no longer nervous or afraid, she had the upper hand and she knew it. Jake smiled even though his heart was going a mile a minute. The scene was pretty funny, he could hear Rosalie and Jasper's chuckles, Esme's soft exhales of worry, Carlisle's steady breath, Emmett's grunts, Alice's giggles and the eerie silence of the pack.

"**It is time to convince them once and for all"** Jasper whispered

Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jake stood on red-alert as Jasper and Emmett attacked. They were sure the pack would join the fight but they seemed to be too shocked to react. Lil dodged Jasper and Emmett several times. Then things got really freaky, Lil sensed something approaching her; she turned towards it, opening her eyes and the glow that came from them seemed like flashlights. Jake had to hand it to Jasper who was running at her head on, he didn't even flinch. She was set of proving to everyone what she was capable of, and boy did she. Lil grabbed on to Jasper's shirt as he attacked, crouching as he flipped her over backwards. When they landed he was on his back, Lil on top of him, pinning each arm with a knee, right thumb at his jugular. She looked up at Jake who had a huge smile on his face. Jasper took advantage of her distraction to shake her off and jump up, crouching in a defensive pose. He launched at her, but she moved out his way, managed to hook his neck with her arm and jumped on his back, then wrapped her legs around him, pinning his arms down, and tightened her hands around his neck, both thumbs to his jugular..

"**Amazing"** Jasper laughed

Lil's eyed dimmed when smiled and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek before jumping off of him.

"**Are you convinced now?"** she asked Sam **"Or do I need to do it with one of you?" **The smirk heard came from Leah and Lil picked up on it.** "Are you volunteering, Leah?"** Lil snapped as she glared at her.

The 'huh?' was collective.

"**Not a good idea, Lily" **Carlisle advised** "They don't heal as fast as we do"**

"**Last thing we need are injured werewolves in the line of fire" **Emmett laughed

"**Are we good?"** Jake asked Sam, who nodded in response.

Thinking Lil was distracted; Emmett tried to tackle her down. She laughed as she easily moved out of the way, doing a 360 and jumping on his back the way she had with Jasper.

"**Do you trust me?"**

Jake froze. The last time those words came out of her mouth Jess became a werewolf.

"**Yeah"** Emmett laughed absolutely relaxed. Before Jake had a chance to say or do anything, the same light of before emerged from Lil's eyes as she pulled Emmett's shirt and sank her teeth on his shoulder. Ironic isn't it? A bloodsucker was getting his blood sucked. He had to admit the scene a freaky but kinda hot.** "Hmm" **Lil smiled as she licked her lips **"You taste like a fruit slushee. I was expecting a lot worse"**

"**I guess there is a first time for everything" **Emmett laughed placing his palm over his shoulder as Lil jumped off** "Can I ask why? Not I minded, it kinda felt good"**

"**Because I'm gonna need you to save my life if I get bitten" **Needless to say Lil had everyone's confused eyes on her. She turned to address everyone as she explained. **"A witch's blood is lethal to vampires, only a few drops of it is enough to kill them. Vampire venom can't turn witches, but it can get us sick to the point of death" **she smiled at Emmett **"I needed your blood in my system so that if I get bitten, you can suck the venom out without my blood killing you" **she turned back to the crowd** "Once a vampire's blood is in a witch's system, he becomes immune to her blood" **she turned back to Emmett** "My blood wont taste good to you, and you'll probably puke your guts out, but you'll be fine. A little sick, but fine" **

"**Why me?" **Emmett asked

"**Yeah" **Tink yelled** "Why Emmett and not any of us?"**

"**Process of elimination" **Lil smiled** "Carlisle is the doctor, we need him to be on his game, and so he was out. Edward and you are out because we need your gifts now more than ever. Esme, well I can't bear her to get sick so she was out. That left Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper wouldn't do it, he'd be terrified to go anywhere near my blood, even if it doesn't appeal to him"**

"**I thank you for that" **he nodded

"**Rosalie, she'd do it in a heartbeat, I know" **she smiled at Blondie before turning to Jake** "But do to the history between her and Jake, well we all know what would happen if he saw her sucking my blood. Emmett and Jake are good friends and I know if there is any vampire that Jake would trust my life with, other than Alice of course" **she smiled at Tink who smiled at Jake** "It would be Emmett"**

"**I won't let anything happen to her" **Emmett promised Jake with a pat in the back** "I got her"**

"**Thanks" **he smiled. Lil smiled at Jake as she walked over to wrap her arms around his waist and tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his neck**."Why didn't you tell me what you were gonna do?"**

"**Because you wouldn't let me do it" **she smiled

Jake shook his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Relieved everything was ok.

"**Are you ok?"** he asked **"How do you feel?"**

**"I feel great" **Lil smiled** "It was a real rush"**

"**Your eyes are glowing"** he stated **"Literally, not like 'they're so beautiful they glow, but like you have two flashlights on"**

"**I feel great"** Lil answered shrugging her shoulders

Jake kissed Lil's hair over and over again, calming himself down as everyone settled. Jasper and Emmett continued their demonstrations, Lil, Jess, Seth, Quil, Embry and him occasionally taking turns. The rest of the pack was not comfortable enough to participate. As the night progressed, it grew colder, reaching a low of thirty degrees. Jake made sure to keep her warm by hugging her tightly, keeping her body as close to his as possible.

"**Edward and Bella are coming back" **Tink announced **"It's too cold for her, I think. I can't see clearly"**

Just as she finished the sentence Edward emerged from the trees with a stiff bluing Bella in arms. Knowing an explanation wasn't necessary, he sat down with a stubborn Bella who refused to go back home. The pack either felt sorry for her or feared she would freeze to death and sat in a circle around Jake and Lil, Edward and Bella, creating a ring of heat. The temperature rose immediately, but Bella was too frozen to feel it, even after hours.

"**Wha…wha…what time is it?"** Bella stuttered

"**Almost 2am"** Edward answered

**"Bella your still blue" **Lil noted** "Stop being stubborn and get over here"**

Jake and Lil were nice and toasty, Bella on the other hand was shaking and blue, even with the blankets and two jackets, hers _and_ Lil's. Poor bloodsucker looked miserable sitting as far away from her as he could possibly get while remaining inside the circle.

**"N..n..n..no" **Bella continued to be stubborn** "I'm fi…fi…fine""Maybe we should go back" **Edward suggested, again.

He'd been trying to convince Bella of going back home forever. Honestly, Jake thought she would get frostbite running through that but, he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"**Stop being stupid Bells"** he said **"Get your ass over here"**

**"Trust me Bella, Jake has more than enough heat for both of us"**

"**Lily is right Bella"** Edward agreed **"You need to get warm before you get hypothermia"**

"**Come on Bells, you're like my sister"** he smiled **"You think your bloodsucker would be ok with it if he knew I was up to something"**

"**He would be the first neutered wolf in history if he was up to something"** Lil added

"**You either get warm or I'm taking you home"** Edward finally gave her an ultimatum

"**Fi…fi…fine"** she whispered

Jake and Lil unwrapped the blanket allowing Bella to get in. She sat behind him, placing her legs on either side of Jake's, dug her face in his bare back and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her hands between Jake's stomach and Lil's back.

"**Aah!"** Lil breathed out, arching her back when she felt Bella's icy hands

"**Damn Bells"** Jake complained **"You're a block of ice"**

"**Sss…sorry"** Bella whispered

Jake wrapped the blanket around the three of them and before long; they were all nice and toasty. Jake was sandwiched between Bella and Lil, keeping them warm and couldn't help giving Edward a cocky smile. _I'm a lucky bastard. _Edward half-smiled, rolling his eyes.

"**Yes you are"**

"**He's what?"** Lily asked

"**A lucky bastard"** Edward smiled

"**You know how many guys would kill to be in my place?" **Jake half-smiled** "Present company included"**

"**A lot more than you think"**Edward answered

"**Really?"**

"**Some you know about, but you'd be surprised by others" **he answered

"**Then we need to talk later"**Jake said lifting his eyebrow

"**Of Course"**Lil said sarcastically**"Cause every guy who's ever made the mistake of fantasizing about us needs to get his ass kicked"**

"**Glad you see it our way"**Edward smiled

"**Boys"**Bella and Lil chorused shaking their heads

"**Ready for some wedding planning?"**Edward smiled at Jake

"**Except for the trips to New York and Milan"**Jake complained

"**That's the least of your worries"**Edward laughed**"With over a year to work with, Alice is going to drive you crazy with all sort of details. She will definitely make it the biggest wedding in LaPush's history"**

"**I don't want the wedding to be at LaPush"**

"**What???"**Edward, Bella and Jake chorused. By the way the pack's heads snapped around, they shared the same reaction**.**

"**I want **_**all**_** of my family attending"**Lil explained**"It has to be done in neutral territory"**

"**Your right"**Jake agreed**"Everyone will feel better in a neutral place"**

"**It can be done at the meadow"**Bella proposed

"**Not happening"**Tink protested, jumping over Quil to enter the circle**"Too small"**

"**Right here"**Jake and Lil chorused

"**Seems like you have your wedding location"**Edward smiled

"**I hope everything else is that easy"**Lil laughed

"**With Alice involved"** Edward smiled**"I highly doubt that"**

Tink glared at Edward as she stuck out her tongue. It was obvious she was still annoyed about not having her visions.

"**Don't be so glum"**Lily teased**"Being normal is not that bad"**

"**Like ****you ****would know"**Tink mumbled

*********

It was then something occurred to Lily. _Alice alone can't see, I do sometimes but mostly in dreams. Maybe together and with the help of my powers, we might accomplish something. Can't hurt?_

"**Alice, would you try something with me?"**Lily asked**"I think we can help each other"**

Lily and Alice sat face to face, legs crossed, knees touching, fingers intertwined, eyes closed as they concentrated hard. Several minutes passed without the slightest movement from either of them. At first it was like sitting in a dark theater, nothing but pitch darkness, then someone turned the movie on and they got all sorts of visions. Bits of pieces of things to come, Bella's wedding, someone's positive pregnancy test, Emily holding a baby girl, an argument between Jake and Sam, Rosalie buying a new car, Lily's wedding, everyone present, meaning everyone would walk away from the fight, they were getting a flash of Seth with a little girl that looked a lot like Edward when everything went pitch black, thanks to Emmett's booming voice.

"**Holy shit!"** Emmett yelled

Lily and Alice felt like they'd fallen out of the sky, landing with a loud 'thump'.

"**Wow"**Alice giggled**"That was… beyond words"**

"**That was crazy" **Lily laughed she ran to Jake** "We were able to see so many things"**

"**Main thing is that we were able to see we all walk away from this"** Alice beamed

Everyone stared at them, utterly speechless as they shared a 'what the hell?' look.

"**Why are you guys staring at us like that**?" Lily asked

"**You're acting like you've seen a ghost"** Alice joked

"**Close to it"**Emmett answered

"**You didn't feel anything?"** Rosalie asked them

"**No feelings" **Alice answered** "Just flashes of several visions"**

"**You were glowing" **Edward stated, explaining everyone's reaction** "Completely surrounded by a bright light"**

"**Not to mention floating in thin air"** Emmett added

"**We were not"** Alice rolled her eyes

"**Yes, you were"** Carlisle stated

Lil looked at Jake with wide eyes as he nodded.

"**A soft glow, similar to the one radiating from your eyes during the practice with Jazz, began to cover your body, growing brighter as it surrounded you"** Edward explained

"**It surrounded you completely before expanding to cover Tink" **Jake added **"As if that wasn't enough; you began to levitate until you were suspended about a foot off the floor. You two seemed completely unaware anything was going on" **

"**We were"** Alice answered

"**How do you feel?"**Carlisle asked Lily

"**Exhausted"**

Probably due to the concentration it took for her and Alice to project together, Lily suddenly felt entirely worn out. She sat down, leaning back against Jake and began to doze off, but a combination of Bella's sleep talking and Jake's snoring kept her up. She opened her eyes to see Edward laughing quietly.

"_All you needed was for me to start sleepwalking"_

"**How can you sleep with that snoring?"** Edward whispered

"**I'm usually asleep by the time he starts snoring" **Lily smiled** "Since you don't sleep, her mumbling must keep you entertained throughout the night" **

Edward nodded still laughing quietly. Lily chuckled before placing her hands over Jake's. As a reflex he hugged her tighter. She smiled and kissed his bicep before resting her head on it.

"**He loves you just as much as you love him" **Edward whispered** "He's dreaming of you"**

"**Really?"** Lily stated full of wonder **"What is he dreaming?" **

"**Forks High"** Edward answered **"He's admiring you from across the parking lot, you're standing between Jessie and Jessica"**

"**The first time we met"** Lily smiled

"**The moment he imprinted on you"**

Lily closed her eyes, remembering that moment, before she knew it, she was asleep.

She was having dream about being in a sauna, wondering why someone would not only put lights in there, but why they would put such bright lights. It was then she heard Edward's laugh. Lily opened her eyes to see him laughing as he held hands with a medusa-looking Bella. It was morning, the temperature had gone up and with the extra clothes and Jake's arms wrapped tightly around her, and Lily was sweating like crazy. She tried to wiggle out of Jake's grip but he hugged her even tighter as he continued to snore lightly.

"**Help me" **Lily whispered** "I'm gonna have heatstroke"**

"**I don't know how you can deal with the heat all the time"** Bella smiled

"**Same way you deal with Mr. Frosty" **Lily laughed** "My body's used to it"**

"**True**" Bella laughed

Edward walked over to Lily and grabbed her hands.

"**On the count of three" **Edward smiled** "One, two, threeee"**

Edward pulled Lily out of Jake's arms in a quick movement, causing him to jump up in a defensive crouch as he looked around in confusion. Edward pulled Lily and Bella behind him, just in case.

"**You ok, Jake?"** Lily asked from behind Edward

"**Yeah" **he answered straightening up** "Just reflex"**

"**You were giving her heatstroke" **Edward smiled **"She asked me to pull her out"**

Lily removed her hoodie as she walked over to Jake. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her forehead as she kissed his chest.

"**Sorry"** he whispered

"**It's ok"** Lily smiled as she looked up at him **"My body's used to your heat. It was the extra clothes that did it"**

"**The closer you are to me, the fewer clothes you should have on"** he smiled

"**Is that an observation or a request?" **

"**Preferably naked"** he smiled lifting his eyebrow

"**That's what I thought"** Lily laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist.

"**Time for Collin to take Bella"** Edward announced as wolf Collin approached them.

All smiles went away as Bella and Lily exhaled sharply. Jake took Lily's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the pack, who was gathered a few feet away. Seth was approaching them, looking cheerful even in his wolf form. Lily smiled at him and ran her fingers through his fur as he walked past her. Jake stopped Lily a few steps from the pack and turned to face her. He locked eyes with her, wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped hers tightly around him. All efforts of not crying were in vain. They'd soon be having a death battle with psycho vampires and even though she'd had a vision of everyone alive and well, visions were subjective, there was no guarantee they'd come out unharmed. Jake didn't say anything but he didn't have to, his eyes said it all. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of my head as she kissed his chest trying to hide her tears.

"**There is no me without you" **she wept** "I need you to get back to me safe and sound"**

"**I will" **he smiled** "You aint gonna get rid of me that easily"**

He placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head up. He kissed her forehead and her nose before landing his luscious lips on hers. The touch of his soft, blazing lips on hers sent shockwaves through her body. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed one hand in the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as possible. The kiss was long, exceedingly hot, incredibly steamy and extremely passionate. His lips stopped moving before hers and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"**I love you" **

"**I love you too" **she answered** "Get back to me ASAP"**

"**Always"** he smiled

Before she had time to analyze what she was doing, Lily stood Edward behind Jake, the north, Bella behind herself, the south and as if they knew, Collin stood to their left, west, and Seth to their right, east.

"**Shi ingolth-a" **she whispered

"**Nayeli" **he answered**, **gently holding her face in his hands before kissing her again. This time the kiss was gentle and very, very sweet. He gave her a couple of pecks and then ran away as Lily stood staring in the direction he went. She felt a giant knot in her throat as he emerged as a wolf and as much as she tried to hold the tears in, a few managed to escape. More than ever, she knew she couldn't live without him.

"**Way to beat us to it"** Edward half-smiled

"**Sorry, I didn't plan it"**

"**I know"** he smiled "**Does he know what just happened?"**

"**I think so" **Lily smiled

"**What happened?" **Bella asked

"**By ancient Indian laws, Jake and Lily are married now" **

"**But that's our little secret" **Lily smiled as she walked away**. **She was not hungry but thirsty and remembered a canteen of water was hanging from the tree. As she walked over to it, she noticed Edward had an army knife in his back pocket. She took it and placed it on her back pocket.

"**That won't help you in a fight with vampires"** he stated

"**It's a mental thing" **Lily shrugged her shoulders** "Makes me feel safe"**

"**Whatever works"** he smiled

Edward and Bella were having their goodbye scene, so Lily left them alone. She drunk water and went to sit between Collin and Seth. Collin was meant to be Bella's babysitter so there was doubt in her mind that Seth was instructed to be Lily's.

"**I know why you're here"** Lily said to Seth **"But you don't worry about me, ok?**

"**He says Jake would kill him if something happened to you"** Edward translated

"**Nothing will happen to me" **Lily assured Seth** "I can take care of myself"**

"**I have orders to stay with you at all times"** Edward said for Seth

"**They're Jacob's orders" **Edward added** "He has to follow them"**

"**Fine" **Lily answered** "You follow your orders and stay with me, but don't get in the way and leave the fighting to me, got it?"**

Lily was prepared to hear Seth's hundred and one arguments but there was no time for that, the wolves stood up howling in unison. In a split second Bella and Lily were standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by crouching hissing vampires and snarling werewolves. They held hands knowing danger was coming, and it was coming soon. They looked in the direction everyone else was. But saw nothing. Then out of the trees the red-headed vampire that attacked Lily in the woods, the one that had been hunting Bella for over a year stepped out. Victoria had arrived!

* * *

(Just wanted to let you know **Shi ingolth-a **means 'I love you' in Apache and as many of you know **Nayeli **means 'I love you' in Quileute)


	14. Chapter 24

**Chapter – 24**

Her hair was red as wildfire, eyes the color of rubies, skin white as snow, face filled with rage and vengeance. Last time she'd seen her, Lily had been consumed by fear, not this time, this time she was out for blood. Victoria stepped out of the trees, immediately focusing on Bella and Lily, giving them a smile that maybe a few days before would've sent shivers down Lily's spine. Edward growled, calling Victoria's attention, she hissed at him with hate in her eyes before they widened as she saw the pack, and for a split second fear crossed her face.

Victoria was accompanied by another vampire. Riley as she called him, a teenage vampire, about a year or so younger than Lily when he was turned, medium build and height. He looked at Victoria with love-struck eyes, following her every command. Eighteen newborn vampires followed, filling the clearing as Lily's stomach turned to knots, a pressure in her chest, making it hard and painful to breath. This was not fear but panic, but not for herself, for Jake and her werewolf and vampire family.

Her vision went into high def and slow- mo as the battle began. Her hearing also went into thx, making her head pound due to the screams, squeals, howls, barks, grunts, and hisses that echoed through the clearing. She fixed the problem with her mp3 player.

The Cullen's and the pack lead the fight to the outskirts of the clearing, as far away possible from Bella and Lily, leaving them to be guarded by Edward who wouldn't move an inch away from Bella and Seth who was ordered by Jake to stick to Lily. The deadly dance Edward and Seth were having with Victoria and Riley seemed endless, Lily was get frustrated knowing there was much more she could do than holding Bella's hand, keeping her from passing out. That's when Jasper's words ran through her head, "They can't control themselves".

Lily grabbed the knife from her back pocket, let go of Bella's hand and cut her own wrist as Bella watched in horror. Small droplets of blood ran down Lily's hand, catching Riley's attention instantly, turning his sole focus on her, allowing Seth to shred him to pieces. At the sight of Riley's dismembered chunks of flesh, Victoria was distracted, only for a split second but it was enough for Edward to make his attack and rip her head off. In a matter of seconds, both vampires were in pieces, the deadly dance over. Edward and Seth collected all the pieces, setting them on fire before running to Lily and Bella. Edward hugged Bella who was freaking out on the floor with her head between her legs, and looked up at Lily.

"**Jacob is right**" he stated** "You **_**are**_** crazy"**

"**It got the job done, right?"**Lily answered

"**Your wrist"** Edward stated, stretching out his arm, wanting to inspect it.

Seth howled and turned toward the forest.

"**We don't have time right now" **Lily blurted out** "We need to go, now!"**

"**Seth you stay here with Bella"** Edward ordered a howling Seth **"I'll deal with Jacob" **Edward added, answering whatever Seth was saying. Seth gave a few low whines as Edward flung Lily over his back, and ran.

"**You sure you want to do this?"**Edward asked

"**Just get me there and make sure to keep Jake focused"** Lily answered

Thanks to Edward's speed, they entered the battle unnoticed. As planned, he placed Lily down, moving away from her, yet keeping his eyes on her at all times. She quickly glanced around, looking for Jake who was several yards away fighting a crazed newborn. Her shallow cut had stopped bleeding, making her presence unnoticed. She grabbed the knife, knowing she had to get the psycho newborn's attention and quick. Edward looked around before nodding, letting her know everyone was ready. Lily slid the blade over her wound, making the cut even deeper, causing her blood to run down her hand onto the grassy floor.

"**NOW!!!"** Emmett voice boomed across the clearing

Within a millisecond Lily had dozens of ruby eyes on her. It was one thing having her friends come at her in a simulated fight, another completely to have deranged vampires who wanted to suck her dry attack all at once. Lily's mind went blank, ignoring all sounds, allowing her instincts to take over; giving her powers free reign, the witch quickly took over. She jumped; dodged, slid and ducked hundreds of times seeing the vampire's every slow move as the Cullen's and the pack killed them one by one.

*** JPOV ***

"**NOW!!!"** Emmett voice boomed across the clearing

The mad, deranged bloodsuckers stopped fighting and turned to the middle of the clearing as if they were hypnotized. The pack became as confused as Jake, as the Cullen's smiled. Jake followed their gaze and was horrified to see his Lil with blood streaming down her hand. _She slit her wrist!_ _"NO!!!!!"_ An agonizing howl escaped Jake's chest

"_Focus, Jake!" _Sam ordered_ "Kill them now_**!"**

"**Focus, Jacob!"** Edward yelled **"Get them or her sacrifice will be in vain"**

With the psycho's attention solely on Lil, it was very easy to grab them and shred them to pieces. Every time one of them leaped at her, she moved out of the way allowing the Cullen's and the pack to catch the psycho leeches and destroy them. The Cullen's and the pack worked as one, managing to kill them very quickly. Unfortunately, Irina, the leech that wanted to kill Lil to get back at the pack for killing her mate, didn't show. Jacob swore to hunt her down, he would have the pleasure of shredding her to pieces if it was the last thing he ever did.

The Cullen's started a large bonfire to burn all the dismembered newborns. Everyone was grabbing pieces and throwing them in, making sure not to miss a thing. Most of the pack was able to calm down enough to phase back and make things faster, to nobody's surprise Jake, Paul and Leah were the exception. Jake was searching the outskirts of the clearing, Leah a few feet away when she found a psycho leech hidden in the trees and stupidly decided to prove herself by attacking it, alone. With all the commotion, no one had bothered to count heads and he'd been missed. The leech overpowered Leah and was going for the kill when Jake was able to knock her free. Unfortunately he was unable to guard himself as the psycho's arms clamped around him like iron bars, crushing him slowly. Jake howled in agonizing pain as his bones began to disintegrate. He was losing consciousness and knew his end was approaching.

"**Jacob!"** Edward yelled, calling everyone's attention.

The first one to react was Lily who flew to Jake's side. Jacob howled as the psycho dropped him to attack her. Lily's eyes grew brighter than ever before as she tackled the psycho head on. They rolled around the floor a few times, struggling for control before Lily punched him in the throat, taking the upper hand as she pinned him down, knee on each bicep, knife to his jugular. Then she froze.

*****

Seeing Jake under attack was enough for Lily's full powers to kick in. She didn't think, she reacted. It all became a daze of red, the next thing she knew she was pinning a vampire down, Edward's knife to his throat. That is when she recognized the eyes looking back at her. She'd seen those eyes every day of her life for 15 years. Those big eyes that had once been coffee brown were now fire red, that skin that once had been tanned was now pasty beige. It all became clear. The one that had been watching her, the one that had been in her room and Bella's, the one that gave information to Victoria and Irina, the one that informed her of what Lily was. It had been Manny all along. Lily jumped off and away from his as fast as possible.

"**Why?" **Lily whispered** "Why are you doing this?"**

"**You weren't supposed to meet **_**him**_**" **he hissed** "You weren't supposed to fall in love**!" he yelled** "You were supposed to miss **_**me**_**" **he said crawling over to her **"You were supposed to be here waiting **_**for me**_"

"**And you were supposed to be my best friend"** she answered backing away until she hit a tree

"**I am your best friend"** he answered in a voice that once belonged to the Manny she knew.

Lily shook her head, pushing her way up the tree bark. **"My best friend is dead"**

She wanted to keep him talking, to make sure he didn't realize the Cullen's and the pack were moving in on him but she was unable to do it. He wrapped his right hand on her throat, slightly lifting her off the ground. **"The slightest move from any of you and I snap her neck"** Manny growled. _Please back away. I have a plan._ Picking up on her thoughts, Edward signaled everyone to step back. **"I will kill you in a way" **he winked at her as he lowered her enough for her feet to touch the floor.

He didn't know she couldn't be turned. **"My heart will always belong to someone else**" she answered.

"**We can get rid of that someone else very easily"** he smiled, letting go of Lily and zooming to kneel over Jake, the knife that she once held to his throat now was in his hand and to Jake's throat.

"**No!" **she cried** "You can have me" **she blurred out** "You want me, you can have me" **she took a step closer** "I will be yours as long as you leave him and everyone here alone. We will go far away from here and never look back"**

"**You promise?"**

"**I do" **she said extending her wrist to him. An offer she was hoping he would take.

Manny dropped a broken Jake and zoomed over to her, taking her wrist in his hand. He smiled triumphantly, pulling her from her wrist, wrapping an arm around her, pinning her body to his. He turned to smile mockingly at Jake before brushing Lily's hair away from her neck. She never thought that was how that story would end. She always knew Manny wasn't gone for good but she never imagined it would come down to killing her once best friend/brother/family. Tears rolled down her face as Manny turned her head and she met Jake's terrorized eyes. "I love you" she mouthed to Jake before Manny sank his teeth to her neck.

She wasn't sure which pain was worse, the bite or the howl that came from Jake. Lily would not let Manny see her down and hurting because of him. She held on to every ounce of strength she had and remained on her feet until he collapsed at her feet, choking on her blood. It was then that Emmett picked her up as Edward and Paul took over, ripping Manny to pieces. Doc and Sam ran to Jake as Emmett held Lily, who almost broke his arm off before realizing who he was. The moment Emmett sank his fangs on her neck, everything went black.

******

"**Most of his right side is broken" **Doc informed Sam** "Take him to our house. We have a bit of a complication here, but it'll only be a few minutes"**

"**He has a home"** Sam answered sourly

"**I have all the medical equipment necessary to treat him at my home office" **Doc answered**"Unless you want to take the risk of taking him to a hospital" **

"_Tell them to take me"_ Jake told Edward

"**Jacob says to take him to our house"** Edward told Sam, who hesitatingly nodded.

"**And please try to get him to phase. I need him in human form" **Doc instructed** "At the rate he's healing his bones will set wrong"**

"_What about Lily?"_ Jake asked Edward as he saw her limp in Emmett's arms.

"**In shock"** Edward answered Jake

"**Don't worry, bro"** Emmett said to Jake right before he threw up, again **"I got her"**

The pack and Jake stared in distress as the doc ripped off a piece from his shirt and tied it around Lily's wrist to stop the bleeding. Suddenly Edward snapped his head up to look at Tink, who had a blank expression on her face, the way she did at the graduation party.

"_What is she seeing?" _Jake howled _"Is it about Lil?"_

"**No"** Edward answered him **"The Volturi is coming" **he announced to his family

"**Volturi?"** Sam asked

"**When?"** Doc asked

"**5 Minutes, maybe 10"**Edward answered Doc before turning to Sam**"The Volturi is sort of the royalty of vampires. They are the law makers, enforcers, judges and executioners. They were tracking the newborns"**

"_Nice timing" _Paul growled

"**The Volturi will not honor treaties with werewolves" **Carlisle said to Sam** "You need to leave before they arrive"**

"**I'm taking Lil home" **A now greenEmmett added** "You and your boys grab Jake and follow me"**

"**I'll take Lily" Sam said picking her up "You can barely hold yourself up"**

"**I promised Jake" **Emmett complained before blowing chunks again.

"**Jake says you kept it, Emm" **Edward said as Jake thought it** "You don't wanna drop Lily, do you?"**

Emmett wasn't happy about it but he agreed. It took Jake several tries to phase back. Something he wasn't happy to do since the pain was extremely worse in human form. It took, Jess, Quil and Embry to carry Jake to the Cullen house. Seth followed close behind, trying to hide between Jared and Paul.

"**Where were you???"** Jake growled at Seth

"**I couldn't pin her down"** Seth cried

"**Calm down, Jake"**Jess said**"No one can keep Lil from doing what she wants"**

"**Not even you, Jake" **Embry added** "What did you want the kid to do?"**

"**Seth, go to Billy's and let him know what's going on"**Sam ordered as they arrived to the Cullen house**"Bring him back"**

Seth and wolf Paul ran off as Jake and Lil were taken to Edward's room. Minutes later Doc and the rest of the Cullen's arrived.

"**Take care of Lil first"** Jake breathed

"**She's stable, Jacob" **Edward answered** "Besides, I don't think she should be conscious while Carlisle fixes you up"**

"**Why is that?"** Sam asked

"**Jacob's bones need to be re-broken and set properly" **Doc answered** "I doubt Lily will take that well, even if he is unconscious"**

"**Carlisle will give you plenty of morphine"** Edward informed Jake

"**But since this is my first time treating a werewolf, we're going on trial and error" **Doc admitted** "I'll try to give you enough to free you of pain"**

"**Do what you gotta do"** Jake answered as Emmett picked Lil off the bed

"**Where are you taking her?"** Sam asked

"**I'm not taking the chance of Lil waking up while Jake's getting re-broken" **Emmett answered** "That would be too much for her to handle"**

"**It's ok" **Jake breathed** "He won't hurt her"**

"**Your boys still don't get it, ha? **Emmett chuckled **"She's more likely to hurt **_**me**_**"** Emmett added as he left the room.

"**How are you feeling?"** Doc asked as he gave Jake a third shot

"**High"** Jake smirked

"**Means you're almost ready"**Edward smiled**"Try to go to sleep"**

"**How is he?"** Jake's dad asked filled with worry as Paul barged in with him in tow

"**His right side was completely broken"** Doc answered **"Due to the speed of his healing and his inability to phase back right away, his bones began to set wrong. I'll have to re-brake them and set them right. A bit painful but he will be perfectly fine in a few days"**

His dad nodded, lips pressed together, obvious he was still worried. He looked around the room a few times with a bit of confusion.

"**Where is Lily?" **he finally asked** "Does she know?"**

"**Lily is in another room" **Sam answered** "She's unconscious"**

"**What happened?"** his dad asked, filled with worry once again.

"**She slit her wrist"**Jared answered**"Twice"**

"**And got bitten by a vampires" **Quil added** "Twice"**

His dad's eyes grew wider than ever.

"**The wrist thing was to get the newborn's attention"** Embry stated

"**Lil knew the newborns would not be able to resist her blood, so she slit her wrist to distract them, giving us a chance to kill them quickly and easily"** Jared answered

"**But she was fine after that"**Quil pointed**"She passed out after saving Jake"**

"**Lil attacked the vampire that was crushing Jake" **Paul informed**"Saved his ass"**

"**But it took getting bitten to do it" **Jared informed** "Then she had to get bitten again by Emmett to suck out the venom"**

"**Lily was at the fight?"** his dad's voiced boomed **"I want the whole story, Sam"** his dad's tone meant it was not a request but an order from the chief.

Sam told Jake's dad everything, not leaving a single detail out. He bragged like a proud big brother about her training and fighting with the Cullen's in the clearing, her involvement in the fight and in Jake's attack.

"**Excuse me" **Tink said as she peeked in** "May I come in?"**

"**Tinkerbell"** Jake slurred **"How's she doing?"**

"**Still out, but she's fine**" Tink assured him "**She'll just need a few stitches"**

"**Why is she still unconscious?"** his dad asked **"Is it the loss of blood, the venom, or both?"**

"**None" **Doc answered** "She lost a fair amount of blood and will be a tad weak for a few days, and Emmett made sure to suck out every drop of venom in her system. The loss of consciousness is physiological. She has been through a lot today; her mind is trying to protect itself. I'll examine her after I'm done with Jacob, just to make sure and give her a shot for her nerves, to help her sleep through the night. She should be fine by morning"**

"**Is everyone else ok?"** his dad asked

"**Everyone is perfectly fine"** Doc answered

"**Thanks to Lil the fight ended very quickly"** Jared said

"**They all focused on her like we weren't even there"** Embry added

"**They all leaped at her and got out of the way every single time"** Quil smiled

"**You should've seen her when she saw Jake being attacked, Billy" **Paul smiled**"She went postal and kicked serious vamp ass. It was fucking awesome"**

"**Language boy!"** his dad scolded as everyone laughed

Jake felt like he was deep underwater, voices fading, vision becoming blurry until things were nothing but blobs. His eyelids became heavier and heavier until he was out like a light.

*****

_Jake! What happened to Jake? How is he?_ Lily jumped off the bed, looking around for Jake. She was surprised to see she was at the Cullen house but not in Edward's room. She was in Emmett and Rosalie's room, probably why it was him who was with her. He jumped off the bed and stood in front of her, holding his hands out to catch her in case she fell.

"**He's ok"**Emmett said, obviously knowing what she was thinking**"Sleeping off all the morphine Carlisle gave him. He'll be running around in no time" **Lily exhaled in relief and allowed her body to fall back to the bed**.**** "How are you feeling?"** Emmett asked as he sat with Lily on the bed

"**Sore"** Lily whined

"**Soreness can be a side-effect of an adrenaline rush"** Carlisle stated as he walked in **"Your wrist needed a few stitches but the scar will be hardly visible"**

"**How are you feeling?" **she asked Emmett

"**Much better" **he smiled patting his stomach

"**Thank you, Emm" **she smiled, giving him a big hug **"I owe you one"**

"**Don't worry about it" **he smiled, flashing his fangs and rubbing his **shoulder "The bite was payback"**

"**How long have I been out?"** she asked

"**About 17 hours" **Emmett answered** "Carlisle sowed you up and gave you something for your nerves while you were out"**

"**Emmett has been with you the entire time" **Carlisle smiled** "He went as far as to guard the door while you were bleeding"**

Lily turned to Emmett who would've been blushing if he could. He treated her like his blood sister which after swapping blood they probably were. She loved him for being the big teddy bear he was and felt a lump in her throat as she placed her hand over his.

"**It's what Jake would've wanted"** Emmett shrugged **"**_**And**_** I didn't want anyone to go near that shit, it's nasty"**

Lily was laughing when Rosalie walked in the room **"****Alice says Fido will be up in five minutes"** she announced **"He'll probably be here in five and a half**" Rosalie smiled, giving Lily a kiss on the forehead before running her fingers through her hair. **"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes" **she stated **"But I'll be back to help you shower. You need to get all this"** she pulled on Lily's bloody shirt with a disgusted look **"Off you as soon as possible"**

"**Esme will be bringing you something to eat in a minute"** Carlisle stated **"You need to eat and drink plenty of fluids. The loss of blood will have you weak for a few days as it is, being dehydrated and starved won't help"**

Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie walked out the room to give Lily and Jake some privacy. Lily's heart was beating frantically. She needed to see him, she needed to witness with her own eyes that he was safe and sound, that everything was gonna be alright. She needed to see those beautiful big brown eyes looking lovingly at her, she needed to see that breathtaking smile of his, and she needed those big strong arms to hold her tightly. She needed Jake.

*****

Jake felt like he'd been sleeping for days. He was a little sore but felt refreshed and ready to go. As long as his body cooperated.

"**How you feeling?"** his dad asked

"**Great" ****J**ake smiled **"Like I have fresh batteries"**

"**Get over here"** he said pulling Jake into a big hug "**I've been on pins and needles"**

Jake gave his father a big hug. It was such a relief to know everything was over and everyone he cared for was alright. For the first time since his change Jake felt like a kid, safe and protected because his father's arm were around him.

"**Let me know when you're done having your moment"** Tink yelled from the door

"**Lovely girl" **his dad smiled** "Easy to forget she's a vampire"**

"**Tell me about it"** Jake half-smiled

"**Keep it up and I won't give you an update on Lil"** Tink teased as she skipped in

"**How is she???"**

"**Anxious to see you" **she answered** "She woke up about 10 minutes ago"**

"**It's funny how ironic all this is"** Jake smiled **"I go crazy protecting her, making sure she's safe, and she saves **_**my**_** life"**

"**Silly little wolf" **Tink laughed**"Lily saved your life the moment she walked into it"**

Tink helped Jake walk over to Emmett and Blondie's room, where Lil was, sitting up against the headboard. The moment they stood in the doorway, Lil snapped her head up to look at him with a smile across her face. His heart skipped a beat before in went into double speed.

"**How you feeling?"** she asked as Tink sat him next to her

"**Still a little high"**Jake joked**"Doc shot me up pretty good yesterday. How are you?"**

"**A little woozy"** she whispered **"But other than that I'm good"**

"**Well, you haven't eaten anything in almost 36 hours **_**and **_**you've lost a lot of blood"**

"**Probably why I feel woozy"** she smiled as she struggled to sit up higher.

Jake slid his hands under her arms and sat her up, leaning her back against the headboard. She smiled at him as she rolled her eyes.

"**What the hell goes on in that head of yours???"**

"**Don't give me that, Jake" **she smiled shaking her head** "You would've done it too"**

"**It's not the same thing and you know it"**

"**Like hell it isn't"**she snapped**"You'd die for me. Now you know I'd die for you too"**

"**You scared me to death with the wrist slicing. And did you forget the Cullen's are vampires too? They could've lost control just as easily"**

"**You didn't tell him"** Tink asked

"**Tell me what?" **

"**My blood doesn't attract them"** Lil answered **"My blood, like my scent, is of candy. Probably a witch thing"** she added shrugging her shoulders

"**The newborns attacked her due to the **_**sight**_** of her blood **_**and**_** her heartbeat, but not her scent"**Tink explained

"**That doesn't explain why you attacked a vampire head on, and alone?" ****Jake** scolded **"What the hell were you thinking?"**

"**Of saving your ass"** Tink laughed

"**I didn't think, Jake. I reacted"** Lil smiled

"**Do you wanna talk about it"** he asked, knowing it was probably very hard on her.

"No" she shook her head **"My best friend died many months ago. The thing that choked on my blood was a mere shadow of someone I once knew. I don't regret it"**

"**Crazy little girl"** he smiled hugging Lil tightly

"**Yeah" **she breathed** "But that's why you love me"**

"**Thank you"** Jake whispered

"**Huh?"** Lily smiled

"**Thank you for saving me"** Jake said as he looked into her glorious eyes

"**I would hardly call what I did; saving you"** Lil smiled **"I just killed some time while Edward and Paul did their thing" **

"**No"** Jake smiled **"**_**You**_** saved me. I was dying and you walked in and brought me back to life. Thank you"**

"**Thank **_**you**_** for brightening my days and being my warmth"**Lil smiled**"My own personal sunshine in an otherwise cloudy and rainy existence"**

Jake wrapped his arms around Lil and held her tightly. He was so glad and relieved that everything was over. The psycho bloodsuckers were dead, his brothers and friends walked away unharmed, he was gonna bounce back in a matter of hours and his love and reason for existence was safe and sound in his arms. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Tink going crazy over wedding details, but as long as Lily got the wedding of her dreams, and Jake could live the rest of his life with her as his wife and mother of his kids, Tink could go as crazy as she wanted.


	15. Epilogue

***** Epilogue *****

"**I know that ruining moments is Emmett's job" **Alice laughed** "But seriously Lil, seeing you all bloody and dirty is offensive to my sight"**

"**You do look a bit cryptic"** Jake nodded **"Wanna shower?" **he added with a wide smile and a brow wiggle.

"**I don't think so, Romeo"** Alice shook her head **"Neither of you are physically up to **_**showering" **_she added placing quotations with her fingers _**"**_**I'll help her bathe and you can have breakfast with her in a little bit"**

"**You should go shower too" **Lily smiled** "You're not exactly GQ material right now"**

"**I can take a hint" **Jake smiled

"**Try to get Billy to take a nap" **Alice suggested** "He's been up all night watching you"**

Jake gave Lily a quick kiss as he stood up. He limped about three steps before Emmett showed up to help him back to Edward's room. Right behind Emmett was Rosalie with fresh clothes for Lily.

"**Let's get you bathed" **Rosalie smiled** "Edward and Esme are almost done with breakfast and if we take too long the pack is liable to eat it all"**

"**The pack?" **Lily asked** "They're here?"**

She understood why Billy and Jess would be there, she could even understand Quil and Embry stopping by to check on Jake, but the whole pack?

"**Paul and Embry spent the night"**Alice stated**"Sam and the rest showed up just a few minutes ago"**

"**Paul???"** Lily asked in disbelief. _Embry, ok, Jake's best friend, but Paul?_

"**Claimed he was keeping Billy company"** Rosalie smirked **"But he was worried"**

Alice helped Lily stand up and made faces as she peeled off the bloody shirt off her. Rosalie squatted to pull down Lil's pants but snapped her head up mid-pull. Without saying a word she yanked Alice down to squat beside her. Lily looked down at them with a worry and fear. What is going on?

"**You might wanna sit down for this, Lil" **Alice whispered

"**What's going on???"**

"**Lily"** Rosalie stated is something a little more than Alice's whisper **"You have more than one heartbeat"**

* * *

You can understand that I just couldnt let Jake and Lily's story end there when there is so much more to tell.

**You Are My Life, **the sequel to **Back To Life** will be coming very soon. **Look for it!**


End file.
